


Connected with a New Fate

by ZerocoolD



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ayanami is a sadist..., Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mikage is an angel, Mikage needs a hug, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Some Bondage, Underage Sex, Yaoi, but he'll eventually get there...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerocoolD/pseuds/ZerocoolD
Summary: I'm always amazed at the lack of Ayanami/Mikage fanfictions everywhere. This is an old fic I started way back when but recently completed. I thought I'd add it here too.I never thought about this couple before but then I saw the one and only image of these two with Frau x Teito looking like they were in one of those ‘forceful/one side dominant relation.’ From that moment my ideas went berserk. XD  So please read and enjoy!This is a Yaoi (Male X Male) with not the best themes, if you haven't realized already! Don't like it, don't read.Disclaimer: I Don't own anything people, just this helpless fanfic.Also SPOILERS: few dialogues below will be directly from the anime (episodes 2 to 4)
Relationships: Ayanami/Mikage Celestine, Hyuuga/Konatsu Warren, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always amazed at the lack of Ayanami/Mikage fanfictions everywhere. This is an old fic I started way back when but recently completed. I thought I'd add it here too. 
> 
> I never thought about this couple before but then I saw the one and only image of these two with Frau x Teito looking like they were in one of those ‘forceful/one side dominant relation.’ From that moment my ideas went berserk. XD So please read and enjoy!  
> This is a Yaoi (Male X Male) with not the best themes, if you haven't realized already! Don't like it, don't read. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own anything people, just this helpless fanfic. 
> 
> Also SPOILERS: few dialogues below will be directly from the anime (episodes 2 to 4)

“I don't mind your silence but don't you have a family to protect? And here I was so touched when I read your application. You're the most promising student.” Ayanami, Chief Executive Officer of the Black Hawks stood authoritatively over the hostage: Mikage Celestine. Mikage didn't bother looking up while Ayanami stared directly into his outer soul. He realized that his cunning words weren't affecting the younger teen at all so brought out his final option which was a picture of Mikage with his cute younger sister. After seeing the stun on the blond’s face he smirked and crawled closer to his ear until he was only a few inches away. “So I'll ask once more which will it be: your family or Teito?” The chief asked with a playful smile across his lips.

* * *

Tied with his hands behind him on the wooden chair, the blond felt his blood run in a sudden panic. The last he expected from the military authorities was to go so far as to threaten him with his only family. And then there was Teito, the boy he might not have known for very long but came to love dearly.

“It was your dream to enter the army and protect your family wasn't it?” Ayanami and Hyuuga, his right hand man came to visit him again the next day.

“…that's right…” Mikage solemnly answered.

“Yay, I'm so glad you get it, let's get along together from now on.” Hyuuga cheered on Mikage’s false conviction as he untied him.

“But I know they'll understand. They wouldn't want me to abandon my best friend.” The blond clarified boldly. It was more than clear that Mikage chose Teito over everything as his final decision.

‘His dedication is too admiring.’ The silverette thought impressed as if that was one thing they had in common. ‘He could have become a very worthy and efficient soldier…’

“What a pity.” Ayanami blurted and reached out his hand to prepare his zaiphon. Mikage wasn't expecting something that brash and just stared into the face of the cold man. Upon gaining back his senses he immediately gestured his leg to bring forth the chair around his lithe body and use it as a decoy. But of course nothing stands against Ayanami and his patriotism. The older man obliterated the chair like nothing and still held an excited smirk on his face.

However before Ayanami could carry out his plans, Hyuuga karate-chopped Mikage from behind and put him into a temporary deep sleep.

“What are you doing?” Aya asked irritated.

“Didn't you see just now? He attacked you at the risk of his own life. He’s also protecting that sklave at the cost of his own good. Maybe we can shift gears to make him talk— after all it'd really be too much of a waste to kill this cadet.” Hyuuga explained his logic with his usual grin. Ayanami exhaled, surely he couldn't deny the fact that he did agree with his assistant.

“Lock him up in the cell, no dinner for disrespectful kids.” The taller one ordered observing Mikage in Hyuuga’s hands and decided to leave again.

“Hai, hai. Haha I almost feel bad for him, to be targeted by our Aya-tan.” The brunette joked.

* * *

‘ _So he chose that boy after all. How unsightly, to think that he would end up being the same student that I had my hopes high for.’_ Ayanami thought with a frown while sitting alone in his office with his fists on his over his mouth.

**Flashback** :

Ayanami walked down the hall with his important team members as they made their way to the final examination room. He noticed a few students stuck inside dealing with an over sized prisoner.

“How are the students this year?” The chief asked the instructors, before returning his gaze back to the only two kids that actually seemed to be fighting him. One was a short brunette who fought fearlessly and then there was this blond, taller and easy on the eyes who fought perfectly along side with him. “Those two…?”

“Oh, that's Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine. Looks like they’re the only ones left to determine the result of this exam.” The lady instructor gladly answered.

‘ _Mikage…Celestine…have I not heard that name before?’_ Ayanami pressed his memory for a good two minutes for clues on that name. ‘ _That's right, his application stood out to me that time.’_ The silverette looked back at the room and, not very accurately knowing which one exactly was Mikage felt content that they were part of the army. Ayanami can be cold and ruthless, sure he's merciless but only when it's stopping him from achieving his goals. He's surprisingly very generous to his allies.

**End Of Flashback.**

Mikage cracked his eyes open to a dim place again, except more blue than the previous room he was confined in. In fact this could clearly be inferred as a dungeon shell. He tried feeling his hands but realized the next second that they were locked by chains separately above his head. He sighed.

‘ _What are they going to do this time? Beat me up again until they realize I won't fess up? Why won't they just kill me already…?’_

* * *

In the morning, a soldier came in to check on him and bring a sorry excuse of a breakfast just to find him passed out and not responding at all. He immediately called their doctor who reported that he needed an IV drop due to the insufficient nutrition he has been receiving for the last few days. This was reported to Ayanami, who didn't care to show concern on the outside and replied:

“Fine, whatever.”

However later, he did visit the sleeping Mikage in the infirmary and stood over him for a minute, observing his thin silhouette. Unconsciously he brought his gloved fingers to the scar near Mikage’s chin. ‘ _It looks like it's time for a different type of punishment…’_ Ayanami concluded. He just needed an excuse to touch Mikage. Well, also to punish him for loving that boy so much that he’d rather betray the army. He slid off the clothes off the younger one’s back like he owned him and pressed his fingers on his intestines. Of course Mikage was still unconscious but that made it all the more exciting when he will wake up since he was coming to enjoy the fifteen year old’s stunned reactions.

Although before he could fully explore this new world, the door swung open.

“Aya-tan! I found out you might be in here… Oh.” Hyuuga energetically trailed off when he saw his boss on top of Mikage. “Oops, am I disturbing?”

“Already have.” Ayanami closed his eyes to endure his frustration and prepared to climb off. “What is it?”

Hyuuga didn't answer immediately. Prior to the scene he just witnessed he was actually convinced that Aya-tan might be asexual because he never showed _any_ signs of interest towards _anybody._ Not even all the women that especially joined the army for him. So all of a sudden his distant boss taking a liking to this underaged boy was too interesting that he didn't want anything to prevent it.

“Say, why don't I help?” The black-haired warrior finally replied with a grin.

“What are you saying?”

“I think he’s pretty cute too, why don't we give him a change in punishment together?” Hyuuga winked. 

* * *

A few moans escaped Mikage’s lips before he finally woke up assuming he might have been dreaming those sensations until he saw someone between his legs.

“…hyah–!” He involuntarily cried following a blush across his cheeks for being so loud.

“Oh, good reaction.” Hyuuga praised. The haze cleared off Mikage's eyes and he suddenly sat up when he realized Hyuuga-san was massaging all his lower parts.

"No! What are you- _nnh.”_ The blond was silenced with a squeeze under his length which also made him tremble slightly and shut his eyes tight. His legs were spread in front of him and one knee was actually resting over the brunette’s shoulder.

"Someone’s even energetic as they sleep.” Another familiar voice spoke behind him, startling him to no end. He tried to face his back but it was quite difficult for the position he was in: half lying, half struggling to sit up. It was Ayanami-san, the person everyone looked up to. Lavender eyes locked with his hazel golden with amusement dancing all over them even if the face only showed a smirk. Ayanami wasn't participating as much as his right hand man but nonetheless finally sat down on the edge of the bed close to Mikage’s head, instead of just watching the fun.

“Ayanami-san…no…why…” The younger teen panted with a troubled expression.

“Someone needs to be disciplined.” The silverette simply stated running his long fingers over Mikage’s parted lips until he shifted his head away reacting to Hyuuga’s commands down there.

“Aah-hgh ...!”

“That was twice.” Was all Hyuuga could say after the poor teen just passed out again. “Heeh? What a bummer. This isn't punishment if he's enjoying it. Permission to continue?” He asked.

“Go do your work.” Ayanami denied and suppressed the laughter inside him. “He's still underaged, remember?”

“Geez, and here I find doing a still body quite a turn on.” After the glasses sadist leaves, the taller one just throws a cover sheet over the sleeping blond.

One thing that hasn't been mentioned so far is that Zaiphon Ayanami activated before he was about to attack Mikage when Hyuuga interrupted. The silverette probably didn’t get the chance to do whatever to Mikage but he was able to connect to his soul, i.e now he will have the power to watch Miakge’s every step. Hence when Mikage peeked his eyes open again, Ayanami was there before you could count to ten.

“Finally awake.” He spoke as he closed the door behind him and stepped in. The blond abruptly pulled the sheets over his body and blushed unwillingly. The older man noticed this. “It's pretty pathetic to be embarrassed _now_ after all that.” There was humor in his arrogant tone. Mikage averted his eyes which wasn't what he'd normally do. Mikage is a bright young fellow who will fight against anything with a positive attitude but now he was feeling so insecure and helpless in front of this demanding adult.

"I've made a decision. Your skills are important and so is your dedication. Hence I'll allow you to have your life on a few conditions.” Mikage listened intriguingly. “You are to work solely for the army and swear your oath to us. Your new position will be part of our (main) sector. And you can have no contact with Teito or anyone outside with out permission. Do I make myself clear?”

“…just kill me.” Mikage ungratefully answered. Ayanami grimaced slightly in anger and grabbed him by the neck.

“You don't have a choice.” He threatened, hurt at the same time that Mikage didn't even think to consider his lenience. Mikage didn't have a choice but to accept it. “I'm glad you understand your position. I'll send someone with the details.” With that the chief left.

Great, what new life awaits Mikage now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More images of these two can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/zerocooldemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change that I made in this fanfic is that Hakuren will be part of the military, you can still picture him in white but he’ll be Mikage’s good friend. I always thought they could be pretty close if Mikage was human that time (in the anime). 
> 
> Also, its cute that Aya calls him “Mikage-kun,” in a pretty soothing voice in the anime, instead of Mr. Celestine or something. I just found that too good to be true

Mikage sat up on the bed and pulled his clothes back on, buttoning the last button on his uniform. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hai," He answered. A boy with short blond hair very similar to Hakuren’s came in.

“Hi, I was sent by Ayanami-san to show you to your new room and introduce you to your new coach.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you.” Mikage appreciated.

“You can call me Konatsu, I'm part of the main sector too.” He introduced.

“And I'm Mikage, nice to meet you Konatsu-chan.” Mikage presented a warm smile and shook his hand. Soon he followed him out to the North wing to his separate room. The halls were almost the same dark color and design of their uniforms and the blond actually found that quite depressing. After seeing his room they went to the training rooms where he was introduced to Kai-san, his new instructor. After all that he thanked Konatsu once more before he headed back to his former room to begin packing. While he was at it and carried a box back to the north wing he ran into his good friend Hakuren.

“Hi Haku! Man I'm so glad to see you.” Mikage rejoiced as he stopped in his tracks for Hakuren to catch up to him from the oncoming direction.

“Mikage, hey! Why do you say that?” The long haired teen asked.

“No reason, I'm just glad to see anybody I know after all that.”

“All what? Oh right what happened? I noticed you didn't attend class for the last few days. Everything okay?” Hakuren asked concerned.

“Mm, hope so. I was accused of helping Teito escape the base but now I'm getting another chance as long as I switch sectors.” Mikage replied with his bright smile.

“What a trouble maker, haha. I didn't think you were that capable.” Haku teased.

“Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?”

While they laughed and rejoiced, someone, a silverette in particular stared at them from a far with a cold silent glare. Later that afternoon Mikage was called in to Ayanami’s office.

Mikage stood silently infront of the older one on the chair waiting for an inquiry.

“Who is this person?” Ayanami finally asked displaying a holographic picture above his hand with his powers.

“That's…Hakuren. A friend.” Mikage answered puzzled at the question itself.

“Then remember this: you won't talk to him anymore.” It was a selfish order.

“Huh?” Mikage exclaimed.

“Or else I can't guarantee his safety.”

“But that's impossible, how am I supposed to–“

“My word is the law. If I've said it then it's a hundred and one percent possible.” The silverette stated.

“But that's so…un…fair…”

“Are you betraying me already?” The chief played.

“…may I just ask why?” Mikage asked one last question whose answer he did not receive for the next several minutes.

"Do I have your word?”

“…yes…sir.” The teen answered through gritted teeth.

“You can leave now.” Mikage rushed out as soon as he got the opportunity, not even noticing Hyuuga standing outside the door who he might have bumped into. After that blow, Hyuuga entered the room amazed.

“What am I witnessing here?” He asked amused.

"I'll make sure you have no free time after this.” Ayanami responded not too delighted.

“Haha let’s not be like that old friend. Speaking of time I have a huge favor to ask you. Actually…I was wondering if I could have the permission to take the whole day off?”

“Are you high by any chance?” The chief questioned in a serious tone. “Did you even think before you asked such a thing?”

“Oh come on Aya-tan! It's only a day and a night.” The brunette pleaded.

“How can I allow my men to take days off when we have just been spotted by the enemy?”

“You have plenty of trained specialists here! I don't even do anything anyhow~”

* _A_ _fter several minutes of constant pleading*_

_“_ Get…lost.” Ayanami finally said over agitated.

"Yaay! Success!” Hyuuga cheered. “Oh! And the deal is that Konatsu-chan comes with me.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Geez, you didn't really think I'd go on a vacation myself, now did you?”

Ayanami raises his hand to activate his zaiphon.

“Ja! I'll see you later then!” Hyuuga was out the door like a bullet.

* * *

Mikage had cleared most of his room and was out again until he ran into Hakuren again. Hakuren greeted him, but Mikage tried to not have paid attention.

“I said _hey_!” Haku exclaimed walking after the escaping Mikage. “Wait up.”

"Stop following me."

“What's this about?”

“I can't talk to you!” Mikage convinced. 

“Why not?!” The white robed boy interrogated until the ground shook hard. “What was that?” His question was soon answered when the wall parallel to them cracked and a few enemy soldiers barged in prepared to attack. Current location: East wing. Mikage immediately defends their attacks and actually takes two down.

“Hakuren! Get out of here and take the underclassmen with you!” Mikage orders.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Hakuren attacks one of the fighters too. “First you refuse to talk to me and now you're protecting me?”

“Listen to me! I have been introduced to special training, I can take care of this! If you don't leave, then there’ll be no one to guide the freshmen to safety.” Mikage had an point and Haku saw that.

“Be careful! I'll be back, got it?!”

Mikage just smiles and nods. “Take them to the south wing!” He said before he faced his last enemy who gave a different vibe from the rest of the pawn enemy soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayanami was getting all the reports and he opened up all holographic camera screens to show the results.

“The North and West wings were attacked but there's nothing to worry about.” His companions told over the screens.

“The freshmen have evacuated to the South wing safely.” Another instructor reported on a separate screen.

“That went better than expected.” Hyuuga remarked.

"We have to save Mikage! He's still in the East Wing!" Hakuren's loud voice was heard over the cameras. 

' _Mikage_?' Ayanami suddenly felt something in the core of his body jump which he couldn't explain why. "Show me the East Wing." he demanded the computers. As soon as the screen opened Miakge's skinny figure was shown being thrown from the sky and crashing into the concrete wall. However he perks up and fights one on one with the pro again. 

' _what the hell is he thinking?! He doesn't stand a chance against the Elites.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'What is he thinking? He doesn't stand a chance against the Elites.'_ Ayanami thought with a frown.

"Pretty brave of him though, that kid." Hyuuga commented. 

"Send back up to the East Wing!" Ayanami ordered.

"I'll go!" Konatsu boldly volunteered.

"Cant be helped, I'll be going too then." Hyuuga proclaimed.

"I really don't understand your petty wasteful affections." The chief scoffed, knowing full well how much Hyuuga was trying to pursue Konatsu. 

The brunette just smirked. "I have a strong feeling you'll understand very soon." 

On the other hand, Mikage was reaching his limit fighting the tall redhead fighter.

"Your bravery is admirable, you really like playing hero don't you?" Before Mikage could answer that Konatsu and Hyuuga showed up and attacked simultaneously. Being outnumbered, the reds decided to retreat as his ship approached near him as well. Hence he recruited back from the same hole. 

"You okay?" Konatsu asked. Mikage weakly nodded.

* * *

Back in his room Hakuren helps with some of the bandaging and wraps a long strap of white all over his chest and a shoulder. Mikage was unsettled about the whole idea of being with Hakuren after what Ayanami had said to him. 

"I really can't talk to you." 

"That again, why not?"

"Not allowed." Mikage answered.

"By _who_?"

"Who else has that much power here?"

"Don't tell me..Ayanami?" Mikage nodded. "But why?! I don't see anyone else being restricted from talking here."

"He must really hate me for not being able to kill me. Trying to make my life a living hell." Mikage sighed.

"You okay?" Haku asked concerned.

"I'm just worried about Teito. Did he make it safe? I sure wish he'd send a postcard or something." The blond tried to make himself feel better.

"I'm sure he's safe wherever he is as long as it's not here." Haku consoled.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ayanami-sama has ordered to bring Mikage Celestine to his office." The soldier spoke. Both Mikage and Hakuren froze for a split second. Mikage then stood up.

"I'll go with you!" Haku stood up as well.

"Iie*, it's fine. Don't worry. And besides, nothing can change his mind." Mikage assured and followed the soldiers to his office, from where the soldiers left him alone. Mikage went in and stood quietly again, waiting to hear what he had been anticipating. 

"Come closer." Ayanami ordered from sitting on his chair. Mikage walked a bit closer to his desk. "Show me your wounds." Now Mikage was really puzzled and couldn't tell if he should or shouldn't, but looking at the elder one's eyes, Ayanami was pretty serious. Awkwardly, the blond took off his jacket exposing his bandages. Ayanami lifted his hand and hovered it over Mikage's upper body from a far but his electrostatic strokes could be felt strongly by the younger one. 

"They appear to be shallow." He finally concluded after scanning the younger teen’s body.

"Yes." 

"I see. That will be it." The silverette resolved signaling him that that was it.

"Yes, excuse me." The teen bowed his head and went back to his room buttoning up again. _'What on earth was that about?'_

* * *

A few days later Mikage is with his new trainer that another attack occurs. This time he is sent to the West Wing to help while Kai-sensei and a few others cover their current area. 

"We need back up in the North Wing." A computer screen told.

"Back up is on it's way." Ayanami answered the call. _'Dammit, where is that Hyuuga? He told me only one day and this is the third. I'm going to grill his bones when he comes back.'_

**A glimpse at Hyuuga's Side** :

"Wow this resort feels so nice and refreshing for a change. But Lieutenant Hyuuga? I still can't believe Ayanami-sama gave us a vacation." Konatsu spoke. 

"Ahaha, yeah... I wonder.." Hyuuga replied loosely while remembering what happened last week: _'Please, please, please! Just a single day! and the deal is I take Kono-chan with me!'_ "He can be quite a sweetheart don't you think." 

**Back to Headquarters:**

"Show me all the bases being infiltrated." Ayanami commanded the computers. He noticed Mikage ended up alone again with _two_ pros this time. He also recognized that one of the Redhead was the same one from before. _'I have no choice but to step in too, everyone's occupied momentarily._ ’

**Mikage’s Side:**

"So we finally found you." The Reds spoke excited. 

"Since when did I become so popular?" Mikage joked.

"I liked our last fight, it was fun. You're skilled, strong and fearless. I've convinced the others to have you join our team." Reds explained. 

"And what makes you think I will? Quit dreaming." Mikage said and blocked another blow.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I brought this guy with me." Pointing to the second warrior who was also attacking Mikage. 

"Are you sure this was the one? He looks like a kid to me." The other said before they both decided to attack at once while Mikage was still down. Unfortunately he was still barely recovering from his previous injuries. Mikage's eyes turn wide when suddenly both neared him as he felt too slow to move his muscles and therefore closed his eyes shut thinking this would finally be the end. 

Only it wasn't. There was an enormous amount of light refracted all over the place before his eyes could adjust to the super tall figure in front of him. The teen blinked twice before he realized silver hair and a hand outward which could have only belonged to Ayanami, who must’ve reflected the attack.

_‘…did Ayanami-san just save me…?’_

"Don't just sit there!” The elder one ordered furiously glancing at him.

"Y-yes!" Mikage jumped up in a jiffy and prepared for battle again. Although he didn't have much to do ever since Ayanami stepped in because the silverette killed one and aimed at the other but misfortunately missed. “They're finally…gone…” Mikage exhaled exhausted and collapsed to his knees.

“I'll be sure to tell Kai to enhance your stamina.” Ayanami mentally noted and hesitantly hoisted him up onto his shoulders, carrying him like a sack of rice. He took him back to one of the infirmary rooms and called a doctor.

“Are you sure you want to stay and waste time watching as I heal him?” Dr. asked curious.

“Don't mind me.” Ayanami simply stated, standing against the wall not being able to take his eyes off the sleeping blond. How his eyebrows were so relaxed, lashes completely still and mouth parted the tiniest bit. Ayanami’s the type of person who won't question his reasons behind any actions but this time around he did come to wonder why he found the teen so irresistibly eye catching. [Just say cute, Ayanami. +_=]

However sooner or later, he was called out and left. While he was out and the doctor was gone Hyuuga and Konatsu stepped in to see their new team member. By that time Mikage finally gained conscious and sat up a bit leaning with the bed rest.

“Hi, how are you feeling Mikage-kun?” Konatsu asked.

“Yo there kid,” Hyuuga winked.

“Hey…ah! You!” He immediately pointed at Hyuuga. “How could you act so normal after you–” Hyuuga abruptly covered the blond’s mouth and turned to Konatsu.

“You wouldn't mind if I had a word alone with Mikage-chan, would you?” He asked but didn't wait for an answer and turned him towards the wall. “Listen pal, do you think we can forget that arbitrary moment and put it behind us?” He whispered to Mikage.

“Someone's desperate.” The blond teen crossed his arms over his chest.

“That's right, so speak your ransom and we can make a deal.” The brunette hesitantly obliged.

“Hm…then you'll obey any request I make?” Mikage tested.

“As long as you never mention this again, especially to Kono-chan.”

Mikage gave him one last look of suspense before smiling. “Deal.”

“So friends?” Hyuuga spoke a little louder now and took out his hand. Mikage shook on it.

“Unfortunately.” They stuck around a little longer and then finally left when Mikage was feeling a hell better. When he was alone again he decided to lay back down with his back against the door and savor the moment for some extra rest. Shortly the door creaked open again. “Did you forget something Hyuuga-san?” Mikage asked without turning around.

No answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Iie: No.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you forget something Hyuuga-san?” Mikage asked laying on the bed facing away. He received no answer, instead a solid hold on his wrist which yanked him to face the other way. Eyes a little wide he stared at his unanticipated guest.

“Hyuuga was here?” Ayanami inquired coldly.

“Uh…Ayanami-san?!” He immediately stood up straight. “Y-yes sir.”

“How are your wounds?”

“Much better. Thank you.” He bowed. The blond saw him as his boss currently and answered with etiquettes.

_‘I knew it, he's not a bad kid. Then I don't understand why you act the way you do so thoughtlessly sometimes.’_

_“_ Um…” The teen broke Ayanami’s thoughts and grabbed his attention. “Thank you…very much for saving me back there. I was very surprised –I mean…grateful.” Mikage admits that Ayanami is nuts, a cold bastard and doesn't want to have anything to do with him but credit goes where it should. ‘ _Plus I thought it was out of his character to step up and shield me like that.’_ The elder one just stared down at him with wondering eyes. Mikage wasn't looking up but when he didn't get an answer or response he looked up and startles when he meets eyes with the silverette’s staring at him nonstop.

“Um, then… I'll take my leave now!” He curved around Ayanami’s body to pass him and exited. As the door shuts, Ayanami’s mouth curves up involuntarily into what looks like a smirk but was probably a sorry version of a smile. He…was actually _content_ in a pure way for the first time. _‘What is this feeling?’I'm thrilled.’_

Mikage was just marching down the hall bridge still a little astonished to see Ayanami make such a face because the only faces he has or anyone has ever seen were evil smirks or lack of expressions.

The inner bridge that connected the North Wing to the West had glass walls which appreciated and reflected the beautiful clear weather outside. Passing by, the blond couldn't help but halt and gaze. ‘ _So much has happened by now… I remember standing and looking at the Hoburg Stronghold (aircraft) with Teito a while back and now he's gone and I've moved to the North sector...Plus now I always feel like Ayanami’s always out to get me. Man I really wish I could get out of here and clear my mind for a while.’_

_‘That's it! I need to find Hyuuga-san!’_

After locating Hyuuga-san: “Hyuuga-saaan!” Mikage called as he ran towards the brunette. “It's time for you to keep your end of the bargain.” Mikage said and told his request.

“What?! That's impossible! I can't let you out!” The brunette yelled out not too excited. “I'm already running away from Aya-tan and if he finds out I let you out I'll be more than just dead meat.”

“You promised Hyuuga-san!” The blond scowled with furious and determined eyes.

“I want to say you're acting cute but this isn't going to work.” So he said… 

* * *

“Aah, it feels so nice outside! I knew it.” Mikage inhaled the fresh air walking outside on the streets. “I'm glad he obliged.” It was indeed bright and refreshing with birds chirping and kids running around in circles near an open area with some benches. While he was sentimentally taking in the image with a smile he noticed a lonesome kid and approached him.

“Hey there? Are you alone?” The blond asked.

“…I can't find my parents …” The kid hesitantly answered the stranger trying his hardest not to break out.

“Okay, no need to worry. I'll help you find them– let's look for them together.” The child nodded. As they were marching about they came near their city’s aesthetic shore. “Maybe we can take a break. By the way, I haven't asked your name yet?”

“…it’s Jio”

“Jio, eh? Well it's nice to meet ya little guy. You can call me Mikage.”

“Mikage-oniichan !” Jio practiced delighted.

“Want some ice cream?”

“Ok.”

 _'I'm glad I ran into him or else this day off wouldn't have been any fun alone just reminiscing over the past.’_ Mikage thought pleased.

**Back at the Base:**

“Where the hell is he?!” Ayanami banged his hand on his desk in front of all five team members. “Send a search party now.”

“Ne Aya-tan, come on he probably just went to get some fresh air.” Hyuuga suggested nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and arms out.

“How would you know…unless–” the silverette put two and two together while Hyuuga just whistled. Ayanami’s eye brows twitched once before he took out his hand. “Your badge, give it here.”

“Eehh?! B-but–?!”

“And your sword. You're on suspension now.”

“Aya-taaan…” Hyuuga sobbed but did as he was told. “But really aren't you acting a little too over protective.”

**Mikage’s side** :

Meanwhile it didn't take the troops long to surround Mikage and the lad. Mikage knew he couldn't return now and that the soldiers wouldn't listen to his reasons at all especially if Ayanami was the one who sent them. Hence he didn't have a choice but to grab the kid and run for it. However as one could tell that was counted as an act of defiance and was the wrong decision. Of course… they still get caught.

“Sir, we've brought him back along with this kid he was protecting and running away with.” The soldier reported bringing both of them back to the building with Mikage being held by two other soldiers and the kid just expected to follow.

“I wasn't running away!” Mikage yelled back at the reporter.

“But you weren't surrendering yourself either, young man!” The man shook him.

“Ayanami-san please listen to me!” The blond tilted his head to face Ayanami and the others behind the soldier, all standing there too. “I was trying to help this kid find his home! I couldn't afford to come back yet!” 

Ayanami passed a scary emotionless glance to the kid. He raised his hand enveloping his dark Zaiphon around the child's fragile neck and slowly beginning to rise him up. Mikage broke a sweat as he gasped, witnessing with wide unbelieving eyes at what was about to happen.

“No!!” The teen cried in utter terror. “Please don't!!”

“So this child was keeping you away from coming back…” _And to me_. Ayanami began.

"No!” Mikage tried to break free. “Why aren't any of you doing anything?! That child is innocent, dammit!” Tears broke in his eyes before he shot the elder one last fiery glare. “Ayanami-san!!!” The silverette glanced at him and his eyes met the younger’s piercing hazel ones.

‘ _You finally looked directly at me. That's what I wanted, even if I have to use such tactics to get there.’_ Ayanami thought appeased now and released the child. “He's telling the truth.”

 _‘So he was only scanning the kid’s soul…?’_ The blond sighed in total relief. Mikage was released too so he ran to the child immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around his small frightened body. Konatsu and the pink haired boy also stepped over to console them. “I'll look after him. I promise, until I can find his parents.” The blond renounced.

"I'm with you on that.” Konatsu agreed.

“Me too. You can count Haruse and I in as well.” Kuroyuri told.

“A search party? Sounds like fun.” Hyuuga joined their little circle. “I'll help too since it is partially my fault too.”

“Thanks guys.” Mikage appreciated. After witnessing his smile Ayanami quietly turned and began walking away, soon closing his eyes in the process. Mikage noticed him leaving and just stared in his direction, observing his back the whole time. 

* * *

Later Mikage explained the whole event to Hakuren who couldn't believe his ears.

“I'm surprised how much trouble you can get stuck in despite your face.” He joked.

“Haha, I guess I can't help myself.” Mikage followed along.

“By the way, are you still allowed to talk to me?”

“Uh…oh yeah, I forgot. Then I should be heading back in that case.” He concluded, walking back to his room with the kid holding onto one hand. “Let's go Jio.” 

* * *

After some extra training with Jio sitting watching attentively, Mikage decided to take a break and accompany the kid for a bit.

“Do you want to play something? I'm sure you're plenty bored.” The blond suggested. During the time he heard footsteps towards them and recognized Hyuuga coming over with a bag.

“Yo! I brought some snacks for you kids–I had a lot of extras.” The brunette grinned.

“Don't just group me in the same category…” Mikage responded loosely with a smile. Hyuuga munched on a donut while the other two held hands and spun in circles like we all used to do as kids. “Join us, Hyuuga-san! I think it'll be a lot more fun if the circle was bigger.”

“Huh me?” He asked in astonishment not very confident he could carry out such a role despite his position. However he did end up taking Mikage’s hand and followed the lead. They swirled around for a brief while smiling in pure joy.

“Hahaha man I feel dizzy! I haven't done anything that childish since the day I was born!” Hyuuga confessed, throwing himself and his arms over Mikage's shoulders from behind. “You really are something Mikage-chan. You have the ability to brighten everyone's day.” He soon folds those hanging arms into a cordial hug around the teen’s neck.

“…is that so?” Mikage smiled.

Let's not forget Ayanami’s watching people...


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon, Hyuuga reported to Ayanami regarding the information and plans on the enemy and discussed possible attacks.

“So I think it's best if we attack first from here out because they're super restless and won't be wasting any time to attack the base again.” Hyuuga reasoned.

“I understand. That will be the plan.” Ayanami agreed still sitting in his usual spot.

“Great! I'm glad we have finally reached a conclusion. I'll let the others know.” The brunette was about to step out.

“And one more thing.” The silverette stopped him. Hyuuga looked back to know what that last thing was he needed to carry out. “Don't touch him ever again.”

It took Hyuuga two minutes to follow on the same wavelength before he finally understood that he was talking about Mikage-kun. A long smile stretched on his face. “Ooh, possessive aren't we? I always felt like you'd be that type.”

“What are you babbling on about?”

“I'm talking about your undefined unexpected love life, of course.” Four eyes annunciated.

“My what?” Ayanami felt like ditching the conversation already.

“Don't tell me you're saying that you haven't realized it yet? You obviously have this need to monopolize the kid and follow his every footstep... Just admit that you like him.”

“Don't make me puke. Like?”

“My cold friend you don't even know what love is, do you?” Hyuuga put his hands on his hips feeling like a guru all of a sudden. “The blissful feeling you feel when you look into their eyes, how your heart skips a beat or throbs when you see them touching someone other than you–How you want to protect them all the time.”

‘ _The symptoms sadly do apply to my condition._ ’ Ayanami thought. “So this illness is called love?” He asked still not too interested.

“Why else would the heartless Aya-tan be so fond of a meager student?”

“This is revolting.” The chief sighed in disgust almost accepting what the brunette was saying.

"Welcome to the human world Aya-tan. Nice to finally have ya.” Hyuuga patted his shoulder before leaving. ‘ _I hope Mikage- chan can work things out between Aya-tan because that kid is exactly what Aya-tan needs in his life. He needs to find more to life than this ridiculous dedication to the military. It's breaking him away and soliciting his heart–huh look it's Kono-chan.’_ “Hey there my beautiful angel.” The brunette turned the hall and saw Konatsu standing there.

“Hyuuga- san! What's the meaning of calling me that?” The blond involuntarily blushed and looked up at him. 

* * *

Soon after Ayanami’s door was knocked on again. He waited for an identity.

“It's me, Mikage.”

“Come in.” Mikage walked in with Jio, holding the child’s hand.

“Um, actually I was hoping if I could get permission to leave the base and look for his parents some more…” he explained. The elder scowled inwardly just hearing that. _Mikage wanted to leave again?_ He was on his desk with his fist holding his face up in a bored manner as he stared from Mikage to the child. ‘ _This brat sure is the cause of every pain. I should've just killed it when I had the chance. It's not too late maybe…’_

“Um, Ayanami-san?” The blond cut off the elder’s jealous thoughts.

“Leave.” The silverette sulked. “And this time make sure you finish the job.” He commanded.

Mikage furrowed his eyebrows quite a bit, not sure as to why the other was so angry with him all of a sudden. “Yes…” He bowed and left. Jio and Mikage both went back to the park they first met then to a residential area where they entered a police station. Luckily there was indeed a report of a missing child and the parents were called in immediately. As soon as they arrived they hugged their son gratefully with utter happiness and relief. They didn't forget to express their gratitude to Mikage too as he told Jio to come visit him sometime.

After that the blond decided to head over to the lake and lay down on the grass closing his eyes. When he opened them again his vision was suddenly blindfolded. Ayanami on the other hand snapped his eyes open anticipating the danger and wanted to take action but instead took a breath and waited for the next course of events.

Mikage counterattacked and looked at his uninvited guests. There were two more of the elite soldiers, probably just pawns though. “Not you guys again!? And on public grounds?” He tried to keep up a good fight but then jumped into the water to plan an attack, creating a force field Zaiphon to help him breath under there. To his surprise they flushed all the water upwards including him so he had to land back on the ground all soaked instead. ‘ _How persistent are they?’_ After that both of them launched their Zaiphon at him simultaneously not allowing Mikage too much room to duck, hence creating a cut on his upper arm. This set the blond off and so he endorsed a single powerful attack to diminish them both.

With a sigh that it was finally over, he quickly scurried back and sneaked into his room. His arm was still bleeding quite a bit but he tried his best to wrap some bandages over it. At that moment Ayanami immediately sent for someone to call him in. Mikage cursed the timing, so quickly changed into a new uniform and new pair of gloves in hopes to mask his fight.

“It's Mikage.” He walked in. “Yes?”

“Aren't you going to give me a report?” Ayanami played with him already knowing everything.

“Oh, that. I …successfully returned him back to his parents.” Ayanami waits for more but the blond only averts his eyes and puts a cover face of ‘that's-it.’ The elder smirked.

“What a naughty boy. When will you realize my eyes travel everywhere?” He said with an evil sneer. Mikage’s heart jumped, he didn't know if it was fear or something else. With that Ayanami threw a wave of rapid air that tore the buttons of Mikage’s upper shirt jacket and his shirt underneath, exposing his chest. Mikage was startled by that action but it wasn't over yet. The silverette drew his zaiphon around the younger and dragged him to himself.

In the next scene Mikage found himself barely able to sit comfortably on the elder’s knee(since Aya was sitting one leg over the other) with the desk poking his back. His bleeding arm was already staining his white shirt due to the poor bandage wrapping therefore Ayanami willingly began licking it.

“Hyah–!” Mikage winced at the pain. “Arh!” On the other hand Ayanami was having the time of his life, before now he didn't think he could have so much fun with any activity besides murdering criminals. The blond peeked his eyes to get a better glimpse of the elder’s face which he thought was _too_ close. Ayanami returned the gaze with narrow eyes laughing authoritatively with his blood tipped tongue out to the side of his smirk. The silverette’s other hand slid smoothly from the blond’s left lower rib cage all the way down to his jeans and didn't hesitate digging in. While Mikage jolted again, Ayanami was too busy playing his mouth and tongue on his upper body biting, licking and sucking with his hand feeling him down there too.

"Please…stop, don't…” Mikage moaned, his hands now clutching some area of the chief’s sleeves. He want able to keep up with being teased all over the place at once.

And then the door swung open.

“Good day Aya-tan– uh…my timings really are too perfect aren't they?” Hyuuga faltered trying to make a joke but failing. Ayanami just constantly shot him a death glare and Mikage who was in a vulnerable state turned his head to look.

“Hy-Hyuuga-…San…” He called out sounding as if he was asking for help, or just said his name but it came out pretty seductive. The elder’s vein twitched in anger.

“Shut the door.” The silverette ordered not caring that they were to have a meeting in that room soon. Hyuuga immediately obliged. Then he turned back to his little prey. “Are you in any position to be calling out another man’s name in the state you're in?” He impulsively bit the area surrounding the younger’s nipple super painfully, clearly leaving a dense bruise. That caused Mikage to cry out even louder in agony.

After touching some more, Mikage thought he was finally on the verge to come. Even if it was Ayanami, he was feeling a million butterflies in his stomach with his heart pounding. It was the first time he experienced so much ecstasy. Suddenly Ayanami removed his hands leaving the other hanging. Mikage opened his eyes to look at the face in front of him with utter disbelief and shaking knees, eyes a bit watery and confused.

“If you want it, try begging for it.” The chief smirked, having his way with him.

‘ _Begging …for it ? How do I do that?’_ The blond asked himself fearfully. There's no way Mikage could do that. “Ayanami-san…I can't …can't hold it …please!” So he decided to be honest but the elder wouldn't have thought it would come out so alluring especially with the younger panting, blushing and half naked clutching on to him. Ayanami swallowed whatever was in his throat and had a subtle thrilled expression, lost in Mikage’s direction. He took the blond's small chin and brought it close for a kiss, licking his lips while giving him relief down there.

“Aangh!” Mikage broke away feeling highly satisfied. He cracked one of his eyes to see the elder again who was casually licking his fingers. ‘ _He-he-he’s licking that?!’_ Mikage wanted to believe the weird yet pleasurable torture was over so decided to get off.

“We're not done yet, did you think I was already satisfied? Let me give you a reward.” The silverette said gripping his wrist. Yeah Ayanami stopped questioning his actions, I don't think he ever did in the first place. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayanami… He’s still only fifteen, go easy on him– ah! I mean what am I saying? These two need to fall in love first! Right?  
> Is that even possible…?


	6. Chapter 6

Ayanami dragged the poor teen to the couch in that office room and climbed on top, since that was the only comfortable place for such an act. The silverette kissed the younger’s chest some more before his fingers slid into the younger’s pants trying to detect a hole. Mikage's hands were tightly clutching both Ayanami’s sleeves now not sure if he was holding on or pushing him away. He was still blushing, teary eyed and highly flustered. _That's just how he preferred him._ The elder didn't take his eyes off the blond even once, he was also stunned at how captivating the blond was, that desire ran all through him.

“Hey! Really Sorry to intrude but we really need to start this meeting before the others get here!” Hyuuga fretted and announced unwillingly from the door without entering. Ayanami sucked his teeth with an instant scowl and coming back to reality, climbed off.

“Didn't you hear him? Hurry up and get going.” Ayanami arrogantly told the younger when he noticed that he hadn't moved an inch. Mikage furrowed his eyes, humiliated and immediately fixed his clothes. ‘ _What's with that? It's not like I wanted to stay here!’_

* * *

The day of the attack arrived at last and so a mini war took place on the deserted area that came between the church and the city. Everyone besides Ayanami, who being the chief stayed back, fought the enemy head on. >skipping some fight scenes< Mikage was doing a brilliant job fighting them off but soon was cornered to a cliff that cracked on its own, leaving the blond barely hanging from a rock stuck on it.

 _‘I'm going to fall like this…I have to try climbing back up.’_ He decided reaching for a higher rock on the cliff which he could grab onto and repeat the procedure. However to his misfortune before he could carry on his plan the very part of the cliff he was holding on to collapsed itself. ‘ _No!’_ He shut his eyes tight. 

There was a wave of air and then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and inner knee caps. He snapped his eyes open and noticed a stranger carrying him bridal style while flying in the air, but there was something special about this stranger. He was a korr. The korr safely landed Mikage back on higher grounds before taking off without saying anything like it was following orders. ‘ _Aren't those things only controlled by Ayanami-san?’_

“Ore, isn't that Aya-tan’s korr?” Hyuuga asked approaching the blond. Mikage slumped his head. ‘ _He sure loves to make everything conspicuous when it comes to Ayanami-san, huh?’_ “Oh but why is it leaving already?”

“It just saved me and left.” The teen answered puzzled himself. ‘ _Huh? Wait, does that mean Ayanami-san just sent it to help me…? Should I believe that?’_ the blond felt a warm feeling.. ‘ _But really he's too difficult to understand! And I thought Teito was hard. He does all those humiliating things to me with that evil face of his and then he keeps saving me.’_ The thoughts ran in Mikage’s head as they all entered the enemy’s ship. They were all inside now and continued their task of fighting the elite soldiers. Ayanami made a grand entrance into their base and also joined the group.

"Mikage-chan! Protect Aya-tan.” Hyuuga called out while swaying his sword with both his hands full. Mikage punched another pawn soldier and turned to face him.

“I think he's more than capable of protecting himself.” The blond replied offended.

“You misunderstood. He's the chief, we can't die before him.”

‘ _Oh that's what he meant. I keep making everything so personal and forget that we still have a boss- subordinate relationship.’_ The cadet glanced at Ayanami who was moving about confidently but then noticed a soldier aim a spear at him. Mikage gasped.

“Ayanami-san!” He shouted running towards the elder in hopes of blocking the spear but didn’t see when it pierced through his own body instead. The younger choked. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife deep into his skull. For a minute there was only shock, no feeling and just numbness as he fell to the ground, his vision being blurred by the color red. Then came the fast sound of blood gushing out like a fountain, bright Crimson clogged his sight of the cold ground. After that brief second, the pain he was desperately waiting for finally hit him. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing but more blood flowed out.

At this point the blond just waited until he could see the angel of death. His teary eyes darkened and nothing was apparent anymore. The silverette stared at him astonished at his action and hoisted him up immediately. ‘ _This fool! That spear had no possibility of hitting me.’_

“Hyuuga now!” He called. The brunette nodded and took out a remote pressing it, that instantly exploded more than half of the enemy’s ship declaring their victory. All the Black Hawk members jumped on to their own aircraft as well and the first thing Ayanami did was take the injured teen to their emergency doctors on board.

“We have to take out the spear first, he's lost too much blood already. Even if I perform the treatment he might be dead until then.” The dr. analyzed after the elder laid Mikage on one of the beds. The blond was indeed turning cold and laid completely still like a life size doll, staining the sheets. Ayanami cursed in his mind and disgust/distress shaped his face. Without notice he positioned his hand to the blond and his powers emitted highlighting the whole area around his palm.

“Take it out. I'll heal him during so.” The chief ordered. Dr. nodded and got busy at once. The silverette was providing his own life force so that until the spear was fully removed Mikage could stay alive and then as soon as it would be out The healing could take its course. With the help of Ayanami’s power, Mikage regained consciousness but also began screaming as they were in the process of pulling the rod out.

“Aah! Ugh…no..” He reacted. ‘ _That's a good sign.’_ The elder exhaled in relief. However now the blond was going berserk, the pain was too much to bear and there was no time for an anesthetic. “Please! Uurgh!! Hah! Make it stop!” Ayanami had no choice but to tie both of the teen’s hands with his other free hand to prevent any more aggressive struggling as the blond lay on his side while the Dr pulled out the last bit. “Uuu…A-Ayanami…San…no more…please just let me die!” Mikage cried recklessly.

Anger washed over the elder upon hearing the younger’s insensate words. “As if!” Ayanami frighteningly shouted, showing some emotion for a change as he pushed another layer of strength into his powers.

“Aaaaarrrrggghh!!” The teen screamed at the top of his lungs one last time as the spear was finally out causing him to black out again. His lips were slightly ajar and his tears still flowed out with his eyes now masked by his pale blond hair.

“Don't worry he only passed out from the shock. His heart is yet a bit unstable but we can fix that.” The doctor told.

“this will do.” Ayanami referred to his donating life force that would begin healing the younger any moment. “Ergh…” He felt a throb from within his body and winced in pain once.

“That must cost a lot of life force, are you alright? I've heard that such acts affect the inner functions of the body. I'm afraid you should stop before your body becomes unrecoverable.” Dr advised. He had a point.

"I'm fine.”

“Ayanami-sama, I appreciate your help but I can take it from here. I just have to stitch him up and inject a few IVs along with other necessities. You on the other hand should see the next doctor here immediately.” The chief quietly accepted it the specialist’s words. 

“Update me on any changes in his condition.” It sounded more like an order.

“Yes sir.” With that the silverette left.

* * *

Ayanami would occasionally stop by the nursing rooms and check on Mikage’s condition but for two days straight now there was no change and he was still unconscious. Then one day when the chief entered his hospital room he was startled to see the bed empty. However at the same time he noticed a shadow by the window and almost relaxed upon seeing the blond present and standing. Mikage stood stone still, paying no attention to the room and only gazing out the window expressionless and lost while the wind blew the curtains over his face from time to time.

Soon he slowly rotated his neck towards the elder who was now walking in his direction. Ayanami raised his hand with intentions to touch and personally feel the fifteen year old’s face and hair. Mikage snapped out of his subconscious and when he realized Ayanami was the one standing before him, an instant flashback of the healing scene popped in his head which made him slap the other’s hand away reflexively. Apparently to Mikage, who was in a state of absence the whole time after the spear was stabbed only seemed to recall the moment Ayanami was forcing his powers on him…

And frankly that wasn't a pleasant memory for him. All that went through his mind was how the chief was pushing his hand on him with an intense light and how he was screaming and begging the elder to stop. Little did he know that Ayanami was actually _saving_ him.

Ayanami stared at his hand with wide eyes displaying dejection, shock and astonishment. That was the first time his hand had been slapped away so brashly. Soon his wavy silver bangs devoured his eyes and his head sunk low. _What did this mean? It means I've been rejected. No, he wouldn't allow that.’_ Without knowing or hearing any explanation (on both their parts) the silverette gripped the blond's lithe wrist and threw him on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape ahead

Without knowing or hearing any explanation (on both their parts) the silverette gripped the blond's lithe wrist and threw him on the bed.

“H-hey!” Mikage squealed as he was about to sit up on the bed but was suddenly pinned by the wrists by the elder, tying him down. The silverette gazed at him gravely, like there was no soul behind those enchanting purple orbs. The blond mentally shivered once at that look and his resistance level dropped. Next thing Ayanami’s dejected mind told him to do was yank off the younger’s belt as the only useful thing on hand to bound with and tied his wrists together, after stripping him of his clothes. Mikage gasped in fear not sure what plot of events were about to happen next. He expected a bit of foreplay like last time but this was different.

Ayanami swung the younger’s body around like a toy so his back was up and went straight for his sleeping member. While his other hand was holding the blond's chin in a higher angle, shoving two fingers inside his mouth. The moistening of fingers was going to take a while so the silverette took the chance to assent dense bite marks all over his back and nape away from the bandages, leaving Mikage gagging his cries. In another five long minutes Ayanami began thrusting a finger inside his hole after pulling his glove off with his teeth. The blond jerked up once then wheezed. The last time they were at it felt like hell to him but now that memory seemed like the elder was generous.

"Annh! Nngh…!... No….” After the second finger was the third and then the fourth, playing its way in. Next at last was the most dreadful thing (to Mikage.)

"No! It- it hurts! Please! Aya…nami- san stop it…” Every part of the teen’s body shuddered crying a million tears. However the elder didn't listen to a single one.

“No matter what it is, I won't give up until I have it.” The elder simply proclaimed, cold breath stabbing the blond’s back before he thrusted in. All Mikage could do was scream while barely holding up his trembling body with his elbows and desperately wait for this hour to pass. ‘ _Why did it have to be like this? Right when I was changing my impression of the other…’_ Because the younger was too loud Ayanami had to cover his mouth have the time cruelly with his hand. 

* * *

Mikage laid on the bed limp with a tear strained face, bruised wrists and some drops of blood on his thighs. Ayanami hesitated to look back after standing up and fixing his clothes but nevertheless he stole a quick glance at the teen and was at ease to know he was asleep.

The blond snapped his eyes open in cold sweat and immediately sat up. ‘ _A dream? No way,’_ he then noticed he was all alone, a fresh set of pajamas he was wearing and the red outlining on his wrists. He held them tightly close to his throbbing chest. ‘ _Of course it wasn't a dream._ _That and that …all of it.’_

 _"Erg!"_ He clamped his hand on his mouth holding back painful tears and almost on the verge of puking. He evaded from his bed as fast as he could, nearly slipping from the bed sheets and swung his door open in one fluid motion. Barefoot, he ran through the dorms and across the halls where he stopped (like normally) and gazed at the breathtaking night. It was the view outside that would always grasp his attention. He dazed at the pitch black sky illuminated by the full moon and holed by a million stars. The scene was serene but at the same time derisive…because the more he looked at it, the more he realized how caged and powerless he was feeling. Without a second thought he was ignited to run to the exit and out to the open area where Teito and he used to spar all the time.

The breeze was chilly but he could care less about that and just stood there bare feet allowing the abysmal dark sky to envelope him.

* * *

“Huh, where’s Mikage?” Konatsu asked during their training the next day.

“He reported sick.” K-Sensei answered.

“Sick…?”

**In Mikage’s Room:**

‘ _Man, I feel worse than death. >cough, cough< Why’d I hafta go ahead and stand in the cold the whole night…?’ _ Mikage regretted his prior actions while crouched up on the bed with a couple layer of sheets. ‘ _I'm starving but I can't seem to move a single muscle– it hurts as hell…plus I don't even think I have any medicine, ugh.’_ He glimpsed at the drawers. ‘ _Where is Hakuren by the way?’_

The door banged loudly and then it swung open by itself. _‘Hakuren?’_

“Hey! You still alive! Geez what a pain, why do I have to be _anyone_ besides Ayanami-sama’s errand boy?!” Shuuri shouted first thing, as soon as he entered with a tray.

“You…again. Why do I have to see your face? What an unlucky day…” Mikage groaned. “Why are you even here?”

“The coach sent me this stuff, so be grateful!” He tossed the tray on to the nightstand.

 _“_ Quit being so loud, it's infuriating.”

“You still have the nerve to complain Celestine–!” Shuri was banged on the head by someone.

“You're so loud I don't even need ears to listen.” Both blondes looked at the door. It was Hakuren.

 _"_ Hakuren,” Mikage relieved.

"You too now? Just great.” On the contrary Shuri wasn’t so happy to his brother at all. “Fine, take care of your _friend_. Thankfully now I can get out of here.” He whined and left.

“At least I’m glad to see you…” Mikage expressed his usual warm breath taking smile.

“So even you can catch colds, huh.” (There’s a saying in Japan which claims that idiots can’t catch colds.)

“Are you _trying_ to call me an idiot?” Mikage’s voice wasn’t holding a grudge but wasn’t smiling either as he played with Hakuren’s words.

“Just eat up and tell me what happened this time.”

Mikage nodded and began. “Nothing, really…I just stayed out too long.”

“Let me guess, wearing nothing but pajamas?” Hakuren guessed.

“Ahaha yeah…and barefoot.”

“Are you nuts?! In this weather?”

“Hey I’m sorry okay I just…” He couldn’t fess up the rest of the story which was the main cause he was acting hysterical that time and so desperately wanted to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the short chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Mikage was recovering by now but had lost his appetite after the fever. He was rushing in the corridors to make it to training after oversleeping and nearly crashed into Hyuuga-san while turning the corner.

“Whoa! Slow down there! Where’s the fire?” Hyuuga exclaimed but nearly shrieked when Mikage fell backward, catching him in time. “You okay?” The blond didn’t realize how weak he felt that he merely lost balance just by bumping into a person.

“Ah…yeah I’m okay, I’ve just skipping a few meals.” Mikage excused. As Hyuuga held the younger in his arms he noticed a few small faded red marks inside the blonde’s shirt on his nape and below.

“Eh?” Hyuuga automatically questioned. _‘Are- are those hickeys?! No way…but …if they are then that can only mean one thing! Aya-tan!’_

“Hyuuga-san?” The blond asked puzzled, straightening himself up.

“Uh—Nothing, well then see ya later. I have to take care of something.” The brunette waved walking away.

* * *

“Aya-tan!” Hyuuga swung the door to the chief’s office and roared in. Ayanami nonchalantly raised his head from his papers and waited patiently for the next sentence.

“Ahem, Mikage-chan had certain red marks on his neck and collar bone—you didn't do what I think you did, did you?”

“...So?” Ayanami replied after a brief pause of suspense.

“What’d ya mean _so_?! He nearly collapsed in front of me today.” Hyuuga confessed, all fired up.

“Weren't you the one who was interested in doing an under aged virgin?" The silverette stood up making his way to the window with a tone of humor in his voice.

“I thought you liked him.” The four-eyes was quite serious now. 

"Enough. If we're going to discuss insignificance, then leave.” The chief Executive faced out the window with a deep frown, eyes clearly not corresponding to his words.

“Truth is: you regret it don't you?"

“I said leave.” Hyuuga sighed and exited the room as commanded.

* * *

A few days later Mikage noticed Hyuuga climb upon a plane from a far with someone that had already entered. Konatsu was also there a few meters away seeing them off. The blond waltzed over to him.

“Where is Hyuuga-san headed?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Oh hey Mikage, are you feeling better?” Konatsu inquired first.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“He's going to a specialist doctor.” K finally answered the other’s question now.

“Eh, what's wrong with Hyuuga-san?!”

“Nothing!” The taller blond emphasized back almost as if Mikage’s words would bring bad luck. “He's accompanying Ayanami-sama.” That name involuntarily brought a sour feeling in his gut.

Nonetheless the teen still asked. “What happened to Ayanami-san?”

“I don't know the details but I heard he used some power that damaged his (core) body during the time we were at war.” _‘Used his power...?’_ The blond brainstormed what that would appear to be. “By the way how did you survive the spear?”

_‘Ah! That's right I never thought about that…the moment I woke up all I remember was being pinned under Ayanami...but I should've been dead before that...wait there was that faint moment I recall waking up begging against Ayanami-san's hand. If I reminisce closely…there was also a doctor’s face in the background and that light emitting from his hand, was that his power...?’_

Actually it all made sense and the puzzle seemed to perfectly align now. God, and what was his response? Mikage remembered himself slapping the elder’s hand away. Of course being Ayanami that would obviously cause him to snap. 

“Do you know when they’re coming back?” Mikage asked again.

“No idea.”

“Okay, thanks again!” He said before he dashed off once more.

“Hm? For what?” Konatsu stood puzzled.

After that Mikage desperately waited for the elder to come back from wherever he had gone. He wanted to apologize for his misunderstanding that had caused their relationship in a turmoil. Not like Ayanami ever took the moment to understand but surprisingly the blond didn’t find himself hating the other. He was too kind hearted, for him one wrong can easily be overwritten by a right deed. The silverette made it back the next day but was immediately bombarded by the rest of the team and other head officers that the teen couldn’t afford a chance to even wave. 

Then one day Mikage was sliding down stairs when a guy a few inches taller than him approached the end of the staircase railing hence almost bumping into him.

“Whoops, I'm really sorry about that. I failed to realize someone could show up.” The blond apologized. 

“But that was pretty brave of you _and_ quite childish.” The taller dark haired teen chuckled causing Mikage to blush inwardly. “What's the rush?”

“Uh, nothing I was just on my way to see Ayanami-san and decided to have a little fun for a change. I heard he was here.” The younger explained.

“By the way,” The other examined the blond closely. “I don't think I've ever seen you before.”

“Huh? Uh yeah same here, but that doesn't surprise me considering the size of this academy. I'm Mikage, part of the Black Hawks now.”

“Nice, my name is Yufuin S, I'm part of the first regiment.” 

“As in the one right under the black hawks? That's so cool!”

 _'Isn't part of being the Black Hawks much cooler?'_ Yufuin thought with a raised brow and loose smile.

“Well then I'll see you around?” Mikage asked.

“Of course.” The blond smiled and was on his way. However upon reaching the office, he was told that Ayanami had already left _. ‘Dammit I missed him again! I'll just go back for today...or maybe I should scout Hyuuga-san since he's always with Ayanami-san? Yeah.’_ The teen planned to retreat back to headquarters for Hyuuga but on the way on one the higher floor windows he saw a cruise taking passengers since part of the academy building faced the ocean _. ‘Must be cool to aboard on one of those luxurious cruises. I heard only the royalty and higher ups have gatherings in there once a while—Huh? Wait is that...?! I could've sworn I saw Ayanami-san get on.’_ Mikage looked back at the hall deciding if he should forget about finding Hyuuga after all. _‘But it's too late, the person he wanted to apologize to was already on the ship...’_ The next thing he knew he found himself standing before the luggage area of the ship getting swept away with the super strong winds. _‘They obviously won't let me in so I can only sneak in now somehow..._ ’ He got a little concerned when the man checking the passengers in noticed him and called out. ‘ _Uh oh._ ’

“You there lad! You're part of the black hawks aren't you? [looking at his uniform] Aren't you boarding? We're not standing for long.” The man notified. The blond stood there dumbfounded.

“Uh...yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot about that.” Mikage resolved to play along.

“Do you have your ticket?”

“Um...that is... I think I forgot it with a friend that already boarded…” The man sighed, and opened the door. “Thank you very much!” Mikage was surprised at his luck but he wasn't lucky for long. While wandering the huge ship halls like a complete tourist he was stopped by the staff and questioned what he was doing and who he was accompanying.

“Um...that is...I'm part of the black hawks.” He answered trying to keep his cool.

“Led by Ayanami- sama?” The security interrogated.

“Yes...”

Ayanami was then called from close by and was shocked to see the teen there. _‘I'm busted now.’_ Mikage met eyes with him once but averted them right away the next minute.

“Yes, he's with me.” The elder’s response made the blond’s eyes blink once before he felt a sharp grip on his arm dragging him away.

Ayanami dragged him to a not so far away room meant for small meetings. “What exactly are you doing here?” The silverette asked distantly releasing him.

“I..I'm sorry for the trouble.” The blond bowed his head first not forgetting his position and then lifted himself to face him. “I had something I wanted to tell you but I wasn't getting a chance for the past few days.” Ayanami raised a brow. “I sincerely apologize for misunderstanding you all this time, but first… why didn't you tell me?” The teen questioned raising his voice ever so slightly. The elder stared at him puzzled now. “Why didn't you tell me that you were using your power that time to save me?”

“Why does it matter? And weren't you the one who slapped my hand away first?” The Chief squinted his eyes judgmentally. Mikage felt embarrassed.

“I agree, I'm sorry—I didn't know! By the way, I also heard that you injured your body because of that...”

Ayanami sucked his teeth almost as if he didn’t want the younger to know about that. “Minor concussions.” He replied with closed eyes, not interested in the flow of the conversion anymore. He wouldn't bother listening if it wasn't the blond, he was just taken aback that the teen was in front of him again.

“I...see.” The younger relieved. “I'm…sorry, really.” There was silence for a short moment. _‘But that still doesn't explain why he did those things to me. I'm sure there are other ways if he wanted to punish anyone_.

“What is it?” The silverette broke the silence. Mikage didn't realize the other had been watching his fidgeting behavior like a hawk for the past minute.

“Um…” The blond started but wasn’t confident in continuing. “...no just—that, why did you do those things to me...?” Ayanami moved a few steps closer right in his face and in the next second abruptly kissed him. The teen was caught off guard completely and didn't know how to respond to it or if he should even respond to it. Moreover, it didn't seem like he totally hated it… Mikage staggered all the way back against the wall. The elder broke the kiss and moved his face a few centimeters back to look at the younger with passionate piercing lavender eyes. His cold narrow eyes staring desperately at the younger as his charming silver locks fell upon him. There was little sunlight shining behind the figure from the small window behind them. That was the only time Mikage realized why so many people would do anything to acquaint with this man. He never noticed how drop dead gorgeous the other was, like he could stare at him forever. Meanwhile Ayanami noticed that there wasn't any resistance, not that he cared if there was since he would have his way either way, but that was a good sign. The elder came closer again “Just become mine already.”

“Eh?!” Was all the younger could say before Ayanami slipped his tongue and carried on. _‘What's that mean?! Like how... But...to be honest being this desired by a guy like him is quite flattering..._ ’ Mikage was having mixed feelings trying to read the kiss. “Mm wa—ah—”

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knock. Knock.** The blond jumped as Ayanami straightened up to walk to the door with a murderous intent. There were some strangers.

“Oh sorry, we didn't know this room was being used.”

Ayanami frowned. “Let's go.” He directed Mikage, who nodded and followed. The elder took him to the room he was staying at. The blond was impressed to imagine Ayanami being the type to willingly share his room. But then again Mikage was an uninvited guest so it's not like there would be any extra rooms for him, maybe. “Now stay here and don't get out.” He simply said before closing the door.

 _‘Uh great so now I'm caged? Of course why not._ ’ The blond just sat down on the double bed.

**Three hours later**

‘ _I’m so bored and I think I’m hungry… if I knew this was going to happen I would've stayed at the academy. And where's Ayanami-san?_ That’s when the door finally opened.

“Welcome back.” Mikage stood up glad that he wasn’t alone anymore. Ayanami didn't really respond to those cheesy greetings and headed to the wardrobe. “Going somewhere?”

“There's a celebration downstairs for all the guests.”

“Eh really? Can I come too?” The words came out inevitably. The silverette looked at him.

“Only if you'll behave.”

“Roger that! I'll stick by you the entire time.” The blond promised like a child in high spirits.

“It's settled then.” ‘ _Yes!’_ Mikage thought jovially. Ayanami put his gloved hand on the blonde’s head. “That's the first time you've smiled like that.” He proclaimed with a smirk. The younger felt a little warm under his skin all of sudden by that arbitrary action.

“S-should I change?”

“No need.”

At the ball there really were tons of people, all high class ranks/professionals and military men and medics. Many different types of delicious decorative food and drinks were displayed on the long tables like some buffet and the lighting of the room beautifully reflected the ornaments hanging on the walls. Mikage had to admit that he was completely enthralled by the environment but at the same time kept his promise and didn't let the elder out of his sight. However sooner or later he just had to make way to the food tables and pour himself something while Ayanami was surrounded by other elites. _‘Become mine...’_ The words echoed in his mind once more. _‘Er, dammit no matter how you think about it—doesn’t that sound like a confession?_ ’ 

A person besides him was doing the same thing. He glanced and met eyes with that individual.

“You-oh! Hey Yufuin-san? What are you doing here?” Mikage automatically asked after recognizing the familiar figure.

“That should be my question, I would never imagine seeing you here. I'm with the first regiment, what about you?” Yufuin responded.

“Uh...according to some circumstances I'm with Ayanami-san.”

“Oh, so you really are his begleiter.* That’s very impressive for someone so young.”

“ _Huh?_ No way! You’ve got the wrong idea—I mean at least not yet... ugh, it’s complicated. But hey I'm just surprised to see you again.” The blond tried to switch topics.

“Yeah, didn't think we'd be seeing each other that soon, huh?” Yufuin laughed. A little while later when he finally got the chance, Ayanami roamed his eyes around the room and noticed Mikage with Yufuin laughing.

“Who's this?” The elder immediately inquired approaching them and nearly startling them.

“Ah, Ayanami-san this is Yufuin K-san. He works in the first sector.” The teen introduced innocently with a bright smile. The elder examined him with his own eyes.

“It's an honor to meet you in person, Ayanami-sama. I've heard a lot about you.”

“That's nice.” The chief stated not at all eager to learn more. He turned to Mikage. “We're leaving.”

“Eh, already—I mean, okay. Bye Yufuin-san.” Yufuin waved back.

“Hm…not very social eh? Just like the rumors describe.” Yufuin told himself watching the silverette leave while Mikage marched behind him trying to catch up.

 _‘I leave him out of my sight for one minute and he gets cozy with someone else.’_ Ayanami thought in agitation. His desire to acquire the blond just kept evolving like lava in a volcano.

They made it back to their room. Ayanami took off his fancy coat and hat, exposing his curly wavy stubborn silver hair while Mikage took a seat on the bed. The younger liked it when the other had his guard down like this, it made him feel more like a roommate than a stoic (scary?) executive chief. He didn't realize he was staring affectionately at the elder until Ayanami looked back at him waiting for a response. Mikage blinked out of his introspection and turned away, compressing his shoulders and staring at the carpeted floor, abashed.

‘ _That was odd_.’ Ayanami admitted but let the thought bury in the back of his dark mind. ‘ _I need more information on this Yufuin, all I’m aware of is that he's from the first sector…’_ He stepped over to the blond and casually touched one of his shoulders that made the other flinch.

“I won't do anything.” Ayanami reassured picking up the signal automatically. “I have to go somewhere important, stay indoors while I'm gone.” He simply stated, ready to leave.

 _“_ Y-yes.” Mikage obeyed, still embarrassed by his reflex. As soon as the door shut close, the blond bent over on the mattress and sunk his face in the sheets. ‘ _What's wrong with me? Could I have been anymore obvious?!_ ’ His thoughts screamed as he punched the bed once with his side fist.

_‘I won't do anything.’_

_‘He's so controlling and forceful yet he seems to always find you when in trouble...he's messed up and probably the most evil person here but he can be so shockingly gentle and protective when he wants. And then what if he tells you to become his..?’_ Mikage blushed as the thoughts ran across him with half his face still glued to the bed. ‘ _At this rate, my mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of Ayanami…no…I think it's been like that since the first time he confined me…’_

* * *

It was time for bed, Ayanami was in the showers and Mikage didn't move an inch from his spot on the bed. When the elder came out of the showers at last, briskly rubbing his hair with the towel and wearing a bathrobe, the teen stood up as if he had been conspicuously waiting this whole time.

“Um, may I ask where the futon is…?”

“…why do we need that?”

“Of course to sleep in, on the floor.” The blond answered. The chief finally understood what he was trying to say.

 _“_ Mikage _-_ kun,” Mikage’s heart skipped a beat involuntarily when his name was called once after so long in such a soothingly tone. “Are you blind?” That moment of sentiment was long crushed by the next statement.

“I'm...sorry?” The teen asked.

“There's a bed here big enough for the two of us, if you can't tell.” The silverette answered.

‘ _On the bed, with Ayanami-San?!’_ the fluster on his face clearly showed itself with a hint of pink. The elder smirked.

“Thinking naughty things are we?” He teased, narrow piercing eyes staring and laughing directly at Mikage. The blond’s face now innovated from pink to red and couldn't think of a come back.

Knock-knock. Knock.

Ayanami attended the door unhappily finding one of the ship’s service maids. “Is there anything I can assist you with for the night sir?” She inquired.

‘ _Thank god, saved again.’_ The teen took the opportunity to regain his composure.

“Mikage-kun.” The elder rotated towards him.

“Yes?”

“It appears as though you don't have a change of clothes for the night, do you?” Ayanami observed his day long uniform.

“Uh—that is, it's true I don't…but I'm fine with this! I just need to take off the blazer—”

“Would you be able to provide this boy with a decent nightwear?” He turned towards the maid.

“Of course, I'm sure I can find something in the wardrobe of his size. Please come with me.” She bowed. Mikage followed behind her inevitably to a small room with a minimum number of clothes hanging. He searched through the piles and clothes but considered everything to be either too fancy or uncomfortable. Most of these clothes were for women and the men size was too big. Any sleeping wear under Ayanami’s size was a open sky blue night gown that came all the way down to the ankles with a loose neck, strings and long bishop sleeves.

 _‘while it looks pretty open and comfortable, there is no way I can wear this…’_ Mikage criticized.

“Found something sir?” She asked seeing the gown in his hands.

“Um…”

* * *

Mikage came back to the room dressed in the gown after all and a sour expression with his uniform folded in his arms.

“What took you so long—?” The chief questioned impatiently until he saw what Mikage was wearing. He admitted that was completely unexpected but nonetheless suited the blond _very_ much. “What an interesting pick.”’

“I didn't have a choice! Honest!” Mikage cried bashfully.

“It doesn't matter to me, I'd prefer you naked.” The elder simply stated already in bed with a smirk. While Ayanami was always insensitive towards these issues, the atmosphere for Mikage suddenly became awkward. He realized that Ayanami was still gazing at him, half under the sheets and the other upper half being supported by his elbow. “Come.” The silverette patted the spot besides him on the bed. The blond took a huge gulp before slowly strolling towards the bed side, tossing his clothes on the chairs. For some reason his heart was pounding every second until the very moment he lifted his knee to climb up on the bed.

“Please stop staring.” Mikage murmured, averting his own eyes and sitting as far to the edge as possible.

“Why?”

‘ _What do you mean why?’_ the blond thought perplexed and flustered. Without warning Ayanami wrapped his large hand over the younger’s lithe wrist. The blond immediately turned his face in his direction.

“Why are you so nervous? Your heartbeat is darting.” 

Mikage’s eyes widened once at the realization but quickly took his wrist back. “It-it's not what you think, it's because of…”

“Because?”

“…because of what you said earlier…I can't seem to understand what you're thinking at all or why, it's frustrating…” The blond explained in a quiet voice not meeting eyes with the other even once.

“Look at me.” Ayanami ordered. Mikage didn't budge. “I won't repeat myself again, look at me.” Unwillingly, the teen obliged and met eyes with him. Satisfied, the elder continued: “You’re overthinking this like a child,” the teen frowned at that ‘ _Well I'm sorry that you're twice as old as I am and that makes me the child!’_ He argued mentally. “If I told you to become mine, it means exactly what it means.”

The blond brainstormed about that for a brief moment. “Then does that mean that you—towards me…”

Ayanami lifted his weight from his elbow and sat up, Mikage's eyes tracing the movement along the way. Hesitantly: “That’s right, I... love you.” He said it. He finally said it. It was the first time he ever spoke those words out loud and for a moment he was positive he lost an important part of himself unbeknownst to which part.

Mikage remained speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Begleiter: a partner who is with you all the time in their military system/Black hawks group. For example Konatsu is Hyuuga’s begleiter.


	10. Chapter 10

“I love you,”

The words took their time reaching Mikage’s brain and even once they were there, the blond had no recognition of what exactly to do with them. It was probably the first confession of his life! Thus he stared at the elder speechless, who soon returned the gaze at his silence. Mikage was surprised, there was no doubting that but more than that an insignificant part of him was relieved to discover that this ‘Ayanami-sama’ was human after all.

Unable to tolerate the younger’s silence after the first biggest confession of his life he eagerly leaned closer to the teen for a kiss. When the silverette’s face clouded his vision and was only inches away, Mikage finally blinked to reality but just to realize he was too late.

“A—” was all he could usher before Ayanami snatched his lips, pressing the back of his head with the bedpost. “Mm…wai…t…why…”

“Why what?” The elder was intrigued by the one word question for once. Little did he know that the question was for the blond himself.

“Why…don't I feel …reluctant…?” The blond asked himself with a faint blush creeping on his countenance cutting the elder out of the picture momentarily. ‘ _We've kissed so many times—I’ve lost count, yet I never seem to…hate it. Even now it's eliciting a new electrical nerve impulse that I've never felt before. Or is it because of what I've heard just now?’_ the blond brainstormed.

Ayanami wanted to laugh but refrained from any arbitrary actions and instead saw that as a green light. On the contrary he couldn't stop his facial muscles from turning into a very wide grin from the unpredicted excitement.

“Heh. Once the body is connected, the heart often follows*…is that what they say?” The chief simply declared a possible answer to Mikage’s question, confident the blond would definitely be his.

The cadet cognized deeply on that. _‘Is that true…?_ ’ The next time he glanced at Ayanami he was in a new shock all over again. The elder was already tucked into the sheets, pretending to be fast asleep facing the opposite side. ‘ _What?! Who makes a confession like that and then doesn't stick around to hear the answer?’_ The blond sighed and decided it was best to leave it off for tomorrow, maybe that's what Ayanami-San wanted too. With that said he slowly lowered himself under the sheets and faced the opposing way as well.

In reality Ayanami had to tune out because he was positive he would jump the teen again in those circumstances, hence this time for the sake of the kid, he'll grant him time to think about the true meaning of being his one and only lover.

Mikage had time to think alright: unwillingly the whole night to be specific. The entire time he lay cautiously on the edge of the bed, bewitched by his thoughts and ongoing questions that he didn't catch a wink of sleep. It was only after the sun had risen that his eyes inexorably dozed off.

Exactly ten minutes later, it was Ayanami’s time to get up. Even on vacation there was hardly a thing as ‘sleeping in.’ His body and soul had been long habitual of the military timely and orderly manner of life. He quietly sat up, forgot to glance at the sleeping blond and walked to their joint bathroom to clean up, disrobe and gather his uniform. After hardly seven minutes he was all polished and re-entered the bedroom to notice a delicate figure asleep on his bed. It took him a split second to recall that the teen was sharing a room and bed with him. When was the last time he allowed any one in his bed? It's no excuse that he would forget that fact.

He looked at the time, there was plenty of time before breakfast was served in the large VIP dining hall. Most of his equipment, files and the like was back at his office at home…therefore with nothing else to do, he silently sat on one of the chairs across the bed and next to the window, directly in front of Mikage’s sleeping face and decided to affectionate the blond with his stares.

* * *

After he made a call to the ship’s catering department for a request to serve breakfast in his room, a soft knock on the door disturbed his comfortable position on the chair from watching the teen to standing up and answering it.

“Breakfast for two!” A cheerful girl announced, pulling in a food cart loaded with elegant looking meals and tea cups.

Too bothered to speak, Ayanami brought his long gloved index finger to his lips and looked at her uninterested in her enthusiasm. “I'll be taking this, thank you.” He maneuvered the cart inside and shut the door gently. The maid only stared back with an affected blush on her chubby cheeks even after the door closed.

Rolling the cart all the way to the bedside of Mikage, he sat on the edge of the bed this time, before it, preparing to spread butter on toasts on a plate for them. After all this, he poured hot steamy ready-made tea into two half quart sized cups. There were also small cinnamon rolls and blueberry waffles to complete the perfect western breakfast. Of course there was also customized Japanese breakfast if the clients preferred it since it was a luxury cruise.

The elder glanced back at the blond’s face who was still asleep much to his impatience. Seeing his eyes closed and body so still only convinced him that the younger might be dead and that thought itself was throwing him on a rampage. Aside from what his experience was causing him to perceive, he wanted Mikage to open his eyes and look at him already. Noticing the tea filled cup still in his hand, he glimpsed back to Mikage for a moment before trying something out of curiosity. He scrupulously brought the warm cup to the other’s cheek and allowed it to graze the other’s flesh. It didn’t take three seconds for the blond’s nerve stimulators to run in action and cause a response, waking him up at the same time.

The younger snapped his eyes open with a sudden gasp, almost sitting up as well.

“You’re awake,” Ayanami retrieved the cup back to himself and stated with satisfaction.

“Er…” Mikage had no idea how he was forced out of his slumber but was well aware of the time, by assessing the breakfast all set up and the brightened room. Very reluctantly, he commanded his muscles to rise and crawl out of bed, also avoiding to hit the elder who was sitting at the foot of his legs. “Uh…um…I’m sorry, I must’ve—overslep—excuse me.” His mind was obviously still asleep but tried to formally excuse himself from his boss to the bathroom.

“Mikage-kun.” The elder didn’t fail to call out before the younger scurried away. He turned immediately, clutching a side of the gown. “Don’t be long.” It sounded more like an order than a statement. The blond nodded and dashed away.

As demanded he washed himself multiple times to eliminate the sleep in his eyes and quickly dressed into his day old uniform before returning back.

“Sit,” The chief attempted to make a soft expression and gestured him to take a seat beside him. Mikage did as he was told and quietly took the plate of toast offered to him.

 _‘Did Ayanami do all this?’_ The teen laughed at the thought but nonetheless enjoyed the first bite of his toast.

“Have some tea.” The elder handed him the cup and plate.

“Thank you…” Mikage cautiously reached out for it with nervous hands. The silverette was staring at him which made him involuntarily take a big sip of his boiling tea. The blond wished he never did that because that caused him to burn his tongue, automatically flinching and spilling some of the tea over his knees and hands. After his tongue the next subject he immediately took note of was his uniform. Fortunately it was saved due to the napkin that he spread over his lap prior to eating breakfast.

‘ _Thank God my only suit was saved…’_ Mikage mentally sighed in relief. ‘ _Never did I fear such a scarcity of clothing until now.’_ He mused.

“What is wrong with you?” Ayanami asked rather desirably.

“I’m sorry!” The teen could only apologize in response.

“Never mind that, rinse your mouth.” The silverette’s fingers reached for the other’s chin but before it could touch anything Mikage abruptly stood up.

“Yes! Excuse me!” The younger found himself rushing back to the bathroom again. He shut the solid white bathroom door and stood over the sink with a pounding heart. _‘What the hell is wrong with me?! I couldn’t have been anymore obvious! But it’s not my fault—I was nervous!’_ Wait. _‘Nervous…from what…?’_ Conveniently he recalled what Ayanami had said the night before:

‘Once the body is connected the heart often follows…’

 _‘Looks like it’s becoming reality already,’_ The blond grimaced as he rinsed his mouth with cold water. Subsequently, he slid the door open and stood close to the lining to peek at the silverette busy with the food cart. _‘He doesn’t seem like the playboy type…I mean besides the fact that he’s really handsome, prestigious, and wealthy—he’s also quite a dark intimidating existence but at times like this it almost appears as though that was a fake nightmare. …does he really love me? Why him? Why me…? Why is he the only one that can make me feel like I'm special...?’_ He appeared to be attracted no less but more than half of him was yet telling him to stay away as far as possible if he wanted to even hold on to the word ‘normal.’

“What are you staring at?” Ayanami crushed his introspections.

“N-nothing.” Mikage replied casually and returned to the elder’s side.

“Here, no more tea for you.” Ayanami handed a plate with food instead. The blond inwardly laughed at himself at the his carelessness that took place before.

“Thank you.” He smiled gracefully at the gesture with his eyes closed. The silverette was taken aback by that breathtaking smile and could only gaze at it dazed. Infact his ambitious cold eyes didn't budge the entire time from the moment the younger took the plate, sat down and took a bite. He watched as his happy pale lips nibbled on his food and the enjoyment which danced in his hazel eyes. He wanted to so badly make all these features his, no he yearned for every part of the blond to be under his command. However, momentarily the elder could just watch over from the bedside and accept that as a privilege.

* * *

Mikage was able to gain Ayanami’s trust for a little while and sneak out of the room to the ship’s outside lounge to chill with the strong breezes and socialize if not anything else. The elder also had to meet with an importance presence and therefore was probably more lenient towards his decision. To his luck he spotted Yufuin and immediately approached him jovially.

“Hey!” The blond high-fived.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you were at during breakfast,” the other turned towards him and posed.

“Eh?”

“What, did you oversleep? Breakfast was served in the cafeteria downstairs.” Yufuin explained. The teen stood and thought a moment, ‘ _how come he never had any idea of that? That's apparently due to the fact they had breakfast in bed... This had to be Ayanami’s doing…but why? He probably doesn't favor public places—yeah that must be it.’_ The blond convinced.

“Must be it.” Mikage joked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't heard Mika's reply yet to Aya's confession, that's intentional, don't worry.

“Wow, what a view!” Mikage proclaimed towards the horizon. There were constant fast breezes outside on the roof of the cruise and the ocean was a bright sparkling cerulean blue with the sun at its height. The blond was simply dazed at the scenery with big eyes and leaned all the way out towards the ocean at the same time keeping a sturdy hold on the steel balcony bars.

“Haha, I think you’re a little too over excited. Don’t tell me you’ve never been to the ocean before?” Yufuin, who was still besides him commented.

“Of course I’ve been to the ocean before but never on a cruise _in the middle_ of the ocean before!” He corrected. “Must be lucky to live the luxury life.”

“You said it.”

* * *

“Ah, of course. The famous Ayanami-sama, what a pleasure to finally meet in person. I’ve read over all your accomplishments and couldn’t help but fathom how much a nation could use your expertise and determination.” The VIP guest who Ayanami was meeting spoke first.

“Your acknowledgement is appreciated.” The silverette flatly thanked. “Likewise, I have heard many things about you as well.”

“While we are on the topic, I cannot help but ask what your affiliation to the Raggs is?”

Ayanami mentally frowned at the nosy question and thought for a second before answering. “…I was one of the heirs to the Kingdom of the Raggs but that is all in the past.”

“Interesting indeed. Do you not wish to carry on that name? It seems as though that whole kingdom has been wiped away.”

“Makes no difference to me.” The chied replied, since he was the one who took part in that process. It’s true, he was the Prince of Raggs but he never considered himself as one. For him the military and his position was all he ever needed to succeed in life. Besides, it’s not like he was really the last one, if any one was last it was that Teito kid who also belonged to the very kingdom itself. 

“Very well, then shall we continue our compromises for our alliance?”

“Please.” He closed his eyes and pleaded, trying to mask his irritation.

“But first, how would you like a change in location? It would be a waste not to spend such a beautiful day outdoors. I know a place with chairs and tables on the roof? What do you say, Ayanami-kun?” The silverette nodded.

**Just a peek at Hyuuga x Konatsu:**

“Lieutenant Hyuuga, have you finished the paperwork I’ve given you?” Konatsu entered the brunette’s office with another huge pile of papers.

“Hm?” Hyuuga looked up from his paper airplane with boredom but lit up when he saw the blond enter the room. “Oh hey Kono-chan!”

“I hope you’ve signed all those papers because I just brought in the next stac—” He was about to rest the papers on one of the other desks before he noticed the paper plane in the other’s hand and the pile of untouched papers besides him. “Hyuuga-san!! Don’t tell me you didn’t even touch those?! Those papers were due two hours ago and these are an hour late!” He emphasized pointing at the new pile. Hyuuga sighed. “I think I should clearly be the one sighing here, _sir_.”

“Maaan, what is Aya-tan thinking? He can’t just leave all the work to us while he’s cruising on a vacation…” The brunette whined, leaning on his elbow.

“Whatever Ayanami-sama might be thinking, it’s obvious that he wants these done by the time he comes back so please stop slacking if you value your job.” Konatsu tried to reason with the elder.

“No fun at all. And you have to be so uptight about it too.” Hyuuga kept complaining.

“Well what do you expect me to do? Someone has to make sure you get the work done. Geez, and here I thought handling Shuuri was harder.” His point was well taken; ever since Konatsu saved Shuuri (in the manga) the kid had been continuously clinging to him calling him ‘Oniisan! Oniisan!’ The memory of the scene made Hyuuga felt the slightest of jealousy in his soul. 

“Fine.” The elder said, making Konatsu look at him questioningly. “I promise I’ll finish all this work and that pile over there.” Hyuuga did sound promising for a brief moment that the blond almost believed him. However he’d been with Hyuuga far too long to just give in that easily.

“What’s the catch this time?” The blond asked not too excited.

“A kiss.” Four eyes requested as though that was the most normal thing to ask for.

“What?!” 

“I mean it. You know I never go back on any of my promises with you.” The elder reminded. The teen’s heart skipped a beat. He was telling the truth. _‘Urg…what is Hyuuga-san thinking? What would be the fun in kissing me? Ever since the first time Hyuuga gave him his sword and called him by his first name, he had always felt strong admiration and respect towards the elder and wanted to keep it that way. Sure Hyuuga-san’s always been very playful but what is he planning by doing this?’_ The blond thought.

“So what da ya say?” He didn’t notice when exactly the brunette was up from his desk and standing before him.

“U-um, okay?” Konatsu responded a little startled. He was even more surprised by the wide grin that formed on the elder’s countenance with his eyes closed behind his dark lens.

“I’m waiting then.” There was a futile moment of hesitation before Konatsu inched closer and stretched his neck in order for his lips to reach the other’s face.

Chu. There he did it. He planted a sweet, soft and affectionate kiss on the other’s right cheek but even such a small action made him blush quite a bit. The other cracked his eyes open disbelievingly. ‘ _You’re kidding me?’_

“What was that?” The brunette helplessly asked not budging from his spot.

“It’s what you asked for, what else?”

“That wasn’t a kiss on the lips!” The brunette argued now.

“You never said it had to be on the lips! Now a promise is a promise—please get back to work!” The blond never liked bossing his superior but was well used to it now.

“I’m not going to forget this Kono-chan.” Hyuuga grudgingly sat back at his desk. Konatsu only sighed.

“I’ll come around when they’re done.” And with that he left. The office was silent again and Hyuuga signed the first seventy-six sheets. Taking a moment to rest, he took the opportunity to lift his hand and place it on his cheek that was kissed by the younger before resuming.

**Back to Ayanami X Mikage’s side ^.^:**

“Here we are.” Mr.VIP opened the door to reveal a wide space of arena that apparently resembled a huge balcony but was actually the roof. Even so, there were multiple tables with a maximum of two to five chairs with an umbrella top, solo relaxing seats with single round tables and even a translucent pool at one corner. Ayanami held the door after him indifferently and his eyes automatically followed the sight directly in front of him. However little did he expect to be shocked by the unanticipated scene before him that no one else probably cared to notice. At a straight angle before them were Mikage and Yufuin, about a hundred feet away leaning close to the bars and busy talking.

 **“** Ayanami-kun?” His guest made him realize he had unawarely been glaring at the two teens for over a minute now. “Is something the matter?”

“No, let us have a seat.” He faced the other man and led them to a table to the far left, still gazing at the teens from the corner of his eyes while they stepped away.

‘ _That boy with Mikage-kun is the same as before isn't he? What was his name…yes, Yufuin S…’_

* * *

“It’s getting cold out here isn't it?” Mikage rubbed his eyes unknowingly.

“Hm,” Yufuin agreed. “Hey, I've been meaning to ask, did you sleep alright? It looks like you have a few dark circles…” He raised his hand to gently brush his finger tips under one of the blond’s eye.

“Ah, yeah just last night. I guess I was homesick.” Mikage lied. Ayanami wasn't particularly facing them but his relentless lavender eyes were no doubt locked on them from where he was sitting.

“So what are your suggestions Ayanami-kun?” Once again his VIP guest broke his speculation. The silverette huffed under his breath. ‘ _What a pain.’_ Never before did he find himself so distracted during any of his meetings/work, sure this was a first and that fact itself was very inadequate for him but that displeasure didn't stay too long. Amazingly, he realized he was ready to give up all this just to have Mikage in his arms where he belonged. In fact, he almost convinced himself that this meeting was the _distraction_ instead.

“Oh I almost forgot, there’ll be another event later this afternoon at the Luxury Lounge, 2nd floor. I won't be able to make it for various reasons but you should definitely go. I hear it's mostly a dance party, kind of like a masquerade without masks.” Yufuin told the blond.

On the flip, VIP-San had coincidently just introduced the same topic to Ayanami. “A ball?” The silverette questioned.

“That’s another way to put it.” Yufuin answered Mikage with a smile.

**…At the Ball…**

Mikage was at some center of the room and just stood flustered at all the gorgeously dressed men and women, chatting, flirting and dancing with one another. A skinny frail teen like him could just stand there self-consciously like a statue, even though he wasn't average in looks himself. But of course those looks do become average when they are in par with Ayanami’s good looks.

Speaking of Ayanami, the blond was over enthralled and for the most part utterly relieved to spot his boss and run up to him, trying not to crash into anyone either.

“Ayanami-san!” The blond called out. The silverette immediately turned his attention towards the sweet voice, watching as the blond caught up to him.

“Mikage-kun, why are you here?” The elder inquired.

“Ah, I was told of a party here but…it turned out a little more different than I had otherwise expected…” He explained scratching his cheek. Well, it didn't matter why he was here, as long as he was besides Ayanami. The chief wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Don’t leave my side.” Ayanami ordered, walking away with him as he glanced wearily to his sides. ‘ _What is the possibility that Yufuin might be here…? Nevertheless, that will be the last time he touches Mikage-kun…’_ Before that, he’s decided to gather information about Yufuin and make sure he stays out of Mikage’s life for good.

“Y-yes.” The blond obliged, bashfully glancing at his surroundings as well while they stepped away but for a completely different reason. For he was more concerned with what people might infer seeing them like this. ‘ _I'm overthinking everything! It's not as if Ayanami just kissed me or anything._ ’ The younger brushed away his thoughts until they came to a halt. He looked up at Ayanami to decipher the reason they stopped but only noticed him kneeling down in towards the blond. Almost as if he wanted to…

Mikage backed away immediately, however still within the elder’s circle of domination. “A-Ayanami-san, we can't, not _here_.” The younger hissed. The silverette stood straight once again acknowledging his reason and furrowing his eyebrows while he was it.

‘ _That was close,_ ’ Mikage sighed.

“Hello, Ayanami-San is it?” Both of them were distracted by a women’s voice. They looked ahead of them to find a dazzling tall women (shorter than Ayanami of course) dressed in deep purple and glittery jewelry. Her sparkling orange shaded hair were tied in an unusually high pony tail with a couple of strands and front bangs escaping. Ayanami let go of Mikage’s shoulder and turned to honor her his attention. “I'm the Vice President of the XXX base. If it’s alright, may I...ask for this dance?”

Mikage didn't understand why he was surprised. It's Ayanami, of course he'd get a hundred of requests such as these in such parties and under such circumstances due to his reputation. ‘ _If I keep standing here I'll probably be in the way right?’_ The blond maturely told himself, but why? Why was something in his heart turning cold then?

“It's nice to meet you Miss. I'm sure our Ayanami-san would be honored to share a dance with such a beautiful person.” Mikage stepped in and smiled respectfully. He could practically feel the elder’s eyes widen at him. But for what reason, he had yet to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikage didn’t spare a second and turned around after his decision. _‘Maybe it’s about time I return to the room.’_ He thought staring at the ceiling once before officially walking towards the door.

“You’ll have to excuse me because I’m not the slightest bit interested in dancing with you.” The blond stopped dead in his tracks when his brain processed the words Ayanami had just spoken. He even heard the women gasp and automatically swerved his body to face the pair. Before the blond could properly even compromise the situation, the silverette’s physique hovered over him and snatched his wrist tightly, much to his surprise. The next minute he allowed himself to be dragged across the chambers of the room and into the hall by a dejected Ayanami-san.

“Ow…it kind of hurts Ayanami-san…” Mikage presumably stated, hoping to be freed from his iron grip. Absurdly enough that only tempted the elder to squeeze harder causing the teen to shut his eyes once. “Nh!” As soon as they turned the corner the younger was slammed against the wall with his wrist. “Ouch! That really hurts… what’s the matter…?” He frowned at the other’s arbitrary actions.

Ayanami brought his face much closer, eyes still carrying bitterness. “Does it hurt?” He tightened the fingers around the younger’s wrist enough to break it. “Tell me, does it hurt more than the pain I’m feeling?” The blond’s face evidently showed signs of not following on the same wavelength. “From this moment on, never speak for me again, do you understand?” The elder continued. That wasn’t the reason he was mad though. “However I’m very curious to know what fostered you to assume that I would have any desire at all to dance with her?”

Mikage averted his hazel eyes to the ground. _‘That’s right why did he say that? Was it because he knew he had no chance against her? Chance against what?_ ’

Sure, he couldn’t comprehend the reason why the other was so aggravated or why he felt self-conscious but he was well aware that if he didn’t free himself now, he’d have a fractured wrist tomorrow. The blond groaned as he had his free hand encircled around the larger gloved hand, his efforts to break free futile though.

“Why…are you so mad…? I don’t understand.” Mikage mouthed, cautiously choosing his words and eyeing his hands. Ayanami narrowed his eyes on the teen further as his brows knitted even closer to one another. The chief realized that unless he spelled it out, the teen would remain helplessly clueless.

“How dare you call her beautiful? Listen to me _carefully_ : there is no one in this world worthy of being expressed as beautiful as you. And if there is, I will never accept that.” He emphasized seriously on every word like it was poison, closing the gap between their faces to only a few centimeters. In fact, had it been another language it could have easily been misinterpreted as a threat. But, because it wasn’t a foreign language, Mikage’s heart sank in his chest; wide eyes gazing at the other’s unwavering ones.

 _‘I can never understand what or how he thinks…’_ The blond resolved once more. “I…I’m sorry.” He apologized despite the prolonged pain in his wrist. Albeit Ayanami did have him convinced that all of this was indeed his fault. “I won’t do that again…so please…let go…?” Mikage sincerely pleaded. Ayanami granted him mercy and let go of the wrist but not entirely. Overlooking the red waves outlining the teen’s wrist, he abolished any sort of space between them and generously kissed the younger’s thin lips. Mikage accepted the gesture and tried his best to respond to it as his head was being pushed into the hard wall. He immediately noted their location upon that and involuntarily shifted away from the kiss. If someone found him in such an intimate position with their Ayanami-sama or Chief Executive, there’d be no telling of the consequences. He would most definitely be jailed and who knows what felony Ayanami would be charged against…

“Um, can we…go back to the room first…?” The younger requested consciously. The question was a simple one, however Mikage found himself fearing to mouth every word of it. Perhaps it was because he could never truly predict the other’s reaction to it? Would Ayanami get angry for stopping in the heat of the moment? No, the silverette arched back at once and led them to their room without a single word, holding on to the same wrist yet significantly kinder this time.

As soon as they entered the room Ayanami locked the door and backed them up to the bed. The blond fell backwards and landed on the foot side of the bed, sitting patiently as he watched the elder loom over him to pick up from where they left off. As the silverette’s knee sank into the bed ready to climb up, Mikage shifted further into the bed as well, leaning on his wrists and keeping up with the other’s tongue at the same time. The elder forced his tongue to occupy every corner of the smaller mouth as he pushed Mikage’s back onto the mattress, his desire screaming into the younger.

In hopes to confer a comfortable position, Mikage flicked his wrist to bring his arms over him but wished he never executed that. “Agh!” He abruptly sat up again wrapping his fingers over the bruised wrist and clutching it close to his chest. Before now he hadn't had a chance to notice how swollen the wrist was. He really didn't want to imagine what kind of strength Ayanami possessed when he was seriously enraged. Wait, like this wasn't serious enough?

“Is it painful?” The silverette asked the obvious. The teen nodded his head in response. Like on some sort of cue, the elder moved away, off the bed and out the door in the next two minutes flat. Mikage only stared at him as he left, oblivious as usual to how his mind worked. The room was silent still again. The cruise was on its way back to the Army base but it would still be another few days before they officially arrived. Personally, as much as this had been a luscious experience the blond couldn't wait to get home. Back to his dorms, back to everyone else and back to his family, even if he wasn't able to visit them for quite a while now. Being in this foreign room and space for more than long enough just felt like a stranded shaft to him.

The door swung open again and Ayanami walked in with a first aid kit and an ice pack. “Here, cool it with this first,” He handed the cool ice pack to the teen. Mikage obliged and then watched the other take a seat beside him and open up the kit to unroll the white dressing. “Now show me your wrist.” He firmly took the younger’s wrist and bent it backwards a bit causing the victim to twitch in agony and automatically pull away.

“Ah! That’s painful—!”

Ayanami refused to release the hand and kept his fingers locked, intertwined with the other’s fingers. “It's alright,” He spoke in a consoling tone hoping to convince the blond. “It's not broken.” He told as he peeled off the younger’s glove and began massaging the area benevolently before slowly wrapping the dressing tape over and over. Mikage sat there trying to relax as he watched the silverette engrossed in the task.

“I really can't fathom why you act so mindlessly sometimes…” Ayanami thought out loud, almost offending the teen. Even so his point was well taken. It reminded the teen of the time he rescued Teito on a whim without worrying about himself for a single second, or like when he attempted to protect Jio and ran from the soldiers in spite the rules and even now for being on this cruise in the first place.

While he was busy reflecting on his actions, the chief brought his band-aided wrist to his lips and kissed it like a charm. The blond noted the gesture almost suddenly and felt his heart skip a beat. The elder’s lips then pressed on the back of his hand, next on his bare knuckles, and then all the way to the tip of his fingers. Once again Mikage found himself only capable of staring and feeling a certain déjà vu creeping on to him. It was the complex feeling of liking the other then fearing him and yet warming up to him again with gestures such as these.

“Your response?” Ayanami’s composed voice scattered his introspection. The blond snapped at the gaze directed towards him.

“Um…response…?” The teen felt pressured to search the perimeters of his memory banks to recall anything the other had recently spoken which acquired any type of ‘response.’

“Will you accept my feelings?” It came out more like a statement than a question. Something in his tone of voice indicated that the elder was only willing to hear one answer, the answer he _wanted_ to hear. Finally reminiscing the whole event, Mikage’s eyes trailed to the ground in thought. ‘ _What was taking him so long to answer when the reply was so apparent?’_

“ _There's no one in this world more beautiful than you.”_ Ayanami’s prior words rung between his ears again leading to a small blush to form under his cheeks.

“Ano…but… Wouldn't this be against the academy…and—and the age difference—?” The blond was silenced immediately by the chief’s long two fingers pushing against his lips, looking rather impatient suddenly.

“Mikage-kun,” Ayanami pronounced his name with a coaxing pitch. “Yes, or no?”

‘ _Damn, I wish I had his boldness! Does he even care about the situation we’ll be in—no more like the predicament we’re already_ in _. But then again…can you control who you fall in love with…?’_

“Yes…” The teen decided to give into his intuition. He was soon caught off guard by the elder’s following smirk of satisfaction as anticipation danced in his purple eyes, watching the blond affectionately.

The silverette kissed his hand one last time before gently grazing the silhouettes of his face with his fingers. “You've made the right decision. Stay by my side and I'll promise you anything.”

“Ayanami-San…”

“One last fact, burn this into your skull: from now on I'm never letting you go. You’re mine, do you hear?” The elder declared. Mikage inwardly chuckled at this childishly possessive side. While normally the seriousness of the obsessive words should be questioned by anyone yet the younger inevitably thought they were cute in a way.

“Roger that,” Mikage smiled still holding back his flattered laugh. Ayanami smiled back before connecting his lips with the other’s again while crawling on top and striping him of his clothing, leaving only his unbuttoned collar shirt which slacked off his small shoulders. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment to appreciate the younger, Ayanami backed away a few centimeters to gaze at the breathless blond under him who was clutching unto his shoulders.

“Aesthetic…” The silverette breathed as his eyes roamed every inch of the exposed body. Mikage blinked and turned a darker shade of red at that comment.

“Please don't stare like that.” Mikage was still making an effort to get used to always being in such a position and as usual it was harder said than done. The elder tore away Mikage’s hands from his face and pecked at his neck, then trailed to his collar bones and sternum while his thumbs teased both his nipples. The younger breathed hard as he clutched on to the silver hairs of the chief. “Ah…nh!” After biting and sucking for a good five minutes, Ayanami arched back and removed his upper garments too, dropping them unto the floor and finally feeling the heat. When he inched closer to Mikage again he set his eyes on only one region of the blond that was twitching helplessly. The elder spread the other’s thighs wide enough to take him in his mouth.

“Uwa! Wai—hah…” Mikage was expecting the least. Ayanami distracted the teen by caressing his hands over the sides of his waist and hips while he relieved him down there. “Aya—I can't hold any long—ah!” Mikage moaned as the silverette moved away and replaced his mouth with his hand on the younger’s member as he watched him climax.

‘ _Hmph, with this, I've seen everything._ ’ The chief gratified his angle of view as he licked his thumbs. Without wait, he reached across the bed to pull out a tube of peach-scented lube that he had ordered this morning. Pouring more than half of the substance onto his hands, he poked Mikage’s entrance.

“Er, it's kind of cold…” the teen trembled.

“Just relax. You'll get used to it.” Ayanami comforted effortlessly as he easily slipped his middle finger inside.


	13. Chapter 13

“Er, it's kind of cold…” the teen trembled at the cold cream being poured into the opening in his back.

“Just relax. You'll get used to it.” Ayanami comforted effortlessly as he easily slipped his middle finger inside. As the elder wriggled his finger back and forth, Mikage curled his toes and clenched the bedsheets at the unfamiliar pleasure. In no time the silverette added another finger and then the third evoking moans and gasps from the younger every time. While the blond was in his own world being toyed by the elder, he passed a quick glance to the clock on the side wall.

‘ _Anytime now_.’ Ayanami sneered at the clock as the thought followed. He replaced his fingers with the main thing and captured the blond’s lips once more to calm his breathing in case it suddenly spiked up from the sudden thrusts. While he was at it, he also began planting kisses on the younger’s face scar, neck and sternum. “Mikage-kun, open your eyes.”

Mikage hesitated but painfully cracked them open giving the elder the attention he wanted. “Hmn…”

“I love you.” Ayanami reminded once again in a coaxing voice as his face was buried in the small chest.

“…ack, I …” From his tone of voice, it seemed like the silverette was expecting to hear something in return too so the teen tried saying it back, meaning it at the same time but couldn’t muster the strength to speak just yet. 

* * *

Slow footsteps turned the corridor and were walking calmly towards the second to last door at the very end of the ship’s hallway. Incidentally this room also happened to be that of Ayanami and Mikage’s. However, Yufuin was unaware of that as he grew closer to the room. All he knew was that he was summoned to be at this room at this particular time.

**Flashback** :

Yufuin was standing idly when all of a sudden his phone began ringing and thus he immediately attended to it.

“Hello?” He asked the unknown number.

“Yufuin S?”

“Yes… Who is this?”

“If you wish to see Mikage, come to the room 2-X, second floor at 22:00.” That was all the voice said before canceling the call all together leaving a puzzled Yufuin.

‘ _What did this have to do with Mikage…? I hope he's not in trouble or anything.’_

**End of Flashback.**

As Yufuin neared the room, his trail of thought was disturbed by incoherent noises coming from the oncoming direction. Curiously he kept walking, stepping closer and closer to the sounds.

“Ah! Wai…hah…” Someone panted. The brunette was only a few steps from the ajar door of his designated room and reflexively peered into the room from the small gap of the door. If he was holding something in his hands he would've surely dropped it as he let out a small gasp. He stared at the scene before him: On the bed, Ayanami was sitting with his back leaning against the bed post and Mikage who was facing him was in his lap riding on top of him with his back turned to the door. The blond had his arms hooked onto the elder’s shoulders crying as the silverette was biting into the flesh of his collarbone. As he watched Ayanami’s eyes fixated on the teen, he almost jumped when those same lavender eyes shot up to his gaze and met eyes with him. The chief lifted his head slightly just so that his smirk was visible to Yufuin before thrusting into Mikage again who was completely oblivious to the situation.

On that cue he couldn't believe his wide eyes and even tumbled a few steps back hitting the wall with a thump. ‘ _No way…so they're really in that …kind of relationship…Tch! That Ayanami—he planned this whole thing deliberately. How dare he use Mikage like that._ ’ Yufuin clenched his teeth and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Ah! A-Ayanami-san… hold on—did you hear something…?” Mikage opened his eyes automatically at the sound and turned his gaze towards the door.

"I'll check, stay here.” Much to his discomfort yet inevitability, Ayanami freed himself from the teen and pulled on a bath robe before heading out of the room closing the door shut behind him. He glanced at his expected guest. “So you really came. Now, if you have anything close to a conscience then I don't have to make myself clear. Mikage is mine, don't ever come near him again.”

Yufuin frowned at that declaration. He honestly didn't expect this much from ‘the Ayanami.’ ‘ _I guess it proves how little people know about his true nature despite his military persona.’_

 _“_ And…what if I do?” Yufuin regretted asking every word of that question however let his boldness take over him this once.

Ayanami stared at him for a split second not anticipating such a question but then initiated a smirk admiring his courage. “I'll kill you.” The silverette answered with a radiant yet murderous smile that caused the other to stare in horror wondering how much truth was actually behind the sentence.

“E-excuse me.” Yufuin, as if struck by a bolt of lightning, staggered away from the room and hall without a second glance backwards. The chief exhaled in accomplishment before re-entering his room.

“Was it…someone outside?” Mikage sat at the same spot on the bed, face still red and embarrassed at how easily he got swept away earlier while he clutched his shirt from the center as it came down his shoulders.

"Nope, just the wind." The elder answered as he cruised over to the bed appreciating the sight and gave his new lover another kiss. It was so tender and sweet Mikage felt like he could forever melt into that moment. Did love really feel like this? Suddenly he felt no regrets whatsoever. “Put some clothes on before you catch a cold.” He demanded glimpsing at the open windows of their room that invited cold breezes of the night.

“Mm, actually I think I'll take a quick bath first, if that's okay.”

“Do as you may.” The elder simply stated heading for the closet for a change of clothes as well. Mikage smiled and did as he saw fit before retiring for the night.

 _'That smile belongs to me alone. I won't let anyone come in between it ever.’_ Ayanami vowed to himself, eyes turning a deeper shade.

* * *

**The Next Day** :

‘ _I can just hope Mikage is in…’_ Yufuin nervously showed up in front of their room again and hesitated knocking the door. ‘ _Dammit just knock already!’_ He finally gathered the strength to raise his fist and knock the door but before he even reached the wood, the door swung open. _‘Ah!’_

“Ore, hey there Yufuin-sempai! I haven’t seen you for a while. What’s up?” Mikage opened the door to exit but was confronted by Yufuin.

“Mi…Mikage,” Yufuin was a little astonished at his good luck to have run into Mikage and not Ayanami. “Boy, am I glad to see you.”

“Is something the matter? You seem concerned.”

“Ah, no well…Mikage, what exactly is your relationship with Ayanami-sama?”

“Huh? Where did that come from? I told you it’s nothing special, I’m just a subordinate—that’s all.” The blond frankly answered waving his hand.

“Stop lying!” Yufuin startled the other teen with the sudden pitch in his voice.

“Wha…are you talking about?” Mikage’s defense only caused the brunette to click his tongue and open his mouth to speak but was stopped by a tall figure coming in sight from the corner of his eyes. Yufuin rotated his face a bit further to recognize the figure as Ayanami, who on the other hand was arrogantly fixed on his own path and hadn’t noticed the pair yet.

As if a subtle bold part of Yufuin wanted revenge, he impulsively grabbed the blond’s shoulders and forced a kiss on the other’s surprised lips just in time for Ayanami to look up. Yufuin kept an eye on the silverette’s priceless expression which was one of utter shock while Mikage immediately backed away noticing his lover too.

“Ayanami-san?!” 

The chief’s rationality cracked on the spot as he marched over to them instantly and strangled Yufuin against the corridor wall by the neck, literally choking him. Or at least he would had if Mikage didn’t had the time to gather the situation and react.

“Wait, Ayanami-san, you can’t! You’ll kill him!” The younger tugged one of the silverette’s large arms.

“So be it.” Ayanami declared apathetically. Normally, one wouldn’t think that a person could seriously be killed in such a way over a grudge as this. However, Mikage had no doubt that Ayanami _wouldn’t_ do it and _on the spot_ too. He had to do something quick, but what? Changing the elder’s mind had to be the hardest thing ever.

“Please! It…it was only an accident!” The blond attempted to come up with the best excuse he could render.

“What is going on here?!” A security guard rushed towards them with a whistle. “Stand back at once!” He ordered.

“I’ll deal with _you_ later.” Ayanami finally released his grip on the younger and let him fall, dragging Mikage back into their room and straight to the bathroom after slamming the door. Yufuin just sat their panting for his life. The elder harshly freed Mikage in front of the bathroom sink and mirror.

“Rinse your mouth this instant.” He demanded. Mikage found the demand unreasonable but obliged anyhow since it didn’t appear as though the other would take ‘no’ for an answer. The silverette stood behind him clenching his fists as the earlier scenes replayed in his head. ‘ _What was this abysmal feeling of anger? No he was experiencing something even deeper than anger…Was he going to lose the blond like this? See him be taken away by another guy that doesn’t even come close to him in any comparison?? He had power, wealth, status and looks—everything._ ’ The chief decided to break his introspection before he completely lost it and yanked Mikage 180 degrees, smacking a kiss onto his wet lips, ultimately slipping his tongue in as well. Ayanami emphatically coursed through his whole mouth as he arched over the younger, whose neck was stretched all the way up. Soon the lack of air started to make the teen’s knees wobble and push away from the elder.

“Gah…Ayanami-san, hold on…” Ayanami backed away but much to Mikage’s short-lived relief, he briskly cupped the teen’s face again and rotated it his way. “Ayanami-san?” The blond called out, unclear of the emotions that were held behind those purple eyes.

“How could you do it? How dare you let him kiss you?” The last sentence was spoken more aggressively then the first as the silverette accused.

“No—”

“No?!” The chief was certainly beginning to frighten the other. “Are you claiming what I witnessed was my delusion??”

Mikage averted his eyes and quietly answered: “No…” For some reason, if not already, Ayanami really broke a nerve now. He threw the teen onto the hard bathroom floor and roughly stripped him of his clothing much to the blonde’s halfhearted protests. Taking a bathroom rag, he tightly cuffed the teen’s lithe wrists with the foot of a stand and raped him for hours. At one point also having him use his mouth once…

* * *

‘ _Ouch…it hurts…really_ ,’ Were the only thoughts that circled around Mikage’s conscience as he lay there on the cold tiled floor, forced to stay awake. Somehow this was tenfold as painful as the first time he was raped (and by the same person not to mention); maybe because they had just done it last night for the first time in a long while. ‘ _How many hours has it been?_ ’ Or are the minutes just dragging on longer to torture him? His jaws were killing him and so was his arms and legs, back and—actually it would be credulous to include his whole body to that list.

‘ _Did he deserve it?_ ’ The younger didn’t know the answer to that and so just closed his teary eyes to focus on the cold floor grazing his cheek.

Meanwhile Ayanami was stomping down the hall dialing a secret number from his phone. When the call finally connected he immediately spoke. “I have a job for you. Name: Yufuin S. Rank: First Regiment. Height: approximately 170 cm*. Hair color: Dark brown. Badge number: 5. Inform me if you need any other information.” The chief concluded. He waited for approval from the other side before hanging up. “Thanks.”

* * *

After much effort, Mikage picked himself up and wiped himself before searching for his scattered clothes. The blazer and trousers were safe but the collared shirt apparently appeared subtly torn as if it was roughly handled. Luckily for him that shirt was underneath the blazer and thus it would hide all the distress until they arrived back home in another day. He cautiously came back to the main room wondering if the elder was still around but gratefully he wasn’t. Heaving a sigh of relief, he staggered over to lay down on the bed ignoring the cries of his sore muscles. ‘ _Ah, I never thought the simple sensation of a bed would feel this heavenly_.’ The blond allowed himself to sink into the mattress. 

The room was silent excluding the crashing of the ocean waves outside which for the most part was ignored by him. As usual, he let his mind wander. _‘I thought being in the academy after Teito’s escape was like being caged but this is way more suffocating. Stuck on a ship, in the middle of an ocean with nowhere to turn to, no one to talk to.’_ That last thought caused him to sigh again and thus he decided to change his trail of thoughts. Eventually Ayanami emerged in his mind.

‘ _He’s always so composed and cold, yet even he can lose it like that…and when he does, it’s not on a normal level anymore_.’ Subsequently the teen almost laughed at himself when a particular flashback made way in to his mind.

**Flashback:**

“Who was that guy who casted the zaiphon back there?” Teito asked while he lay on the top bunk bed in the dorms.

“You mean Chief Ayanami?” Mikage responded while examining his twisted wrist on the bed below.

“Ayanami?”

“Yeah, they say he’s nuts. Who knows how many thousands of people he’s killed!” The blond laughed climbing up to Teito’s bed before officially taking refuge there for that whole night.

 **End Of Flashback**.

Those were indeed some good times—and Teito’s embarrassed face after that was hilarious too! Even so, that time he was the one to call Ayanami nuts so why was he surprised now? Was it because he wanted to believe in all the gentle kisses they shared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *170 cm = 5’7’’
> 
> [Hint: that’s probably the last you’ll see of Yufuin. 0.0]
> 
> Poor Mika as always, well that’s what happens when you have a psycho who killed his own entire family for a boyfriend...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler to Manga chapter: Kapitel 34

While Mikage lay on the bed, the door opened without call and Ayanami walked in. The blond straightened up immediately as if laying there was a crime in the first place upon notice. That sudden motion did cause his face to twitch with pain once. The teen kept his eyes on the bed too fearful and insecure to see the other’s expression as he neared the bed. However, he was further stupefied when the elder came up and hugged him with all his might, throwing almost his entire weight on the teen.

“Ayan—”

“I love you the most. Don’t leave me.” the chief confessed, as usual expecting an answer in return. Mikage crunched his face once but eventually closed his eyes and clutched the clothing on the other’s back with one of his hands, unwillingly. _‘Is he going to forget what happened or not apologize for it…?’_

“Yes. I know…” He quietly answered not having the heart to ruin the moment.

**[ A glance at Hyuuga X Konatsu’s side ]**

“Hey Haruse-san, have you seen Lieutenant Hyuuga?” Konatsu was in search of his begleiter as he rushed through the halls of the Empire but ran into Haruse instead.

“Hm…I believe I last saw him in his office.” Haruse answered after a thought.

“Oh, is that so? Thanks!” The blond resumed his trail of search, approaching the office. ‘ _Could Hyuuga-san really be doing what I think he’s doing_?’ Curiously the blond opened the office door and peered into the room. He was right, for once Hyuuga was actually taking care of all his paper work in a serious fashion.

“Hm? Oh Kona-chan is that you? I’ll tell you now, I won’t accept any more papers because Katsuragi-san claimed these were the last bunch.” The brunette told, seldom looking up at the teen. Hyuuga looked at him when he heard no response or motion from the standing blond. “What’s wrong?”

“Um… I think I should be asking you that? Are you sure you’re alright? Did you eat too much sugar by any chance?” Konatsu inquired dumbfounded by the other’s workaholic behavior suddenly. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re drawing Ayanami-sama again!” He dashed over to the table and snatched one of the papers. Nope, it was the real thing—no drawing.

“Eh? What are you talking about? Kona-chan~ you really aren’t being yourself today.”

“Uh, I’m sorry for making such accusations. It’s just that you were finally succumbing to your duties and for a second that made me really proud.” The blond apologized.

“Ah~ What’s this, are ya finally fallin’ for me?” Hyuuga winked.

“Please! Not when you’re going to act so cocky!” Konatsu nearly blushed at that conviction and exclaimed back.

“Eh? But ya just said I was so cool doing my work.”

“I never said that! Just what exactly are you hearing?”

“No? But that’s probably what you were thinking, ne?” The lieutenant bugged again, sneering as usual.

“That’s beside the point. Anyhow, what brought about this sudden interest in work?” Konatsu asked at last.

“Oh? Isn’t it obvious? Today’s the day of Aya-tan’s arrival.” He simply stated finishing the last pile. A wave of betrayal washed past the blond before he could collect all the screaming voices in his head ready to burst out at the elder for deceiving his heart like that.

“Are you serious?! And that explains why you decided to get all this work done last minute?! Only because Ayanami-sama was coming back today??” Hyuuga grinned and nodded his head all the way up and down once. Konatsu only face-palmed. “I’m done with you Hyuuga-san. Don’t you feel any sympathy at all for crushing my ideal feelings?”

“There, there now, I still got all my work done—so doesn’t that count?” Hyuuga stood up from his desk and stepped over to the teen.

“I suppose…” The blond bashfully admitted. To his surprise, the taller man wrapped both his long arms around the smaller’s shoulders from the side, lightly leaning atop them. “H-Hyuuga-san?” Konatsu was a bit startled by the quiet action. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to the other’s careless touchy gestures but this felt indiscernibly different.

“Geez I’m tired! That was so much –Shouldn’t ya at least grant me some compensation? Come on, lend me your lap~”

 _‘Of course he’s going to make such flippant requests. Sigh. I really wish he would take in consideration my feelings as well.’_ Despite all of Hyuuga’s callous acts, Konatsu still respected the elder for his strength and status. Moreover, the truth was that ever since Hyuuga called him by his first name and accepted him into the Black Hawks before anyone else ever acknowledged him, his eyes had forever been looking up to the brunette.

**Flashback:**

Konatsu stared at the letter of rejection in his hands with utter remorse. He had earned the top seat in the graduation exam but instead of graduating the academy as the best swordsman, he signed up to join the Black Hawks. However much to his optimism he was just rejected. 

‘ _Of course…the Black Hawks have no use for humans who are unable to use Warsfeil…all that effort though…!’_ He thought staring at his bruised hands. That was until he heard an uproar that nearly shook the ground. Following the waves of the sound, he saw big doors of the school back garden open. Stepping in, he was dumbfounded at the sight before him. One man, the cause of a huge massacre. The man was splitting bodies in twos like they were made of paper and all in all maintained a cocky smile on his face.

The sight might have been gruesome but Konatsu couldn't take his eyes away from the tall brunette. He was so skilled, his blade was beautiful and he looked so confident that the fight almost took his breath away. _‘A new instructor maybe?_ ’ Konatsu brainstormed the identity behind the mysterious guy. The blond stood there at the foot of the door without even realizing when the other glanced his way, aware of his presence by now. ‘ _Ah! He saw me!’_

 _“Hehe,_ I know you!” The man pointed at him with an outright cheerful face, closing his eyes behind those dark lens. “You're the one who wants to join the Black Hawks instead of graduating at the top seat, right?”

‘ _Uh…do rumors spread that fast?!’ “_ Yes sir. Konatsu Warren from the 312th class.” Konatsu saluted.

“Hmm…you look rather weak for the top seat though…was it just based on your swordsmanship?” The brunette blurted eyeing him up and down but those words were more like daggers to the blond.

“it's as you say but…I've never lost when it comes to my swordsmanship.” The blond claimed.

“oh, you don't say! Then only your spirit is full grown,” He mocked. ‘ _What an interesting fella.’_ “Then how about this, if you can land one hit on me you can take this sword you seem to be eyeing at so longingly.” He offered his sword.

"Very well. Though I don't know what class you're an instructor of, I will gladly fight with you.” Konatsu accepted, drawing out his own sword too. As the fight was initiated, Haruse also entered the back garden with Kuroyuri sitting on his shoulders like the child he was. They watched as the blond dodged an attack from Hyuuga but was slammed into a tree instead.

"What is a sword to you?” Hyuuga's asked.

"A weapon to protect yourself!" Kona answered in between the moves. _'Damn he's strong!’_

 _"_ Haha look, he's teasing the newcomer.” Kuroyuri chuckled.

“Well it is a switch of love, Kuroyuri-sama.” Haruse simply replied.

“A sword isn't just a weapon to protect yourself, it's a part of your body!” The brunette corrected as he whipped away Konatsu’s sword, letting it fly through the air and land a meter away. “Ah, looks like you don't value yourself at all. And thus, the sword won't answer to you either.”

 _'What the…? Dammit I won't lose! Lose to no one, be it that family, rumors or this!’_ “shut up!” The teen exclaimed slashing the man with a horizontal slice.

“It's too bad I'm not the one you're fighting,” A voice whispered close to his ear before sending him flying. Konatsu landed on his stomach and coughed vigorously as he felt a growing pain in his chest. “Ahaha you're in big trouble. Looks like you got cut up in the arm and rib cage. Ne, that's all for today.” Hyuuga announced.

“No! It's not over yet!” Konatsu persisted for another hour until he finally collapsed on the ground. Kuroyuri, Haruse were joined by another audience member, namely Katsuragi, who all just watched the two.

“Good grief.” Hyuuga exhaled as he arched down and reached for the other’s forehead with his usual carefree smile. However, he was alarmed for the first time in his life when a sturdy hand from the unconscious blond took hold of his neck. The lieutenant’s eyes opened immediately while the rest only stared in amazement. After a brief pause a determined smile restored on Hyuuga's face.

He hoisted up the blond and took him back to the medical chambers where he anticipatingly sat beside the blond on his bed after the treatment, sucking on a lollipop. He couldn't wait for the teen to wake up again. When was the last time he enjoyed a fight so much? Furthermore, the elder had his mind set on the boy now. No matter what, when the teen joined the Black Hawks, he would have no other as his begleiter except for the blond.

Konatsu cracked his eyes open with a sigh. “Ahaa, are you awake~?” A voice asked excited as the same man from before rocked backwards a bit to come into his view.

"Huh?!" Konatsu jumped up surprised he was sitting on his bed, almost leaning over his legs, but more astonished by the sudden change in environment. “Ouch!”

“Ah, you shouldn't move yet. You were quite badly hurt, believe it or not.”

‘ _Im pathetic…’_ The teen mused. With that said a shiny black sheathed sword landed on his lap. “What are—?!”

"I never imagined you would have the bloodlust to fight until you passed out..." Hyuuga stated with a grin, dark sunglasses masking his eyes again. “And that's why you've earned it.” He thumbed up.

“That doesn't count!” Konatsu shouted back in a matter of fact way. “And besides it’s not like I fought because of a weapon.” ‘ _It's no point if I'm given it from someone else…I was mistaken. All this time I was told there was no place for me anywhere…but now all I want is to be able to be able to run on my own. I've learned a valuable lesson from this.’_ “It was an honor to be able to duel with an instructor. Thank you.” Konatsu smiled back at last.

Hyuuga embedded that face into his memory instantly and beamed at the other’s understanding. “That's good. Then just sign this document.” The elder stood up and pulled out an application with Konatsu’s picture stapled on the top left.

“Eh? That application—it can't be...!”

“It's nice that you want to be in the Black Hawks, see you then, Konatsu.” Hyuuga tossed him the file before turning around and waving his hand in the air once. The blond’s heart skipped a beat unknowingly upon hearing his first name being mouthed by the other as he watched him leave out the door. As the door closed, the blond clutched the sword near his neck closer reflecting on the events of the day.

 _‘I think…I'm beginning to see the thing I desire…’_ He thought as a flash of Hyuuga’s face swiped before his eyes from earlier. ‘ _I'll definitely show how I excel!’_

And that was his first meeting with Hyuuga-san.

 **End Of Flashback**.

However little did he know that the brunette was super lazy and insouciant in his work life as well. Nevertheless, he was always there when Ayanami-sama needed him and would no doubt protect him as well as the others with his life.

“You look deep in thought Kona-chan. You shouldn’t over exert that pretty blond head of yours.” Hyuuga teased pinching the blond’s nose while laying his head on his lap.

“I thought you were sleeping.” The teen swatted away the annoying hand.

 _"_ I _was_ sleeping.” Hyuuga lied as he snuggled his face closer to the blond’s stomach. That caused the teen’s interiors to flip once at the sudden closeness. He could only hope that the other couldn't feel his body temperature rising or heart beat quickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Mika are still on their way back. We’ll continue them in the next chapter & for the record Mikage hasn’t forgiven Aya yet. I mean he’s not one to hold a grudge but he is expecting an apology. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Mikage woke up to a sudden earthquake. After jolting up from his slumber he realized they were still on board the ship and thus it couldn't have been an earthquake. Instead the cruise had just come to a stop, indicating them of their arrival back to the Empire. The blond yawned once at the unlucky timing since it was only 7 in the morning. Subsequently he tilted his head to the side and automatically recognized the elder somewhat asleep behind him, with his muscular arms encircled around the blond's stomach.

“Ayanami-San…we’ve arrived.” He stated, hoping to wake up the elder who was sleeping shirtless. In that case he recalled he wasn't wearing any clothing either and that all had to do with them reconciling the night before (in bed). Or it was more like the silverette ‘loving’ him properly this time to make amends for the last time which the blond gradually accepted.

“I know.” Ayanami answered with his eyes still closed.

“In that case we should get ready soon—who knows how long they’ll stick around.” The teen told, preparing himself to get off the bed. However a certain force was pulling him back. Ayanami still held his arms in place and even began stroking the younger’s stomach as if he was planning to cuddle longer. “Ayanami-San…” Mikage didn't know how to reason with the other until their attention was taken away by the speakers.

“Dear and honored guests, please note that this will be our final announcement for this trip as we have safely arrived at our destination and would appreciate the passengers to gather their belongings in order to abort the ship. We’d like to personally thank you for sailing with us on this exquisite luxury and hope you’ll join us again in the future. Thank you!”

The elder only rolled his eyes before sitting up as well, releasing the younger at last. After getting dressed, they climbed down the ship's path and stopped right in front of the academy where fresh ocean breezes were twirling the atmosphere. Mikage breathed all the way in and out, while stretching his arms.

“Aah! It feels so great to be back!” He expressed forgetting any and all grudges. As they walked on, all the Black Hawk members were awaiting to greet them at the foot of the door. In fact they were speechless to see Mikage return with their chief as well, since no one had particularly known Ayanami was being accompanied.

“Since when did you get on the ship too?” Konatsu couldn't help but ask the blond. “And here we searched all over for you.”

“Ahaha I'm really sorry about that, it was a last minute decision—though I didn't think we’d be on board for almost a week!” Mikage scratched his neck. “Sorry I should've called to let the team know at least.” That's when he felt a weight over him and noticed Hyuuga throw an arm over his shoulders.

"Mah mah, sneaky getting on board and having a vacation all alone with Aya-tan—something must have happened~” The brunette pried. The younger faltered a step back, awed by the other’s sixth sense.

“W-why do you say that…?”

“Look Kona-chan, Mika-tan is blushing, he’s definitely hiding something.” Hyuuga teased. Konatsu only sighed.

“Hyuuga-San please stop forcing your fantasies on others.” His begleiter responded. Soon enough Ayanami stepped right before them, glowering down at four eyes.

“Oh hey Aya-tan.” Hyuuga casually greeted. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Hyuuga,” the silverette mouthed, holding in his grim aura.

“Hm?”

“Do you not recall what I said about laying your hands on what isn't yours?” The chief highlighted, preparing to summon his zaiphon anytime now.

Hyuuga mentally shrieked and removed his hands off Mikage almost instantly before hiding behind Konatsu, who didn't even have time to realize how he moved so fast. “Hai! Hai! Pretend you didn't see anythin boss—please, go right ahead, he’s all yours!” Hyuuga motioned with a hand. Ayanami only shot him the same glare before letting it slide and turning to Mikage.

“Come with me. The chairman would like to greet both of us.” The elder notified.

“Mm.” Mikage nodded in understanding and followed behind him, waving one last time to the others. Konatsu only stared slightly dazzled at how Ayanami’s expression became so gentle as he spoke with Mikage even if his countenance never changed much. Suddenly he remembered a certain someone behind his back, staring after them as well. The blond closed his eyes half way while glimpsing at Hyuuga.

“I worry about you sometimes, Hyuuga-San.” He sighed. “You never change, do you?”

“Eh? Isn't that a good thing though?” The brunette recovered his wide smile as he wrapped his long arms around the other this time.

* * *

Ayanami and Mikage entered Chairman Miroku’s room without further delay.

“ Mikage-kun, I didn't realize Ayanami-kun took you along as well.” He said sitting on his desk.

“I thought it was a perfect opportunity to familiarize him with the other elite members as a new Black Hawks member.” Ayanami answered for him. ‘ _Nice going, Ayanami-san!’_ The blond cheered mentally.

“And, what do you say?”

“It went well. In fact, I request for him to become my begleiter.” The silverette confessed. Both of them stared at him in unanticipated surprise.

"Isn't he inexperienced?” Miroku narrowed his gaze on Ayanami.

“Experience is achieved _after_ one has been granted into the profession. Furthermore he was one of the only ones that passed the final exam last year.” The silverette argued. The blond could only stand there and listen while he was being praised by someone everyone else looked up to.

“What do you say about this Mikage-kun?” Suddenly the question was turned and all eyes were on him.

“That—” The younger’s gaze dropped to the floor once not sure if he was up to the task. _It was a miracle that he was able to keep up with the Black Hawks to begin with, but abruptly being Ayanami’s begleiter seemed like a hefty responsibility… But then again he didn't sign up for the army for fun either._ Spiritually, he could feel the other’s gaze weighing on him as if yes was the only answer, like he would take no other person to be his begleiter. The blond looked up again. “I’m …willing to take the responsibility.” He declared.

“I see. In that case, would you mind leaving us alone to discuss some matters?”

“Hai, of course!” Mikage bowed before passing one last glance to the elder and waiting outside. After a moment he couldn't help but wonder why he was waiting in the first place. For all he knew, he could have just went back to the dorms…but a part of him found simple pleasure in waiting for the elder to finish.

“Is everything alright?” He asked The moment Ayanami stepped out the door. The elder nodded.

“He’s accepted my recommendation.”

“That's great then! Um, thank you again. It made me really glad that you chose me as your begleiter.” Mikage smiled. The silverette had already planned out to arc over and give the younger a passionate kiss but incorporating the location, he stood still and instead extended his hand over the younger’s head.

“Work hard. Falling behind won't be an excuse anymore.” Ayanami smirked.

“Haha you said it. Then, I'll be returning back if all is well.” The blond concluded.

“You're not serious are you? Return back to live in the dorms?”

“…of course?”

“Don't be ridiculous , I want you to pack your things. Should I send my chauffeur to pick you up later this evening?” The chief suggested.

“Eh? What for?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? You have no choice but to move in with me now. As much as I refuse to accept it, I won't stand a spare moment without you especially not due to meaningless distances. Moreover, I absolutely won't tolerate any one else’s eyes on you.” The silverette proclaimed quite seriously. The blond could've swore he was blushing by now.

“E-eh…Ayanami-San—no way! I mean you don't have to force yourself to live with someone else—I also don't want to impose on you…”

“Nonsense. I'm doing the inviting here.” The elder didn't budge in his decision. ‘ _I've already lost those important to me due to my own undefined carelessness. There's no way I'm going to take my eyes off him.’_ “Mikage-kun, don't refuse me.”

The blond sighed. ‘ _Wouldn't that be too suspicious though—to the army…?’ “_ Alright, alright I get it. I'll pack my stuff right away.” Mikage admitted defeat after all. The idea that they were moving too fast was prodding him but then again this is Ayanami we’re talking about. There’s no such thing as a delicate orderly romance. For instance, they had done so many ecchi things already before even going on a proper date. It's not like he was complaining though—circumstances call for the unusual sometimes.

Mikage began heading towards his dorm room. While he was a bit unwilling, a curious part of him was pretty excited to set foot into Ayanami’s residence and personal lifestyle. But since Ayanami-San lived alone, it probably wasn't too interesting. Moreover, he was the only one who was allowed to enter. That feeling itself sparked a divine emotion in him. On the bright side, he had something to look forward to: waking up to someone, coming home to someone, sharing time with someone he loved—what more could one ask for? Well…there was that abnormal demeanor of his…but that would only occur if something like what happened with Yufuin was to happen again. And there’s no way Mikage wasn't loyal so no worries, right? He assured himself.

* * *

After packing up, saying goodbye to Hakuren, he patiently waited for the driver to pick him up around dusk. Mikage didn't have too many belongings and thus had a black shoulder bag draped over one shoulder. As he waited, he became aware of the subtle yet effecting butterflies in his stomach. Ayanami’s mansion was exactly five minutes away from the academy. The driver picked him up and before he knew it dropped him off right in front of the door. The blond exhaled once before reaching for the bell and giving it a short ring. He had barely lifted his finger off the bell that the door swung open by Ayanami himself.

 _"_ Ah! Um, hi. Thank you for having me over.” Mikage wasn't expecting to answer so soon.

“You finally made it.” Ayanami said with a serine expression. “Is that all? Come in.” He led the way in.

“Uh, yeah. I don't really have much.” The blond replied and at the same time couldn't take his eyes off the elder. He had removed his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of the collar shirt they all wore underneath. Furthermore, his hat was off as well and all that remained was his silver wavy hair. Yet even with those trivial adjustments, he was dazzling.

‘ _Did he just get home too?’_ The blond wondered. Speaking of dazzling, the teen finally turned towards the manor itself. And yes, it reflected the elegance of the other profoundly. The walls were a dull yet light subtle purple with deep colored rugs and curtains. The ceiling was carved with corner designs and enhanced with a huge crystal chandelier in the center. There were two golden staircases on both ends that lead to the second floor creating a space ahead of it. One side of the living room wasn't even a full wall, it was more like glass windows, that took over seventy percent of it and captured the scenery outside. Past the living room was of course the dining room, kitchen and other small stuff such as guest rooms, bathrooms etc.

“Wow…this is even bigger than the Oak’s I bet…” Mikage said to himself. The Oak family’s manor was where Shuuri, his family lived including Mikage and his family lived as well. They were part of the royal families as well and thus were extremely rich themselves.

“And on the second floor you'll find my work desk, the library, and our room. You may use anything as you please.” Ayanami stopped right in front of a door on the second floor.

‘ _A library too now? From what I've seen so far I'm sure it must be huge.’_

“There's plenty to see, but I'm sure you have all the time in the world for that now.” The elder smirked before opening the door. The blond silently agreed but in awe nonetheless at his luck to be living in such luxury. “This is hear-by our room.” ‘ _Our room’_ the words rung in the teen’s head.

‘ _He sure adapts fast, I thought he would surely give me a separate room for starters.’_ Mikage thought to himself. When the blond peered into their room he was completely astounded and almost abashed. On each wall excluding the one directly at the foot of the bed, there were at least three assorted sized (visibly big enough) picture frames of him! FYI, him as in Mikage, the ordinary friendly blond. All of them were taken at different moments in time when he was oblivious to the camera with the exception of a few that appeared from the front angle. It was no doubt that they all depicted a peaceful and bright atmosphere and were well captured.

“Uhm…Ayanami-San…these photos..?” The teen wanted to pretend he didn't see them but that was rather impossible and instead surrendered to his inquiry.

“Hn? These? I had them framed this afternoon before you arrived. Since this is now our room, I called in for some adjustments. My plans were to get a couple hanged in the living room and hallways as well…” The elder explained.

“Eh? Isn't that a little too much?? Please don't—Imagine how I feel,” Mikage sheepishly laughed.

“Whether you approve or not, It's quite inevitable. One way or the other these are your replacements. The moment we separated from the office, I couldn't endure not being able to see your face, therefore I ordered these immediately.” He confessed a bit agitated at the notion of being separated even if it was for ten hours or so. If he was preoccupied with work, it wouldn't be so difficult but his possessiveness always led his thoughts back to the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No wait! I want to see Mikage’s reaction to that flattering-earth lifting-sentence!
> 
> Mikage: hey calm down there, don't worry I have a lot to say but it’s definitely not going to fit the end of this page so please be patient and wait for the next fresh chapter! 
> 
> Me:…okay maybe that’s a little reassuring… by the way, isn't this the first time you actually made an appearance outside the chapter? 0.0 
> 
> Mikage: Hai! It sure is! It's about time isn't? The truth is I had to sneak out hehe—so please stay tuned and you'll get to see me again! But don't tell anyone! 
> 
> Me: don't you dare forget to REVIEW people. XD


	16. Chapter 16

' _It's nice to be straightforward, but sometimes I really can't help but wonder how he can say such embarrassing things like that…urg at the same time my heart is going insane in here._ ' Mikage clutched his chest gently while his face flushed in a deeper color of red. A small voice lost in his head told him it was going to take a while before he got used to all the frames of him that hung on the wall as his 'replacements.'

"That's not a bad reaction." There was a slice of humor behind the elder's tone of voice.

"Please just let me be for a moment…" Mikage avoided direct eye contact and took silent long breaths to calm his heart before facing the other at last. "In that case, shouldn't there be a picture of Ayanami-san as well?" He pondered back to the matter at hand. Ayanami stood silent for a second. "I mean technically it's still your house and this…well…makes me feel on the spot…" The blond played with his index fingers and thumbs, bringing them in and out.

Ayanami smirked at the younger's consideration. "Very well. For that matter," He pointed to the empty wall directly at a distance from the foot of the bed. (i.e. opposite to the bed). "the print that I was not able to choose for that space, will now occupy a joint portrait of the both of us." The teen smiled at the great idea.

"Hai!" He agreed with alacrity. With his lips still upturned, Ayanami stepped over to the blond and captured his lips with a deep kiss.

* * *

" _Mikage-kun, please send your begleiter to see me, I have business to discuss."_ The words of the chairman ran in Mikage's mind as he cheerfully walked down the hall with a stack of papers. _Begleiter_. Never in a hundred years would he had find himself in such an awesome envious position. He honestly wondered what Teito's reaction to all this would be like? Even he himself had never planned what lied after graduation, so this was a lucky turn of events—none to say that Mikage was greedy for the position, he was just content wherever Ayanami was.

Assuming Ayanami was alone in his office as usual, the blond only knocked once before turning the knob and entering without any response. To his surprise, all the Black Hawks were gathered in the room and suddenly turned their attention to him. Mikage felt a boulder of humiliation hit him as it appeared a meeting was taking its place. "Uh, I'm very sorry—I wasn't aware there was supposed to be a meeting here—" He excused, debating whether he should shut the door or join them since he was a part of the team as well now.

"No, we're dismissed anyhow." Ayanami simply stated with an expressionless face, setting his paper down on the desk as soon as he noticed the teen. Hyuuga swung his head to the silverette.

"Ehh?! But Aya-tan, what about the attack we were talk—" The brunette didn't have time to finish seeing as Ayanami's glare shot through him.

"Must I repeat myself? You are all dismissed." And that was that.

"Haha look Haruse, Hyuuga got yelled at again." Kuroyuri laughed while Haruse hoisted him securely in his arms.

"Yes, yes Kuroyuri-sama." The bluenette agreed. "Congratulations on becoming Ayanami-sama's begleiter, Mikage-kun. Ganbare." He directed to Mikage before leaving.

"Ah, thank you very much." Mikage smiled, expecting the least. Out of all the Black Hawks members, Haruse was the only one he rarely ever spoke with.

"Hey yeah, you're right! Mika-chan is now officially tied to Aya-tan. We need to throw you a welcoming party!" Hyuuga hooted, adding tons of subtext there.

"That's something you're supposed to arrange outside of the military. Come on now Hyuuga-san." Konatsu dragged the other out the door by the collar before congratulating Mikage as well. The final person to walk up to him was Katsuragi who also gave him a pat on the shoulder and encouraged him to work hard. The teen watched as they all left and the door automatically closed. He was beginning to feel grateful to their small team even if some of their missions haven't been one of the kindest in the past decades.

"I'm sorry again, I wasn't informed—" The teen turned back to the seated silverette.

"Who cares about that anymore? Now come here." Ayanami demanded yet equally kindly.

Mikage placed the papers on the desk before obliging. "These are applications for the new enrollments by the way." As soon as he was an arm's length, the chief pulled the thin figure on to his lap and began nuzzling the crook of his nose into the younger's neck, at the same time undoing his first button. "Whoa—ah, Ayanami-san, don't mind me saying but—this really isn't the best place for this…" Of course, Ayanami refused to listen. Mikage had no option but to cup the elder's face with both his gloved hands and push a millimeter away to face him properly.

"Um, I just remembered that Chairman Miroku wished to see you in his office, right away." He notified harmlessly as he slowly removed his hands.

The silverette's eyebrows frowned immediately. ' _Well, it can't be helped. I must admit, ever since Mikage-kun, I'm beginning to feel everything otherwise routinely as irritating_.'

"Ayanami-san?"

"Wait here for me." The chief finally resolved, kissing the palm of one of the teen's hand and then helped him off his lap.

"Got it." Mikage waved. _'I sure wish he'd speak his mind more._ ' Thinking back at the pause.

**In Miroku's Office:**

"Aren't you taking matters lightly Ayanami-kun? How long has it been since we've uncovered the hideouts of Teito Klein?" Apart from the accusation, it indeed struck Ayanami that he had let that matter slip his mind. However, at the same time, it was no surprise either. It's not like he gave a damn about the brat in the first place. His only desire was to acquire the Eye of Mikhail.

"While you were away, I had received reports for possible locations of the child." Chairman informed.

"And where would that be?" The chief asked but didn't know why.

"District 7." Chairman replied.

"…The Barsburg?"

"That's right."

**Back at Aya-tan's office:**

A lonely Mikage paced about the office immensely bored now. "What's taking him this long?" As a normal human being with no reason to stop him, Mikage followed his intuition and made his way to the chairman's office. He had no intention of eavesdropping or such, instead simply needed a better position to soothe his boredom while waiting for the other.

"This time, without delay I want you to bring Teito Klein back." Chairman Miroku was heard claiming. Mikage immediately froze in his footsteps. _Did he just hear that right?_ By now he was close enough to the door to hear what they were conversing about inspite the volume they were speaking in.

"Yes sir." Ayanami heeded.

"I'm glad you understand. Moreover, I am aware you have been in search for the Eye of Mikhail. Let's not forget Teito is also a possible candidate for that since he was the only one left with the Raggs' King."

 _The Raggs?_ Mikage heard that name a couple of times by now. ' _Wasn't Ayanami the one who destroyed it? Rumors were that Ayanami was once affiliated himself—That was beside the point momentarily! He was more concerned for Teito. Would the army really lose much from one runaway kid? But then again what was this Eye of Mikhail?'_ Mikage began to fret. _'but Teito…they want him back… I almost risked everything to help him escape, it'd be meaningless if they brought him back now. Moreover, who knows what they'd do to him once he's back... What do I do?'_ With no answer to that, he slowly urged his muscles to evade from that place immediately.

"Teito." He called out the name in despair before his mind could even register it.

Ayanami glanced towards the door while still standing before the Chairman.

"Is someone there?" The chairman inquired suspiciously.

"Excuse me." The silverette simply claimed and stepped outside the office. "Mikage-kun?" He was subtly shocked to find the blond staggering a few feet away from the door.

Mikage jumped, almost as if he was caught drug dealing. The teen didn't turn back. Suddenly all the scenes of the past including his confinement, threats to his family, and Teito were flooding back into him causing his palms to sweat and throat to gag. Finally, he creaked his head back fearfully in response to the elder.

"A-a-…" The teen didn't realize when he had lost his voice in the process. Ayanami didn't fail to notice his unanticipated state of apprehension and walked over to him calmly, resting a secure arm around his shoulders.

"Let's head back." Ayanami stated, leading the way. Mikage only nodded his head once and quietly walked by his side until the moment they arrived home. _'How much exactly did he hear?'_ The chief wondered during the time he unlocked the door. The blond watched as he removed his hat and cloak, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt as well. Mikage only stood in the living room, handicapped. The elder glanced back at the quiet still blond while he unhooked his sleeve cuffs.

"Some one's awfully subdued today." Ayanami walked over to his lover and buried his lips into the silky blond hair. He slipped his long hand atop of the younger's and interlocked their fingers, taking a step back and guiding them to the couch. The elder nonchalantly sat down and hauled the blond into his lap again, this time seating him sideways with both legs on one side as he locked his hands over the small waist. There was a moment of peace before Ayanami leaned into the other's shoulder. "So, how much did you hear?" He whispered in a flattering voice.

The blond finally looked at him then glanced away, not able to formulate an answer on the spot. "Is it true…? Are you going to find Teito and bring him back?" Ayanami automatically scowled at how casually the name slipped from the other's lips.

' _So he's heard the main part._ ' The silverette resolved in his head. "Yes."

"…are you going?"

"Of course not. As the Chief, I execute commands not enforce them."

"In that case—can I join the team as well?" The blond gazed directly into the elder's eyes this time and for a change brought about a pleading tone in his voice. The elder was really beginning to lose his leniency now. His brows knitted further as he stared back at the teen.

"Do you think I'm insane? Were you not the one who contributed in his escape in the first place? Are you planning to betray the army again?" Ayanami glared at him mercilessly.

"No! I—I just want to see him, that's all—I promise!" Mikage protested immediately just in case the elder was to suddenly confine him behind bars again. He was practically powerless, but nonetheless he desired to see Teito if the mission was to be carried out, or at least be present when the army located him.

' _Just as I suspected, he'd run away in a heartbeat if he knew where Teito was_.' Ayanami very much regretted not getting rid of Teito when he had the chance to, back during the war. ' _Dammit!'_ "No,"

Mikage stared at him not quite catching the last part. "No, you are not going anywhere." Ayanami made it very clear this time and threw the younger onto the couch. "Do you wish to leave that badly?!" Fire was now dancing in his eyes as he climbed on top of the blond.

"Aya—" The silverette wasn't in the mood to listen to anything anymore and trapped the other's lips forcefully with his, sliding his tongue in very soon as well. The kiss was so aggressive that Mikage felt all the life with oxygen being sucked out of him. He gripped the shoulders of the elder fiercely attempting all his might to push away, positive he would pass out if he didn't. However, the chief didn't budge and only breeched the contact when the teen was on the verge of hyperventilating. The younger lay there desperately trying to catch his breath. Ayanami saw no reason forbidding him from continuing and thus bind the other's wrists in his hands and began biting his now exposed neck.

"Auw!" Mikage cried at every harsh bite that was prosecuted by the silverette, while straddling his hips with one leg. Next Ayanami tore his uniform off and yanked his trousers down. "Wai—please—" After licking, biting and decorating the blond's upper body red and blue, he moved down to tease another seductive part of the younger. Mikage's hands were locked and tears burned his eyes from the tingling pain and pleasure. "Nnmh…haa…." He moaned through clenched teeth. "Not there…"

Despite the ecstasy and state of daze, the blond noticed that the silverette prepared him less than usual which conspicuously reflected his impatience. And the only time Ayanami was impatient was when he was losing himself. The elder stretched his opening and didn't hesitate to force his way in, almost as if he was marking his territory. "Ah!" The gesture caused the blond to arch backwards, on the already narrow sofa, water streaming down his eyes. "Ayanam—san—slow—down…uwa!" He didn't realize how long the pain lasted before he passed out altogether.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 8th is Hyuuga's birthday ^ ^

Lieutenant Hyuuga whistled as he waltz down the halls of Empire and had a grin plastered on his face as usual. For no reason, his sixth sense was telling him today would be an unusually blissful day. No, it wasn't because today was his birthday. Albeit that was just a bonus for him. He stopped whistling his self- created tune when he arrived at the foot of his office door. Upon opening it, he realized Konatsu wasn't the only one awaiting him today. Haruse and Kuroyuri were present too.

“Look who's finally here! Happy birthday Hyuuga! You deserve punches haha.” Kuroyuri cheered.

“Ne ne, isn't that a bit cruel for the birthday boy.” The brunette played along. Haruse only smiled inevitably before wishing him a formal birthday as well.

“Oh yeah, we’re throwing a party later today, you better be there. Well, it's fine if you don't want to be since we’ll be eating all the cake anyways.” The child notified.

“Aw, you guys didn't have to~”

“You're right, we really didn't have too, but Konatsu here thought it was only natural. Both him and Mikage were really looking forward to it.” The pink haired member pointed behind them to where Konatsu was standing. The blond appeared startled by that revelation and now the brunette was staring at him a bit dazzled.

“U-um…” Konatsu cursed his nerves for acting on him during moments like these when he was put on the spot.

“Eh, is that so!” Hyuuga abruptly cut them all off, seeing through the other’s apprehension as taking long strides toward him and hooking a sturdy arm over his shoulders that pulled him close. “In that case, there's no way I could refuse, now could I?” He closed his eyes and grinned again.

“Not surprised. Then, we only came to say as much. If you'll excuse us we have to make some preparations. See ya at the party. Come on Haruse.”

“Yes Kuroyuri-sama.” The blunette followed behind. Kuroyuri turned back one last time when he noticed the absence of a certain blond.

“Huh? What're you doing Konatsu? We agreed to do this together.” The child reminded.

“Uh, that's true but…the work…” Konatsu stammered.

“Oh come on, it's totally fine if you leave. Have some fun for a change. You can take care of the paperwork when you get back.” Hyuuga stood straight and slowly slacked his arm on Konatsu, granting him the permission to leave.

The teen looked at him flatly before responding. “I'm not talking about myself here, Hyuuga-San. I've already completed my tasks, but I fear that if I leave, then you won't do your work either.” He crossed his arms.

“Kona-chan, you're not cute at all!” The brunette whined, at the same time walking over to his desk and taking a seat. The blond sighed right before he rotated his head to his team members.

“I'll be right behind you guys.” Konatsu assured and watched them leave out the door. He faced his begleiter once again. “I'll be off then.” He said as he stepped to the door, curling his fingers over the knob.

“Yeah, yeah have fun.” Four eyes waved his hand, shooing him in a friendly way.

“And also—Happy Birthday.” Kona quietly stated before swinging the door and eluding. It took Hyuuga a second to process the words as his smile disappeared. However once he did he stood up from his chair.

“Hey! Ya can't just say something like that and run away Kona-chan.” He heard the brunette complain from behind but didn't stay long enough and caught up with the others. ‘ _These sorts of occasions were always nerve wrecking.’_

“So, what are you getting him Kona?” Kuroyuri questioned curiously.

“Huh?” The blond snapped from his thoughts and returned the gaze. “Um…hm, I'm not quite sure to be honest.”

“Don't mean to rush you but you should start thinking. Isn't there something he wants?”

“Something he wants…” The blond repeated the words as filters in his memory.

**Flashback** :

“God, it's been so hectic lately. I just hope we can get these done before the deadline at least.” Konatsu huffed as he carried a huge stack of files into the office.

“Oh. Welcome back Kono-chan,” Hyuuga looked at him once from his magazine and offered a smile. He was sitting quite relaxed on his chair wth his legs crossed in front of him on the desk.

“Hey. I brought all the files that are due by the end of tomorrow. Were you able to—just what exactly are you doing Hyuuga-San!?” The teen cried when he noticed how laid back the other was with a blaspheming magazine in his hands.

“Pleasuring myself with these cute characters.” The elder honestly replied, still engrossed into the article. “Look Kona-chan this one looks just like ya! Aw how nice it would be see ya dressed like this just once.” He extended the magazine spread to reveal a very young maid in a frilly blue and pink dress, with short blond hair and big brown eyes looking very abashed.

The blond gawked at him in disbelief. ‘ _This pervert!’_ “Excuse me, but I look nothing like that!” He snatched the magazine from the other and ripped it to pieces. “Now that your source of distraction has been destroyed please pay more attention to all the work that's been piling on your desk.”

“Aw man, and I just received it this morning in the mail…” The brunette sobbed. Konatsu didn't bother showing any sympathy and made way to his desk to take care of his own share.

**End of Flashback.**

****

_‘No way. There is absolutely no way I can be thinking of such. Why did I even remember that out of nowhere??’_ Konatsu shook his head vigorously.

“Uh, Haruse, I think something’s wrong with Konatsu.” Kuroyuri claimed tugging Haruse’s clothing.

"I believe he's trying to convince himself of something.” The taller teen responded.

“I'm _fine_ , can we just get this over with already.” The blond sighed. Picking a present for him would be harder than he would have otherwise expected, especially when a particular flashback kept coming back to him.

**A peek in to Ayanami’s Manor:**

Mikage awoke to tears in his eyes and thus it took a while for his vision to clear. He wiped the last few moist tears with a hand before urging to sit up. His back ached just as bad as his hips which already felt as if they were torn from his flesh. The blond winced in pain before he reached between his legs and caressed a swollen part of him to see how bad it was. Thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad as last time but nonetheless it wasn't welcoming any touches either.

When he was content with himself he glanced around the room. He was alone, on the bed and of course naked. Ayanami wasn't anywhere to be found so the teen moved a bit further until a chain of metal limited him, yanking him back. “Urg…huh?” Mikage glared at the band of silver cuffed to his wrist which in turn was chained to the headboard. The blond's eyes grew wide for a brief second. Unbelievable. He was literally handcuffed to the bed. He sighed. ‘ _What is Ayanami-San? A possessive child? Is he that fearful of me eloping? Well with my history, it's probably not impossible…’_ The teen tugged the chain and concurred it was legitimate—there was no way to open it either. With nothing better to do but wait for the elder to return, Mikage laid back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over his shoulders and curling into a fetal position. With every minute he sensed himself growing unwillingly cold despite the cover over him. It wasn't the slightest bit comfortable at all.

Well at least he could use the time to peacefully rest. But what about the academy? Or better yet, Teito? Funny, he had been so caught up in his own life this whole year like a selfish friend that he totally forgot about Teito. And yet, he had to bring him up in the worst time ever—right when Ayanami and himself became an item. Now, Teito was already beginning to break them up. However what really scared him was when the time came he wouldn't know whose side he should choose to be on. It was indeed frightening. Tears automatically welled in his eyes again shading them a bit red from the inside.

**Meanwhile back to the party crew:**

“This is great! You guys reserved the whole floor just for me~” Hyuuga rejoiced as he stepped into the catering hall, decorated with balloons, flowers and such. The entire hall only compromised of the Black Hawks members in which Ayanami and Mikage were absent. It was a normal casual event, nothing too crazy just like one would expect from the Empire’s elite team gathering. The only one that was seemly laughing and throwing pranks was Kuroyuri but settled after the cake was revealed.

“How long does it take to blow out the candles?” Kuroyuri crossed his arms with a pout.

“Cantcha wait, kid? I'm making a wish right here.” Hyuuga frowned behind his dark lens.

“Who's the kid again?” The pink haired child squinted his eyes close into thin lines. At last Hyuuga stared at the cake with his eyes closed and blew out the candles.

“So what was the wish that took forever?” Katsuragi asked while the others began slicing the cake.

"Eh? Of course I can't tell or else it won't come true.” Hyuuga winked.

“Do you seriously still believe in that, Hyuuga-kun?” Katsuragi laughed. Hyuuga didn't answer that and instead walked over to Konatsu.

“Did you pick out the cake too, Kona-chan?” The brunette questioned with a wide grin.

“Huh? Oh not really…I was too busy with the endorsement of this place.” The blond replied.

“Really? Then how did they know my favorite flavor was caramel?”

“I was sure to tell them that of course.”

“Aww, you're so considerate as always, aren't ya?” The elder ruffled his hair. “I can't wait to see what present ya give me this time."

“About that…” The blond averted his eyes and immediately blushed.

‘ _Oi oi, what's up with that reaction?!’_ The brunette thought as he secretly opened his eyes and peeked at the younger, very curious now.

“Ano, meet me in the hotel room parallel to this one after the party okay…” Konatsu simply declared before silently leaving.

“Hm? He's pretty superficial today.” The lieutenant thought out loud.

“Over here, Hyuuga-san.” Haruse broke his cognizance and called him over for a toast.

* * *

“Well see ya guys tomorrow~ Thanks again for the party.” Hyuuga waved while he watched the others take their leave. Right before he exited the hall as well, he recalled Konatsu’s words immediately. He walked out the door of the room they were in to locate a room near them in the same corridor. When he did, he knocked on the door to make sure it was the right one. Not like there would be anyone else since the entire floor was reserved for them.

“Konatsu?” The brunette waited for a response again. He found it absurd when there was a rustle of clothing clearly indicating someone’s presence but yet no answer. “I'm coming in.” He announced while he pulled the door handle outward to release the automatic lock and enter. The elder was surprised to enter into a completely dark room. His dark glasses weren't helping much in a situation such as this and thus lowered them on his nose to see through his real eyes. There was a figure standing a couple of feet away from him and he immediately recognized that silhouette as Konatsu.

“Kona-chan is that you? What's up with the ghostly surprise? And why are the lights off?” Hyuuga flexed his hand on the wall and flicked the lights on.

“No—wai—!” Kona staggered and showed a high shock of reluctance but was too late as the lights blinded his eyes. ‘ _Crap. This was a bad idea after all.’_ He thought with a crazy blush, covering his face with his arms to block the sudden light. When he slowly distanced his arms to peer at the other he was taken a back a bit. His begleiter was standing there frozen, jaw slacked and eyes wide open while his glasses were completely below the bridge of his nose. The contiguous stare only humiliated the blond further as heat was taking over his whole face and ears.

It ought to be expected. Anyone who knew Konatsu would probably gaze at him the same way if they were to see him in such an outfit. The blonde was wearing a knee high, super frilly girly maid costume in black and white with some blue ribbons. The sleeves began near the corners of the shoulders and came all the way to his elbows where they became an umbrella of white frill. The waist was tightly tied with a criss-cross of blue ribbons which also outlined the blonde’s litheness perfectly as he wore long thigh length stockings under neath with no shoes. Personally Konatsu thought the head band and high heels were unnecessary because he was only doing this once and never again. He felt forgiving that for the past months Hyuuga had been trying his best to work seriously since there were plenty of instances Ayanami had to leave work and everything had been dumped onto him..

‘ _I'm beginning to regret this already. What was I thinking?’_ Kona sighed before glimpsing at Hyuuga one last time. The elder hadn't budged from his position but by now a red fluid was leaking through his nose.

 _"_ Ack! Hyuuga-san, be a little more discreet--you're bleeding all over the floor!”

“Ah…gomen, gomen. It's just that you look so cute, I can't even believe my eyes.” He chuckled, pinching his nose and closing his eyes again. The blond turned a darker shade of red.

‘ _Well, as long as he likes it…it's okay right?’_ Kona clutched his skirt with a strong grip. “Ja, then this is what you wanted to see right ? Since you have now I'm just going to take it off already.” The blond turned but was abruptly caught by Hyuuga who swung him over and embraced him tightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't see anything yet.” Hyuuga replied a tad bit seriously. There a silent pause for a whole a minute before the brunette slid his face lower to the younger's exposed neck. “So, can I finally take this as an invitation?” Konatsu blinked at that question, not exactly following.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to that birthday present...  
> Smut/sex scenes ahead

“So can I take this as an invitation?” Hyuuga asked earnestly. Konatsu only stared at the elder bewildered.

 _‘Invitation…to what…?_ ’ He mused for a second until Hyuuga inched closer and pressed his face, more particularly his lips on to the other’s exposed neck. _‘Eh?’_ The blond involuntarily backed away but the brunette strongly had him in his arms as he nuzzled further. While he was at it, those arms began stroking his back until a hand reached for the back zipper, pulling it down.

“Huh? Wait, Hyuuga-san—what are you—?” Konatsu exclaimed but was cut off by the elder’s lips. The blond stared with wide eyes as his superior’s lips were pressing against his downturned ones. _‘N—no way--don't tell me this is what he meant by invitation?!_ ’ The younger was speechless beyond words that Hyuuga would think about doing that with him and even more so on what to expect next. He finally shut his eyes as the brunette greedily pushed forward to part his lips while he unzipped the teen’s dress—not removing it. The teen held onto the other’s clothing tightly as his mind was dulling and nerves awakening to a completely new feeling.

Soon enough the brunette added his tongue in the mix as he licked the blond’s upper lip before inserting it in. Konatsu stumbled a step or two back panting heavily through his nose and mouth with a face totally flushed. Just rethinking about the scenes that took place brought an even darker shade of red to his face. Drunken by the bliss himself (or maybe it was the alcohol from before he couldn't tell), Hyuuga took the opportunity to remove his glasses and cradle the teen again and led him backwards on to the bed.

“Hyu—Hyuuga-san…” Konatsu tried to call out to the other, staring into his opened eyes since the dark lens were off now. The elder only smiled back at other’s baffled state as he held the corners of his face with his gloved hands.

“You're so beautiful, Konatsu.” Hyuuga used his real name for once while he rubbed his thumb over the younger’s wet lips. “Let me see more of you.” The fact that he was acting so charming was setting another fire in Konatsu which made him unable to say no and that was probably the elder’s intentions too. However, thanks to him, the blond finally recognized the name for his own feelings. He had always had a special connection with the lieutenant but he must have been very naïve to name it ‘admiration.’ While on the other hand what Hyuuga felt was something much stronger and accurate or called ‘love.’

‘ _Even so, I wasn't expecting to do this… I'm not even mentally prepared!’_ The blond fretted though he noticed a certain part of him between his legs growing.

“It's fine Kona-chan, it’ll be fine—just trust me.” The brunette replied as if he had just read his mind. Konatsu almost did believe him as he was lowered on the bed with the elder hovering over him. Hyuuga bent down to kiss him again until they needed another breach for air. Thus he took the time to suck and plant kisses on the teen’s neck, being sure to leave hickeys all over the place.

“Ah! This—” ‘ _This is too embarrassing_.’ Konatsu was about to say but didn't get the chance once he caught Hyuuga pull the maid costume down his shoulders to nibble on his collar bone. “Ne—anh!” ‘ _And why does he look so seductive??’_ He peeked a glance at the brunette without his glasses for a change.

Not long after, Hyuuga impatiently yanked off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground and undid the buttons of his shirt so that he could get back to teasing the younger’s nipple with ease. He clutched the area around it while licking it in circles—also evoking seductive moans from the other. At the same time his free hand extended, sliding past his thighs and into his underwear. Konatsu immediately jerked once and clasped both of his hands on top of the other’s hand.

“Hey, hey, no need to feel embarrassed now. It's only me.” Hyuuga hissed in his ear. “I'll make my Kona-chan feel real good—so let me.” He resumed to moving his hand up and down against Konatsu’s member.

"No—ah! Hyu—uga-sa…n.” The blond compressed his shoulders while his stomach did unnecessary flips.

“That's more like it. Enjoy it now, cause you're rewarding me later.” Hyuuga added, continuously grinning at his view of the blond. In other words, his angel all wet, blushing and panting in a half naked frilly dress—what more could he ask for? If only he had a camera maybe… The elder kissed the other’s pale thigh before sliding off his stockings and spreading him wider. “Okay now just close your eyes and think nothing.” Hyuuga snickered before he chewed off his gloves and reached for anything in the night stand drawers. Unfortunately there was only hand lotion and a bunch of other useless material. “Can't be helped.” The brunette murmured to himself as he lifted the other’s hips high enough to reach his mouth.

“Uwah! Hyuuga-sa—what are you—?!” Konatsu shrieked completely abashed. Hyuuga pretended not to care as he began to poke the younger’s opening. Until his hole was coaxed enough, he inserted a finger and began playing with it. “Er…ah!”

After nearly ten minutes of preparations, the lieutenant pulled his fingers out and straddled the other’s legs properly.

“Why…?” The blond peered at the elder, completely drained already.

"Hmph.” The brunette sneered. “That was so it wouldn't hurt ya but the real fun of this present starts now.” Was the last thing he said right before he thrusted himself impatiently into the teen. The younger’s eyes opened once more as tears eventually formed in the corner of his eyes.

“Agh! Hurts—Hyuuga-san!” The blond rocked back and forth with him as he clawed the other’s bare back desperately holding on for dear life.

“Kona-chan. Konatsu look at me.” Hyuuga wrapped an arm behind the younger while he was holding on. Konatsu still had his eyes shut but the elder whispered something in his ear anyways.

"Th—that's not fair. Ah! You can't…say that…at a time like this—!” Konatsu told grudgingly while the brunette only smiled.

‘ _I love ya.’_

**And now back to AyaMika:**

Mikage lay silently on the bed with his back deliberately towards the door. That's why when the door opened he pretended to ignore it. All he heard was Ayanami dragging a chair near the bed, behind him and sitting down.

“Mikage-kun,” The name sounded so tender whenever Ayanami called him, like there was melody in itself. “I need to know. When the time comes who will you choose? This time I want the right answer: The Empire or Teito?” The elder mouthed. That question immediately caused the blond’s eyes to snap open wide with his head swerving towards Ayanami. He was now sitting up and staring fearfully at the question he was hoping to avoid the most. Ayanami's violet eyes pierced back at him, forming arcs as they stared from the top half of his eyes. Mikage averted his eyes towards the sheets that formed creases around him.

“Teito or me?” The silverette asked again impatiently. He clenched his fists— which were locked under his chin— at the lateness of what should have been the most simplest answer. On the other hand, the blond would happily chose Ayanami but that didn't mean he concurred the idea of killing Teito! And the silverette was too possessive about him to listen to reason. It's like he wanted all of him or nothing.

“…please don't kill Teito.” Mikage finally replied quietly. The chief abruptly stood up.

“Invalid answer.” He simply claimed a second before striking the blond across the cheek. It all happened so fast too. Mikage didn't realize when his face was facing the other direction until a burning sensation on his left cheek answered that thought. He slowly turned his face back to Ayanami with shock, while placing a hand on his cheek. Before he could mouth a complaint, the elder suddenly grabbed both his shoulders and shook him as if to knock some sense into him. “Why do you always insist on choosing the hard way?!” The silverette raised his voice for once. “One last time: _Teito_ or _me_?”

The younger was already beginning to feel unstable and vulnerable, still in shock from the previous blow with shaking hands-he was far from giving a casual answer. “Ah…ha, Ayanami-san…” The blond uttered, nothing else processing in his brain at the moment. Ayanami inferred this as an answer instead, finally feeling the relief he was waiting for. Without a second thought he strongly wrapped his arms around the teen’s bare shoulders in an endearing embrace.

“That wasn't so hard was it?” The silverette suggested digging his face in the pale blond head. Mikage would have loved the gesture, but unfortunately something in him was suffocating. He had no choice but to automatically lean in with a contradictory thought. ‘ _His possessiveness is going to drive me insane. It's not normal…’_ Mikage confessed in his mind while he shut his eyes until the elder let go after two whole minutes which to the teen's cold body felt like seconds. “Would you like something to eat?”

The younger slouched back on the bed, recalling his cheek again and couldn't help but let humiliation build up in him. His throat felt dry as he crouched over his knees holding back a sob. ‘ _Even so, how could he hit me? Is there something wrong with me?_ ’ The self evaluation brought water clouding in his eyes that all he saw beneath him was a blur of the peach colored sheets. When he didn't answer, the elder called his name once more, puzzled by his position.

“Mikage-kun?” That's when a loud sob really slipped through Mikage's tears causing his cover to be blown and begin bawling out. “Hey,” the chief felt troubled suddenly by his abrupt act of weeping and tried to lift the teen’s face up to eye him but Mikage refused to do so and kept crying. “It shouldn't have hurt that badly considering I didn't even use my right hand.” That bit of detail only weighed down on Mikage more than Ayanami would have rendered.

">hic<…ngh—”

The elder heaved a guilty sigh after he witnessed the blond’s red tear streamed face and worn out physique. “Alright, I'll apologize.” He cupped the younger’s face with both his hands lifting it higher again to look into his squinted eyes. “Try to understand, I only love you so much and I can't bear you leaving. Which is why I need you to feel the same way no matter what.” The blond stared back into his eyes to find sincerity and for some reason more than a part of him was believing him and willing to forgive him. The teen sniffed one last time before averting his below and back up.

"Ayanami-San …I won't leave your side, but…” The blond didn't wish to deceive the other but at the moment he wasn't aware of forming a sentence without Teito in it due to their current dilemma. _Maybe silence is the best sometimes._ “So, please don't be angry.” Mikage changed the route of the sentence with an inward sigh. _Or maybe just leaving it for now would be better._

There was a sorry excuse of a pause. “Is that so? Even if your friend is endangered?” Ayanami tested.

“…Yes.” The blond hid the frown in his voice. Why did it feel like he just signed a contract with the devil? It's true that Ayanami was his lover and probably the only person in the world who loved him obsessively but this feeling wasn't exactly what the blond was expecting to welcome. _Something indeed must have happened in Ayanami’s past which is the reason he is so extreme…but then again he's only like that with me…so perhaps a past lover trauma…?’_ That didn't appear to make sense to the younger since it was already hard to imagine Ayanami with anyone— be it girl or guy. Mikage swore to find the truth of Ayanami’s past as soon as this current issue with Teito was resolved.

Ayanami leaned in and kissed the blond’s cheek right before licking and sucking on it. ‘ _Ayanami-San still needs to work on his make up strategies_.’ Mikage teased mentally. “I love you.” The words were like an elixir when they came out of the handsome silverette’s mouth but as usual they had a tone that expected an answer in return. Mikage always wondered if the reason the elder spoke them in the first place was to hear him say it and free the chief of any doubt—more than confessing his own love.

"...yes, I love you too.” Mikage quietly replied. “Um, Ayanami-san?”

"Yes?" The elder shifted his position from the chair to besides the blond on the edge of the bed.

“I won't run away so can you please remove these?” The teen requested raising his cuffed wrist. Ayanami appeared hesitant at first for various unknown reasons but then eventually reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “I promised, remember.” Mikage reminded as the chief unlocked the cuffs so that the blond was finally able to feel his wrist again. “Thank you.” The younger added, all in an attempt to soften the mood. At times he felt as if most of the time he was simply trying to appease a spoiled child. Ayanami took the wrist from the other’s hand and kissed it before laying the teen back on the bed and slowly climbing on top.

‘ _Does he want to do it_?!’ Mikage’s body panicked for a brief second. However, the elder only leaped over him and lay himself down as well, pulling the blond very close and wrapped his arms around the thin waist as he buried his face into the smaller chest. Mikage was caught off guard for a moment as usually it was the other way around or from behind sometimes. The teen somewhat embraced him back as wavy silver strands of hair tickled his chin.

"Ayanami-san is it really okay to skip work?” The younger brought up the courage to ask. Something told him it was going to take a while before the two of them could act like equals. Perhaps the age gap had something to do with this? Or the completely different worlds they lived in where Ayanami was supposedly a prince while he was from a family of butlers living in their master’s mansion. Either way, it was up to him to settle the demon inside the elder man.

“…they'll call if they need anything.” Ayanami simply replied. The teen inevitably chuckled.

“What are they going to think if they found out the flawless hard working Ayanami-sama is taking a day off on a sheer whim?”

“And whose fault will that be? If I knew love would make one so crippled, I would have avoided it in the first place. Therefore take responsibility.” The chief answered with an unhateful frown. The teen let out a short laugh again. ‘ _You can't avoid your true self_.’ The blond felt like saying.

“Yes sir.” He replied instead with a smile. That was when the chief’s phone played a simple ringtone indicating it was from work. Ayanami groaned on the other’s skin and unwillingly detached himself to attend it. When he realized it was the chairman, he stood up to take the call outside in the hall before coming back in after barely a minute.

“I have to step out. Looks like we still have an unfinished meeting from that time.” Ayanami told. ‘ _That time_?’ Mikage pondered until he realized he was referring to the time the blond eavesdropped.

“Ah, okay.” The teen nodded, sitting up on the bed now. The silverette kissed the younger on lips before heading out.

“Stay here and wait for me, alright?” The chief didn't mean it in an intimidating way.

“Mn.” The blond nodded once more before watching him leave. It's not like he had any place to go anyhow.


	19. Chapter 19

Ayanami was in the middle of lazing in bed with Mikage until the chairman called him out yet again to continue their interrupted meeting from before regarding Teito.

“So, who was it? I wasn’t anticipating you to disappear as well.” Chairman Miroku claimed, still seated at his desk as the elder walked in.

“Apologies. It was only Mikage-kun.” The silverette answered as he firmly stood a few feet before the desk.

“Oh, your begleiter?” He mouthed in a certain way that convinced Ayanami that the old man was scheming something in his head at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Ayanami-kun, what would you say if I said, I would like to send Mikage on this quest as well?” The chairman questioned on a whim.

“ _What_?” Ayanami was not expecting that and his sudden agitated reaction was certainly one the chairman was amazed to see. “And why may I ask would you request something like that?” The chief asked trying to comprehend Miroku’s intentions behind this, equally retaining his composure.

“Why not?” Miroku raised a brow. “That child is your begleiter now, we all must see what he is capable of, since this was a decision you, yourself, decided—after you seemed to show no interest in any one as your partner ever since Yukikaze.”

Ayanami found it hard to oppose the decision and was running out of adequate excuses other than the fact that ‘ _he’s my lover and I will not permit him to see his ex-love_.’ Just the mere thought, brought about a soft ‘che’ sound in his head. He stood there for another whole minute before finally replying. “In that case, I’d like to go as well.”

Twice in a row did he surprise Miroku today. This time however the astonishment was so conspicuous that the chairman had both his brows arced on his forehead. “Come again?”

“I’ll have Hyuuga and Katsuragi take over things here. If he is truly my begleiter than he should serve in my presence.” He had a point.

“Very well, if that’s what you desire. However, do remember you cannot continue risking your own life like this, _chief_.” Ayanami nodded before turning on his heels, ready to leave this claustrophobic office already. ‘ _Spare me the unnecessary advice.’_ He rolled his eyes on the way out. Who would’ve thought the predisposition he was avoiding the most was exactly the one he’d be faced with first. Tsk. Well…worst case scenario would have been if Mikage had to go on his own, then he might never consider returning—Ayanami stopped dead in his tracks, expression fading as he eyes widened slightly. No. That wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t allow the blond to leave him. His beloved would never betray him. That being of purity was his and his alone.

_“Oh, welcome back Ayanami- san! You’re early today.” Mikage looked up from his homework when the other entered the living room and smiled casually._

The elder sighed and decided to stop by his office to check on things before going straight home. As he walked into his solo office first which still needed to house an extra desk for Mikage, he noticed another stack of papers that required signatures. Albeit that was no concern for him since that amount of papers would only take an hour or more. Next, he visited his subordinate’s office and knocked on the door, ultimately opening it without approval.

“Hey, is it just me or do I get the feeling Aya-tan’s been missing lately?” Hyuuga mouthed, arms spread across his desk.

“Maybe he just has urgent matters to attend too.” Konatsu simply replied, eyes fixed on his work.

Mikage’s face flashed before the brunette’s sight once. “I…don’t know about that…actually the truth is—”

“I see you never change.” Ayanami interjected from the open-door frame.

“Eh?! Aya-tan? Oh hey! What a coincidence we were just talking about you!” Hyuuga immediately sat up straight. “How have ya been, buddy?”

“Is that so? What about me was so intriguing all of a sudden?” The silverette smirked.

“No, nothing like that.” Hyuuga forced a crooked smile.

“Hyuuga-san was just missing you.” Konatsu teased.

“In that case, don’t stop yet. I’ll be away for another mission soon, hence I’ll need you to take care of things here at headquarters.”

“What?” Both Hyuuga and Konatsu didn’t see that coming.

“To Barsburg, in search for that runt.” The elder informed.

“Eh, wow. Is… Mika-chan accompanying you?” Hyuuga asked and received a nod in return.

“I see, that makes sense. Well then good luck. Please let us know if you ever need back up—we’ll be on our way anytime.” The blond assured with alacrity.

“Of course, that goes without saying.” Ayanami scoffed before making an exit. “Good work.”

* * *

Mikage took the time to stumble out of bed, into the showers and then back to the room to change into a simple short sleeved orangish T-shirt and knee length shorts. ‘ _There’s so many marks_ …’ The blond mentally noted as he eyed all the blue and pink bruises/hickeys across his chest, neck and arms before pulling on the shirt. These days he avoided shorts too since there wasn’t a single inch on his skin that didn’t have Ayanami imprinted on it but today some of them seemed faint down there.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and scanned the kitchen. Fresh cooked meals, appetizers and a few desserts had already been prepared and packaged. “Hm, I wonder when the chef dropped by and made all this stuff. Geez, I really should say thanks once.” Mikage uttered to no one particularly, as he helped himself to some in a plate equally feeling a bit ashamed for the ‘free food without work.’ After the nice late lunch-not-breakfast-and-almost-dinner, he strolled around the living room in search for anything that would pass his time. Perhaps the next time he went back home or even _outside_ for that matter, he was really going to buy some games. (He’s only been going to the academy then training, some Black Hawk’s work and back home just like that routinely). Ayanami was hardly at home due to work and hence didn’t have any kind of entertainment, especially for sixteen-year-old teenagers—aside from the pool that is. The only other thing besides that was the library… _‘Ah that’s it! Let’s explore the library. I’m sure I’ll find something interesting there.’_

The younger made his way upstairs again and creaked the doors open to reveal a huge library shelved with countless century old books. “Would you look at this place.” He randomly selected an aisle and threw his eyes back and forth hoping for a book to catch his attention. Unfortunately, all of them were quite a turn off and only reminded him of history textbooks until he reached that one book that was smaller than its neighbors and colored differently. This one didn’t even have any labels on the sides and immediately stood out as a ‘ _photo album?_ ’ Very curiously, the teen pinched it out half way with a finger suddenly intrigued by the kinds of pictures he’d find in it but that excitement was quickly distracted by the front door unlocking.

‘ _Looks like Ayanami-san is back. I should go greet him before he thinks I fell off the window cliff.’_ Which by the way was entirely possible since their second floor was higher than ordinary second floors and half of the room balconies on that floor also happened to be right above the ocean. He released the book and pushed it back into its space with the same finger, before rushing down the steps just in time for the door to open. “Welcome back.” Mikage greeted benevolently as he landed on the last step.

“Hn.” For some reason the silverette sounded even more apathetic than when he first left.

“Um, the chef left a lot of stuff in the fridge…”

“I already had a bite on the way here.” 

“Is that so,” The conversation wasn’t seeming to go anywhere and that was beginning to bother Mikage. It most likely had to do with the meeting but bringing up Teito was never a good idea and the blond already learned that the hard way. The teen let out an inward sigh, unbeknownst to the fact that Ayanami was staring at him, deep in thought as well.

 _‘Is it possible that Mikage-kun would chose to defend Teito Klein if he goes with them? How will he react?’_ Mikage noticed his gaze and smiled. “-san? Ayanami- san? Is everything alright?” Without giving a response, at that moment the silverette just had the overwhelming urge to trap the blond in his arms, leaning his entire weight onto the teen and inevitably throwing him over. The younger landed on the floor with a soft groan.

“Ayanami-san?”

“You’ll never betray me, is that right?” The silverette posed.

 _‘Where is this coming from?_ ’ Mikage questioned for a moment. “Of course, I won’t.” He answered as confidently as he could.

“And you’ll never leave me no matter the circumstance?” Now that one had some spooky connotations behind it but it wasn’t such a big deal, right?

“I promise…Ayanami-san, did something happen?” The blond had to ask. After a long second, the elder lifted his weight from the other and sat up, Mikage followed and they were both face to face now. The chief took a silent breath before revealing the details of the mission.

“It’s decided that I, myself will carry out this mission of recruiting the Eye of Mikhail.” He flatly stated.

‘ _Take me with you!’_ The words nearly jumped out of Mikage’s mouth, but instead he forced a smile. What were the odds? “I see…then, best of luck.”

“You are my begleiter, Mikage-kun. The chairman insists you come with me.” The blond couldn’t believe his ears and his awe was evident on his face.

“E-Eh? Seriously?” The teen didn’t know how to mask his excitement and averted his eyes at all the possible scenarios that were proliferating in his mind. As though he could see through those fantasies, Ayanami interrupted and placed a gloved hand on the teen’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Soon the elder man brought his expressionless face only inches away from the blond and stared deeply into his honey colored eyes.

“Who is it that my beloved loves the most?” Ayanami tested as he evoked a smile on his face, pecking Mikage’s cheek once.

“Um, Ayanami-san?” Mikage was caught off guard by the abrupt inquiry. “I love you, of course.” He willingly answered with a faint blush underneath his eyes. And surely, he didn’t need to ask if the other loved him back. That answer had been made clear _many_ times. The silverette’s lips stretched wider, turning into a quenching smirk.

“I only love you as well, don’t forget that.” If Ayanami could, he would have etched the words into the others heart or flesh as he cupped his other hand onto the other side of Mikage’s face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss felt so affectionate and warm, that everything turned into a haze for the blond as he could only watch the fluttering of the elder’s eye lashes before slowly closing his eyes too and focusing on the dancing of their tongues. Soon enough a deeper shade of red was beginning to form across his cheeks as he clutched on to one of Ayanami’s shoulders and a sleeve. One of the elder’s hand slid down his thin shoulders, past his elbow, then to his young chest and didn’t stop until it reached the bottom of his shirt, automatically creeping in.

“Ah,” Ayanami also shifted his lips down to the blond’s bare neck and pecked under his chin while his second hand roamed the back of his lover landing on his hip. The teen unconditionally leaned forward when that hand gently pressed his butt evoking a sensitive reaction. “Um, Ayanami…san?”

“Mn?”

“Not here, please. It…it still hurts, a bit…” Mikage helplessly mumbled, facing the other’s collarbone. It was the truth though, it hadn’t been an entire day since the elder roughly did it and the floor was just going to make it worse if Ayanami did decide to pour his love in him this very moment. 

“Anything you say.” Without another syllable uttered, Ayanami got on his knees, flexed an arm around the teen and another under his long legs, hoisting him and leading them towards the stairs. Mikage couldn’t ask for more, he almost laughed at the coaxing gesture, albeit it was one also filled with peculiar nostalgia. When was the last time _he_ was the one carried like this? The blond nonchalantly tied his arms around his elder lover’s neck and leaned his head on the other’s shoulders wishing this flavor of calm would forever remain.

“Haha, this doesn’t feel so bad.” The blond chuckled as they were steps away from their bedroom. Ayanami scoffed at that, unrefutably agreeing with the younger. 

“Mikage-kun, I’ll be gentle this time—so let me love you.” Ayanami confessed tenderly, laying his lover on the bed and nuzzling his face against his—forehead against forehead and nose against nose. The closeness was unreal every time.

Mikage didn’t know what to say at times like this. “…Okay…” he would softly let out and then be the victim—or one would say—jewel of Ayanami’s foreboding yet devout affection. When the silverette claimed something, he meant it and would follow through with it. Hence, the days that the elder admitted to being gentle, Mikage had nothing to fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That phot album is gonna come back to haunt him.   
> Next chapter they’ll be setting off—to Barsburg!/District 7—can’t wait.(>.<) That means two things: 1. Entry of Teito & Aya’s jealousy as usual and 2. We’re coming in line with the anime. But just some different characters, different timing, with better scenes haha


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Dialogues/scenes from episode 5

“Be careful you two.” Katsuragi said as the Black Hawks gathered to bid their two memebers farewell.

“Are ya sure you’ll be okay without me Aya-tan?” Hyuuga asked, seeing as though he had always been Ayanami’s right hand man and body-guard.

“As long you complete your tasks here without delay. Konatsu, make sure he renders himself useful.” Ayanami pointed.

“Hai sir.” Konatsu saluted.

“ _Stingy_.” Four-eyes clicked his tongue.

“Mikage-kun, Ayanami-sama is in your care now.” Haruse notified with a smile.

“Of course.” Mikage grinned back. ‘ _But isn’t it the other way around_?’ 

“Don’t have all the fun by yourselves—call us when you need help! Me and Haruse will join you guys first.” Kuroyuri exclaimed in high spirits.

“Worry not, we will.” The chief answered, facing his begleiter after that. “It’s time to go, the Hawkzile is ready.” The blond nodded and followed his lead after waving to everyone.

“I’m guessing you still need to learn how to ride one of these?” The silverette posed while he was piloting the aircraft with Mikage sitting in the back, arms wrapped around the other’s stomach. In between the two he was also able to squeeze a shoulder bag that carried a few necessary things.

“Uh, yeah…We were supposed to go over the practical lessons this week…” The blond replied ashamed a bit at his lack of skills. Though it would be superb flying one of these things. Just being so high up in the air at top speed was like being the ace of a video game.

“Why so stiff?” The elder smirked, turning his gaze at the teen from the corner of his eye.

“No, I’m okay.” Truth was, he _was_ indeed nervous. Of what? That was out of his conscience. 

“If you say so.” Not after a very long journey, Ayanami began descending the hawkzile to the ground. They had only passed an empty terrain canyon and were already landing.

“Is this it?” Mikage glanced around the deserted territory.

“This is as far as we will go. Here wear this, it’ll conceal our uniforms. Up ahead, we will be entering the Barsburg territory.” Ayanami parked the hawkzile behind a huge boulder and took out two white robes with hoods, throwing the smaller size to the other.

The blond caught the gown and stared at a distance. _‘Up ahead_.’ The elder was correct, he was beginning to make out something that looked like gates before them. Soon enough he draped the white thing over him and hooded his head, looking ahead of him with determination. ‘ _Teito_.’

“Let’s go.” The chief instructed walking in front of him.

* * *

“Wow, this place looks so peaceful and not to mention so beautiful.” Mikage confessed as they crossed the white concrete bridge with a few number of people coming and going. All of them were wearing some sort of white upper garment. Just a head of them was the massive church building, painted in white yet still stood out for its elegance.

Meanwhile Teito was climbing down the stairs inside the tower’s arena and into the garden where all the young nuns were doing the laundry. ‘ _No way! I was the heir to the Raggs Kingdom?! The Barsburg might see me as an enemy if they find out. And there’s no way the Imperial Army would let me live if they realized I’m the rightful heir._ ’ He thought as he passed the water fountain at the center of the garden and stared at the white flower Labrador gave him. The three bishops, also three of the seven ghosts were standing on the other side of the fountain, observing the brunette.

“Man that brat’s a handful!” Frau, the spiky blond haired bishop let out.

“I’m surprised that you care so much about him Frau,” Castor, a cunning redhead who also happened to wear glasses, teased.

“Shut up!” The blond retorted. The quiet one of the three, Labrador with beautiful lavender hair turned away.

“The flowers are very upset…Someone is going to come for him soon. And he shall destroy his world.” The flower-master depressed. The other two gawked at him, bewildered.

In his listless state, Teito kept walking down the path encircling the garden that ultimately led to the bridge.

On the contrary side, Mikage and Ayanami were strolling towards the church, keeping a keen eye at their surroundings. The blond noticed a figure walking before him, almost a head shorter than him and with nostalgic dark brown hair. The teen watched as the wind blew the other’s flower out of his hands on to the ground. The brunette gestured his body around to pick it up, slowly revealing his face. Mikage immediately gasped, not believing his eyes. It was Teito! The brunette noticed his stare and involuntarily looked him in the eye, shocked for a second too.

“Teito! It’s really you, Teito!” Mikage exclaimed, heartbeat quickening. In the spur of the moment, the taller teen ran forward and threw himself around the other’s shoulders with his hood falling off. “Teito!” Ayanami didn’t fail to recognize the brat that ran away from them either, but only halt in his footsteps as he witnessed his lover embrace him with such hideous affection. The elder’s eyes coldly glared at the younger from behind. The flower fell once again from Teito’s hands as he stood there motionless and in astonishment. “Thank goodness! You’re still alive!” The blond rejoiced in the other’s ear, squeezing him harder.

“Mikage…? Is it really you, Mikage?” The brunette choked.

“Of course! What are you saying? I’m the one and only Mikage!” The taller teen released him with his hands still firmly on his shoulders. 

“Man, I never thought I’d get to see you again!”

While Ayanami was conveniently in the shadows now, he seriously pondered when the right time to kill the brat would be. Would it cause too much commotion if he did so now?

“Who’s that?” Frau asked curiously, with a subtle ounce of jealousy in the back of his heart. The three bishops stood at the edge of the bridge that opened up to the church. 

“A friend, by the looks of it.” Castor replied.

“Is that the one you mentioned: who’ll destroy his world?” Frau posed to Labrador.

“No, not him. The other one.”

“Other one?” Both castor and Frau turned their attentions back to the pair in front of them.

As Mikage hugged him again, Teito finally caught a glance at the person standing a few feet beyond Mikage’s shoulders. ‘ _It can’t be…!_ ’ 

“Ayanami!” He rudely called out, startling the blond, who instantly released him. “Watch out Mikage! It’s Ayanami!” Teito drew an arm in front of the blond to shield him.

‘ _Oops, in all my excitement, I totally forgot about Ayanami-san.’_ Before Teito had the chance to summon his Zaiphon. “Ah, wait Teito! You can’t—!” The blond immediately gripped one of his shoulder.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you…just trust me in this one.” Mikage hoped to convince.

“What…? Wait, don’t tell me you’re being blackmailed or something by this bastard!?” Teito demanded. By now, Ayanami could feel his tolerance running down the drain which symbolized his body. The brunette cared less what the other could be thinking, he simply held no respect for a murderer and couldn’t fathom what led Mikage to defending Ayanami. Teito didn’t stop glaring at him even for a second. “Mikage, come with me!” The proud brunette grabbed the blond’s wrist and attempted to drag him to the church and the bishops.

“Eh…Ah—” The taller teen was yanked forward but another force pulled him back. When Mikage turned around, the silverette had a solid hold on his other free arm.

“I don’t think so, brat.” Ayanami finally mouthed.

“Something looks tense out there.” Frau insisted and stepped towards them. “Just whaddaya causing a ruckus here for, shorty?”

“Hey! Back off! I didn’t do anything—he’s the problem!” Teito pointed at the chief.

‘ _He_?’ Frau glimpsed at Mikage who appeared to be a normal teen than at Ayanami, who had this dark aura flanking him. The tall blond decided to let the other’s asocial and intimidating image slide for the time being and faced the teens again. “Oh, I see, friends of yours from way back when—let’s get back to the church, shall we?”

“Hah?!” Teito questioned, reluctant to bring Ayanami with them, however Frau led the way anyhow. As they entered the chambers of the church, standing in front of a room on one of the top floors, Teito introduced the bishops.

“This is Castor-san, Labrador-san and you’d be better off ignoring that blond one but he’s Frau.” Teito introduced.

“You brat…” Frau ruffled the top of the brunette’s head. “Remind me to never leave the introductions to you.”

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Mikage—Teito’s best friend. And this is Ayanami-san, Chief Executive of the Black Hawks and um…my begleiter.” He timidly scratched his cheek with a finger. All of them stared at him in minor amazement while Teito was the only one full of distress. ‘ _How was that possible? Did the army really let him go that easily?’_ The brunette mused.

“So you’re somewhat the head of the Imperial Army?” Castor confirmed, assessing him warily. The silverette only returned the gaze with a disdainful look. It was apparent they didn’t trust someone who was from the Imperial army/Empire.

“Can we trust him?” Labrador asked as the four of them conversed away from their guests.

“Of course we can—he’s my only friend!” Teito convinced. “As for Ayanami, he’s most likely here to take me back and there’s no way I’m going to let that happen. We ought to kick him out of here.”

 _‘This looks harder by the moment_.’ Mikage thought as they had their private discussion which was loudly audible to them.

“If that’s what you believe then I won’t deny it, but do note that Mikage-kun is my partner and therefore is here for the same purpose.” The silverette interjected with a sneer, placing a hand on the blond’s shoulders and bending down to his head’s length.

“Is that true, Mikage…?” Teito echoed incredulously.

The blond averted his eyes at first. “Teito, try to hear me out—it’s not what you think—” He was cut off by a squeeze on his shoulder. There a brief pause before Teito spoke again.

“You probably forced him into it!” ‘ _Sly Bastard—thinks he can use my friend against me_!’

The elder was beginning to get extremely pissed now, although, managed to convey a mocking smirk. “Brats and their imaginations.”

“Now, now there’s no need to brawl is there? There’s room for everyone.” Castor intervened. “Didn’t you say you and Mikage-kun were old friends, I’m sure you have a ton of catching up to do. So, Teito why don’t you take Mikage-kun to your room for now—until we prepare a guest room for them?” 

“There’s no need for a guest room for Mikage, he can just stay in my room.” Teito claimed as he held the blond’s hand. “This way Mikage.”

Ayanami was well aware that this mission wasn’t going to be easy with Mikage in the mix but if he knew it was going to be this infuriating, he would have forfeited it all together. As the two teens disappeared from their sight, Frau shot a serious glance in Ayanami’s direction.

“Are you really here to take him back? If so, we won’t allow that.”

Ayanami stared directly past his soul in all defiance as well before closing his eyes and walking away. “… Do whatever, it makes no difference to me. I have no interest in a brat, but just know:” He looked back over his shoulder at the ghosts and contorted his face into an evil grin. “I _will_ have what I came for.”

“I don’t like the looks of that guy.” The blond bishop scorned behind his back. “If I’m not mistaken, he was the one that killed the kid’s father, right?”

“And also brought the Raggs Kingdom to ruins.” Labrador added.

“In that case, we need to keep an eye on him, and what better way than to have him live with us?” Castor suggested with a smile.

**In Teito’s room** :

“I don’t get it, how did you end up being Ayanami’s partner? This had to be a scheme on his end to use you against me!” Teito declared.

“Iie, iie, Teito you’re wrong. It was nothing like that. I only recently became Ayanami-san’s begleiter.”

“So they didn’t suspect you?”

“Of course they did.” The teen smiled. “But somehow, Ayanami-san gave me another chance to serve the army in exchange for my freedom. But who cares about that anymore, that was such a long time ago—I’m just so happy to see you’re okay!” The blond took both his hands in his.

“Mmh,” Teito smiled for the first time in a while. ‘ _As long as Mikage is safe, it’s fine. God, please protect Mikage.’_

“It looks like you’ve made yourself at home here.” The blond glimpsed around the room. “And you seem to get along very well with the bishops too—I’m glad.”

Suddenly the door opened. “Yo! We prepared the room.” Frau announced.

“I just said Mikage is going to sleep in my room.” The shorter teen affirmed.

“Uh Teito, actually…” ‘ _As much as that sounded like a friendly idea, he had to worry about Ayanami-san not going on a rampage or the elder staying up the entire night plotting ways to eliminate the brunette._ ’

“Grow up, kid. Unfortunately, the chief _exclusively_ said that Mikage-kun should be in his room.” The bishop told. “Relax! I’ll be sure to take good care of him.” He waltzed over to the blond, holding his shoulders and revealing a magical book. “Look it’s medicine that will make you feel better.” The teen flipped open the book and gawked at the contents.

“That’s what I am worried about.” Teito confessed. When none of them responded, he peeked at the book too and gaped at the pornographic sexy female images.

“What ‘cha think? Pretty nice, isn’t it?” The elder blond beamed as he leaned into Mikage with the book. At that moment, out of nowhere a dagger came flying in the air in the bishop’s direction who ducked in the nick of time, causing the knife to jab into the other side of the wall instead. “What the hell!? That was dangerous!” Frau glared at the weapon two inches into the wall before swerving his head to the front door where it came from. Ayanami happened to be the only one standing there.

“Do me a favor and don’t corrupt him with your insensibility.” The silverette crossed his arms against his chest, here to pick up his lover.

“You…” Frau’s veins popped out on his forehead but attempted to maintain a very crooked smile.

“Ayanami-san,” Mikage called out and paced towards him. “What’s up?”

“I’ve come to fetch you. Our stuff is already in the prepared room.” The chief expressionlessly stated. “You’ve had enough time for your reunion haven’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Ah, yes.” The blond complied.

“Wait but Mikage, why don’t you stay here?” Teito pestered, dejecting the silverette make an annoyed ‘che’ sound.

Mikage evoked an apologetic smile. “Sorry Teito, but I can’t leave Ayanami-san’s side like that. I promise we’ll spend some time tomorrow, though.” He waved, before he exited the room with the elder, who passed one victorious sidelong gaze at the brat and let out a satisfied ‘hmp’, before he followed the younger.

For reasons beyond his knowledge, that gaze really snapped something in Teito. Almost like they were competing for something in which case the chief had been victorious this time. However, Teito was determined too. He wasn’t going to lose to Ayanami like his father did and he certainly wasn’t going to hand Mikage over to him.

“Look at you glaring holes in his back.” Frau teased, breaking the ice.

“Shut up!” Teito held back a blush at his own seriousness being caught by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frau and his interactions with the others always cracks me up. Things are about to get dramatic


	21. Chapter 21

Conventionally, Ayanami woke up first before the blond and crawled out of bed. Since the bathrooms were separated from the rooms, the elder disrobed and changed in to his uniform first, facing his back towards the bed before reaching for his hat. Upon hooking his collar button, he turned back to Mikage who was fast asleep. It was still a bit early and it wasn’t as though they were on roll so he decided to allow the blond to sleep in; this would also give him the time to scan the church thoroughly. He waved his hand over the blond’s silky hair before shutting the door and locking it from the outside by the old latch. This way the blond wouldn’t be disturbed by any unwanted interferences.

Silently, the chief stepped across the empty huge hallways that were welcoming the faint dawn light through the openings of the windows. Everything seemed traditionally ordinary as one would expect. He noticed a few of the clergy and young nuns walking down the paths of the front yard below him. Some were watering the plants, gathering in groups to approach a certain place (for prayer?), and some were simply walking about. The silverette came downstairs, walked passed the fountain, the backyard, the flower garden and back to the church. By now the sun had taken its place higher in the sky and was shining a bright yellow hue on its surroundings. The elder headed back to his room while a variety of possible schemes played in his head based on the new knowledge he acquired. As he approached the room, he flinched in despair when he noticed their door ajar. Involuntarily, his foot sped up as he entered the room. 

Inside, he noticed Mikage awake in his sleeveless black undershirt and sitting up on the bed, giving a lazy smile while still half covered by the sheets. Beside him was another slightly smaller figure with dark brown hair as seen from the back. ‘ _Teito Klein_.’ The elder recognized with a frown and strode towards the two.

“Oh, Ayanami—” Mikage averted his glance from Teito and noticed the other come in but before any greeting could be uttered, he gasped when the chief took hold of Teito by his clothing.

“ _Why_ are you in here? How dare you wake him up?” Ayanami glared, disdain heavy in his voice.

“Ayanami-san, please! You’ve got it wrong—I was already awake—Teito didn’t disturb anyone. It’s fine.” Mikage automatically arched forward.

“What the hell? Let go of me you psycho-bastard! I can go wherever I want!” The brunette shouted back.

“How are you even friends with such a rude brat?” The silverette clicked his tongue, pissing Teito off even more.

‘ _Not again_.’ The blond slumped. It was up to him to do something before they would broke out into an all-out war. And here he was hoping he’d attempt to make this mission as _friendly_ as possible. ‘ _I think I can see bolts of lightning in the air between them_.’ The teen hopped off the bed in order to split the two apart and brainstormed for a liable excuse. “Uh hey Teito, weren’t you here to ask about breakfast? I think that sounds great—to be honest I’m starving right about now.” He placed a hand on Ayanami’s wrist and another on Teito’s shoulder to break them into a distance. Both now turned their attention to the teen in the midst of them.

“Of course, I’ll see if I can request breakfast to our room.” The silverette stated. Teito and Mikage gazed at him with awe. ‘ _Uh…this isn’t a private hotel Ayanami-san_.’ Mikage inverted his brows at the other’s privileged standards. 

“Are you serious? This church isn’t under your bidding—breakfast is served with everyone in one of the large hall-rooms we have downstairs.” The brunette unwillingly told.

“How revolting.” Ayanami casually let out at the idea of eating together with a whole crowd of strangers.

“Actually, that sounds great. Why don’t you go ahead of us Teito and we’ll be out as soon as I change?” The blond interjected with a smile as he pushed Teito towards the door. 

“Huh? Why? I’ll just wait for you.” The brunette innocently suggested. Mikage only smiled back, leading him out the door.

“No way, you don’t have to wait for me—you can do me a favor by telling them I don’t like my eggs entirely baked—thanks!” He urged before closing the door. ‘ _Whew, that was close. I guess from now, I ought to make sure these two aren’t breathing in the same space or else who knows which hell would break loose._ ’ The teen thought as he made his way back to the bed to fix the falling sheets.

“…Should I tell him we don’t eat eggs? Oh well.” Teito let out a breath and had no choice but to leave.

While the blond was at it, the elder didn’t hesitate to lock the door from the inside this time and stopped right behind him. Catching the younger off guard, the other slid his hands down the blond’s waist until they locked on top of his stomach.

"Ayanami-san—” Mikage’s face flushed for a second, until he rested his smaller hand over one of the elder’s in question. ‘ _Well as long as he isn't angry about this entire situation…’_ The silverette brought his face closer to the teen’s as he had his face turned to him as well, anticipating what was next. However, the anticipated kiss was never initiated.

"Hmpf, were you expecting something, Mikage-kun?” Ayanami smirked, digging his lips into the crook of the other’s neck from behind instead.

“N-no…” The teen averted his eyes with a blush, his slim figure being further compressed into the elder. The smile disappeared from the silverette’s face.

“Of course you were. Where’s my morning kiss?” He stated, closing his eyes.

"Oh, ah…” ‘ _That's right, he always wants to start the day with a taste of me if at all possible. That’s why I thought he would kiss me that time._ ’ “I’ll just brush my teeth real quick then.” Mikage suggested, pulling away and turning towards his clothes but a hand on his waist stopped him and swung him around. Next thing he knew, Ayanami had his lips smacked on to his own. “Mmh…”

“Did I ever care about such insignificance?” The chief imposed. Mikage shook his head in defeat and once again feeling diminished by his strong words.

“Um, shall I get ready then?” The blond politely hinted the other to release him so they could go down for breakfast and not keep Teito waiting too long. Who knows when he decided to come back up again.

“Go ahead.”

The younger fetched his uniform as well and draped it on while his eyes examined the room around him. The windows of every room and ceilings were incredibly high. There weren't any closets besides two long rectangular dents in the wall and a shelf above it. This room and some of the others had two simple singular beds which in their case—one wasn't even used and Mikage had a feeling it never would be. Even if the teen complained that the bed was cramped there was no way Ayanami would bear the thought of occupying the same room with him yet not sleeping together.

* * *

“Wow, everyone works so diligently here—like one big family!” Mikage spoke as he and Teito took a walk around the fountain. Teito volunteered to give his old friend a full-time tour of the place after lunch. The place was so huge, in and out, that three hours had already passed in their little ‘tour.’

“It’s not always so busy, I think there’s an event coming up.” Teito suggested.

“Oh, really? Sounds like fun.” The blond smiled as they stopped parallel to the descending water of the water fountain. The brunette looked at him back, a hint of something growing warmer in his chest as he smiled back. He couldn’t be any happier knowing his only friend was out of harm’s way and cheerful. However, he couldn’t afford to forget about Ayanami…surely, he’s scheming something—but what? Why choose Mikage?

* * *

‘ _Che_.’ Ayanami felt his eyebrows furrowing again and a small headache building in his temples. ‘ _Where is he?_ ’ The chief dreaded as he glanced back and forth for a blond head. All this while he had managed to keep the teen in his sight but he just had to be lenient with the kid and give in to his minor request. While he was busy calculating the deviations for his plans, he had lost track of how long it had been since he allowed the younger to take off with the brat and now it was agitating him.

As he walked past the church in the lawn he noticed a tall figure with spiky blond hair. ‘ _One of those suspicious bishops.’_ It was conspicuous to the silverette that ‘bishops’ was only a sorry excuse of a cover for them. He had a hunch they had more authority than that.

“Yo, the guest. Are you lost? Foreigners shouldn’t be wandering around like that.” Frau grinned, statement packed with subtle clues of mistrust. 

“Does it appear as though I’m lost?” Ayanami rolled his eyes and retorted.

“Then are you looking for something?”

“Tell me, do you always infringe on others?” The chief constrained. ‘ _He sure knows how to piss people off. I can finally see where_ _Teito was coming from_.’ The blond man thought with a raised brow. “Someone.”

“Hm?”

“I’m searching for someone.” Ayanami didn’t understand why he bothered to answer to the other but did anyhow before resuming his path.

 _‘Someone…? Teito?! No wait, it could be the blond kid…_ ’ Frau silently observed him while the thoughts played his head. ‘ _When you think about it, it’s hard to perceive such a bleak guy even showing the slightest concern for someone like Mikage-kun. Must be a special case, yet the brat claims that Ayanami is trying to render the blond against him…? Is that possibly the case? It’s hard to tell_.’ Frau mused.

“Hey.” A voice jerked him back to the real world in an instant, as he looked up to the figure standing in front of him. “Exactly how long do you plan on following me?” Ayanami snarled, clearly not welcoming the company.

‘ _Oops, I didn’t realize I was actually tailing him_.’ Frau sheepishly smiled. “Uh, well I thought, since this place is so big, I’d give you a hand on whoever yer looking for.” He scratched the back of his head.

The silverette gazed at him with an emotionless face. “You don’t even know who I’m looking for.”

“…” The bishop retained a smile on his face. “Let me guess, it’s Mikage-kun, right?” When the silverette averted his gaze and went back to his scavenger hunt, the blond inferred he was correct. “Ah so I was right. You sure seem to get along unexpectedly well with the kid?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Of course, just the answer I was anticipating.” Frau left it at that and persistently followed behind. 

* * *

“Will you leave when the time comes?” Teito inquired.

“Mn. Yeah.” Mikage flatly stated.

“Don’t! The army is wrong. Just stay here.” The brunette urged. The other teen looked at him with unforeseen surprise before letting out a carefree chuckle.

“Sorry Teito, I don’t think that’s possible—especially with Ayanami on the case.” He joked.

“All the more reason! That guy mercilessly killed my dad and everyone from the Raggs’ Kingdom. I don’t trust him with you—what if he decides to…to you—” The smaller teen couldn’t bring himself to utter words like ‘kill you’ or ‘control you’ in fear they might actually occur by some bad omen.

‘ _Did he always care so much_?’ Mikage asked himself mentally—not that he was complaining. It felt very sweet and generous for change, knowing how Teito’s former self was. The blond closed his eyes and stretched his lips into a genuine smile. “This might not be comprehensible to you, but trust me: Ayanami-san won’t do anything to me.” 

“…How can you be so confident…?” Teito uttered, dumbfounded. Mikage put his hand on the other’s shoulder, reassuringly. The touch felt so warm that Teito could confess he felt Mikage’s calming heat radiating into that small contact despite his gloves on. Unbeknownst to the brunette, something came over him and he slowly stepped closer, involuntarily wrapping his arms around the other’s back. Mikage was taken back for a limited moment but tenderly returned the embrace with an awkward laugh. 

“Haha it’ll be fine, kid.” Mikage teased.

“Shut up, who’s the kid? I’m a year older than you.”

“Eh??”

Meanwhile, Ayanami and Frau were walking on the path directly outside the church in a straight line and almost past the fountain until two fused silhouettes were seen through the flowing water. Blond and brown, and one in a cadet uniform. The silverette thoughtlessly took two steps down the path and around the fountain in an angle, with his eyes never leaving the two. It was indeed Mikage and Teito, hugging one another.

Frau noticed them too. “Aw cute, look at those two. I wonder if I could get a camera.” He avowed, unaware of the glares Ayanami was sending them. Without warning, the elder marched ahead of himself desperately, prepared to surprise them but Frau immediately grabbed his shoulder. “Hold it. Why ruin their moment? You need to understand how much their friendship means to them. Try to control yourself.”

The chief scowled at the bishop and shrugged his shoulder off instantly. “Did you not hear me the first time? Stay out of this. I don’t need advice from a clown.” ‘ _Clown??_ ’ The word stabbed the blond even if it was coming from incidental lips. “He doesn’t need friends, he has me.” The silverette murmured the last part under breath while he advanced toward the teens.

Frau blinked in surprise, not entirely missing the last part. Now he was further confused than he first was. “Geez, what’s this guy’s problem?”

“Mikage,” Was all Ayanami had to say and the younger snapped at that voice causing him to breech the contact between Teito and himself at once.

“Ayanami-san, hey…” Mikage rotated himself in the elder’s direction and responded with a casual smile. However, when he registered the growing anguish in the other’s deep purple eyes looking down on him, he inevitably averted his own eyes. He knew that look all too well. “Uh, Teito and I were just reminiscing about the past—cool, right?” He attempted to lighten the mood and hoped his lover would accept his excuse.

“I don’t see why it should matter to him.” Teito huffed. He then noticed Frau join their circle.

“It’s inevitable chibi-tan. Looks like you’re just going to have to accept this cold ice prince for Mikage-kun’s sake.” Frau proclaimed catching Mikage’s attention. ‘ _Did we give it away to him_?’ The younger mused with raised brows. Frau picked up on his curious stare and shot him a wink, embarrassing the teen for an instant.

‘ _I see, so he sort of gets it…_ ’ Mikage concluded, eventually smiling back.

“Never.” The brunette confessed. “Do you really think I’ll entrust my only friend to this murderer.” Ayanami’s vein twitched somewhere in his brain. He wasn’t aware if it was the insensate remark or the fact that Teito was implying that he had a deeper relation with the blond.

‘ _Uh oh._ ’ Mikage’s breath got trapped in his throat. “Of course, he didn’t mean it like that…aren’t I right Tei…” Unfortunately, his voice automatically trailed off as he noticed Ayanami creep closer and hoover over him. The elder briskly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

Frau literally let out a sigh. “Hey where are you taking him?!” The brunette argued before the bishop held him back. [Doesn’t this feel like déjà vu? Like uncle like nephew—talk about kin.]

“I think its best if you leave those two alone for now.” He insisted.

“Huh??” Teito wasn’t able to fathom the reason behind the elder saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the tension between Teito and Ayanami makes me laugh so much. Ah, but poor Mikage getting stuck in the middle of it.


	22. Chapter 22

With the only one place they were free to be isolated and private was the rented room in the church, Ayanami led them back there and slammed the door shut.

‘ _Ouch_.’ Mikage twitched at the angry aura emitting from the silverette rather than the bang of the door. ‘ _Crap, what do I say…?_ ’ The teen inwardly gulped. He knew nothing he would say now would soothe the other’s mood. The elder must have been bottling it up ever since they came here—which he was.

“What were you talking about?” Ayanami mouthed.

“Eh? Oh, nothing special.” Mikage responded intuitively. The silverette clenched his fists.

“So you don’t want to tell me?” All this while he had his back towards the teen because he was working on containing his agitation but now he finally turned himself around. “Must I remind you the purpose of this mission? We’re here to take him back, _not_ make amends with him. Or have you finally found the chance to betray the army?” He harshly spoke.

“What? No, of course not! I was really only talking to him—I’m sorry, I know our mission is against Teito…but…he’s—he’s my friend too…” The chief had heard enough. He waltzed over to the teen and gripped his uniform by the collar.

“ _Was_ your friend.” If only there was a way to delete Teito from the teen’s life entirely. “Che! I had my suspicions for allowing you to engage in this mission but now I can see how much I am regretting this decision.”

“Wait, Ayanami-san please…I promise I’m not betraying anyone…”

“And that’s the dillema!” The sudden peak in the elder’s voice made the younger flinch once. “You aren’t on anyone’s side as of now. You _must_ betray Teito Klein.”

“But…” The blond wasn't sure where to go with that. ‘ _But what? Can he just utter that he didn't want to betray the other?’_ The elder saw through his hesitations and with every second wasted his mind was imagining the impossible, causing a heap of harsh emotions to strangle him.

To flee that horrendous feeling, Ayanami threw the other on the edge of the bed and hovered over him as he unlocked the collar hook. “Wai—Ayanami-san…we can’t—this is a church—!” However, the elder cut him off by jamming his fingers into the blond’s mouth and parting his lips to conquer his mouth with his fierce tongue. The kiss was full of force and impassion. They were only a minute into it and Mikage could already feel the intensity suck out all the oxygen from his lungs. “Hagh…ah—”

“I don’t want to hear it.” The silverette harshly cupped his face with one hand while the younger was desperately holding on. ‘ _So many complexities. A church, it’s morning, a friend, family…why? Why aren’t I the only thing you need. Do I not satisfy you? I’m going strip you of all these insignificances and make you think of nothing but me.’_ It had been a while since the elder felt such passionate fury and it didn’t take long for him to exert it on the younger.

* * *

“Arh…nh…” The blond tried his hardest to trap any kind of moan that escaped his lips while tightly clenching his jaw, however it was becoming harder and harder with the way Ayanami’s teeth were savaging his tender flesh. Covering his mouth wasn’t an option either since this happened to be one of those days the silverette had his wrists bound above him with a hand. Ayanami eyed the teen once as he chewed the area just below his waist and came to notice his futile efforts of holding his voice back. The chief lifted his mouth momentarily, with his tongue leaving a string of saliva as the contact parted. Ayanami forced a smirk as he waited for Mikage to return his stare, laying under him unclothed. However, for the most part the teen’s eyes were tightly shut to compensate for the evanescent pain and embarrassment.

“Restraining your voice so that your _friends_ won't hear?” Ayanami tested his conspicuous theory with a snort. There are times when things are brutally obvious but as long as they aren't mouthed, there was always room for subconscious hope. Hope, even the slightest bit that may otherwise seem utterly pointless but it was more than enough to provide satisfaction and promise. ‘ _This feels pathetic_.’ The elder scowled at himself but didn’t refrain from feeling that way. To his demise, Mikage didn’t provide a response either, automatically rendering his conception to be positive. The chief’s thin lips pursed into an immediate downward frown as he latched himself on to the blond again, biting the same place twice as severely.

“Auw! Ayanami-san…that hurts…please…” The blond mouthed, tweaking an eye at the silver head. As if the other would listen to him…especially not under these circumstances. ‘ _What was he unhappy about? Sure, Teito is a hot button topic but this seems graver than that_.’

When the elder separated himself again, he caught sight of his sword/staff standing against the foot of the bed from the corner of his eye. Downward purple lit slants deliriously glared at it before an idea struck him. He stretched his bare arm to encircle the shiny black thing with his fingers into a tight grip and brought it between himself and his blond. Slowly drawing the blade out before him, alarming the other, he gazed at the narrow area of the exposed metal in wonder. Mikage only gawked back at him with no clue to what the silverette was devising. The next time Ayanami returned his gaze, there was an erratic amusement dancing behind his eyes while he broke a smile.

“I do wonder…how well you'll be able to muffle your voice if I use this, Mikage-Kun?” Ayanami stated, his voice even.

‘ _What? He can't be serious…?’_ Those may have been the blond’s immediate thoughts however, he was still befuddled by what the elder meant by that in the first place. When the chief closed the sword again and slid the cool metal of the handle against the side of the teen’s rib cage, the younger felt the need to sit up suddenly. That moment didn't last very long until Ayanami removed the rectangular tip of sword and whacked it on the crook of his lover’s body, evoking a loud unbeatable cry. The motion appeared so casual, almost as if he was swinging his arm at a lifeless object or swatting a fly…but it hurt. It hurt so much. That fraction of area on Mikage’s skin struck by the alloy sword progressively kept twinging. When the blond noticed his cry resonate in the air, he immediately lapped both his hands on to his mouth, eyes still wide from the impact as he lay on his other side.

“Remove your hands.” Ayanami quite seriously demanded. His begleiter didn't comply promptly which caused the chief to echo once more: “I won't repeat myself. Remove them.” Instinctively, the younger pulled them back a negligible distance from his lips with trembling fingers only to earn another hit at a higher angle on the curvature of his waist, exuding another pitiful groan.

"Ou...ern…Aya...Ayanami-san...don't...” Mikage shut his eyes dearly to fight the pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“I suppose not. See, isn't it better this way?” Ayanami answered his question earlier and compassionately smiled at him. “Do you still insist on arresting your voice for their sake?” As the younger lay back on the bed whimpering in pain and curled on his painless side, he shook his head without even looking. “Good boy.” He planted a loving kiss on the blond’s head, ultimately swirling him around by one leg and thrusting himself in. At the same time, breeding more hickeys on the teen’s pale thighs. To him, everything was in the insignificance of the moment. One moment he may have hit the blond, but that lesson was over the next minute and there was no point dwelling on it. That's how Ayanami saw everything. If he was able to endow gentle kisses on the teen than he saw no difference in raising a hand or two. After all, wasn’t that all apart of himself? Just like time everything revolving in a certain period was inconsequential and would fly by eventually.

“Ah! Hagh…!” Mikage’s exhausted body rocked back and forth, mind slowly turning into a cloud of haze as he tried his best to keep hold of his consciousness. The pain was numbing everywhere, assimilating into dull sensations of discomfort—all that was left was sight of Ayanami’s muscular body leaning into him and the warmth on his face. “Ayanami-san!” He cried.

* * *

Bright light accentuated their room as Mikage cracked one of his puffy eyes open. When he processed a soft knock on their door, he inferred that must have been what originally woke him up. Before he could answer the door, he noticed he wasn't able to budge at all with the way the elder’s arms were locked on his chest. As soon as he shifted an inch away, his lover’s arms tightened.

‘ _Ugh…trapped._ ’ Mikage sighed and looked back at the door. ‘ _Sorry Teito. I hope he just leaves assuming we’re asleep.’_ A few moments of silence passed before footsteps turned away. Another lap of time went by before Mikage began to appreciate the warmth of Ayanami’s chest. No, he thought he was appreciating it. Truthfully a part of him was, and normally would but…the other half of him felt betrayed, insulted and mercilessly hurt. Mikage wasn't the type to hold a grudge—that was evident enough. Therefore, if Ayanami wanted to move on from any discrepancy between them, then he would unconditionally do the same. What benefit would come from bringing up bad memories and breeding conflict? However, that perception of blond was beginning to skew recently. Now, he felt if he didn't have a serious conversation with the silverette regarding his temper, he'd suffer more in the future because apparently it only seemed to be getting worse.

‘ _But how would he bring the topic up? Well for starters, he had to affirm the other was completely calm._ ’ As if on cue, his thoughts were disrupted by a pair of lips on his nape. Upon realization, his initial reaction was to pretend he didn't sense anything before Ayanami’s hands began feeling his chest. Fearful of the elder embracing him first thing in the morning after a rough night, the blond turned around on reflex and pecked the chief’s lips with his own.

“Uh, morning.” Mikage hoped to distract him and forced a genuine smile.

Ayanami stared at him for a brief second until choking: “Mikage-kun are you _trying_ to seduce me? Not that I'm complaining.” He teased with a smirk, digging his face in the blond hair waking himself up with that refreshing scent.

“Eh? I wasn't…” ‘ _He's back to his normal self._ ’ Mikage noted with heavy relief. ‘ _Man, I can't believe we did it in a church though…I feel like I can't show my face anymore._ ’ “Um, Ayanami-san?” He called when the silverette kissed his fingers. Midnight purple eyes only centimeters away, solemnly looked up at him.

"I…won't be able to walk…if we continue…” The teen earnestly stated.

“Doesn't sound so bad. That way you can just wait for me here.” The chief replied with a nonchalant smile.

Mikage felt a chill down his spine. ‘ _Why do I feel like he actually wants that?_ ’

**At the Breakfast table:**

“Well, they're taking their sweet time as always.” Frau announced as he picked up an eye ball and swatted it on his plate.

“Hmph, I knocked but didn't receive a response, plus their door was locked.” Teito claimed.

“Oh, why would they lock the door?” Castro mouthed curiously. Frau kept silent, musing if his imaginations were pointing him in the right direction for those two. So far, all the signs were positive. That's when the four of them noticed the military men walk into the room. Mikage walked closely to the elder, subtly clutching on to the other’s sleeve as he used that as support to slowly keep up with him.

"Looks like you gentlemen are finally here.” Castro waved toward their table.

“Morning, sorry for the hold up as usual.” Mikage sincerely chuckled.

“Mikage!” Teito stood up from the table and fixed his eyes on him. “Wait, why are you walking like that? Are you hurt?” The brunette blurted.

The blond inwardly gulped as he quickly came up with an excuse. “Huh? Of course not, I just thought I saw a vile bug on the floor for a second there—is all.”

“A bug? That’s odd, the nuns here sweep the floors daily.” Labrador finally spoke for the first time that morning. 

“Ah I get it! It must have escaped my super special—not to mention secret— insects’ collection.” Frau literally revealed a rectangular glass cage with a few twigs, dirt and very indecent beetle and annelid-looking creatures. He shoved it right in front of Mikage’s face as evidence when they approached the table. 

“Eek!” The blond involuntarily jerked away from the cage in horror—little did he know his lie would come back to haunt him so soon. Albeit that sudden movement did produce a sharp pain at his midriff. “Er…” He automatically hid a frown though not enough to conceal it from the elder who unconditionally scowled, letting out a zaiphon towards the bishop.

“What the?!” Frau swift to the side, his hat being left in the air where it was sliced cleanly in two by the zaiphon. The elder blond scooted away as fast as he could besides Teito. “What’s wrong with this guy? He’s totally nuts!” Teito only let out a sigh reading ‘you just realized.’

“Ayanami-san! Please refrain from using your zaiphon here. This is a civilian vicinity.” The teen tugged his sleeve and led them to the table where they sat consecutive to one another.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Teito imposed as they all took their seats again.

“I’m fine, Teito, really.” Mikage assured as Ayanami made a condescending ‘hmp’ sound towards the runt. There was always going to be some invisible conflict between the brunette and silverette that was beyond the blond’s comprehension.

“Mikage-kun, take some. It’s not the best food that can be provided but it should promise some edibility.” Ayanami began to fill his lover’s plate, nearly offending everyone affiliated at the church.

“Yeah, thanks—I will.” The blond nodded, presenting his usual smile with his eyes closed. To the others, it almost seemed like the two had created their own reclusive atmosphere.

“Hey, is it just me, or that bastard is only considerate to your friend over there?” Frau pointed to Teito, who looked up at him with a fork in his mouth.

“Of course, because Mikage is mine.” Ayanami blatantly stated with no regrets. Both Frau and Mikage gawked at that declaration, clearly deducing the subtext and afraid the others would misunderstand. Amazingly enough, none of them gave it too much thought and only continued with their breakfast.

“Hah?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” All but one, must I mention. (We all know who that is right?)

“Oh dear, there we go again—first thing in the morning.” Castro shook his head. “Teito…perhaps you would like to keep it down for our guests before I have to force my dolls on you...?” The four-eyes may have uttered that with a grin but there was an intense menacing aura radiating from behind him. The brunette gulped and went back to his plate.

“There, there Teito. You’ll understand one of these days.” The blond bishop teased. Mikage only facepalmed.

“So, Mikage-kun, have you visited the garden? Would you like to join me for some chamomile tea while being surrounded by fragrant flowers?” Labrador quietly invited.

“Oh yeah, Teito showed it to me but we never got a chance to go in. It looked really beautiful, did Labrador-san plant all the flowers himself?” The blond responded.

“Undoubtedly. That’s his specialty.” The silverette remarked.

Labrador—ignoring his side comment—only smiled at the teen. “I enjoy the tenderness and grace the flowers expel.”

 _‘The garden, hm…_ ’ Ayanami pondered as he stared at his utensils. _‘It’s the most unsuspicious place and on the adverse side of the church… that might not be the worst place to start…’_ He sneered as he picked up some vegetables from his plate and into his mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers such as dialogue and scenes from episode 5 of the anime.

“Mikage-kun, I need you to analyze these documents with me. This will be your first order of business as part of the mission.” Ayanami stated, with a few papers in his hands related to the Barsburg District and its missionary history. Mikage stared at the documents in wonder.

“Okay!” He enthusiastically replied, feeling a sense of liability and authenticity already. He had scanned and organized papers since he became a part of the Black Hawks but never did he file or critic a document related to a mission himself. Then again, this was also his first real ‘mission.’ He was very much looking forward to it. 

The silverette smirked. “Then follow me.” He led the teen outside the church, anywhere they could find some peace and quiet and a bench to sit on. This was going all according to his plan. While Mikage was busy with him here, Teito should be approaching the church’s garden any moment with the false hope that the blond was waiting for him there. ‘ _And the rest will unfold itself_.’

Teito walked past the gates of the garden and glanced around the colorful place. He didn’t find anything out of the ordinary or even his friend, though he did spot a curly haired boy in a full white attire.

“Do you like the flowers?” The stranger asked with a frank smile.

“Uh, yeah…?” Teito didn’t seem to recognize the teen so faltered in his response.

“I’m glad, after all, these flowers will be placed a top your grave—very soon.” He sneered. The curly haired man waltzed towards the baffled brunette, his movements revealing a blue symbol plastered on his sternum. Teito identified the vile sign immediately and stood on his guard, activating his zaiphon. “A Zaipon? I can use a zaiphon too now.” The boy imitated his zaiphon and neutralized Teito’s attack. “And that’s not all.” With that, two bare bony wings uncurled from the teen’s back, alarming the younger.

As if that had declared some sort of instant war, the two began hitting zaiphon with zaiphon, nearly wrecking the glass barrier of the garden by inflicting so many holes on to it. Their little battle even extended off ground for a short while until Teito had to land back on the ground and dodge strikes from there. As the other flew behind one of the towers of the church, Teito ran towards him, shooting another destructive zaiphon that blasted a bit of the concrete church tower but gasped at the teen descending with shredded wings.

Ayanami snapped in shock at that scene too. He was able to watch every movement of his korrs, a bit similar to how his soul was instilled in Mikage, only this didn’t require so much life force and was a product of his powers.

“That’s…” Teito observed Frau appear out of thin air and carry the victim gently to the floor.

“Didn’t I tell you, your powers will only hurt the vessels. Well, at least you’re not running away anymore.” Frau smirked. “The brat has matured a little.”

“I’m not a brat!”

“So, another showed up huh…” Frau thought out loud. 

‘ _That bishop… I knew something was unusual about him. I need to confirm—’_ The silverette’s thoughts were cut off by his own blond.

“Ayanami-san, I don’t understand this statement.” Mikage pointed down at one of the papers laid out on the bench space between them. The elder turned his attention to him instead and decided to hold the thought.

**That Evening:**

“Wow! Those were only a few documents but they took forever...” Mikage stretched his arms as the two of them walked to the chambers of the church that housed their room. _‘I wonder what the others did all day—I got so carried away interpreting all that stuff with Ayanami-san, I nearly forgot about our location_.’

“Normally these shouldn’t take so long, if handled individually.” The silverette remarked. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Let’s hope so—huh?” The blond halted at the sight of the hall, ceiling shattered with an enormous hole in it and a huge boulder breaking the wall of their room which happened to be located in the same hall. “Ah! Our room!” He pointed.

Castor and several of his dolls were already on the spot of the scene. “I’m sorry gentlemen, it looks like we’ll have to restrict this side of the tower for renovation. It appears as though one or more of our staff was acting insensately—please do forgive the inconvenience.” He forced an apologetic yet at the same time businessman-like smile.

“…Inconvenience he says…” Ayanami repeated the words with layers of bitterness and agitation. This kind of nuisance had never taken place before. He was already trying his best to tolerate the crappy food and resources of this place and now this.

“Hahaha what meteor struck here? But it’s kind of odd how we didn’t hear anything, right Ayanami-san?” Mikage attempted to stir the elder’s aggravation in another direction.

“Since this won’t be repaired in a while, can I ask that you, Ayanami, sleep in another guest room tonight?” Castor requested. The silverette returned his gaze, attentively.

“With Mikage.” The chief added to his sentence.

“I’m sorry, that room only has one bed. Therefore, Mikage will sleep—” The redhead never got to finishing that sentence, all thanks to a certain loud brunette.

“Mikage is sleeping in my room!” Teito announced loud and clear, like a child that had been persisting an elder to sleep with him. Ayanami mentally clicked his tongue at the sight of the younger. Frau followed behind like his guardian.

“No, that’s really okay—!” Mikage immediately blurted out upon hearing that but stopped himself when he noticed how unreasonable he sounded. What was he saying? There wasn’t much of a choice in the first place.

“Huh? What that’s supposed to mean? You have to sleep _somewhere_.” Teito raised a puzzled brow.

“Yeah…my bad…” The blond replied timidly before looking at Ayanami for a response or an ‘approval’ was the more suited word. “Ayanami-san…” ‘ _There’s no way he’ll abide by this_.’

The chief sighed. “It’s seems to be inevitable.” He gazed back at the blond, eyes apparently not expressing the same vibe. Despite his response, Mikage still felt slightly anxious about the idea.

‘ _Geez, relax already_.’ The teen caught himself and urged to take a steady breath in and out. ‘ _It’s fine. I’ll get to sleep in the same room as Teito tonight, just like the old times—so cheer up, will you.’_

“Well, in that case, brat why don’t you come with me to fetch you guys some extra blankets.” Frau commanded.

“Quit calling me that! I’ll come pick you up later Mikage.” The brunette told before dashing after the bishop.

“Ayanami, you can follow me.” Castor smiled and turned around, leading the way. Ayanami was ready to tag behind but noticed Mikage unwavering—most likely confused whether to stay or follow. The elder swiftly encircled his fingers around the teen’s delicate wrist, catching him by surprise. The blond’s sparkling hazel eyes met with solid purple ones, motioning him to accompany them. Mikage silently nodded and walked beside him to his new small room.

“Please let us know if you need anything. We’ll try to retrieve the rest of your belongings by tomorrow.” Castor said, then wished them a good night and left. Mikage stood to the side and watched the elder straighten his sheets and pillow, followed by removing his hat, cloak, sword and gloves. The silverette was now in his white buttoned up shirt and uniform pants until he undid the first button and cuffs of that too. He noticed the blond stiffly standing in the room, a bit troubled that he wasn’t conversing frankly like his usual self anymore.

Ayanami determined to leave his clothes the way they were at the moment and comfortably sat back on the edge of the bed. “Mikage-kun, come here.” He let out an arm for the other to walk into. The blond obliged and stepped towards him, allowing the other to wrap an arm around his waist while the other hand clutched his wrist again. Since the teen was within his grasp, he did the only thing that felt welcoming of him to do: the chief dug his forehead into the younger’s chest and breathed the serenity he sensed from it. His beloved’s fresh scent, jovial yet calm heartbeat that was always destined to quicken soon and most importantly the warmth of the embraceable lithe body.

“Are you going to be alright?” Ayanami huffed. Mikage was finally able to process the situation and blinked at that.

The blond let out a brief chuckle. “Ayanami-san, are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” He uttered in the most sincerest way. The elder detached his head and looked up at the teen. Dislodging the hand on Mikage’s wrist, he brought it up to cup the back of the blond’s head and pulled it forward for a kiss.

“Mnh…”

“Looks like Mikage-kun will be fine without me but I can’t live without this blond.” Ayanami confessed when their lips broke apart, looking directly into the hazel eyes. The teen unwillingly blushed at that.

‘ _Gosh, when he acts things like that…I can’t help but…_ ’ Mikage thought flustered, hiding the blush with his fist. Ayanami was a natural schemer. Even if he hurt the younger (which to him was nothing wrong), he always had a way to pull the teen willingly back to himself. “T-that’s not true…” Mikage had to say something. “And besides, it’s only for one night…you should be fine.”

“Looks like your little escort is here.” Ayanami interjected, rotating his eyes toward the door.

“Eh? Teito?” Mikage swirled his head toward the door as well. It was true, Mikage could hear the footsteps getting louder.

“Mikage! Are you ready?” Teito peered in to the room.

“Sure thing Teito.” Mikage answered casually, walking towards the door before time. He turned one last time to Ayanami and said ‘good night’ before exiting the room. As their shadows disappeared in the stillness of the night, the elder sighed once, already beginning to miss the teen’s presence.

* * *

Teito’s room had two single beds, one occupied by himself and the other by Mikage. The lights were off, and the moon was probably out or it could have been disguised by the clouds—there was no way of Mikage knowing for sure as he lay in the spacious room embroidered by large windows on one entire side. He did know that he was unable to fall asleep. Was it just a stochastic event? Or was it because the bed space felt so much more different? He couldn’t tell whether it felt spacious without the elder embracing him or narrower because he could see the other end of it right next to him. _‘I wonder if Ayanami-san was able to fall asleep?_ ’ His brain wondered before hearing a shift from Teito’s side.

“Can’t sleep?” The blond ultimately broke the silence.

“Hey Mikage, there’s something I want to tell you.” Teito let out.

“…then tell me, I’m here, aren’t I?” Mikage smiled without facing the other. ‘ _Did he have the right to act like a friend even though he was out to betray him?’_

Teito had faith in him and told him all his secrets: how he had regained his memories, how he was the son was the Raggs Kingdom, i.e. making him the legitimate heir to the fallen Raggs Kingsdom. “And Ayanami (the Imperial Army) was the one who killed my father.” The brunette concluded. The blond courteously listened to every word. 

“I believe you.” The elder teen acknowledged. ‘ _But…I thought Ayanami was the heir as well…how can there be two real heirs?_ ’

“Thanks, Mikage.”

“Then, is it my turn to speak about myself now?”

“Only if you want to.” Teito claimed, turning on his side so that he was facing the blond, while the blond flattened on his back.

“Our family lives in the Oak family’s manor and has traditionally been serving them. My father and elder brother are both butlers, I was going to follow that path too but thanks to this scar I was able to choose the military instead—and meet you.” Mikage happily confessed. “I was only five at the time the war with the Raggs ended. I remember my father was pretty happy and I couldn’t understand why. How could killing people make one happy? And to think your father was one of those people…I have no right to say this as the enemy that helped destroy your kingdom… but I’m still glad you remember being loved by your parents.” ‘ _So we were always meant to be on opposing sides.’_

“Mikage, so what are you going to do now?” Teito urgently asked and sat up on his bed.

‘ _It’s now or never_.’ The blond thought determined and threw off his covers, walking over to the brunette. “Teito, listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you!” He securely held on to both the smaller teen’s shoulders. “First off, don’t become enemies with the Imperial Army. Revenge does nothing good. Always look forward and follow the path of light.” ‘ _That’s right, even if I leave you now, don’t come back to pick a fight. Forget Ayanami-san! Forget the Army…forget me.._.’ “Second. You may be bad at opening up to others but you’re my best friend and that will never change! Never forget that I am always with you in spirit.”

Teito blinked once, eyebrows unconsciously knitting into a furrow. “Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? It sounds like…you’re about to leave…”

Mikage snorted, alleviating the frustration on his face. “Nothing like that.” He stepped back to his bed and pulled the sheets over him. “Good night my best friend.”

**Ayanami’s Room:**

The silverette lay on his ‘bed,’ with an arm over his head while staring at the ceiling feeling lost in time. Speaking of time, what time was it? How long had he been staring at that one place inactively, waiting for sleep to take over him?

“Che.” He sucked his teeth and sat up on his bed. This was infuriating. He wasn’t even sure which part. He only knew that his blond missing from his side would never give him peace, let alone sleep. Mikage had become such a natural existence in his life and one that actually rendered his life exciting. All this time he thought the military gave him pleasure and a reason to exert his madness but that was all second compared to Mikage. However, the blond was too pure. He would succeed in bringing simple joy and comfort to the elder’s life but the elder’s thirst for blood at times could never be quenched. And that’s why the military was an important asset and always would be. Although…he may have been guilty of mixing the two and ending up hurting the teen while he was as it. However, that mindset/demeanor had been long engraved in him—to the point that there was no question to it. It was simply the person he was.

Afraid his thoughts would drive him into a raging fit, he climbed off his bed and walked out the door of his room to the dark hallways lit by the stars pouring in from the glass windows. ‘ _Not having Mikage by his side when he ought to be, automatically made the other assume the teen was perhaps dead_.’ Also another innate conception of his based on experience. 

Ayanami dragged his feet across the corridors, until he found the brunette’s room. Gingerly, he creaked the door open and upon seeing two beds, confirmed his location. He stepped closer and closer to his lover stirring in his sleep and stopped ahead of the bed, his shadow hovering over the blond. Ayanami felt painful relief wash over him at the sight of Mikage’s lean expression. Involuntarily, he brushed two fingers against the younger’s infamous scar. The blond automatically kinked his face, eventually cracking his eyes open and gazing at the blurred figure.

“A—!” Mikage couldn’t believe his eyes for a second and jerked up in undefined fear. His voice was attenuated short by Ayanami’s large hand clamped over his mouth.

“Shh…you wouldn’t want to wake up the brat, would you?” The chief whispered into the teen’s ear with a sneer. His begleitler nodded and pulled down the pale hand.

“Ayanami-san why are you here?” He whispered back.

“Why do you think?” The silverette retorted, yanking the sheets and mounting his knee on top of the bed, making himself comfortable under the covers.

“E-eh?” The teen adjusted his position to fit the other in without thinking. Meanwhile his elder lover tightly pressed his body into him.

“I can’t sleep.” Ayanami simply stated, hugging the younger as blond flicks of hair tickled his chin. The other held back a laughter. ‘ _How does Ayanami-san plan to manage in the future_?’ Mikage chuckled in his thoughts. He was a bit too dependent on him that it was hard to believe this was the same aloof ‘Ayanami-sama’ from the past. 

‘ _Ah, whatever. This does feel nice._ ’ The blond smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer into the broad chest. But then, a feeling of burdening contrite hit him. ‘ _Uh…I can just hope Teito won’t wake up before us_.’ That conception was stressing indeed, but at the same time Mikage was confident that Ayanami would wake up during his early morning (routinely) military time and probably leave the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from Episode 6

‘ _The first Kor was a failure. If I wasn’t wrong that was definitely the bishop’s doing—what exactly he did is something I must uncover immediately. I had a feeling he wasn’t any ordinary bishop…for that matter, it’s possible the others are hiding something as well…_ ’ Ayanami mused as he sat in his ‘new’ room. This place was so inadequate that they didn’t even have a chair in the room, so he had to settle for sitting on the single bed instead.

“Ayanami-san,” A sweet voice caught his attention as it entered the room. The silverette glanced up to find his lover and begleiter, dressed in his full uniform.

“Mikage-kun, you’re back.”

“Mn,” The blond nodded. “Um, Ayanami-san…”

“What is it?” The chief noticed his hesitant behavior.

“Actually, I was wondering…can we go to the festival…that the church is hosting?”

The silverette frowned slightly for obvious reasons. “Festival?” He didn’t exactly like the idea of loud noises, demanding crowds and pushy people—not to mention they were in the middle of a mission here _not_ a vacation. However, it did spark another idea in him. Wasn’t it best to utilize every opportunity that crossed their path? “You do realize we aren’t here for fun, right?”

Mikage dropped his gaze, attempting not to appear too disappointed but at the same time devastated. “I understand—forget I asked.”

Ayanami smiled at his cooperation as he stood up and stepped towards the standing blond, fixing a gloved hand on the other’s head. “However, I suppose a bit of _fun_ won’t hurt.” He contradicted with a smirk, mind reeling with other ideas.

“Really?!” Mikage lit up instantly. “Thank you so much Ayanami-san!” He reached up and kissed the elder on cheek.

“Hmp, if you’re going to do it, shouldn’t you do it properly?” Ayanami scoffed, pressing his thumb over the younger’s lips, insinuating something. Realization flashed in the blond’s eyes as he presented a sheepish smile. Slowly, he placed his hands on the elder’s shoulders and stretched up again to peck his lips on the other’s. The silverette, very much enjoying his subtle efforts, later wrapped an arm on the blond’s waist and deepened the kiss.

* * *

“Once a year we hold a large Baptismal along with the bazaar.” One of the nuns from the church explained as she led Teito, Mikage, and Ayanami down the streets of the bazaar.

“Wow!” Mikage rejoiced, then glimpsed at Teito, who had a rather sullen expression. “What’s the matter Teito?”

“…I want to finish our conversation from yesterday.” The brunette replied.

‘ _Yesterday…oh, his linage and my advice…ah!’_ The blond quickly turned his head around, incase Ayanami would misunderstand and assume he was betraying the army. However, to his surprise, the other was lost to him. Ayanami was no longer following behind them and the nun happened to move ahead of them. ‘ _Eh? Where did he go?’_

“Are you sure you’re not hurt or anything, or hiding something from me… you sounded a little off yesterday…” Teito continued, bringing back the blond’s attention.

“Idiot, you’re just imagining things.” Mikage reassured.

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice called out to them. Both of them looked in the oncoming direction to notice Frau waving at them.

“Frau-san,” The teens turned their attention to him.

“Come and check out my stall too!” The bishop invited.

“You have a stall as well?” Mikage curiously asked, following behind until they reached their destination.

“Of course, here you are—try this stuff.” The blond handed two sticks probed with roasted meat to them.

“I thought meat was prohibited?” Teito retorted.

“Don’t worry about this one. It may even help you grow taller.” Frau teased. The teens gave the food a suspicious look before taking a bite.

“Not bad…” The brunette confessed.

“Wow, this must be homemade?” Mikage asked.

“Sure.” Frau replied. His customers were enjoying themselves very much until they saw the raw ingredients that the nun brought over which made them retreat immediately and puke in a corner.

* * *

‘ _How weird, I didn’t run into Ayanami-san even once. Just where did he go?_ ’ Mikage thought as he sat atop the higher ledge of the concrete bridge/road above the vicinity of the church. The breeze felt nice and peaceful as it swayed his light hair back and forth. ‘ _Perhaps I should return to the room…huh?_ ’ His contemplation was crushed by the rowdy noise of a horse carriage riding past him in dangerous speed. He watched it crash into the solid gates at the end of the road, wooden wheels completely shattered as the horses lay on the ground. _‘Uh oh_.’ The blond immediately hopped off his spot and approached it, forcing the door open to find a beautiful young girl.

“Are you okay?” The girl looked up and for a brief second, he could have sworn he saw the face of his younger sister, suddenly striking him by awe. With it came the memory of the army helplessly blackmailing him with a picture of his sister and himself—‘ _Shit, he missed his family so much_.’ He shook his head away from that past.

“I ran away…” The girl finally spoke cutting his notions. She staggered up a bit, dress torn from above her chest to reveal a very familiar green mark. Mikage froze upon seeing that symbol. ‘ _No way, that mark…isn’t that the mark of Ayanami’s kor?_ ’

“I’m all alone now…” She fell forward just in time for the teen to catch her in his arms.

“You were probably attacked by a kor—don’t worry, I’ll take you to be baptized right away. Big brother will help you.” Without another minute wasted, he helped her on to his back and dashed down the stairs to the main area outside the church. They were almost near the ground, a couple of more steps stood in their path but a sound of bones unfolding abruptly caught the teen’s attention. Swallowing thickly, he rotated his eyes fearfully behind him to find two bony wings emerging from the girls back. ‘ _No_.’

“Onii-chan…” The girl’s voice hoarsely let out in a low sneer. That underlying tone of voice complemented with that respectful word which his own sister used, terrified him. In no time, the sharp edge of a wing aimed at him with the intention to kill. Mikage had no choice but to shove himself away, unpredictably tumbling backward to the solid ground beneath them.

‘ _Ow_!’ His thoughts screamed as he automatically jumped up and ran for the entrance of the church, realizing with an agonizing pain that he had sprung his ankle. The blond’s foot urged him to halt on the spot. ‘ _Ouch…bad timing!_ ’

“Why are you running away, onii-chan?” The girl flew ahead of him. He had to lead her to the church, so that the bishops could help her there. Sucking in a breath, he began leaping away from her despite his aching foot, which he ended up getting used to. To his luck, he was able to spot a wooden door outside one wall of the building.

“Wait what are you doing—that place is off limits!” A man standing guard shouted as he witnessed the blond break the door down with a kick. Albeit, Mikage wasn’t expecting to find another dead end in that room.

“What the…what’s up with this room?” The room had a straight path indefinitely above a ground that wasn’t even visible—it was so high up and that wasn’t the only direct path in the dark chamber connecting to individual doors. The kor followed him inside the room.

“Why are you running away, onii-chan?” She questioned while charcoal ghastly apparitions fumed from the floor towards the teen. Mikage promptly activated his zaiphon and eradicated the circle of souls around him only to find more approaching.

“Dammit—isn’t there a way…” _‘To save her? Why was she even in this state?_ ’ The blond fretted. Without warning, the possessed girl charged at him with her pointy wings again, alarming the teen as he crossed his arms in defense waiting for the pain to strike him. Except, it never came. Another zaiphon much similar to his own shielded him effectively. Mikage gawked and turned around.

“Teito!” He recognized the brunette standing behind him with his hand extended, indicative of the zaiphon.

“I made a promise—I will never abandon you again.” His friend declared.

“Are you here to take him away?” The girl slowly spoke adoring the extra company. “I guess the only way to stop you is to kill you.” She trapped Mikage in her wings as one edge of a bone pointed right below his chin, threatening to slit his throat. “If I don’t kill you, you’ll just leave me again, won’t you?”

“Mikage!” Teito cried as he attempted to throw a few more zaiphons her way but all invain.

Meanwhile, Ayanami stood against a wall of the church corridors that opened to the outside lawns and closed his eyes to see how his kor was progressing. No thanks to the interruptive and interfering environment at the church, he wasn’t able to watch the girl from the beginning so started now. The silverette apparently frowned when his mind opened the scene that was taking place between the kor and Teito. Little was he expecting another familiar face to be amongst them as well. ‘ _Mikage-kun?! Why is he there??_ ’ The chief clicked his tongue loudly when he telepathically saw his lover wrapped in danger. Just when he was debating on calling the kor back or disactivating her on the spot, Teito’s rage took over. A bright golden orange aura encompassed him while a blood red eye made its appearance from within the flesh of Teito’s hand. ‘ _This power—no doubt: it is the eye_.’

Mikage and the girl watched in wonder before the younger girl gracefully planned to attack Mikage again but failed once more. This time by no other than Frau himself who reckoned it was about time to make a flashy entrance.

“May God be with you.” Frau smiled confidently.

‘ _He killed my kor with one blow…What are you?’_ Ayanami thought on the other end.

“Teito.” Mikage awakened the brunette from his tentative faint and held the girl in his arms. “Thanks a lot, you were awesome just now.” He grinned.

“Mikage…”

“Okay, I hate to ruin the moment of heroism and love here but if we don’t leave this place soon, we’ll all be in trouble.” The blond bishop clapped.

“What the hell were you doing all this time? You’re late!” Teito accused.

“Thank you for helping us out too Frau-san.” Mikage chuckled.

“At least someone knows their manners.” Frau rubbed his nose. “Anyhow, let’s take her to the medical facility.” Mikage nodded, scooping a hand under the girl’s knees and hoisted her up –entirely neglecting a recent wound.

“Auw!” The blond yelped as he collapsed back on the ground.

“Mikage—what’s wrong?” The brunette instantly inquired.

“Ah…sorry, I forgot I kinda sprained my ankle back there.” The teen sheepishly answered. Frau and Teito glanced at each other once at that.

* * *

Ayanami moved himself to the entrance of the church, awaiting their arrival. As soon as they came in sight, he lay off the wall and stepped towards them, caught off guard by the positions the three were in. Frau dared to straddle his begleiter in his arms—in a bridal posture too, while Teito carried the unconscious girl on his back.

“Ugh…Frau-san, this is good enough please…” Mikage was fighting the huge embarrassment as they passed the steel gates of the church.

“Why are you carrying him?” The silverette’s spiteful tone of voice charged at them without much anticipation. Mikage flushed as he noticed the elder standing in their path.

“The kid sprained his ankle from another one of those kor attacking outa nowhere.” Frau answered. Ayanami scowled. ‘ _Was that true? How troublesome, this wasn’t how his plan was supposed to carry out._ ’

“Hand him over, I’ll take him back to my room.” The silverette ordered reaching his hands under the blond’s knees and shoulder blades to take him from the other.

“Ah, Ayanami-san it’s oka—” However, before the teen could fully protest, Ayanami already had him in his hold, forcing him to drape an arm over the silverette’s shoulder.

‘ _This keeps getting worse…_ ’ Mikage concealed his blushing face with his hair, keeping his head low. 

“Why you—” Teito began but was attenuated by Frau.

“I’ll have one of Castor’s dolls bring some ice and wrapping for him.” The bishop assured as the sileverette took the blond away. “Come on shorty, we have to take that girl to treatment too.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

Ayanami sat Mikage on the bed and kneeled on the floor to tightly wrap some support on the blond’s ankle before fixing the ice pack on top of it. “Keep it like that for a while.” The blond nodded.

“Ayanami-san, where were you?”

“In the church, since it was too disturbing elsewhere.”

“I see…” There was a moment of silence. “Ayanami-san, there was a kor in the girl.”

“I’m aware.”

“But there was no way …that you would bind a kor to that helpless girl, right?” Mikage had to confirm but from the looks of it, his gut was telling him otherwise.

“There was already darkness and solitude filled in her heart—I merely gave her an outlet.” The chief spoke with no regrets until he touched the younger’s ankle again. “But this… I did not intend for this to happen. Forgive me.” Deep lavender eyes stared at the exposed flesh of the foot. Mikage cringed in disbelief and hurt.

“That’s not the point! My injury is nothing compared to what could have happened to that girl! Ayanami-san what were you thinking? Why involve an innocent girl? I don’t get it—” The teen’s voice unwillingly broke towards the end.

The silverette merely gazed at him expressionlessly before standing up so that his irises were arched downward. “Wouldn’t you agree that thanks to that girl, we’ve found what we were looking for?”

“What? Which is what?”

“The eye of Mikhail lives with in the body of that friend of yours.” _‘And your relative since he was also the heir to throne…but what would that make them?’_ The thought involuntarily crossed the teen. “The eye that the army as well as myself have been searching for.”

“But was it really necessary to take that girl’s _life_?” Mikage was evidently still upset about that aspect. The silverette sighed. This amount of consideration was nonsense but since it was coming from Mikage-kun, not to mention a Mikage-kun who got injured during _his_ scheme—he didn’t have the will to get angry.

Ayanami cupped his large hand right under the teen’s chin lining his neck, forcing his face to look up. “How did I end up with such a forbearing lover like you?” He mocked. Mikage’s face was one of fright at first but eventually furrowed his eye brows attempting to prove the seriousness of the matter.

“I’m serious!” The blond urged, clasping a hand over the bigger one. “Please.”

“Why are we talking about this?” The chief rolled his eyes, smile dropping. “Very well, I won’t involve outsiders, _if_ we can obtain the eye from Teito Klein.”

‘ _Some improvement there.’_ The quick agreement was one thing to be content about, especially regarding the elder. _‘But how exactly were they going to get the eye again…?_ ’ And that was another thing that left him in apprehension—his heart would never be at peace, would it now?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler's from episode 20.   
> Konatsu's birthday is April 25th.   
> Yes, if their birthday comes along while this story is still ongoing, then I make it my job to include it lol.

“Achoo!” Konatsu sneezed, immediately covering his nose with a tissue. ‘God, this happens nearly every other year.’ Which was one of the reasons why he was always least looking forward to his birthday. His birthday would always come around early spring where the gradual temperature differences would mess up his immune system. The end result of that, if he was very unlucky, would be a fever or a terrible cold. Today just happened to be one of those days. The blond had to take the day off from work but was fighting all the urge to go back and check on Hyuuga.

With the sigh, the teen forced himself to cuddle under the covers and attempt to relax. He was dressed casually and comfortably and placed all the necessary items beside his bed. ‘Okay, now just close your eyes and go to—’

Knock—knock—knock.

The teen’s face instantly dropped in displeasure. ‘ _Who was it now?_ ’ He wasn’t one to get many visitors at his dorm. The intruder knocked again, dragging Konatsu out of his bed and towards the door.

“Yo~” Hyuuga saluted with his usual carefree grin and upturned arcs for eyes.

“Hagh…Hyuuga-san…right now isn’t—” Konastu heaved another loud sigh.

“Nonsense! What better time then? Look, I brought a ton of stuff so let me in.” Hyuuga invited himself into the other’s room anyhow. “I heard you caught something in the air.”

“Yeah…it’s just a small fever.” The blond staggered back to his bed, sitting on it. “What is all that stuff anyway?”

“These are for your birthday! Don’t you notice the balloons hanging up there.” The brunette pointed above him, following the strings in his hands were assorted helium filled balloons. He also carried a few shopping bags and a gift bag. “Let me just tie these up somewhere.” Hyuuga told as he tied the strings to a chair across the room while setting the bags down on the coffee table.

“Hyuuga-san, you really didn’t have too…”

“I thought ya’d say that, well this is nothing—too bad we couldn’t invite the others but if we did, it’d be a roaring zoo in here—anyway, tada~” The brunette rummages through the bags and revealed a square cake with the other’s name scripted on it. “Happy birthday my beloved Kona-chan~” He winked as he brought it closer to the other with a ‘19’ candle on it. Konatsu was taken aback for a split second as his heart skipped a beat. ‘ _Aw man, of course he didn’t hate the directed attention_.’ 

“You… I’m sick you know, I shouldn’t be eating that stuff,” The blond averted his eyes.

“Don’t worry, a little cake won’t kill ya.” The elder reassured. ‘ _I better stay on my guard before things get worse_.’ “I’ll make some room on the night stand so it’s easier for ya to blow them out.” The blond watched the elder shift some things on the floor against the wall and place the vanilla cake with blue swirls on it. 

"Did you eat something beforehand?" Hyuuga asked while he lit the candles. 

"Yeah, I did." Konatsu sluggishly replied. 

"Splendid, then blow out the candles Kona-chan." 

"I swear Hyuuga-san, you're such a child sometimes." 

"Nothing wrong with enjoying your lover's birthday." He grinned confidently. 

Konatsu jolted at that statement. "L-lovers?? When did you decide _that_?!" His face was entirely scarlet and flustered by now. 

"Hm?" Hyuuga raised his eyebrows in wonder as his smile also dropped. "Eh...how cold, you mean to say we did all those things and ya felt nothing?" 

_'Ugh. when he put it like that...did he have to remind me?_ ' Konatsu was grateful his face was already a bit flushed from the fever, so it hid the embarrassment and blush he was fighting. The blond averted his eyes before answering. "It's not that...but you never said anything about...lo-lovers..." His voice automatically died down when he uttered the last word. "T-then are you trying to say this means we're...dating?" 

Hyuuga stared at him for what seemed like a super long minute, with his eyes closed per usual until he slowly opened those thin slits and smirked. "That goes without saying." Konatsu's heart jumped in his chest once, taking in that extraordinarily playful yet mature and charming countenance. The teen wanted to speak but failed to come up with any right words for the moment. "But now that I think about it, ya never said ya loved me back?" The elder acted more like himself now and plastered a finger on his chin in thought. 

"Uh...ah! the candles?!" The blond suddenly panicked at the flaming candles atop the cake that were melting rapidly. 

"Whoops, forgot all about them there—ja, why don’t you blow them out first before they mess up the whole cake?" Hyuuga insisted. Konatsu did as told and blew them out immediately. "That was close...though we'll still have to scrape off some of the portion of the cake that got tortured with wax haha." 

"Really you...you're so careless." The teen sighed while the other sliced a piece of cake and motioned it to his begleiter's mouth. "I can eat it myself--"

"Just bite it already, no need to be so shy~." The blond succumbed and bit a small portion of the cake. 

"...it's really good." 

"It oughta be." The brunette took a bite from the same portion, enjoying the time he chewed the delicious dessert. "Want some more? We do have a whole cake for ourselves ya know."

"No thank you—I'll pass." The blond realized he didn't have much of an appetite from the fever. 

"Always so modest." Hyuuga made a boring face was slightly getting on the blond's nerves. "Then...is it time to open the presents?" He abruptly stood up and walked back to the table with the bags. 

_'He really came all planned. I wish he'd stop forcing himself to enjoy this for my sake...I really don’t care too much about birthdays_.' Konatsu mused, albeit still appreciating and coaxed by the other's efforts. "The present better not be a dress—I'm telling you know: _I'm not wearing it_." 

"Are ya sure—it's the right size." 

"Hyuuga-san!" The younger exclaimed at the top of his lungs before that evoked a cough. 

"Calm down, calm down, I was only pulling your leg." Now the teen was subtly curious— if it wasn't anything obscene then what could it possibly be? “And here it is, open it up.” The edler sat beside him on the bed.

The blond examined the wrapped box once before ripping off the sheet and ultimately opening it. “What on earth…” He had unboxed a sheath. “For the sword you gave me…?”

“That’s right. You like it?” The brunette grinned. “It even has your name engraved on it.”

“It’s really cool and all but I was happy with the original one—”

“Geez, are ya gonna accept it or not?” The elder claimed with a frown now.

“I do!”

“That’s more like it.” The lieutenant smirked, cupping the younger’s chin with fingers and smooched his lips once. As soon as the blond registered the act he thrusted away.

“Hyuuga-san! I’m sick—what are you doing?!”

“Eh? Don’t worry, I won’t catch your cold.”

“Nonsense.” Konatsu straight out refuted.

“And there he goes, ruining the moment again.” Hyuuga shook his head and holding his face up with a palm.

“What…?” The teen asked as the other continued to stare at him making him feel self-conscious. 

“Mn…I can’t wait for ya to get better—then I won’t let you use any excuse.” He answered, applying a load of subtext. What were the odds that Konatsu knew exactly what he was thinking about and groaned before throwing himself under the covers for good. “Eh? Was it something I said? …Does this mean you really won’t try out the cute dress I brought?”

* * *

"It appears Ayanami sent a signal for backup. He'd like a diversion created by us in order to infiltrate the church and for the major part, take the eye from the sklave." Katsuragi announced to the other members of the Black Hawks. "Any volunteers?" 

In that moment, Kuroyuri raised his hand all the way up, despite pretending to be somewhat asleep and being carried in Haruse's arms. 

"Very well then, good luck." The elder man smiled. 

**From here refer to episodes 15 to 20**

Teito descended from the sky in a free fall motion, trying his hardest to recapture the Eye of Mikhail that had eluded his body. He had to do everything in his power from letting the Empire get its hands on it. However, as he fell from the sky, two hawkziles cut through the sky in God speed. Not recognizing who was piloting which, he found himself being caught by one while the sacred eye was caught by the other. Both glanced at each other in parallel one last time—devastatingly confirming that Hyuuga had grasped the Eye and he was held by Frau— before splitting ways. 

"Aya-tan, hey this is Hyuuga reporting—I couldn’t capture the kid but you'll be content ta know that I caught the eye." Hyuuga told cheerfully. 

"The Eye! The Eye!” Teito screamed on the other side. “Frau, why didn’t you catch the eye! Why go for me?! We have to go back!" He protested. 

"Stay focused shorty! Stop struggling!” The blond bishop swirled him in one quick motion embraced him securely with an arm. “I know what's more important to me. And it’s not the eye." The brunette's eyes widened at that unforeseen claim as his face was buried into the elder's chest. 

Meanwhile, as all this commotion took place in the sky, Mikage was watching from ground level, praying his friend would be out of danger. He breathed a sigh of relief when he thought he saw Frau seize the brunette. 

"Mikage-kun, why are you still here? Hyuuga has reported the mission a success, so you ought to be boarding the Ribidzile right away.” Ayanami informed, typing something on his special telephonic device. The Ribidzile was the Empire’s flagship/aircraft.

"We're returning?"

"Of course." 

Mikage hesitated for a futile moment. The silverette had already turned around and stepped towards the ship that could be seen landing in a distance. The younger couldn’t fathom this uneasiness growing in his chest but since he had no choice, he quietly followed behind. They traveled a few meters until they arrived at the foot of the ramp of the aircraft. 

The blond's hands balled into fists as he attempted to sum up the courage to speak. He was more afraid of what Ayanami's response would be than what he was going to suggest. "A-ayanami-san! I-I can’t!" 

"Excuse me?" The elder turned around and faced him with a very puzzled look.

"I... I want to talk to Teito one last time—so, I promise I'll join you later!" the blond assured. Ayanami blinked first right before his eye's reduced to narrow rifts. 

"Are you out of your mind?" The silverette simply asked, reaching forward and caging his upper arm in his grip, afraid the blond might elope this instant.

"I promise I'll come back! I mean it! I just want to say goodbye...please—just this one time...before I ...never see him again." Mikage chose to ignore the pain from the tight grip and he placed his contralateral hand over Ayanami's. The chief's mind wasn’t open to any negotiations what's so ever especially under these circumstance, but the more he looked into the younger's desperate eyes, his stance was weakening for reasons beyond him. He had never seen the teen act so vehemently with a facial gesture so pleading—almost as if his life depended on it. 

‘ _Who the hell said that if you really loved something you let it go?_ ’ The elder's mind was continuously registering 'no,' and was aware that if he let the other escape now, there would be no chance of him to come back. However, despite all that, his grip was autonomously loosening. Mikage noticed this and gently broke free from the silverette, a wave of surprise followed by gratification washing over him. 

"Please climb the ship—I swear I'll be back before it launches." The teen gave his word and dashed back to the open ground where Teito and Frau were estimated to land. Ayanami silently stood on the ramp, eyes concealed by his wavy hair while his cognition was still in a time-struck daze. _'Was he the one out of his mind instead? Why would he do such a thing and let the younger disappear right under his nose? This felt like the time with Eve and Yukikaze—the feeling of losing a loved one eternally and not having the power to cease it_.' “Am…I becoming too merciful? No, it was that expression…” Ayanami was beginning to hate what he was gradually succumbing to.

"Teito!" Mikage called as he ran up to the two standing beside a hawkzile. 

"Mikage?!" The brunette exclaimed. "You're still here—I thought those bastards left?" 

The blond threw his arms around the thin teen. "About to. I only have a couple of minutes before the airship takes off." 

"Wow, what are you thinking?" Frau teased. 

“Wait, you’re leaving?! Why?! You don’t need the army.” Teito convinced.

Mikage sadly smiled. “Sorry, Teito, I have to leave—I can’t stay. Did you forget? I joined the army to protect my family, if I leave what purpose would that hold?” He excused himself with another not entirely incorrect reason. “And believe it or not, there _is_ someone that I must return to or who knows what hell would break loose.” Pulling himself back to look directly into the smaller’s eyes, he smiled. “But I assure you, that no matter what parts of the world we reside, you’ll always be my best friend, okay?” It was for a brief moment but something extremely painful danced in the brunette’s emerald green eyes as he slowly took in the fact that his friend was serious about leaving.

“Frau-san, please take care of him.” Mikage removed himself his friend and turned to the taller bishop.

“Heh, that’s somewhat become my duty anyway to be honest.” Teito shot him a glare.

“I don’t know when I can see you again, but it made me real happy to see you alive. I’ll write to you okay and you _have_ to wrist back!” The cadet urged.

“What do you mean? You can always come back when you want to, no?” Teito asked.

“Uh, it’s not that simple…though I am Ayanami-san’s begleiter and that in itself speaks for ample work but I haven’t gained the Empire’s complete trust yet.” The blond explained. “But we’ll be in touch, I swear.” That’s when the teen heard engines ignite and dense gushes of wind crash at them. He whipped his head immediately at the army aircraft getting ready to take off as clouds of dust and sand surrounded it. “Sorry, Teito looks like I have to go now.”

“Hey, take care of yourself kid—you’re the one trapped in a cage of lunatics ya know.” Frau advised with a wink, causing the younger blond to chuckle in understanding. With that, he turned on his heels and began running towards the airship hoping to make it in time. 

“Wait…Mikage…” Teito could only helplessly call out.

“Hm? Are you crying?” Frau teased.

“Shut up! You don’t get it, Mikage was my light.”

The bishop placed his large hand over the sad teen’s head comfortingly. “It’s alright, Mikage is a smart kid.”

Mikage looked back once while he marched forward. _‘I feel kinda bad for not telling Teito about Ayanami and I, but I just couldn’t bring myself to destroy that innocence. Plus, he needs to open his eyes to how much Frau-san cares about him first_. _I’m glad someone like that is by his side_.’

* * *

“Huh? Who’s that? Isn’t that Mikage-sama?” One of the front pilots viewed Miakge running toward them on his screen.

“Why is he still on ground? Quick! Lower the ramp again!” His copilot ordered the surrounding men who instantly obliged.

Mikage felt like he was chasing the aircraft to no end until he witnessed the ramp to the entrance slightly revealing himself. “How did we miss someone so important, I wonder?” Hyuuga stood at the end of it, reaching out his hand.

“Hyuuga-san!” On three the teen jumped with all his might to catch the hand which pulled him into the ship, the door soon closing on them. “Phew that was close, I thought the Ribidzile really would fly away.”

“What were you doing staying behind anyway? Why weren’t you with Aya-tan?” Hyuuga inquired.

“Uh, I must have gotten separated along the way…speaking of which, where is Ayanami-san?”

“He was here a while ago.” Hyuuga shrugged.

That was that. The aircraft rose higher and higher into the sky without any limits and charged back in the direction of the Empire.

The blond stepped through the halls of the massive airship, impressed by its interior. It had to be his first time in a real one. As he passed the halls he noticed another soldier walking ahead of him. ‘Ayanami-san!’

“Ayanami-san!” The teen didn’t hesitate to call out. His begleiter froze in his tracks, but didn’t turn around. Mikage quickly caught up to the elder, still facing his back though. “Thank you so much for letting me see Teito one last time and for sparing his life—it means a lot to me.” He earnestly appreciated, hating himself for believing at first that the elder wasn’t capable of complying.

The younger couldn’t see the other’s expression or else he would have noticed the frown growing on his face. ‘ _Teito again_.’


	26. Chapter 26

Ayanami frowned at the recovery of that name again. ‘ _Teito_.’ For him, the eye was far more significant than the sklave holder himself. However, if he’d have to live hearing that name over and over again from his lover’s mouth, he would have been better off getting rid of the boy once and for all. The elder didn't turn back to face the blond while he held these bitter feelings.

“Anyhow, thanks again for trusting in me Ayanami-san.” Mikage sincerely appreciated once more and waited for the other to face him.

“Whatever.” Ayanami breathed, not certain if he was answering himself or his blond and continued walking away silently.

"Uh..." _'Hm...as I thought, it looks like Ayanami-san’s mad…’_ The feeling wasn't very much welcomed since any part of the world could be devastated if the elder was agitated. It may have been a bad idea to ask the silverette to let him go, but nonetheless the teen didn't regret requesting.

The blond filled up his lungs with as much air as possible and clapped his face with both hands once. ‘ _Okay that's it! Now that's over. Teito is safe, so he doesn't need me to worry about him anymore! Now it's time I fixed my relationship with Ayanami—he’s the one I chose to be with so I have to make sure we’re both happy.’_ Mikage looked forward with determined eyes on the fresh path he’d set himself on. ‘ _Well, first he needed an excuse to approach the elder…’_ The teen mused as he walked across the airship’s halls until he ran into a coffee stand. ‘ _Hm…’_

Mikage knocked on the chief's personal room in the ship, carrying a tray of two coffee cups, some sachets of sugar and a jug of creamer. That last bit was mostly for himself, since the other preferred his coffee black, with little to no sugar depending on his mood. There was no response after his initial knocking. “Ayanami-san, it's me.” The blond reported, hoping that would magically grant him permission to enter—which by the way, most of the times it did.

“Come in.” The silverette finally answered. The younger carefully opened the door to the small chambers and entered, motioning the coffee tray towards the foldable table next to Ayanami’s chair.

“I brought coffee, would you like some?”

"No thank you." The silverette had his eyes closed and head firmly back against the seat’s headrest. The teen assumed he may be scheming another part of the mission, or mentally preparing his report—it was hardly ever due to stress or fatigue.

"Okay..." Mikage quietly stated, averting his eyes and recollecting some thoughts of his own. _'I want to know about Ayanami’s past. He’s never mentioned absolutely_ anything _of his own life. His family, his friends, how he joined the army, his experiences…what caused him to act the way he does now? Is it really worth hiding? No, it's not like he’s hiding it… perhaps more like he doesn't want to speak about it?’_ As much he wanted to mouth all these questions, it would take more courage than that to do so.

"Is there something you want?" Ayanami cut off the younger's inner contemplations.

“Huh? Uh, well…not really…?” The blond had a hard time deciding whether that was the response he needed to utter. He was afraid their chances of having a conversation would further diminish by saying that.

“In that case, do me a favor and call Hyuuga here.” The elder ordered, eyes still shunned by his eyelids. What an odd feeling, the teen felt slightly disappointed at his quick dismissal.

“Sure,” He flatly replied and exited the room instantly. ‘ _What was that? That's not like Ayanami-san at all! It's not like him to hold a grudge—if he was seriously angry with me, he would've shouted at me, or worse, punished me.’_ Mikage furrowed his eye brows in confusion, never knowing what to expect from him. It took a while, but the younger was successful in forcing Hyuuga to see Ayanami while he himself waited patiently in some other lounge area.

 _'This was going to be harder than he thought._ ' Mikage sat arched forward, with an elbow pillared on top of his knee and holding up with face. ‘ _No matter how you look at it,_ he _ought to be the one mad at someone—especially for all the times Ayanami hit him for the sheer joy of it._ ’ The blond sighed. ‘ _If both parties bared resentment, then there's no way things would turn for the better. He had to be the forgiving one. His lover could change, he was sure of it.’_ It was up to Mikage to soothe the demon within the other now.

"Mikage-kun?” A voice called out as it was passing by. Mikage looked up to find his comrade, Konatsu.

“Oh hey Konatsu, what’s up?”

“By any chance have you seen Hyuuga-san?” The taller blond asked a bit troubled.

“He's with Ayanami-san.”

“I see…” Konatsu acknowledged, turning his gaze towards the younger again. “You okay?”

Mikage gave him a questioning look at first. “Yeah sure, why?”

“You look rather down. Shouldn't you be enthralled that your first mission was a success?”

 _'Oh yeah, it was his first mission._ ' "Oh I am, I was just…thinking about other stuff…hey Konatsu, was Hyuuga-san always the only one this close to Ayanami-san?” Mikage couldn't help asking, ready to collects bits and pieces of his puzzle of Ayanami already.

“Hm…as far as I know, Hyuuga-san is really duty bound to protect the chief and of course is his most trusted right hand man and he feels the same…” Konatsu began, looking up to the ceiling in deep thought.

“But,” The sitting blond insinuated, sensing there was more to that statement.

“But I faintly do remember Hyuuga-san mentioning someone else who was even more dear and in high regards to Ayanami-sama in the past…” The elder teen stated.

“Really?” That was certainly new information for Mikage. He’d never heard such a thing before. Important? A family member? A friend? A lover? Which one? It was important to note that he wasn't jealous or envious of this mysterious person one bit—never did he doubt Ayanami’s obsessive love for him—however, this person that once existed in the past might open up many doors of explanations. “Do you know who?”

“Nope.” Of course he wasn’t going to get straight answers just like that.

* * *

The ribidzile landed safely into the Empire’s grounds and as the team marched out, they were greeted by many of generals in the academy along with the students that eyed them in wonder. Mikage inwardly amused at that, there was a time he did the same and pondered how cool it would be to ride in one of these.

Mikage followed behind Ayanami until the elder came to an abrupt stop and turned around to face him. “The driver is waiting for you outside, go on ahead. I have to report to the chairman.”

“Don’t I have to report to the chairman as well?” The blond questioned.

“Leave that to me.” Ayanami simply concluded with a tone that spoke ‘that’s final.’

“Um, okay then. I’ll see you later.” The teen dropped his gaze. A part of him was actually quite curious to know how the oral part of an official reporting went. With that he turned on his heels and split ways.

As soon as the younger was gone, Ayanami’s indifferent expression collapsed to a grunt. ‘ _This wasn’t how he planned their return to be. For reasons beyond him, he couldn’t quite fathom why his heart was in a turmoil. Mikage was back, back to his side and that’s all that should matter. Yet, he wasn’t content at all_.’ 

Mikage stepped outside the car, thanked the driver and made his way to the mansion. Sometimes he didn’t understand why he needed to be escorted to the manor by car like a prince when the total journey was only five minutes long. He shook his head. As if Ayanami would allow him to go back on his own— so it’s no wonder he couldn’t help but oblige. The blond took out his spare keys and unlocked the door. However, to his surprise he ran into another presence in the kitchen. There was a young women and slightly older man working behind the kitchen shelf.

“Ah! Mikage-sama! You’re back earlier than expected.” The girl blurted. “I mean, welcome back.” She immediately corrected herself after earning a sharp gaze from her partner.

“Sorry, don’t mind me—yeah, Ayanami-san kind of forced me to come home before him.” Mikage spoke apologetically since he could evidently sense that his appearance made them uncomfortable. It wasn’t anything he did, it was just their cautiousness towards Ayanami which carried over.

“How was your journey?” The man who looked like he was in his early forties asked.

“Mh, it was cool. Hey, do you guys need any help?” It wasn’t every day he ran into them and could offer to help. After all, he felt bad for having his meals cooked so luxuriously without giving so much as a thank you.

Both of them automatically looked troubled. “No! It’s alright, this is our job. Why don’t you wash up and relax instead—I’m sure the journey must have been long.” The girl suggested.

“Eh? It’s fine! I’ve been through longer journeys haha. Please, I insist, I’d like to help.” Mikage took off his uniform blazer, boots and gloves, leaving only his pants and white shirt on whose sleeves he began folding up.

“I don’t know Mikage-kun…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not _that_ bad.” The blond convinced with a chuckle, easing the tension that once surrounded them. In the end they had to surrender and instruct the blond along the way.

“I’m cutting this right, right?” Mikage confirmed, chopping down hard on the cutting board.

“That’s correct, you’re doing great.” The man stole a glance while stirring the food.

“Hehe,” The teen grinned until the front door was heard opening and closing. “That must be Ayanami-san.” The teen shifted to the side so that he could peer from the opening of the shared wall between the kitchen and living room to better see the other. Since the kitchen was sheltered behind the living room space, the only mode of communication between the two areas was either by the door opening or glassless window dot that revealed the cooking space. “Welcome back.” The younger instinctively waved making himself visible from the dot.

Ayanami returned the gaze and expressed sudden shock when he found the teen working behind the shelf. The silverette let out a scoff as he crossed the living room. “What is Mikage-kun doing there?” He asked surprisingly calmly.

“Huh?” was all the blond could process, not following the question.

“Is this what you are paid for? How dare you make him do your job for you.” The elder spat. The two chefs lowered their gazes at once, ashamed and speechless. Mikage didn’t fail to notice their change of countenances either.

“You’re wrong, I asked to help them myself—I mean it, so please don’t be angry with them.” Mikage urged in the spur of the moment. He stared at Ayanami who simply continued to haunt the chefs with his gaze, as if the blond was nonexistent there.

“We’re sorry, please forgive our arrogance.” The man bowed his head a small angle and the girl followed suit. The blond’s shoulder’s hopelessly fell below their usual angle. This was not how it was supposed to go.

“I won’t tolerate it a second time.” The silverette claimed and half turned to retreat to his room. The cooks automatically averted away from the blond and resumed to cooking the meals. ‘ _Splendid, now they were going to avoid him like they avoided Ayanami-san._ ’ Mikage felt like face-palming as he watched all his efforts go down the drain. He swerved his head towards the elder—who was removing his cloak and hat— in frustration at his unreasonable demeanor. The teen watched the silverette waltz up the stairs and into his room and decided to follow after him. Ayanami stood ahead of the closet and removed his bath towel, also neatly placing his hat and sword while hanging his cloak.

“Ayanami-san I have to speak with you.” Mikage declared, demanding the other’s attention at once. The silverette spared a glance, but only briefly.

“Later, I’d like to take a bath first, unless you’ll be taking one also.”

“I’ll take it!” The younger prepared his bath towel and change of clothes as well.

After washing up and shampooing, they relaxed at opposite poles in the wide almost pool sized bath tub which was filled with warm water and flower petals. Mikage took in a breath and resolved to break the awkward silence that lingered between them. “Ayanami-san.” He called. The elder may not have looked directly into his eyes as did he, but his stillness acknowledged him instead. “Don’t you think that was a bit uncalled for? I told you, I’m the one that begged them to lend a hand—I felt bad for not thanking them after all the times they’ve cooked for us—”

“That is their job.” The elder interjected in a matter-of-fact way.

“You…haven’t spoken properly to me ever since we got back but you scolded them because of me—if you wanted to reprimand anyone then it should have been me not them.” The blond didn’t realize when his gaze descended to the water and voluntarily brought it back up to the elder, who was apparently staring back for a change. Mikage subtly flinched at those dark completely unreadable piercing eyes that quietly drilled holes into him. Ayanami’s wet wavy locks of hair descended over his face as he flexed forward to swim towards the younger. ‘ _Uh oh did I make him mad again?’_ The teen wondered if this was the best chance to jump from the tub and run. Yet he stayed. As if under a spell, he remained totally still until the elder was only a foot apart from him. 

“Why is it that you care so much for other people at your own expense?” Ayanami mouthed, inherently curious. At the same time, he raised a hand bringing it close to the blond’s head, who gawked at it and shivered once. “We’re only having this arid conversation because of you.” The silverette idly planted his hand on his lover’s head and brushed a couple of hair back on impulse. Mikage couldn’t understand the other’s actions, they were gentle but there were no emotions behind them and his eyes were far from indicating anything. 

“I—I just think what you did was wrong…” His begleiter had a hard time concentrating on his diction as he squirmed his eye now and then at the movement of Ayanami’s hand, watching it go back and forth. Suddenly that hand clenched midway in the younger’s hair, who grunted automatically.

“Wrong? How so?”

“I …I don’t know…” It wasn’t that he didn’t know, more so that he lacked in how to answer that.

“Then why would you suggest such a blasphemous thing?” The elder reached under the water with his other free hand and brought Mikage’s hand out to the surface, kissing it. “This hand need not do any kind of labor in this house. I was merely reinforcing that.”

‘ _His love is too thick, I can’t even tell sometimes if it’s love or something else. How can one be torturing his lover with one hand while kissing with the other in the same exact moment?_ ’ “I understand…but I’m not that special/royal, a little work won’t kill me—ow!” The younger cried out when the chief pulled his hairs all the way back before releasing them. Mikage glimpsed at the other right away in question and was startled at the wide eyes glowering down at him, making him feel ant small.

“Is that what you think of yourself?” The teen swallowed thickly at the inquiry. All of a sudden, a terrible feeling of nostalgia and déjà vu strangled him. ‘ _Crap, he made that same mistake again!’_ He recalled a certain scene during a particular ship ride where he had deemed the other lady as more beautiful then himself and nearly fractured a wrist that day to be proven otherwise.*

“I’m sorry—that’s not what I meant—”

“Perhaps you have yet to discover how precious you are?” The elder mouthed in a condescending tone. Mikage had one hand on his head, sheltering the hair that were just abused and cowered beneath the other in fright at the words that should otherwise be considered as endearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Refer to chapter 12.


	27. Chapter 27

“I’ll be leaving. If you need anything ask the guards,” Ayanami fixed his hat and quickly bent down to give the younger a kiss on the cheek. “Otherwise spend your time leisurely.” He concluded with a smirk.

“Hai…have a safe trip.” Mikage ushered, looking up from his game which he was playing while laying on his stomach. With that, the elder closed the door to Mikage’s new office room and left the mansion for work. As soon as the blond figured Ayanami had left the vicinity of their mansion, he sighed and rolled over on his back, ditching the game controller.

 _‘Why am I not going to work also? Apparently, I’m under house arrest. Or at least one of sees it that way. I feel precious alright—stuck in a mansion surrounded by security— more like a sheltered princess._ ’ He deadpanned in his head. ‘ _Ayanami-san even told the guards not to let me leave—really._ ’ The teen attempted to roll back on his stomach but twitched with pain. ‘ _Ugh, it’s not like I can leave anyway with my lower half sore like this. Yesterday they did countess times…’_

**Flashback:**

Ayanami poured an ample amount of gel lubricant on to his right hand, lathering his long fingers well. _‘Chamomile, this time._ ’ Mikage mindlessly noted the cover of the tube while he lay on his back exhausted from coming twice already. _‘It was a different flavor almost every time and was always hand picked by Ayanami himself._ ’ However, the chief’s favorites were peach and lavender scented. The elder poked his hole before ripping it open with his middle finger, stroking the surrounding walls with force and attempts to loosening them.

“Ah!” Mikage jolted at the tingling cool feeling he could never fully fathom. Since the teen was so used to it by now, the silverette didn’t wait long to insert another finger and push it deeper, searching for Mikage’s sensitive spots. “Mn…hah—not there, please…”

“But you react so well whenever I rub against this.” Ayanami demonstrated and gave the inner layer a hard drag causing the younger to arch backwards almost immediately. That was exactly why the blond didn’t prefer that spot _because_ of the fact that it made him lose total control of his body and surrendered it to the pleasure. Next, the elder scissored his fingers for the longest time, making the other believe he could cum just from being teased down there. Unlike all the other times where Ayanami would loosen him up and thrust in first— enjoying later, this was one of those few times Ayanami ravished and played with the younger to no end. That only occurred when he really wanted to indulge the teen and also amuse himself.

“Ah—Ayanami-san…it’s enough already…” The blond begged.

“Not yet.” The silverette arched over him and said. “We can’t have our precious Mikage-kun getting hurt, can we?” He played with those words, redefining his goal with every syllable. The teen inwardly sucked his tongue, draping an arm over his eyes and regretting his own words from before. ‘ _Okay he was loved—he got it already!_ ’

“Erg…” The blond cringed when he felt his lover’s finger stretch horizontally at the corners of his hole. They continued to stretch and pull back and forth until the younger was ready to take in any kind of length. Then, all Ayanami needed was two of his large hands—that encompassed Mikage’s entire lithe waist—to propel the younger close to him and insert his erection. The elder began to rock the teen back and forth, evoking a moan every time he did so until he picked up the pace.

‘ _How he missed this, even if they weren’t able to do it for only the past couple of days.’_ Ayanami registered. There was a special, insatiable feeling being inside Mikage, how his small body tightened around him no matter how many times they did it. His scent, his expressions, that sweet panting voice, his body—everything. He wasn’t ever going to share them with anyone and regardless of what Mikage said—or for that matter anybody—he wasn’t going to let the other go.

The silverette fought the friction inside harder as they were almost at the climaxing point. With one last thrust, the blond couldn’t hold back anymore and curled his toes in response to his orgasm. Ayanami only watched him, and that alone rendered him to finish as well. He pulled himself out and removed the condom, only to reach over to the night stand and pull another one out. Mikage looked at him with a vacant expression, brown eyes clouded with tears as his body lay limb on the bed. Ayanami smiled and brought the glossy packet centimeters away from the younger’s lips. “Here, hold this tightly between your teeth.” Ayanami instructed and the blond absent-mindedly did so. The elder tugged at the corner of the condom packet to make sure it was securely held before tearing it open sideways using the blond’s mouth as the tool. 

The silverette wore the condom on and helped the younger turn over on his stomach, positioning him upward. “Mikage-kun remember this, you’re being deeply loved right now.” He still held on to that entertaining tone of his. He penetrated inside again, however this time gluing the teen’s back on to his chest with an arm over the other’s thorax, keeping him close. 

“Arh—ah! Aya—Ayanami—sa!” Miakge barely managed to hold himself up, with his fists curling the bedsheets under him.

The chief slid his hand over the teen’s body to encircle around the younger’s new hard on and pressed down on the tip. “Not yet.”

“Wa—ah, no—mhn…pleas—” The blond clenched his eyes shut, fighting the swarms of sensations in his stomach and lower abdomen. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Mikage thought as his elbows trembled. With another few thrusts and painful bites on his nape and shoulders, Ayanami finally granted him the mercy to cum, which he did soon enough. The teen collapsed on to his stomach smearing it with the slippery sheets, but that was the last of his worries at the moment. His lungs were compressed but he still panted for air as sweat rolled down his face. Ayanami tried to balance his breathing as well as he caressed a finger down on the spine of the younger’s sweaty back. Impulsively he hovered over the teen again, placing a gently hand on the small shoulder and urging him to turn around to face him.

 _‘Again?! Are we doing it again?!_ ’ Mikage’s thoughts screamed. However, to his surprise, the elder only smooched his face, connecting their lips. The kiss had no malice behind it and it was kind of sweet. Somewhere along the process, Ayanami had the other shifted around and smoothly with the bed against his back again. Mikage also didn’t realize when he had wrapped his arms over the other’s neck and magically responded back.

**End of Flashback.**

Mikage blushed a steam of colors as he recalled that flashback in his mind _. ‘I need to do something else.’_ He forced himself up and down the stairs into the kitchen. After grabbing a snack, he went back upstairs and caught a glance at the library door. _‘Hey yeah…I remember almost looking into a photo album right before we left._ ’ For the sake of nothing better to unravel, he scouted that album again and roamed through the pictures. Most of them were of people he had no knowledge of, with some of the Black Hawks and the rest of Ayanami. One looked like a king and queen—of the Raggs perhaps? (Since it was their album). Another was of a dark brown haired man, hair very similar to that of Teito’s and a brilliant smile. As he passed a few more pages, there was that dark haired man again, yet this time with a man roughly the same height as him—both could probably pass as twins. Though this man had straight pale blond—no whitish blond hair, which were different than Ayanami’s, but their frames were similar.

‘ _Wow, who are these people?’_ Was all Mikage could think as he flipped through the pictures of these elegant looking figures. The picture that really caught his attention was of a trio, having him recognize Hyuuga and Ayanami but not the man who stood next to them. Ayanami appeared stoic as usual and Hyuuga his carefree self. However this third man who had black hair and wore glasses, stood beside Ayanami and actually presented a serene expression with him. ‘ _Who is this?_ ’ Mikage was super intrigued and wanted to know more about this being. He glanced outside the window where the guards watched the gates. There was no way he could go outside to ask Hyuuga himself. He took the album back to his separate room and examined it once more. A lot of these people that he had no knowledge of must be connected to Ayanami one way or the other—that was obvious.

 _‘Ah, of course! He could just call the brunette_.’ Mikage resolved, scooping up his phone. ‘ _Now let’s just hope he isn’t close to Ayanami…_ ’

* * *

“Isn’t that your phone vibrating?” Konatsu acclaimed.

“Oh yeah it is, excuse me for a bit.” Hyuuga reached for his phone.

“Just don’t use this as a chance to slack off.” The blond added, as the elder walked out.

“Hello~?” The brunette greeted with a jovial tone as always.

“Hyuuga-san, it’s me, Mikage.”

“Ah! M—”

“Don’t say my name!” The teen instantly cut him off with a hiss.

“Ah…um okay—what’s up?”

“Are you alone?”

“I am now.” The lieutenant turned the hall way and leaned against the wall.

“Sorry for the trouble, I just wanted to ask you something.” Mikage spoke.

“Then why not just ask the next time ya see me?” Hyuuga proposed with a smile.

“Well…I’m not sure when that’ll be…” The blond averted his eyes, wondering if he should annunciate his circumstances. “Anyway, I found this photo of you, Ayanami-san and a third person. I was just wanted to know who that was—black hair and wears glasses too—”

“Oh? Could ya perhaps be talking about Yukikaze?”

“Yukikaze…?” That was the first time Mikage had heard such a unique name.

“Yeah he was Aya-tan’s late begleiter.” The younger’s eyes widened at that. So, he did have a begleiter…The only part that was difficult to imagine was Ayanami working _with_ someone else and not _over_ them. Of course, his own case was special.

“Ayanami-san’s begleiter? He’s never mentioned that before, what was Yukikaze-san like?” The teen was desperate to know about this Yukikaze.

“What are you doing here Hyuuga?” An all too familiar voice startled his ears, rendering him to move away from the phone automatically as if he was there too. It was Ayanami.

“Heya Aya-tan—don’t mind me, I’m just taking a business call.” Hyuuga deceived the other so casually. 

“Business call? Don’t joke with me—get back to work.” Ayanami huffed, passing him by.

“Haha sure thing.” The brunette promised turning back to the phone. “Yo, still there?”

“Mh.” The younger nodded.

“Where were we?”

“You were talking about Yukikaze-san? How did he die?” The blond found his voice again.

“Ah that, we don’t talk much about it, he died during the last war with the Raggs…um, I think it was from protecting Aya-tan that time…” That was all Mikage needed to hear.

“I get it. Thanks a lot Hyuuga-san, I owe you.”

“Later~” The lieutenant cooed. The blond hung up but continued to hold the phone in his hands in thought. ‘ _He sacrificed his life for Ayanami-san, there’s no doubt he loved Ayanami._ ’ The younger mused. ‘ _but…how did Ayanami-san feel? If—only if there was a probability—the silverette also adored him, and thus lost him in front of his eyes, then that does explain why he behaves the way he does. Maybe.’_

* * *

Dinner was silent as always, not much talking from Ayanami’s side and today he was quiet and deep in thought too. ‘ _I could always just ask him directly, right?_ ’

“Ayanami-san, I was wondering—did you ever have a begleiter before?” The blond pretended not to know.

There was a brief pause as the elder stared at his plate before sipping from his spoon. “No.” Mikage disbelieved his ears and lacked the words needed to continue the conversation.

‘ _Okay, that was unexpected…’_ The blond poked the vegetables on his plate with his fork. He was uncertain if he should even carry on but he dared himself to. “Then, what about…Yukikaze-san?”

Ayanami’s utensil froze in his hand and deep lavender eyes dilated. “Where did you hear that name from?”

“Uh,” The teen wasn’t anticipating that reaction either. “I …found a picture and kind of asked around…” He also didn’t have the quick capability to improvise a lie.

“ _Asked around_? Who?” The silverette had his face lowered to the point that his wavy locks no longer presented his eyes.

“…”

“I asked who you had the time to question while being caged in here all day.” His tone was heavier now, like it was being tugged by gravity itself, making it sound darker by the moment.

“…I’ll tell you only if you promise not to hold it against them.” Mikage attempted a first try at negotiating.

“Would you rather I hold it against you?” The elder lifted his chin to connect their eyes, vulnerable honey brown ones clashing with downturned violet ones.

A fail. “…Hyuuga-san…” The blond muttered, dropping his gaze to the table.

“Did you leave the manor?” The elder seemed to pick up a slightly different tone after hearing that name and crossed his arms as he interrogated his lover.

“No, I called.” 

That’s when a relevant flashback from this afternoon took place: _‘—don’t mind me, I’m just taking a business call._ ’ “I didn’t know Mikage-kun acted like such a spy behind my back.” When the chief put it that way, the teen felt disgraced with himself.

“I don’t! I mean it.” The younger immediately defended, hoping to sound as earnest as possible. That indeed was a shameful act—to not trust in one’s partner—but that wasn’t his intentions for doing so.

“Then how do you explain this?” Ayanami’s eyes practically glared at him from across the table while his voice lost the playfulness it had a few seconds ago. The elder was so skilled in intimidating that the blond forgot all about Yukikaze and the main purpose of their chat.

“…I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb your work.” Mikage answered after a while.

“But you disrupted Hyuuga’s work.” The elder pointed out relentlessly.

 _‘I know. I’m sorry already!’_ Mikage mentally frowned. Sometimes the other’s emotional condemnations were more nerve wrecking than his physical abuse. 

“So, what did you find?”

“Eh?”

“Why won't you tell me what interesting information you've gathered on _Yukikaze_.” The silverette repeated.

‘ _I can't. I can't tell him I know most of the story—or else I’ll seriously open up an old wound.’_ “Nothing really, just the name.” Would he believe that? Ayanami's continued to observe him. The younger noticed his countenance tighten even further and he wasn’t liking that.

“Get up.” Were the only words Ayanami uttered and there was no joke behind them.

“Ayanami-san?” Mikage slowly mouthed in confusion as he dragged his chair back. The silverette stood up from his chair as well and took long strides to the younger. Without warning he gripped the teen from the collar and roughly dragged him out of the dining room to the living room space. “Ayanami-san! Wai—” The blond immediately panicked at the brisk behavior, traumatically foreseeing things going downhill. The elder threw him across the room, on the carpeted floor where the blond knocked into the corner of the center table they had.

“Arg! Ouw…” The teen cried at the sharp pain that hit his shoulder blade until he pressed a consoling hand over it. There would definitely be a bruise in that spot tomorrow.

“What makes you think you can lie to me Mikage-kun? How dare you look down on me like that?” The chief’s face held a completely new, grim expression whose deadly aura surrounded him all over. ‘ _This was it_.’ Mikage stared intensely at the other, not affording to blink even once while he actually _feared_ for his life now. He was a complete idiot to push the other this far.

Just where did he go wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika sure knows how to get in trouble, no more like Ayanami’s just on the psycho edge. You can never expect how the other will react, and that feeling itself is stressing but Mika’s still holding on. The next few chapters will be really good so just hold on a little longer if you feel sorry for Mikage now. That’s all for now—see you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Ayanami had stripped off the younger’s T-shirt and was using that to bind his hands above him with one of the living room table’s legs. The blond was frequently bitten and beaten, skin displaying red and purple marks as he lay below the elder completely naked. Ayanami was the reverse of who he was yesterday. Unlike last night where he prepared and stretched the other until a whole hand could enter, tonight the silverette thrusted over and over again in him without any prior indulgence.

“Ah! Erh! An!” Mikage cried out in between every thrusts, tears flowing down the side of his face at the rough treatment. “Aya—Ayanami-San…no more, please…” The elder moved again and while he was at it, slid a hand over the blond’s elbow, down his triceps and all the way to his erect nipple. The chief mindlessly gave it a squeeze before bending it with a nail while he circled his tongue around the other’s stomach. “Hah…I beg you…”

The elder ceased his movements and irises looked up at the blond’s face. He separated his tongue and with hands still somewhere on the younger’s body, he straightened his back. With an indifferent expression, he reached to the side and grabbed hold of his belt, that he had yanked out an hour ago. Mikage’s mind and body both tensed upon seeing his lover, wrap it around his knuckles in circles.

“We have never used this before, have we?” The silverette tilted his head and mouthed his opinions out loud.

“Ayanami-san, please don't…it hurts.” Mikage replied as honestly as possible.

“But how would you know that, when we've never tried it?”

A tear crawled down the blond’s cheeks as he bit his lower lip. “…I’m sorry…I wasn't sneaking behind your back, I'll never do it again—please, I mean it.” His voice was beginning to shake and Ayanami could evidently see that. The elder relaxed his expression and brought his belted fist up to the blond’s face, caressing the arc of his cheek with it as the teen continued to sob.

“Why are you so afraid? I'm simply teaching you a lesson, am I not?” Ayanami ushered with a somewhat gentle voice. Mikage muffled a cry as the elder continued. “It'll be over before you know it.” Now there was amusement behind the other’s tone.

"Ayanami-san...—” the blond’s voice got caught in his throat when the rapid pain from the leather strip tore his flesh. He could say that Ayanami was merciful in flicking the belt instead of swinging it at him, but the agony was still there as it left the skin layer swelling afterwards. “Auw! Agh…” The teen groaned in attempts to endure the pain. His thighs, waist, hips, anywhere the belt grazed, all cried when the corpuscles under his skin discriminated different levels of harm.

“Open your eyes.” Ayanami demanded, shoving himself into him again.

“Erh…it hurts…hic...” Mikage couldn’t fathom which part of his body hurt more than the other.

* * *

Suddenly the teen jerked awake, in a cold sweat with his body still throbbing all over. It took him a whole minute or two just to stare horrifyingly at the ceiling and even his breathing before glancing around and moving his joints. He was still in the living room, same spot, same position except without a certain someone hovering over him. It didn’t take long to discover that his wrists were still tied to the table and his back extremely sore upon shifting. The blond winced as muscles stretched every time he moved or at least attempted to move. The curtains were drawn but light still peered into the room, indicating it was way past morning.

He glanced around the room and waited for any sorts of sounds to hit his ears, however none did. ‘ _Of course Ayanami-san already left for work…I can’t believe he just left me like this…why did he have to be this mad??_ ’ The younger complemented his hands side to side to see if he could escape. Since it was a shirt, there was room for movement, perhaps even enough to let loose. Thus, Mikage bruised his wrists in trials to unleash himself, moving his knees in the same back and forth motion. That also made him realize how sticky his inner thighs were—for that matter, most of his body was. _‘A bath would definitely win over food at the moment._ ’ The blond planned, ignoring the rising famishing feeling in his stomach.

“Hah…” The teen heaved a sigh as his wrist kept bumping into the leg and began hurting. After taking a few moments of peace, he resumed to loosening his bind and for a change succeeded. Amazed at breaking away, he yanked the shirt off, flexed his red wrists and used his hand to support his own weight to stagger to the bathroom. Even on the first floor, there were plenty of spare towels and clothes that he could pick out and wear. Immediately the teen soaked himself in a warm bathtub full of water. What could he say, it stung, but at the same time it was tentatively soothing too.

‘ _This isn’t working…’_ Mikage pursed his lips and thought. Eventually he compressed himself and landed his face on one of his hands. ‘ _I can’t. I just can’t do this. He’s impossible to deal with.’_ The blond prohibited himself from shedding tears any further but ended up doing so anyway, quietly sobbing away. His throat was so dry that it ached just to swallow. Unwillingly the blond exited the bathroom in a simple shirt and long shorts so that most of his legs were covered. He walked past the window, involuntarily glimpsing outside at the gates until he noticed a peculiar sight. Mikage didn’t believe his eyes the first time and stood there to confirm once again. The smaller gate was empty—it was unguarded! The teen clasped his hands on the windows and threw his eyes left and right to ratify that fact.

 _‘No…’_ Mikage’s conscience whispered to him once but drifted away as he slid on his slippers and went out the door. _‘What would he accomplish by running away?’_ The teen felt like asking himself, but it was too late. He was already running past the gates. _‘It wasn’t his fault, he tried. He wanted to get along and fix their relationship, but the more he held on, the more it stabbed deeper in him. Maybe…maybe Ayanami would learn something from his absence for a little bit…?_ ’ The younger huffed, hips killing him but he still ran for dear life and deliberation. He really didn’t want to think about what the elder was capable of doing when he returned…

Mikage was so lost in his introspections that he failed to notice when he arrived at the local streets and bumped into a very tall person, throwing him backward. Dizziness suddenly taking over him, he collapsed on to the floor and blacked out. The tall figure immediately knelt down and shook the teen by the shoulder but understood his state and hoisted him up, taking him back to his place where he lay him on the bed.

 _‘Hm…no matter how you look at it, he looks no more than sixteen…seventeen?’_ The man brushed the younger’s hair to the side. However, there was something troubling him. Since this man was skilled and had a natural gift for reading souls (and their energies), he was smelling a familiar scent, _Ayanami’s_ scent all over the blond—in and out. There was no real way for one to drape a second person’s life force on to themselves like that under normal situations. Albeit there was only one other explanation to that, which he was refusing to fathom in this case. ‘ _Very interesting.’_ He had never imagined encountering such an event before this.

* * *

Ayanami wrapped up for the day and wasn’t planning to do overtime. Hence he piled up all his papers and headed out. The elder glanced at his phone, wondering if he should give the younger a call until he realized he had left the blond tied up. The silverette held back a sigh. ‘ _Why did Mikage care what was in his past? It was in the past for a reason, wasn’t it? This was all so pointless—he just wanted the blond to understand that. And of course…to not dig up any morbid memories from the past without his permission._ ’ The chief mused as he stepped towards his awaiting car, making himself comfortable in the back. _‘Yes, perhaps he got carried away a slight bit. A slight bit?_ ’ He conveniently recalled the teen’s expression crying in despair. As much as that was a turn on, he would normally prefer the teen’s jolly undivided attention towards him instead. There was a miniscule pause in his thoughts before he turned to the driver.

“Stop by a bakery on the way back.” Ayanami insisted and the driver immediately nodded, taking a detour and parking in front of the finest bakery in the area. The elder made it quick and bought everything that would successfully bribe Mikage’s attention back to him, including eclairs, macaroons, and an ice cream cake.

* * *

Ayanami entered the house and noticed the lights of the living room brightly lit. His eyes instinctively fell upon the center of the room where the table was located, expecting his blond to be there. However, his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the unwound shirt lying on the floor like a rag. Impressed so far, he decided to check the rooms assuming that was the only other place the teen would inhabit. Not finding the younger in any one of those rooms, he began to feel skeptical and checked around the entire house and balconies.

 _‘Impossible. He wasn’t anywhere. Was he going to check the closets next?_ ’ The elder couldn’t believe his eyes, paranoia gradually taking over him. At once he summoned all the guards and neither of them confessed to witness Mikage leaving the vicinity, all except one who looked suspicious. Ayanami singled him out and observed his aloofness.

“Do you have something to say?” The silverette glared.

“Uh—Ayanami-sama please forgive me! I—I would never allow him to depart without your permission but …”

“ _But_?” The chief was apparently furious that there was a ‘but’ in the first place.

“During the afternoon…I took a short break…I got distracted—which caused me to abandon my post for a very short while—but I doubt Mikage-sama might have—” The guard stuttered into the face of the chief.

“I should have you prosecuted for not fulfilling your duties. Because of you, Mikage-kun is now nowhere to be found.” The elder’s eyes were speaking bloody murder.

“I’m sorry—”

“I want you out of my sights for good.” The silverette simply declared, agitation getting the better of him. He threw off his hat and brushed his wavy hair in an upward fashion. ‘ _It’s alright. I’ll just use my powers to locate him since half of my soul is instilled in him either way._ ’ Ayanami resolved, inhaling a good amount of air and shutting his eyelids to focus on Mikage’s position, time and place. Unforeseeably, something was interfering with his connection to the blond. In his mind, he seemed so close to visualizing the other but there was a subtle barrier that blocked his vision, leaving him stranded with no clues as to where to find the younger. Ayanami snapped his eyes open in astonishment. _‘Why was this happening? It had never occurred before—how so now?_ ’ 

The chief tried again and again and again. He even tested on some of the other members of the Black Hawks and without effort, he was able to identify their soul’s condition but as soon as he came back to Mikage, it was blank. “Mikage-kun…” Similar to how his sight of the other was magically blocked, he felt like his neuronal signals had been truncated as well. The elder just froze there, brain blank and eyes staring into nothing. This was the first time he deemed his circumstances to be so out of his control. Even so, he couldn’t simply stand there. He desired to see the teen this instant.

Ayanami’s eyes crossed the bag of goods on the table that he had purchased from the bakery and stopped to stare at them. These were for him. And if he was here he was going to very much appreciate them—laughing with his enchanting expression saying:

_“Thank you so much Ayanami-san! Eh?! Wow these sure are expensive! I know, let’s share!”_

‘But I don’t like sweets very much.’

 _“How can you say that without trying them? These are really good, please try them—just one then~”_ That smiling face of the blond was so endearing that when the elder reached to grab it, he was jolted back to reality. The elder clicked his tongue, a deep frown introducing itself on his forehead. ‘ _This is ridiculous._ ’ He already knew the blond had become someone irreplaceable in his life and he wouldn’t live without him but to think he was losing it already. The silverette didn’t conclude the thought and slapped the bag relentlessly with the back of his hand, exploding the contents on the other side of room against the wall. 

Ayanami took out his phone to dial headquarters and organize a search party but stopped mid-way _. ‘No, that’s a bad idea. If I call the Empire, word will most likely receive the chairman and he’ll use this as an opportunity to disrupt other things…this is more of a personal matter…_ ’ He cancelled the dialing screen and input a different _private_ organization’s number.

“Hello, this is Ayanami. I need you to dispatch a search party for a missing person.”

“Yes sir. When did the person leave?”

“This afternoon.”

“…” The women remained silent for a moment, reflecting on something. She noticed the time was only 7 PM. “Um, do you not think it is possible he went out to shop but lost track of time?”

“His cell is at home, along with all other outdoor necessities. Furthermore, he isn’t the type of person to leave without notice or lose track of time.” The silverette clarified. “Perhaps you should do as you’re told instead.” The women took all the details of the blond and then hung up after the transaction was complete. Ayanami tossed his phone on the couch and paced back and forth in the living room without even consciously being aware of it. _‘Great, he was so pissed, he lost all appetite and will to sleep.’_

* * *

Mikage cracked his eyes open to an unfamiliar pillow case. Aside from that, the first thing he noticed was how bad his stomach was churning under his skin. He probably didn’t even have the strength to lift one finger.

“It’s a relief to see that you’re awake.” A new voice spoke to him. The blond lifted his eyes to recognize a tall man with a stature somewhat similar to Frau’s yet a slender build like Ayanami’s, standing with a glass of water. He had a unique set of straight diamond blond hair and dark …greyish blue eyes?

“Um…where am I?” the blond attempted to sit up and asked instantly.

“You collapsed on the street. Fear not, this is my house.” The man stated, handing the glass of water to the teen.

“Oh, thank you.” The blond drank the whole glass in one gulp. He was thirsty since yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, how long was he out? “I’m really sorry about the trouble—I should be heading bac—” Apparently, his stomach was against that idea as it growled loudly. “ugh…”

The man was unexpecting that but chuckled nonetheless. “Would you like to join me for breakfast? You have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon.”

“Uwah, that’s embarrassing –sorry for all the trouble…” Mikage sheepishly gave in as he watched the other kindly smile. The man looked very young, close to Ayanami’s age, perhaps? But there was something about that smile that the younger couldn’t take his eyes away. For one, he was confident he could trust this stranger and secondly there was the he seemed immensely familiar. The teen could sense a déjà vu striking him as he surveyed the man.

“Is something the matter?” The elder questioned as they sat on the small coffee table for two.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…it’s just that you look awfully familiar—but thanks again for the meal!” Mikage appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. For all those that wanted to see Aya desperate and Mika resisting—that’s the answer. He literally eloped. But allow me to clarify: in his mind, he really just wanted to get away for a bit, he didn’t plan on permanently running away (technically that’s impossible lol). Btw, I bet you guys know who this new character is. ;P


	29. Chapter 29

“Did you dispatch another search party?” The silverette questioned one of the guards of his own home.

“Sire…” the guard was clearly troubled and searched for an answer. “We've already sent out two by now…”

“I don't care, send another one.” Ayanami concluded, marching back into the house and straight to their bedroom. Coincidently his eyes caught the massive empty space on the wall directly opposing their bed.

“ _In that case, why don't we frame a picture of both of us—together—for that wall!”_ Mikage’s words repeated in his head from that time as he gazed at the blank space. The elder leisurely stepped towards the wall, caressing the paint with his long fingers.

“Then where are you now? How dare you leave me like this Mikage-kun…?” A frown made its way on to Ayanami’s face again.

* * *

The blond man let out a short chuckle, grabbing the other’s attention. “Do I look that familiar?” The man arrogantly asked.

“Huh? Uh, well…” Mikage wasn’t aware himself that he had been staring at the man and now he didn't know how earnestly he should reply to that. How was he supposed to tell the guy that he found him so familiar yet never seen him before? Speaking of which, where did he see this man…? “Oh—that’s it! You're the guy from that picture!” The teen impulsively shouted out, soon sinking back into his chair as soon as he recognized the surprise on the other’s face. “Sorry, um, I mean I recall seeing your face in a picture.”

“Picture?”

“Yeah, by any chance are you…related to Ayanami?” Surely the man must have heard of the Ayanami-sama if he had been living in the same area. Or so Mikage thought.

“Ayanami…is that the name he goes by these days? You mean to say Krowell?” The elder clarified. “Yes, I might be—but who are you to him?” He rested his cheek on the knuckles of his hand now, interrogating the younger.

“Me? His begleiter of course.” Mikage confidently replied with a smile. The elder blond continued to pierce him with his gentle gaze.

“Is that all?”

"Eh?" The teen maintained his composure but could feel being led into a corner.

"Those marks on your skin don't look like normal bruises.” The man stated bluntly. The younger involuntarily blushed upon that, averting his face. Apparently his silence and humiliated expression—now barely visible with the angle of his head—gave it all. “Wow, I'm shocked indeed. I didn't think that guy had a heart.” He continued. “However, if he treats you like that then…I'm at a loss for words. No matter how you look at it, aren't you only seventeen?”

“Yeah…it's... a long story. But, that's just how we are.” Mikage muttered through clenched teeth. “And you are?” It felt pleasant to divert the questions back to the other now.

“I'm his elder brother, Fea Kreuz Raggs.” Fea boldly declared without a single change in expression. Mikage’s eyes bulged. What was his luck? Both of them were gorgeous—was the first thing his mind picked up on.

“I had no idea, Ayanami-san never mentions anything!” The teen’s countenance was clearly intrigued and begging for more information or in the least a back story.

“We're three brothers actually.”

“Ah, let me guess, the dark brown haired man is the third?”

“Yes, but where did you…” Fea was negligibly impressed by the younger.

“As I mentioned earlier, I saw some old photos but didn't get to ask.” Well more like he did but meh, let's not touch on that hot topic again. “Anyways does he also live here?” The teen referred to their third brother. Kruez glanced away with bitterness and sorrow in his eyes yet attempting to mask it with an indifferent expression.

“Krom passed away during the war with the Raggs.”

“I'm sorry.” Mikage immediately apologized.

“ It's fine, that was a long time ago.”

“ …um is it okay if I ask how he died?” There was another pause after the younger’s question.

“You love to probe further, don't you?” Fea scoffed in a harmless way. “If you must know then the truth is: your Ayanami killed him."

The blond snapped. “What?”

“He was the royal highness to the throne of the Raggs kingdom. When the war broke loose, Krowell, being on the Empire’s team prosecuted him.” The elder broke with a sigh. “That brat, to think he attempted to kill me too that same day—” The look of astonishment on his guest’s face cut him off for a split second but he proceeded nonetheless. “Albeit, I was able to revive again.”

“His own brother…brothers…just for some war…” the teen had trouble relating to that. “Wait, the king of Raggs, you said—Teito said his father was the king…and was also killed by Ayanami—” That's when realization struck him hard. “Then Ayanami is Teito’s _uncle_?!” If it was permissible, he would have been louder than that. “Teito is Ayanami’s _nephew_??”

“You know Teito as well now…?”

Mikage nodded up and down vigorously. “He’s a really good friend. Maybe my only best find.”

“ I see…you sure are caught up in our twisted circle…” Fea expressed his thoughts out loud.

“But I refuse to believe it…how can Ayanami…”

“You're telling me you really didn't know any of this?” The elder annunciated as the other looked ashamed once more.

“Like I said, Ayanami-san really doesn't talk much …and if I ask…” He didn't need to finish that. “But why did he want to kill everyone??” Mikage pondered further.

“Who knows what was going on in his mind.” Fea apathetically shrugged, insinuating it was all in the distant past now. Mikage silently sat back down on his seat, not satisfied with that answer one bit.

**Day two:**

Hyuuga didn't fail to recognize the scowl constantly growing on the chief’s face as well as the bags under his eyes. He didn't hold back and decided to ask.

“Ahem, Aya-tan, did the…chairman bother you again?” The lieutenant safely asked.

“No.” The reply came out briskly.

“Then why do ya look like a miserable old man?” Hyuuga was beginning to get irritated for not being able to figure things out like he normally did and placed his hands on his hips. Konatsu, also being in the same room, handling papers, poked his begleiter for making such a comment that might turn Ayanami off. All of a sudden he threw his head around. “ Hm, ah, now that I think about it, where's Mika chan?” Without delay, that name brought forth a cringe on the silverette’s face.

“No way... Hyuuga-san do you think they had a fight?” Konatsu couldn't help but whisper.

“Looks like it.” Hyuuga whispered back.

“Are the two of you getting paid for idle gossiping?”

“No sir we’ll get back to work right away.” The blond stiffened, saluting once then exiting the office with papers.

“I can't find him.” It took the brunette a minute or two to interpret those words as he stared back at his boss astounded.

“Him? Mika-chan?” Hyuuga elucidated.

Ayanami nodded. “I can't seem to locate him.” His four eyes right hand man was indeed stunned by that declaration.

“Don't worry Aya-tan—this'll be a piece of cake. We’ll help you look!” The brunette enthusiastically patted his boss’s shoulder. “Mika-chan belongs here, he's not going anywhere—in fact we won't let him.” A confident smile stretched across his lips which may or may not have given Ayanami some motivation.

* * *

“Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?” Mikage urged as he observed the elder blond dust a few old frames.

“Absolutely nothing—I'm finished here. And besides you're a guest.” Fea ended the statement with a sincere melody in his tone.

“Hmph, even so you can't be a guest for three days.” The blond murmured counting back to the number of days it had been since he was rescued. The uneasiness inside of him was only growing. ‘ _How long was he going to hide like this? It was only a miracle Ayanami didn't scout him out immediately. And here he thought, getting a breath of fresh air would soothe him but this tension was only suffocating him further.’_

"Well?” The elder’s words protruded in the teen’s head.

“Eh?” Mikage raised his chin at once.

“I asked if you would like to step outside—you have been caged in here ever since you collapsed.” Kreuz repeated.

“Haha ah…that…” ‘ _I'm not sure if I should risk going outside…_ ’ Mikage could only display a loose undecided smile.

"..." Fea was a quiet person for the most part—perhaps all three brothers shared that characteristic of having a few words. However, to compensate they were all great observers, exactly what the ex-bishop was carrying out at the moment. “If my brother is who you say he is, then why has he not contacted you by now?” He innocently posed.

“I'm sure he's trying— _trust me_. It's just that I forgot to bring my phone with me.”

"You're welcome to stay, however I do not wish for you to become sick by staying indoors the entire time.”

“You're …really kind.” Mikage slowly confessed, following a brief pause. “It's hard to imagine Ayanami-San and Fea-san are related...” The elder inwardly scoffed at that comment. He dropped the dust cloth to the side and stepped over to where Mikage was sitting, fixing a hand over the younger’s blond head.

“You're very kind yourself.” Fea smiled. “Although, I can only protect you for so long. Running away isn't always the answer.” He spoke, removing his hand and turning back.

“Mh-hm.” Mikage nodded his head in understanding until a thought struck him. ‘ _Wait…I never mentioned running away…?_ ’ “Running away…?” He called out from behind. The elder partially turned himself.

“I realized the moment I brought you in. Isn't that also the reason you never proposed to go home?”

The younger blond gulped, palms instantly turning sweaty. “I…uh..”

“It's alright. Please do not worry, he won't be able to locate you here.” Fea presented his usual calm assuring smile again and left the room for a moment.

_‘I can't believe it, he knew. Ugh…he's also right, I can't keep imposing like this. I need to go back.’_

“Do not look so troubled, I meant nothing ill while saying that. You are welcome to stay as long as you want—this way I get some company too.” The elder inwardly chuckled.

“Ah, yeah…but you’re right, I'll have to return sometime—but thank you again for letting me stay! You've helped me out a ton haha.” Mikage dropped his guard and laughed back. 

* * *

in the evening, Ayanami entered an empty, overturned house again. The sight of entropy and mess was beginning to infuriate every single nerve in his body over and over again. Since it made no difference, he tossed his portfolio on the couch and ruffled his hat off. ‘ _Mikage-kun, why are you making me go through this?’_ He asked with a deep frown as he made his way up to his room. At least that place was relatively neater than this. However, before he could fully make it to the stairs, a familiar voice invaded his ears.

“Wow, this place sure is a surprise. It's absolutely unlike what the exterior of this mansion exudes.” Fea proclaimed with inherent wonder while glancing around. The silverette couldn't believe his eyes when he turned to eye his intruder.

“Hah…” Ayanami had trouble believing this wasn't another delusion from his current distorted state but that presence of his soul told him otherwise. His jaw was still slacked but his lips stretched up into a smile. “So, you were alive, all this time.”

Fea’s expression dropped. “Is that all you have to say after so long, _otouto*_.” The chief mentally rolled his eyes at that. “But why not, after all you did attempt to kill us and I suppose was even somewhat successful.” He averted his gaze back to some turmoiled part of the living room. “I was convinced you'd be living the life you wanted, since you finally achieved all your goals but I guess not. Will you ever be happy?” The blond’s tone was testing, a tad bit mocking as his eyes made it back to the other’s unwelcoming ones.

“And I was convinced you were dead, so leave.” Ayanami turned around. ‘ _He managed to break in without a sound even though the door was locked… It’s no doubt he still has his ghost powers.’_

A sigh was heard from behind him. "Why did I think this would be any different with you. By the way, I've been thinking for a while now, why do you have pictures of this boy everywhere?”

"It's none—”

“Mikage was it?” His elder brother feigned innocence as he uttered that name and was successful in having the other look back at him with shock.

“Why do you know him…?” The silverette was fully facing him now. This time the blond looked away calmly, not too eager to answer. “Answer me.”

“Haah,” Fea softly sighed. “You’re detestable sometimes. Had you not treated him that way, then perhaps he wouldn't be where he is now.” It was truthfully only because of Mikage that Fea decided to open up an old wound and visit the silverette.

"Where. Is. He?” Ayanami growled.

“I would love to tell you, however, perhaps you should ask: does he want to see you?”

"Fea…!” The chief was losing all patience by now and impulsively grabbed the decoration vase at the top of the staircase rail, aiming it at the elder. Not surprisingly, the blond disappeared in thin air allowing the vase to shatter on the other side of the room. Ayanami was glad the other was out of his sight but extremely dissatisfied with not receiving an answer. “—Fuck!” He couldn't help but vent out, clenching his fists to the max.

_‘He had to find Mikage. That was final—no other mission was imperative right now.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Otouto: younger brother.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to manga chapter 98

“Aya-tan, are you heading back already?” Hyuuga inquired as soon as he saw the chief exit his office and walk past him.

“Hn.” Ayanami merely let out, as he continued down his trail.

“Did you finish all your work already?” The lieutenant blurted, carrying a stack of ancient files but received no reply from the other. Letting it slide, the brunette entered the silverette’s head quarters to set the files and was startled by the sight before him. Ayanami’s desk still held half the stack of papers that required analysis and signatures. ‘ _This was so unlike him to leave work hanging like this._ ’ Hyuuga automatically thought. “Geez, Aya-tan’s actually not taking his work seriously anymore…” He whined out loud, a tad bit troubled. ‘ _Did it had to do with Mika-chan missing? Undoubtedly._ ’

* * *

It had been a half a week since Fea was here. Ayanami tossed his hat and sword on the bed of his room and crossed his legs in his armchair. Shutting his eyelids, the elder began to gather all his concentration in the darkness before his eyes. ‘ _Focus_.’ His subconsciously told himself. ‘ _Get out of this world. Hear nothing. See nothing. Focus on his energy._ ’ He could sense it. Now that he was aware of his brother, he could unmistakably sense Fea’s barrier impeding his energy from reaching the younger.

However, this time around, the silverette wasn’t in a panic. If he couldn’t scout Mikage—no worries. As long as he could track down Fea, it would mean the same thing. ‘ _You underestimate me, Fea_.’

**Twenty minutes later**

Ayanami was so close—he could virtually feel it. He could feel himself crossing the border and grazing his elder brother’s life force. As much as those were positive results, he was somewhat stuck in a maze when it came to the location in the real world. It wasn’t very difficult to isolate an area of suspicion but to localize him to one particular coordinate seemed increasingly impossible at the moment.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_. The elder’s phone unwelcomingly interrupted his mental research. He forced his eyes to remain shut but after a second round of beeping, the sileverette was compelled to get up and answer it. “Ayanami.” He answered with a subtle frown.

“Sir, I’m calling to report the findings of my assigned task.” One of the army’s subordinates subjected.

“Proceed.”

“Thank you. According to the job you’ve assigned me, I’ve found the location of the man you’re looking for.” 

Ayanami’s eyes widened, before a smirk followed. “Excellent.” This was it.

* * *

Without delay, the silverette hauled his coat on again with his hat angled lower on his forehead and marched down the stairs. On the way down, he fixed his sword back on his side and exited the manor. His subordinate had input all the details to his portable device which he used as a GPS to lead the way. As he barely made it down the path to the front gate, the chauffeur was already awaiting him with the back door of the car opened.

“Take me here.” Ayanami ordered, showing the address on the device to the driver, who nodded at once. ‘ _Wait for me Mikage-kun_.’ He thought, sitting in the car.

* * *

Fea was doing nothing in particular but at the same time busy in something until he halted abruptly. Attenuating whatever he was preoccupied with, he averted his face to read the powerful levels of soul energy he was being bombarded with. ‘ _Wait this power… It couldn’t be. This soon?’_ The blond slowly turned his face to Mikage who was clueless to his dilemma. ‘ _He’s coming. I can feel it._ ’ Kreuz inhaled a steady breath before expelling it and turning fully to the younger blond.

“Mikage.” Fea cleared his throat. “Would you mind coming with me?”

“Hm? Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Mikage looked up and nonchalantly smiled back, not reading the sudden tension.

“Just follow me.” Fea led him to the third floor of his antique house. The top floor was unsurprisingly smaller than the others and only housed three rooms, all for storage purposes. Fea unlocked the furthest of the three and creaked open that door. Mikage entered the somewhat dusty room.

“What’s this? Oh I get it, do you need help cleaning up?” the younger blond annunciated.

“I’m sorry Mikage-kun, but will you quietly settle here for a while?” It was intended to be more of a statement than a request. And with that, Kreuz shut the door and locked the outside.

“Eh?” It took Mikage a few seconds to realize what had just happened. “Fea- san?” He called out as he stepped back to the door and attempted to turn the knob. “What? It’s locked? But why would he lock it?” The blond tugged on the door some more to confirm that thought. ‘ _Eh…? What’s going on? Well anyway, there’s no use shaking this door—it’s obviously locked_.’ The teen took giant steps back and wondered if there was a place to sit. ‘ _This was Fea-san he was talking about. He would never execute anything without a reason._ ’ Fea was one of the most reserved and serious people he’d come across. So there was no doubt in his mind that something must have led the other to do this. In a way, he couldn’t help but think Fea was just like his own elder brother. 

* * *

“You’re quite the impatient one, as I imagined.” Fea was prepared for Ayanami to barge into the house after he answered the door.

“I’m not here to visit the dead. Now where is he?” The silverette stomped into the living room.

“Are you sure you don’t want some tea?” Fea tried to play it cool without getting killed again.

“Fea!” The chief exclaimed and met eyes with the other. “I’m sparing your life for a reason so I advise you don’t change that. Regardless of whether you decide to tell me—I’m going to take him back. So, go back to where you came from and never come close to us again.” 

Fea sighed. “Aren’t you too confident, Krowell? Or perhaps, ignorant shall I say?” Ayanami growled. “What makes you think he wants to return with you? After the way you’ve treated him—do you really care about him? Or are you simply using him as an outlet to your madness?”

Fea wasn’t given the chance to continue as a loud crash cut him off. Ayanami had whacked the lamp on the nearby table with the edge of his sword’s sheath. “I dare you to keep talking.” The silverette intimidated, glowering eyes looking up at him. ‘ _How dare he imply he was_ using _Mikage?’_

The elder brother clenched his jaw. “Isn’t it true?”

“You know nothing.” He concluded at that and began roaming the house, kicking open every door he saw. His rod-like sword sheath still in his grip, he stopped to think for a second. ‘ _If he was going to hide Mikage, it obviously wouldn’t be on the main floor.’_ With that thought in mind, he invited himself up the stairs to the highest floor the steps would take him. Which so happened to be the third floor.

* * *

‘ _It was faint, but… was that a crash?_ ’ Mikage sat on the floor against an old drawer with an arm over his knees. He gulped now. ‘ _I really hope everything’s okay. Is Fea-san being targeted by some one? Thugs? No, loan sharks maybe?? But that still doesn’t answer why he would bother to hide_ me _._ ’ That’s when he heard it. A yank on his locked door. His face impulsively rotated to the wooden door constantly being shaken, every attempt louder than the previous. “Fea—?” the blond began but stopped short when he recalled what the elder had requested of him.

He jumped when the inner knob tremored out of its place with a loud hammering on the outside. ‘ _What was he supposed to do now? That was definitely not Fea-san. Should he have his Zaiphon ready just in case? Or escape through the window_?’ There was no time to debate as the knob soon fell apart and the door was busted open. Mikage gawked at his intruder. The other also held disbelief in his eyes.

“Ayanami-sa…” Before he knew it, the-all-anxiety-provoking elder took long strides toward him and yanked him up from the wrist. ‘ _Wait, if Ayanami is here then—Fea-san! What if he got killed?’_ The blond suddenly lost his breath. “Ayanami-san—! Ayanami-san you didn’t—!” He cried as he was forced to keep up with the other down the stairs.

“Mikage-kun!” The teen was relieved to hear Fea’s voice call him. Quickly glancing at the bishop, his heart relaxed to see the other unscathed. ‘ _Thank God_.’ He thanked right before expressing a short smile his way.

Ayanami led them to the front door. “Don’t ever let me see you again.” He warned his brother as he made his way out. The silverette stopped short in front of the car and swung the back door open. “Get in.” he demanded of the younger who resolved it was best not to protest, considering the heap of trouble he was already in.

Until the very moment they stepped out of the car and even as they walked into the manor, Mikage couldn’t function properly. ‘ _He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid_.’ He kept telling himself repeatedly but to no avail. It wasn’t as though his body could help acting this way, after all he didn’t want to be hurt. ‘ _What if Ayanami really locked him this time? Or worse…would he… kil—no! what am I thinking?? Fea-san may have said those things but he could assure himself his lover wouldn't go through those extremes anymore. … or would he?_ ’ There it was again. His dread was back. For the last twenty minutes his emotions would go through this endless cycle: an uneasy thought would surface, then he would confidently knock it down before he would doubt himself all over again.

The gate was previously unlocked and Ayanami opened the door. “After you.” He insisted. Mikage swallowed his nausea and very slowly entered the place he hadn’t set foot in for the past whole week. As his eyes leisurely drifted from the ground to the surface, he was awestruck. The place was a mess! Almost as if it had gone through a tornado but magically survived. A complete catastrophe –knowing Ayanami how was he even able to come home to such a distorted state? While it was true that the spaciousness of the place would hide some of that mess but it was still close to ruins. Vases knocked over, sceneries broken, mirrors on the floor—it was chaotic. Everything but the frames on the walls. ‘ _My pictures_.’ Mikage immediately noted. 

Mikage physically sprung when a pair of strong arms compacted him from behind and dislodged his attention. He lost his breath for a second in anticipation of something else but regained it quite quickly. “I know the place is a disarray—I was planning to get it cleaned once you returned,” The elder breathed into the younger's neck. Mikage noticed one of the gloved hands slide up his chest and finger his chin guiding it toward him. Ayanami’s face was now only a few inches away from the younger's, willingly taking in his lost breath. How he wanted so badly to kiss those tender lips. However, he was taken aback when his lover snapped his face away. Baffled, the silverette turned the teen’s body more towards him and tried again but only to be rejected again.

“Ayanami-San please…” The blond muttered. ‘ _He wasn't going to fall for this again. If he was really meant to come back home, to Ayanami –then he had to make sure things started over. And for the_ better _._ ’

The elder frowned. “Why?” He demanded, involuntarily gripping the flesh of Mikage's arms harder.

"...we need to talk first.” The teen finally croaked.

“About what?” The words came out impatiently from the other.

“About us…” Mikage urged. “Um, maybe we should sit down first.”

“Mikage—”

“ _Please_.” Ayanami could sense the desperation in his voice and complied at once, sitting beside him on the couch. Mikage was evidently nervous—he had no idea how to start this. Why did it seem so tense all of a sudden? “You…can't get angry okay?”

Ayanami exhaled an agitated sigh before assuring him. “I won't.”

‘ _Okay, here goes …’_ The blond planned. He had the sentence he wanted to say in his head but when he opened his mouth, his tongue started out another _safer_ way. “Um Ayanami-San do you ...really love me?”

The silverette frowned once again. “Am I supposed to consider that a question?”

“You said you wouldn't get mad.”

“Of course I do—undeniably and indescribably.”

“Then...do you think I'm too young to handle anything?” ‘ _What was he saying?_ ’

“On the contrary you're actually quite mature for your age.” Ayanami didn't understand why he was answering these inquiries but if that's what the kid wanted so badly, then so be it.

Mikage averted his eyes for a second to formulate the next question. “Then why won't you share anything with me?”

“Share?”

“Ayanami-san, I have no idea what your family was like or what happened to them— and I want to hear it from _you,_ not from Fea-san.” Something glinted in the elder’s eyes. “I mean…I'm your lover and I want to know more about you…” The blond wasn't sure if he should keep talking before he was slapped or something.

The elder took another breath and loosened his fists. “ If. If I tell you, will you be happy?”

“Yes...”

“How can I guarantee you'll stay?” The teen sent him a puzzled look. Ayanami grabbed his wrist briskly, startling him. “I’ll tell you everything, if that’s what you really want. But no matter what you must swear to never leave again. I won't be so forgiving should there be a next time.” Mikage immediately nodded, ready to journey into the other’s past.

It took a brief moment for the chief to gather his thoughts and finally begin his monologue. “I ...was once the heir to the Raggs kingdom.” He glanced back at Mikage for a reaction but didn't quite get one. 

“I heard that one around.”

“Is that so. In that case, do you know how it fell?”

“The war with the Empire (army)?”

“For the most part.” Ayanami continued. “I was given charge of that mission a while back. It's true, I was the one who took down their king—”

“Your brother??” The blond impatiently interjected.

“Hmph, did Fea feed you that? Yes he was my elder brother.”

“But—” 

“I thought you wanted to listen?” That silenced the teen again. “I had no interest in the kingdom or that place. My brother was the king and his son would inherit the throne one day. That kind of secondary power that had fell upon me didn't amuse me one bit. Nor was it nearly sufficient for my caliber. At the time something foreign in me was growing greedily… I wanted to rule my own kingdom—not a generational hand me down. Therefore, I left or more like—was exiled. This was around my late teens—and that's when I discovered the army.”

“Um...what about the rest of the kingdom?” The younger had to ask.

Ayanami tried to interpret that question. “My encounter with Krom and Fea on the battlefield was the end for them. Teito Klein was the only remnant, who the chairman suggested should be brought back to the army as a sklave.”

“Does that mean, if the chairman hadn't given you those orders you would have…killed…?”

Ayanami’s eyes held no remorse whatsoever and actually waited tolerably for him to finish his question. The blond’s heart sank in his chest when the answer was so obvious and the other wasn't denying it. “But wasn't he just a kid— and your nephew—”

“ And?” Mikage was speechless as he slumped back into the sofa. ‘ _This guy was his lover_.’ No wonder he could be such an adept army leader since he was practically ruthless. The blond didn't want to ask but just to be painfully sure, he mouthed:

“Wha... what about your parents...?”

“They also passed away.”

“How?”

“...”

“Ayanami-san.” Mikage was getting just as restless now. He wanted him to deny it. Pressing himself all the way back, he squeezed his own arm with a hand while he waited for the answer.

“Yes, It was me.” Ayanami observed the other’s terrified expression. “Are you happy now? I warned you that the past was better left forgotten but you insisted.”

“But how can you just forget them!? You ...how did you do it...you were okay with ...killing your family— just like that—I could never imagine—” the teen began to ramble until Ayanami grasped his shoulders and shook him, seeing how his state was slowly deteriorating.

“Mikage-kun.” The elder tugged his arms a bit. “You are you. And I am who I am—or was.” The blond had it. That was all he had to say? Mikage staggered up from the couch and was prepared to leave. However, the silverette foresaw his motions and tightened his grip around his upper arms, holding him in place. The younger exuded a groan and looked at him unwillingly. “Where are you going?” There was a subtle bit of intimidation underlying his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a long chapter and their conversation isn't entirely over yet either lol.  
> I just freakin LOVE Ayanami, sorry guys. 
> 
> Also, didn't add this in but since he was the youngest he was loved very dearly by everyone. Just seeing the scene of him in the manga where Krom offers his hand to young Aya – makes my heart melt


	31. Chapter 31

“Where do you think you're going?”

Frankly, the teen didn't know so himself—his legs had moved on their own.

“... do you fear me now?” Were the next words from Ayanami’s mouth as he held the blond in place. Mikage couldn't answer that one either. It was like his brain just shut down suddenly. After what seemed like hours of silence, Ayanami contemplated if it was about time to be _truly_ honest with the other. He didn't want to see that lost expression on his lover. Even if he had the ability to forever imprison him, he didn't want the teen to hate him. “...back then, I never really understood the true meaning of love. Unbeknownst to what I was feeling, to me, it seemed plausible that the only way I could love a person and hold that love, was to kill them. My fondness for them would be so strong, I wouldn't know what to do beside extinguishing their soul with my own hands and assuring that they would forever live within me.” He explained, successfully grabbing the other’s attention. After all, it wasn't every day the other was being so open, so the teen thought. “That way their souls belonged entirely to me. The first I ever felt the urge to carry this out was on my mother, during my early teens. It wasn't until I met Yukikaze that I discovered a different peace. One that taught me to savor and protect the moment instead.”

Mikage noted that name. If he admired him so much, then why was he so reluctant to bring his name up last time? That was when Hyuuga’s words came into his mind. ‘ _There was one person Aya-tan loved…’_ “Did you love him?” The teen blurted.

“Love? Perhaps? I merely know that I've never felt so peaceful than in his company.”

The blond looked slightly depressed. There was someone Ayanami actually held at such high regards even after obsessing over him so much. Even so, Mikage felt much better after hearing the elder tell confess his true feelings to him. Of course, there were things of the past he was powerless against, but could he believe that Ayanami was different from his past self? He had a strong feeling he was. As much as he couldn't swallow the truth about Ayanami’s heartless actions, he decided not to regret knowing about them and was convinced this was the right time to start over again— if anything.

“Mikage-kun,” The silverette observed his silence and leaned closer to desperately love him. However, when the blond snapped out of his intuitions, he averted his face to the ground with a troubled expression. ‘ _He couldn’t do it. He was out to make this work for both of them but in the end, after taking in all that, he didn’t have the confidence anymore_.’

“Ayanami-san…I don’t want to…” The younger uttered in a dreadful, low voice. His expression contorted and appeared just as perturbed as the other’s was. In a perfect world, the chief would have stretched his arm, gripped the lithe shoulder and yanked the younger in his direction to question him aggressively. However, he refrained. It took him every ounce of his strength to hold himself back despite having _just_ found the younger after a whole week. Ayanami balled a fist on his knee, waiting patiently for the younger to explain himself.

“Why not?” Ayanami mouthed when he heard no further elucidation from the blond.

“I…don’t know—I’m sorry…I’m…just so confused with myself…” Miakge was apparently rejecting the idea of staying with him.

‘ _What the heck can you possibly be irresolute about? I literally poured my soul out to you.’_ The silverette felt like shouting. ‘ _No, he couldn’t do anything that would cause the younger to leave again.’_ Hopefully he learned his lesson once. At that point, Ayanami had to get up. Was it not hard enough for him to control the urge to ravish the blond right then and there, yet he was forced to endure the other’s wavering emotions as well?

That was the last time the two exchanged any syllables as the silverette locked himself in his work study room shortly after.

* * *

_‘Calm down._ ’ Ayanami chanted. ‘ _Mikage was his, nothing would change that. Other than in his arms, Mikage had no where to go, no where to be. All his things, his scent, his existence belonged here and bluntly,_ was _here already. If the teen was so called ‘confused’ with his feeling, then the answer was simple: He just had to make the blond fall for him again_.’

**In their Bedroom:**

Mikage lay on their king size bed alone, physically there but mentally in another dimension. There room was so spacious, he cared to notice before sighing to himself. ‘ _What was he thinking about? As if he could think about such insignificant things right now_.’ The blond dug both hands into his hair and shook them vigorously almost trying to clear his mind. He thought he would accept Ayanami after he knew the entire story, but he was having such an impossible time coping with the other’s distant long-forgotten past. ‘ _He killed his parents…_ ’ There was something so unsettling about that. Royalty always operated differently, everyone acknowledged _that_. So, maybe he could be slightly more forgiving towards his lover? After all, he couldn’t blame Ayanami for his upbringing…

‘ _Come on man, he said he still loves you. If you push him, he might even be ready to change for you.’_ A voice from within pressured. _‘From what you’ve heard, hasn’t he already changed from what he originally was?_ ’ the blond silently devoted some thought to that. 

**The Next Morning**

The teen didn’t realize when he fell asleep until there were knocks on his door and Ayanami entered. Mikage jerked himself awake, shortly after noticing he had literally fallen asleep in the same position he was lying down yesterday and with the same clothes on. It almost pained the elder to see his lover in such a state, but he let that expression fall off his face before the younger could catch it.

“Get ready. We’re leaving for work—being a Black Hawks member doesn’t allow you many holidays.” The silverette pushed everything aside and stated coldly.

“Uh, uhm.” Mikage sluggishly nodded and shoved himself off the bed, towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be waiting outside.” Ayanami announced as the other made his way past him. Once again, the blond silently nodded and both awkwardly parted ways. The blond hurriedly fixed his bed head, changed into his uniform and grabbed a toast in his mouth. That’s all he had time for—he had totally forgotten about his duties to the army.

He met Ayanami outside, standing by the car, and upon spotting him the elder curved around the car to the other passenger door to sit himself inside. Mikage opened the nearest passenger door and took a seat as well, waiting for the driver to ignite the engine. ‘ _This is going to be awkward…_ ’ The blond couldn’t help but think as he stole a sidelong glance towards Ayanami who was already staring outside the window. His eyes dropped back to the car mats beneath them. ‘ _This wasn’t so comfortable after all_.’ He depressed. ‘ _Well whose fault is that?’_ The teen blamed himself before a gentle hand coated over his. Mikage swerved his head towards the silverette who still refused to look away from the window but clearly had his hand resting over the blond’s. And the blond permitted that for a change.

* * *

“Mika-chan!! Where were ya?! We were worried sick! How could ya do this to us—did ya have _any_ idea what Aya-tan’s face looked like the entire time ya were gone?? Man, so scary! Please don’t ever do that to us again.” Hyuuga squeezed the younger until it nearly choked him.

“Haha, ‘m sorry Hyuuga-san, now …please let go…you’re killin’ me…” Mikage managed to speak out as his face was muffled in the other’s uniform. With that, the lieutenant finally released him and straightened his outfit.

“Okay! I’m glad that’s out of the way.”

“I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again—I really am sorry if my absence caused too many trouble for you guys, I didn’t mean to.” The teen rubbed his elbow in sincerity. “Um, so, I think I have a bunch of work to catch up on then…if you’ll excuse me—”

“Ah! Wait Mika-chan.” Hyuuga caught his arm to prevent him from leaving too quickly and glanced at his surroundings before saying: “Truthfully, I’m not aware of the full story or what’s going on between ya two but if you ever want anyone to talk to, I’m here.” Mikage gazed at the brunette in awe, but mostly touched.

“Thanks, Hyuuga-san.” The blond smiled gratefully. He didn’t know how much of his secrets he could share with him, but nonetheless he appreciated the support.

“Well, see ya around.” The brunette half turned. “Oh yeah. Hey Mika-chan? In all seriousness please don’t ever disappear again. Aya-tan is nothing like he was the first time you met him—he _will_ just die if you aren’t there.” Again, the lieutenant had been successful in bewildering him.

‘ _Was he that bad without him?_ ’ The blond wondered.

**At Lunch:**

Mikage decided to head to the cafeteria. The idea of eating with Ayanami still didn’t settle casually in his mind so he walked in the cafeteria and glimpsed around for any open spots. ‘ _Yup, it really felt like he was back.’_

“Mind if I sit here?” The teen asked a short haired blond who was sitting alone. “Shuri?”

“Huh? Mikage—great, sure whatever.”

“So, what’s up? Why are you sitting alone?” Mikage asked his childhood friend…acquaintance(?). Their relationship never had any tags, after all Mikage and his family practically lived in Shuri’s manor and served them.

“Oi, don’t think I was ditched or anything. I just felt like it.”

Mikage laughed. “Aren’t you glad I dropped by then?”

“Think whatever you want.” Shuri harmlessly mumbled. There was a pause accompanied after that while they ate their lunch. “So…when do you plan on coming back home?”

“Hn? Oh yeah, you asked that once before too. Um, I’m really not sure…”

“Why not?”

Mikage knitted his brows in distress. “I don’t know…I just started working for the Black Hawks so I’m really busy most of the times.” He lied. 

“I see, I’ll be sure to pass that on.”

“Huh? To who?”

“Your aniki, who else? Why do you think I was asking in the first place—he talks about nothing but you sometimes, its really frustrating even when he’s with _me_.” Shuri complained. Mikage felt like laughing again. Wow to think he and Shuri would be having such a heart to heart conversation like this.

“Okay, I’ll try to give him a call or something—I know, I feel so spoiled for not talking _or_ visiting them for such a long time.” The teen referred to his family. “…Ne Shuuri, is it okay if I ask you something?”

“Must be desperate if you’re askin’ me.”

“Something like that. Well…how do I put it…? What would you do if you found out about your lover’s …let’s say, not so appreciable past…how would you react to that…?” Anyone would do, he just needed to talk it out and gain another perspective.

“You’re dating someone!” Shuri impulsively yelled out instead, slamming his hands on the table.

“You—! Shhh! It’s not like that!” Mikage immediately sat him back down. “Anyway, answer the question.”

“What the hell—its so obvious. So, what if they had a messed-up past? You’re dating the current them, no? And why dwell on the past—isn’t it over anyways?” Shuri expressed in a bluntly obvious way. “Not everyone has a past they wanna share you know, if they had such a traumatic past yet still told you, shouldn’t you consider yourself loved?”

Shuri’s minute words were like magic. They hit Mikage’s conscious like meteors hitting the Earth. While it’s true he didn’t take them for face-value and internally gave them a thought, but even so he still couldn’t deny the truth behind them.

“You’re right. Maybe forgiving and believing is the right answer.” Mikage’s lips tugged upwards. ‘ _But there’s a limit to that too_.’ The other blond nodded. “Wow, I never thought you’d be one to give love advice though—I’m impressed Shuri!” Shuri fought back a blush when he heard that and instantly protested.

Well Shuri couldn’t help it either, after all he also had someone he secretly cared for…

* * *

“The students will be taking their exam today. Their opponent is the largest prisoner we have here.” Katsuragi highlighted.

“Okay.” Ayanami followed. ‘ _The exam…wasn’t that how he saw Mikage the first time? To recall that time from their time now—that felt like ages ago, and they had come such a long way from there too. Yet it seemed like suddenly they were on square one again._ ’

“Though they might need some assistance incase things get out of hand…” Katsuragi added. Ayanami gave it thought instantly. ‘ _Someone to go in there and fight that creature_ …’

“Send Mikage.” The brunette was appalled to hear the chief suggest that.

“Pardon my frankness, but do you not agree that the prisoner might be…over Mikage-kun’s league?”

“It’s fine. However, I’m giving you the orders to intervene, should his back hit the ground.” Ayanami emphasized with glowering eyes, making sure his point went across—after all he was taking a huge risk here putting Mikage through that in the first place.

 _‘It was inevitable though_.’ The way things were between them currently, it was difficult to approach the blond. Albeit…if the younger were to get injured, it would incredulously open up a door for him and allow him to redeem himself.

“I understand.” Katsuragi left the office.

* * *

Mikage, Katsuragi as well as a few other instructors stood outside the exam chambers and observed the students failing incompetently against the prisoner who was practically mopping the floor with them.

“Really…I think we were a bit better than that.” Mikage scratched his nape in subtle disappointment. “This is no good, Katsuragi-san I’m going to enter, okay?” The brunette nodded in approval.

The blond opened the door and hoped in. “Okay kids—watch and learn.” He positioned himself towards the humongous prisoner.

“Another one? Tha’s great fer me! More sentence lowered!” He rejoiced, trying to pick the teen with his bare hands. Mikage jumped away and bounced off the closest wall, afloating in sky. At the same time, he summoned his zaiphon and aimed it at the prisoner, successfully hitting him.

‘ _Didn’t do too much damage, huh?_ ’ Mikage noted as he landed back on the ground on his feet. ‘ _I’ll use a stronger one next time._ ’ 

* * *

And that strategy continued in repeat for the next thirty-five minutes before the blond was beginning to lose stamina. The teen wiped the sweat dripping from his chin with the back of his hand and surveyed his giant friend one more time. ‘ _Damn…this guy’s strong…and he’s not even tired yet!_ ’

“Why don ya just give up, kid?” The prisoner chuckled.

“In your dreams!” Mikage charged forward again with a few punches at one time. The giant simply swatted him away like a fly, throwing him into the wall and having him drop on to the ground face forward. ‘ _Shit_ …’ The blond cursed under his breath. ‘ _No, he had to get up. He was a Black Hawks member now, not to mention their leader’s begleiter. Moreover, if Ayanami saw him like this, it’d be a disgrace.’_ The younger struggled to lift himself up on a knee. However, before he could fully stand, the prisoner slammed his palm down on the other, grinding him back on to the floor—on his back—as he applied irresistible pressure.

The blond immediately groaned in pain, too strangled to realize how big the hand was that it capped his entire body. ‘ _Back against the ground…’_ Katsuragi noted and shot his zaiphon through the air without so much as a second thought. His zaiphon whipped past the prisoner’s forearm and literally sliced that portion off. Mikage coughed in recovery as the exam was called to an end and the prisoner was sealed away again, screaming in pain.

“Mikage-kun, are you alright—you did wel—Mikage-kun?” Katsuragi advanced towards the younger but stopped two feet away from him when he saw a stream of liquid roll down the other’s cheek.

“What am I going to do if Ayanami-san finds out about this? I failed everyone…” His voice was full of remorse. The elder brunette felt his heart ache for a brief moment before he thought: _‘Ayanami-sama, this was very unfair of you._ ’ 

* * *

“Just a few broken ribs, I highly urge you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Yes?” The doctor explained as he finished wrapping the bandages over the teen’s chest.

“Yes doctor, I understand.” Mikage gently pulled his white shirt on from the sleeves first.

“Well anyhow, I must be on my way. I gave you the painkillers lest you need them.” He stood up with his kit. “It also appears you have a visitor.” The blond looked up questioningly as he hooked one of his buttons. As if on cue, the door opened and Ayanami gracefully stepped in.


	32. Chapter 32

The door to the infirmary opened and Ayanami silently walked in. Mikage averted his eyes as he sat on the bed, buttoning the last button of his wrinkled white uniform shirt.

“Show me your injuries.” The silverette ordered as he stood over the teen.

“They’re nothing serious.”

“Should I check for myself then?” The elder pushed the teen on to his back and passively began undoing his buttons.

“W-wait Ayanami-san—” The blond sounded more anxious then he would have intended to be. Ayanami noticed the same but didn’t stop unbuttoning until his lover’s upper half was fully exposed under the shirt.

“Why do you look so miserable?” Ayanami referred to the way Mikage covered his face with a wrist. He automatically removed the younger’s wrist to reveal watery eyes. This caught him off guard. ‘ _Was he that repulsed with me forcing him like this?_ ’ The thought was seconds away from causing the elder to snap. “Look at me.” He solemnly stated. Mikage slowly deviated his glistening eyes in the direction of the other’s. The chief’s heart tightened to the point it suffocated to have it in there— when he saw the sad listless expression that the blond wore.

“Why…?” Ayanami was desperate to know now. “Why are you like this?” He rested his forehead on the other’s chest. Mikage winced once in pain but that was hardly the first thing on his mind. He simply stared at the ceiling and felt at a loss of words.

 _“Aya-tan is nothing like he was in the past. He really might_ just _die if you aren’t there.”_

‘ _Blurry?’_ The blond noted. _‘Are my eyes watering? Why…? Is it because I feel ashamed for losing the match before? Or am I feeling upset that I can’t seem to make it work between us? Or is it that I can’t find an answer for Ayanami-san? …I don’t know where to start..._ ’ The blond felt ruptures of emotions burst in him, stimulating his tears even more. ‘ _I don’t know what to do~_ ’ The teen ultimately couldn’t stop himself from sobbing erratically. His sudden outburst immediately inspired Ayanami off his chest, and gazed at him distressfully.

“Mikage-kun? Does it hurt?” The elder instantly mouthed, cupping the younger’s face with concern. The teen continued to brawl like a kid, fat tears streaming down his hot cheeks. When was the last time he vented out so innocently like this?

“It hurts…it hurts so badly. _Ayanami-san_ …” Mikage confessed a different kind of pain.

“Where—Where is it painful, Mikage-kun? Say the word and I’ll have the doctor here this minute.” At that, the blond shook his head.

“I don’t—sob—know, why I’m… like this—I can’t seem to do anything right—sob.” The teen continued to discharge his inner emotions.

This was unlike anything Ayanami anticipated—who could only resort to stroking the younger’s hair and pulling him gently on to his lap. ‘ _He’s never showed such an unconventionally vulnerable side to him before_.’ The chief knew how mature and reasonable Mikage always acted and barely ever saw him pouring his insecurities out like this without reason. “Is this about what I said earlier? I’ll take that back—there is nothing wrong with you, love.” He embraced his lover closer to his body. “…I love you Mikage-kun. I love you to death. You’re fully aware I would do anything for you.” Mikage sniffed in a sob against the elder’s chest as he heard the coaxing words. “So, tell me what’s on your mind. Tell me everything.” The elder picked his words cautiously as he was attempted to vanquish the wall shielding Mikage’s mind. The blond remained quiet for a while longer as he cried, as if he was still contemplating whether it was worth revealing his struggles. “I won’t be angered by anything you have to say.” Ayanami gave the final reassurance as he pecked the younger’s blond head.

“I…I’ve always …tried to hold on…I want to believe in you…I _do_ believe in you Aya-Ayanami-san, but…it’s _so_ hard. Hic. I -I love you too, but I don’t know what to do with us—how do I fix things between us—no matter how hard I try—”

“Fix?” The elder impulsively cut off.

Mikage sniffed once more. “Why can’t we be like normal couples? Is it because of the age difference? Tho-Though I doubt that, because…sometimes we feel…so right…”

“Mikage-kun, what do you mean when you say, ‘fix us’?”

“…” The teen pursed his lips for a moment to formulate the right response with the correct words. He buried himself deeper into the silverette’s body before answering that. “Ayanami-san…has temper issues sometimes. You …don’t realize it but won’t hesitate to harm your lover. Sometimes I’m scared what lengths you might go to… it’s really fearful thi—thinking of what you’re capable of. Y-ou said before you killed your parents and part of your family. Though, even before that I …thought you would readily kill someone if they angered you enough…And…if the reason was because of me or was _me_ …” The teen broke into tears again, sad regretful ones this time. “I don’t know what I would do. But-but that wasn’t the issue because I tried to never make you furious. I never wanted to give you a reason to snap—that was mostly for myself though. It really tears your heart apart when the one you love hurts you emotionally and physically. …You’ve done that more times I can count and… I wanted to ‘fix’ that.” Mikage rubbed a tear from his lower lid. “I want us to understand and trust one another. I want you to believe in me more.” 

‘ _Well he said all that and was still alive, should he consider himself lucky?_ ’ The blond inwardly mused. He oh-so-badly wanted to look at the elder’s reaction but couldn’t dare leave his secure spot in the other’s chest. 

“…Have you always felt this way?” The question came out after an extremely long pause. Mikage shifting closer answered that. Ayanami exuded a long heavy sigh. ‘ _They had literally been strolling on different wavelengths. He never meant to ‘hurt’ the teen –other than the intended physical pain— the only reason he ever carried those acts out was to disciple the blond. He was a clueless innocent kid after all—_ ’ The silverette’s introspections halted right there when Mikage’s former words ran past him again:

_“Is it because of the age difference? Is that why we can’t be like normal couples—like equals?”_

_‘Was it his wrong thinking then? As if he would agree to that? Everything he did, he did it for them._ ’ Ayanami refused to agree that his way of thinking was incorrect. ‘ _But the younger was in agony the entire time—it was no wonder he had become fearful during the past few days after Ayanami deliberated more of his dark past.’_ The silverette’s heart clenched again, sending an unsettling pulse to the rest of his body. It felt as if his soul was drowning and his hands could never reach the surface regardless of how far they stretched out. That feeling where all that one had worked hard for resulted in nothing but ultimate downfall. “Is this what you’ve been feeling…?” The chief mumbled his next thoughts out loud.

“A-ayanami-san…?” There was an underlying tone of apprehension plus hesitation in the teen’s voice as he called for a response. He was growing worried that his lover was only sitting there stone-still. Eventually, the silverette wordlessly gripped the younger’s shoulders and pulled him back from his chest. There was a minute worth of panic that crossed Mikage’s face as he failed to read the other’s expression and as he noticed Ayanami’s eyes were under his silver locks.

“Mikage-kun.” The blond shut his eyes upon reflex. “I will always love you. I have always loved you.” The blond was surprised he didn’t get slapped and snapped his eyes open at those beautiful words. “All those times, I behaved a certain way… I did it to reinforce the fact that you belong to me. That I wanted you to be no where else but beside me.” The teen also noticed that—for a change—Ayanami was _actually_ looking somewhere else while speaking to him. His violet eyes appeared more sincere and humble and weren’t piercing him dead on like they normally did. “I will admit that I have forever had a—different—way of thinking, and that has been the death of many people… but I never imagined you would suffer like that from my intuition. And that you had been fighting this on your own.” There was a pause. A pause that was long enough for the second’s hand on the clock to tick to the other side of the globe. “I am sorry for the pain I’ve caused you, Mikage-kun. But do believe me, when I say I desire you and want nothing but you.”

The blond was touched. In fact, he was moved to the point he didn’t realize when rivers were flowing from his eyes again. Ayanami finally met eyes with him and appeared troubled.

“Why are you crying again? Have you not heard a word I uttered?”

The younger instantaneously shook his head. “I think…I’m just relieved. No, I’m-I’m really glad Ayanami-san understands-hic.” He rubbed his eyes. ‘ _To think simply talking it out was the ultimate solution to all this—he suddenly felt like an idiot for trying so hard in the past_.’ Even though he was crying, he wanted to assure himself by asking: "Ayanami-san ...are you really going to change the way you act from now on?" He posed innocently.

Ayanami covered up his hesitation with a smile and replied. "Anything you say." Apparently, he was beginning to learn the definition of restraint, given the last few days. According to him, if this was the least to keep Mikage laughing and happy with him forever, he would simply have to deal with it. 

“Thank you, Ayanami-san,” The blond carefully wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. The silverette couldn't express the amount of recurring exhilaration he felt when the younger willingly carried out that sweet gesture. It magically wiped off every kind of load from his shoulders and blinded him into feeling he couldn't possibly ask for anything more in life. Suddenly all those arduous missions held no value anymore either. Ayanami embraced him back with a tender squeeze but that caused the other to twitch and jerk back in response instead. 

“Ow... sorry…” Mikage clutched his chest.

“Is it the injuries? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Mhn, it’s just my broken ribs.” 

_‘I knew it was a risk._ ’ "I'll call the chauffeur to take you home." The chief declared at first but regretted it afterwards. ‘ _What if the other would disappear or leave the moment he took his eyes off him?_ ’ In any event, he would have to instruct the chauffeur to lead the teen all the way inside and lock the door from the outside. 

_“I want us to understand and trust one another. I want you to believe in me more.”_

_‘He did...didn’t he? However, he just couldn't let his guard down again.’_

“No, it’s alright—I feel bad for taking a day off. I'll just sit and do more office work today.” The teen resolved. Ayanami rubbed the area over the younger’s ears, protectively brushing his hair too.

"In that case, you must notify me immediately if you feel exhausted."

“I will.” He nodded with his usual charming smile. The silverette went ahead and kissed his lips. And of course, one kiss wasn’t nearly enough so he tilted his head and demanded another—Mikage responding to them all. The elder locked his fingers behind the other’s waist with the younger still on his lap and began to gnaw at his upper lip, ultimately sucking on it. It didn't take him much effort to slip his tongue in as well. All he had to do was lick the younger’s lips and he instinctively parted them. Passion took over Ayanami as he realized how much he missed this. He instantly dropped the teen from his lap to the bed and licked his insides all the way, his palate, jaws and around and under his tongue was no exception either. 

Mikage’s tongue danced behind the lead of the other’s. His lips were smeared with saliva as he panted hard for breath while the chief licked the corner of his own lips before he could start over again. Ayanami noticed that the blond’s shirt was already open revealing his smooth peachy skin. While he kissed again, he guided one of his lover’s leg to his other side, so he was now straddling him. The silverette pulled off his gloves and directly grazed his fingers under the shirt over his stomach in both directions until his hands were firmly on the other’s waist. The blond immediately shuddered at the cool touch, despite the fact that the elder had been wearing gloves.

Keeping his hands there, Ayanami pecked and buried himself into the Mikage’s neck, soon moving down slowly to his collarbone, shoulders and kissing his sternum over his bandages. He practically sucked every place his lips grazed, almost feeling as if he hadn’t touched his lover in over a year. Unfortunately for him though, as the elder applied even the smallest amount of pressure, it seemingly evoked a painful groan and twitch from Mikage. 

“Sorry...it…” Mikage apologized once more.

‘ _Broken ribs..._ ’ Ayanami retreated a few inches. For the first time he wanted to punch himself. If he hadn't sent Mikage in there, they wouldn't have to interrupt this moment as of now. But then again, if he hadn't sent Mikage there, they probably wouldn't even be here. "It's fine. Just focus on recovering." He kissed the outer canthus of the blond’s eye.

* * *

“Aya-tan~” A familiar soul bombarded Ayanami’s office with a map of some sort. “I have the map of all the districts you requested—oh Mika-chan’s here too.”

“Hello Hyuuga-san.” Mikage sheepishly smiled as he sat on his desk with a couple of applications to organize and sort.

“How was your squabble with the prisoner? Did ya show the freshmen any good moves?” The brunette skipped over to the teen instead, completly dejecting the reason he stepped into the office in the first place.

“Er, it didn’t go that …well…” Mikage lowered his gaze.

“Hey, hey no worries! You’ll have plenty of chances to prove yourself~. Though I would want to stand guard soon ‘cause who knows when the chairman might vote against you if you keep that up.” The elder whispered the last part playfully.

“Are you for real?” The blond leaned across the table towards the other, anxiously.

Four-eyes laughed. “Take it easy, it’s a good thing the chairman’s always so bus—ack!” His head displaced forward as a thick book hit against the back of his head.

“Is this the reason you are here? If so, please stop disturbing others’ work and kindly leave.” Ayanami stated apathetically.

“Aya-tan~” The brunette expressed a huge pout as he walked to the other table. “Don’t be so stingy, I just wanna chat with Mika-chan too, ya know. Ya can’t just keep him all to yourself.” He whined and placed the map in his boss’s hands.

“Mikage is mine.” Ayanami clarified. “Be mindful of your limits.” And at the same time, warned.

Meanwhile the younger was beginning to feel awkward and sheepish on the other side of the room. He really didn’t want to see them arguing for no reason, even if that reason was him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key in any relationship building—I guess even I know that. Yes, its harder at times than others but hey, you can never be blamed for being honest and open—right? (…Who knows how this world runs these days-_-) Besides that, it looks like these two are making some improvements!   
> Go Mika-chan! I do want a happy ending too. This chapter was so freakin touching, I loved all of Mika’s confession (as did I when it came to Aya’s in the last chapter. I also enjoyed writing them—they were more heart-felt than other stuff I right lol, like I became the character).   
> By the way, a new arc is about to kick in heh. This, as you shall find out will be consisting of Mikage’s family, hence: (Mikage’s) Family Arc.


	33. Chapter 33

To celebrate their reunion, the next morning Ayamai decided to take the day off, or at least half the day off—depending on how much his work permitted him. Waking up early, he rolled in a nicely prepared breakfast from the chefs, into his bedroom. Mikage slept soundly by the bedside where the silverette conquered a spot. The chief played with the blanket on teen, lifting it down and then back up again. As time continued to tick away, he slid a hand up to the curve of the other’s face tracing it all the way to his blond hair. No amount of words could express the ease and tranquility he felt as he watched the other soundly before him, right at the palm of his grip. And during times like these he worried about his obsession and 'need' for the younger, but it was clear as day that was beyond repair now. Moreover, the small predicament they recently went through etched that fact even further.

Even under slumber, Mikage could feel a presence and soon the aromas entrapping his nose motivated him to open his eyes further. The world came into focus very slowly, but when it did, he immediately recognized Ayanami sitting past a cart of fuming tea and fresh delights. To ensure this was all reality, he lifted his chin to get a better image of the elder himself, who just sat there unwavering. The silverette wore a simple black V-neck, long sleeved shirt with his hair no different than usual, undulated and stubborn. It was a depiction of simplicity and yet Mikage was so dazzled that he instantly sat up—as anyone would.

"Good morning.” Ayanami annunciated.

“Um, looks like you have everything ready—I'll go wash up then?” The blond stumbled out of bed, flattening his bunched-up clothing and patting his wild bed head along the way to the bathroom. He glanced at the bathroom clock. It was still a bit early. ‘ _I wonder if anything will break his habit of waking early.’_ The teen entertained the thought. However, the way Ayanami was tending to him this morning was still flattering him. ‘ _I'm glad he decided not to hold a grudge after all_.’ 

Breakfast passed by in peace, until Ayanami broke the silence. “Let’s go out somewhere.” He suggested while taking a sip from his black tea.

The teen looked up towards him “Is that okay? I mean, don't you… have work to get to?”

The silverette stared back in silence. Yes, he could picture a handful of documents waiting on his home desk right next door to their bedroom. Additionally, he had also called in the office informing he would skip the morning and if need be, planned to drop by the Empire in the afternoon—all in all, that work would be piling up too. “It's fine.” The elder fought back a frown. “I'll stay up tonight, if anything."

“I don't think pulling an all-nighter is a good idea—we also have to report to work earlier tomorrow.”

“No, I want to. Now get dressed.” Nothing was changing his made-up mind now.

“Hai…” _'I don’t have much of a choice now, do I…'_ The blond smiled on the surface. As requested, he dressed into a nice pair of dull green pants that merely touched his ankles and an orange-ish hoodie. Mikage gave himself one final look in the mirror before pondering where on earth they could be headed.

The teen skipped out the door just in time to witness Ayanami call the driver off, who simply bowed and stepped away from one of the rarely used sports car in their entrance-way. As soon as the elder noticed his lover, he gestured his head and insisted to get in. Mikage walked towards the front passenger seat before he watched Ayanami unlock the car and sit behind the wheel. Shocked speechless, the teen hopped in next to him and buckled up.

“Ayanami-san you can drive??” The query came out much more impatiently than the teen had wanted. 

“What kind of question is that? I’ve been trained better than this.”

“Er, sorry, yeah you’re right…you can pilot jets, so what’s a little driving…” Mikage sunk in his seat. There was a quiet pause as the elder adjusted his mirrors, glancing at the subdued younger at the end of it.

“Since this is a casual outing, the limo is of no use to us today.” The silverette uttered an extra detail to lighten the mood. The blond looked into his eyes and agreed with a nod.

* * *

The elder pulled up into a designated parking lot right across a massive yet peculiar glass building. Mikage poked his head outside the widow with awe. “Where are we?” The words naturally escaped him.

“The Barsburg Army Museum. It may not be the most popular place for teens, but it left quite an impression on me when I was your age.” Ayanami told, as he shut down the engine.

 _‘A museum? Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever bothered to come to one before…_ ’ Even so, the teen kept an open mind about whole ordeal. The two stepped out and the elder purchased two tickets. They immediately entered a beautifully crafted glass building with mahogany rugs that guided the way past security and a pair of large doors to the actual museum. Once past, they were welcomed by many chambers, hundreds of portraits, statues and ancient artifacts.

“They’ll also be holding an Advancing Technology exhibit today.” Ayanami pointed out, surveying the brochures that were handed to them.

“That sounds cool.” Mikage encouraged, hoping he’d find something eye-opening here.

And he did. Unfortunately, it only took them two hours to find it.

“Whoa! Ayanami-san—check it out! Doesn’t that look just like the Hawkzile?” the blond marched to the railing that segregated the latest creation from the public and leaned against it.

“Of course, it’s the newest model for the current Empire Hawkziles. After trial and error, it should be released to the army—in the next few years.” The chief explained as he stood casually behind the younger, eyes appeased by the innovation. The build was slimmer than the present Hawkziles. The color was a glimmering jet black with a stripe of golden instead of dirty brown and many of its features were now lighted.

“Nice~.”

“Hmp, the exterior isn’t the only improvement.” Ayanami burst his bubble. 

“And I haven’t even properly learned how to fly the old one yet.”

* * *

“Where to, next?” The silverette asked as they exited the museum and waltz to the parking lot.

“Mmm…I don’t know—wherever you want.” Mikage pursed his lips for a moment in thought but couldn’t pinpoint a single place.

“Are you hungry?”

‘ _Of course. Why didn’t that occur to me?_ ’ “Maybe…yes.” ‘ _Eating out sounded like a fun thing to do for a change.’_

“Hop in.” Ayanami led, sitting behind the wheel now.

“Wow, my feet though, haha. We walked for four hours—how big is this place?” the younger took off his shoes and wriggled his feet as the other began driving towards the highway.

“You amuse me. We had yet to visit the higher floors.” The teen had no comment to that, instead he gazed at the tranquil view he was getting outside. Wide, spotless black roads with white and yellow stripes, all backgrounded by mixed shades of green trees and a clear blue sky. Lowering the window down a bit, he allowed the fast breeze to sweep his hair and air his face. It felt amazing. On that note, the teen shifted his eyes towards Ayanami who was fixated ahead, some of the wind from his side crashing on the elder as well but not necessarily bothering him. Mikage smiled to himself. This is how it should be. This warm protecting feeling he was experiencing at the moment was true evidence of love. Too bad it only took them so long and so many struggles to get there. But, if the end justified the means then it was totally worth it.

“Are you enjoying this?” A voice cut off his introspections.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He smiled his usual smile. 

The elder chose a reputable restaurant with a quiet and private place to dine—a perfect spot to avoid attraction _and_ the press. As they ate, Mikage naturally kept the conversation going, earning a nod or a few words out of the other from time to time. Overall, he enjoyed being out of the office, free of any mission, and or personal tension while they leisurely spent time like this. 

The time was now 2 PM, Mikage munched on his desserts while Ayanami sipped away on his coffee.

“Ayanami-san, are you sure you don’t want any of this chocolate cheesecake?” The blond offered with a fork in his mouth.

“I’m fine.”

“Just one bite.” The teen’s voice was clearly pleading now. As everyone was well aware: Mikage was the type of person that adored sharing his interests, particularly those that delighted him. “It’ll make your coffee taste even bitter.” He bribed, knowing Ayanami liked his coffee black.

“Is this necessary?” the silverette placed the mug down.

“Please.” At this point, even his big brown eyes were begging. The elder leaned forward on the table, cuing his lover to feed him that bite. The blond grinned and stabbed a chunk of cake with his fork, bringing it towards Ayanami’s mouth. The silverette wrapped his pale hands over the teen’s and stabilized the fork in his mouth, allowing the soft texture to dissolve on his tongue. With that, he slowly shifted the food around and grunted.

“On the contrary, because of the bitter coffee, it’s sweeter first.” The elder complained as he forced it down his throat.

“Oops, I guess you’re right.” Mikage chuckled. He didn’t notice the silverette gazing at him, who was touched by his joyful soul.

Ayanami took a quick gulp out of his coffee before turning back to his lover. “Come here.” He motioned the other closer. The younger curiously bobbed his head forward, suddenly becoming trapped by the silverette, who yanked him closer and kissed him. The elder didn’t hesitate to stick his tongue into the younger’s mouth. 

Mikage jerked away when the kiss was over and automatically tasted his insides. “Bitter…” He mouthed grudgingly. Meanwhile, his lover smirked in insight.

“Are you finished?” The blond nodded in response and gathered his stuff before standing up.

“I’ll call the waiter, why don’t you wait for me in the car?” Ayanami told as he stood up as well and handed the car keys to the blond. Once again Mikage executed a nod and a ‘sure thing.’

On that note, they split ways, Mikage going back to the car. ‘ _Wait a second_.’ The teen froze with the passenger door half open. ‘ _If he wasn’t mistaken, wasn’t this just like a date??_ ’ Not that such a term would exist for them since they pretty much lived together but still—for what it was worth, this was absolutely a date. Mikage’s heart raced. This had to be the most normal, sane, _real_ date he had ever gone on with the elder. God, he would not forget his day and today wasn’t even his birthday. 

* * *

“Ayanami-san, I think it’s your phone.” Mikage pointed out when the elder’s mobile buzzed.

“Who is it?” The silverette inquired without looking away from the road.

The younger uncovered the device and stared at the screen. “It’s Katsuragi-san. He’s asking if you’re planning to come by the office today.”

“Hm.” Ayanami wasn’t too happy about that. “Ask him if it’s significant and requires my presence.”

“Okay…” the blond began typing, hoping he’d be able to sound professionally and strictly like the other. “He says ‘it would certainly be helpful.’”

The elder sighed. “I’ll be there.” The teen nodded his head once and conveyed the message.

“Um, Ayanami-san, don’t worry about me—this was fun and refreshing, you can go back to the office if there’s still unfinished work."

“I know.” The chief stated in a matter of fact way, lacking any noticeable emotion. The rest of the way back was in silence.

Mikage pushed back the front door and entered, releasing a breath of fresh air. ‘ _Ah~ always so nice to be back home_.’ He noticed the elder remove his shoes, as well as his beige blazer, hanging it on the coat stand before flopping on to the couch. Mikage looked at him questioningly. “Weren’t you going to report to the Empire?”

“There’s no rush. I’ll head out in an hour.” The elder replied, leaning his head back a bit.

“I see.” The younger went into the kitchen for a glass of water, then joined the other on the couch. Both sat in silence while their brains caught up with their bodies.

The elder crossed his legs and cocked his chin on his elbow, gazing at the teen. “Mikage-kun,” his voice was sounded seeking. The blond faced him, wondering brown eyes meeting tenacious lavender ones. Mikage succumbed to the intense stare, permitting himself to be swept away. He didn’t notice when a hand on his waist hauled him closer and began kissing him. The younger automatically responded to the breath-taking kisses. It wasn’t soon after that he climbed onto the elder’s lap. Ayanami gnawed his lower lip, sucking and biting it while the blond kept his mouth ajar.

“Mh…” Mikage kissed the elder’s thin lips once more, before his lover licked his lips—that was a mere insinuation to enter the younger’s mouth and ravish it. Ayanami held back for a moment to strip the younger’s hoodie off and suck the teen’s neck. Kisses turning into bites, bites transforming into suctions and those leaving pink marks on the soft flesh. “Ah,” Mikage twitched at the stimulation. The silverette slid one of his large hands down the curve of Mikage’s waist, all the way to his back until he poked his fingers into the younger’s pants. The blond instantly flinched as if he had been trained to do so, even while he was distracted with Ayanami’s mouth on his nipples.

“Erh…um…” Mikage shivered as he locked his arms around the other’s neck.

“No tolerance, today?” The silverette mocked with a playful smirk, feeling the younger rub against him.

“…Sorry…” As much as the teen brainstormed for a smart comeback, he couldn’t think of any. Ayanami only showered his lips with some more affection before gliding the teen sideways on his lap and tugging on the pants. Mikage helped pull them off and re-straddled his lap. The elder also flexed off his black T-shirt and tossed it to the side. The blond stared heatedly at the clear translucent skin.

“What is it?”

The teen caught himself and averted his eyes, hiding behind a blush. “Uh—nothing.”

“Wrong answer. Your eyes want to do something else.” The elder brushed his fingers right under the teen’s eyes, desynchronizing his heart beat in a second. The blond’s embarrassment stifled him for a moment before he leaned in and kissed the pale skin. The elder smirked and pecked him back from the angle he was at. “Are you sure that’s all?”

Mikage continued to kiss the skin and even attempted to suck on it. A hickey on Ayanami-san, now that was a sight no one would ever imagined. He moved lower a bit to the elder’s sternum, cherishing it as well. Ayanami let the teen do what ever he pleased until his hands traveled back to the other’s butt. The blond blushed a shade of red as he began to feel a finger prob at his hole. However, since they had no lotion at hand, the elder stroked Mikage’s length for a slippery excretion. (No condom nearby either).

“Arh…Ayan—n” The elder unzipped his pants too and grinded them together. “I think I’m—” The teen’s breathing hitched as he placed a hand over the elder’s.

“Already?” Ayanami huffed, enjoying and heated just as much.

“Nmh,” Mikage scowled. “it…been a while…” He hardly mouthed, not even paying attention to his words. All he could feel was hot breaths, the temperature around them being so high that even ice could melt. His hips jerked when he uncontrollably ejaculated, staining the elder’s hand who covered it.

“That was indeed fast, Mikage-kun. Did you miss me so much?”

“ _Ayanami-san_.” Mikage grunted, not able to handle the mockery. Ayanami only kissed his cheek bone, amusement and arrogance still evident on his face. With no time wasted, he used his filled hands and reached back to the younger’s rear opening.

“Spread your legs a bit. Lean on me if you need to.” The silverette instructed and the teen propped his bottom up a tad. He buried his face into the junction of Ayanami’s neck while the said other wriggled a finger from each hand into the small hole. From time to time, the chief would kiss or suck the younger’s shoulder as he did so.

“Ah! Arh…ha—ow…”

“This might take longer than usual since we aren’t using lube.” Ayanami explained, adding another finger or two to the mix. “Or shall I call one of the butlers to fetch it for us?” Since his phone was in hand’s reach.

“Please don’t.” Mikage tightened immediately at the humiliating thought. -After a while- “Isn’t it…erm…ready…yet…”

“Impatient much? I suppose it is.” The elder pulled out his fingers from the fleshy and moist interior. “Since you want it so badly today, why don’t you show me love?” He firmly insisted as he kissed the younger’s neck once more.

“Mh…” Mikage almost regretted being so impatient. He hadn’t felt like that before…Perhaps it was because it really had been a long while since they had done it? His body must have become accustomed to and missing Ayanami much more than his conscience was. After all, who wouldn’t get used to the pleasure after every night and morning of making love?

The teen planted his hands on the elder’s shoulders, practically _dragging_ his lower half up and closer to the other to ensure he was right on top of Ayanami’s erection. He brought one hand behind him to position and nudge the tip into his now relatively looser opening. “Emhmm…” The teen tried pushing his hips down to get the right amount of length in him before he rocked back and forth.

Meanwhile the silverette securely had his hands on the younger’s hip bones, ready to chime in any moment.

“It can go deeper.” Ayanami blurted when the teen paused.

“Eh…Ah!” Mikage arced when the elder suddenly thrusted himself farther. “Ugh! Ah! Ha…!” The teen instinctively held on tighter as his body was rocked up and down. This went on for a whole minute until Ayanami yanked him sideways and dropped him to the sofa, still inside of him. He pulled a knee on top of the couch and stared at the sight before him. His blond was a mess. The beautiful arousing type of mess he loved to see. Eyes tearing, skin slapped by the color red, chest rising and falling, face flushed and most of all, lithe legs spread out and sucking him in. The silverette bit a side of his lower lip and tightened the grasp on one of the younger’s legs, kissing it before thrusting harder. Mikage’s head jumped back with the amount of force and pleasure. “Aya-Ayanami-san!”

When the elder finally pulled out, the blond lay over on his side, catching his breath. The chief admired him briefly and knelt down to plant kisses along his shoulder, down to his waist, right before folding the younger’s leg close to his own body and thrusting in again. Mikage gawked and clawed the sofa, as his face rubbed harshly against the fabric. 

“Mikage,” Ayanami breathed, closer to his ear. “I love you—don’t ever leave me again.”

“Ah—uh—Aya, Ayanami-san—me too…I love you…”

* * *

“I need to run now.” Ayanami chugged down a bottle of water before handing it the teen who slowly pulled himself up. “Katsuragi is probably waiting for me.” He stated and hoisted the teen up in his arms.

“W-what?!” The blond questioned, startled.

“I’ll place you in the bath tub while I quickly take a shower.” He told, trotting to the first floor bathrooms. Mikage inevitably smiled and rested his head against the chest. ‘ _I hope things never change from this.’_ He prayed desperately. As promised, the elder gently placed the blond into the wide bath tub and clicked a few buttons to start the water running. He, himself stepped into the shower and quickly began washing himself. Before the water could fully fill the tub, Ayanami was out of the glass doors already, wrapping a towel around his waist. Mikage only watched him with everyday amazement.

“I’ll see you in the evening. If you’re hungry, call the maids.” He patted the blond’s head before leaving.

“Mn. See you, good luck.” Mikage smiled back.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: Ages:  
> Mikage – 18  
> Ayanami – 37.  
> Kokuyou – 28  
> Kohaku – 14  
> Rinka – 13

Ayanami sat in his usual chair in the office, taking a mental break from more than half the documents he read over and signed. He planted his face against his locked fingers, in serious thought. There must be a way to ensure an episode like this never repeats itself. He referred to the ease at which Mikage was able to escape from his sight, even if it was a mere week. That was a week too long. Of course, the teen had no intentions of ever leaving again but ‘trust’ alone wasn’t enough to put the silverette’s conscious at peace. What more could he do? Security was upraised as usual, and he had long instilled half his soul in the blond. The only other option he could think of was the blood-contract collar he once used to catch Teito. 

However, he shook his head at that for two reasons: One, that collar didn’t permit a large distance between them. While that sounded great there would no doubt be instances where they would have to be separated in the army. Two, Mikage probably wouldn’t appreciate wearing that like a pet. As he was deep in thought, he failed to notice when a pair of honey brown eyes floated inches away from him. The elder lifted his face back, away from his hand. “Mikage-kun?” 

“I knocked twice, and you still didn't notice me walk in. Are you okay?” The blond straightened himself as well before he placed a hand on his hip. “This is the first time I've ever seen you out of focus. Or...I suppose you could call it a bit too much _in_ focus.” Ayanami’s purple orbs stared back at him. “Anyway! Um, what were you thinking about?” 

The elder relaxed his posture and silently reached out for the blond’s arm, guiding him around the table and straight into his arms. “I wonder… about you?”

Mikage chuckled as his chest was pressed against the other’s. “I don’t know if I should be happy or…” Ayanami didn’t allow him to finish the thought seeing as he began kissing the teen’s jawline, slowing trailing to his neck.

“Should we just do it here?”

“…I don’t think that’s a …uh, we shouldn’t Ayanami-san…” The silverette rolled his eyes and continued. Fixing one hand on the smaller’s nape, he pushed their lips together. The younger inhaled sharply from his nose and allowed his lips to sync with the others. 

The door to the office swung open and Mikage instantly jerked away.

“You’ve got mail~” Hyuuga chimed as he entered the office like it was his.

“In that case you’ve got the wrong destination. This isn’t the mailbox.” The silverette spat.

“I know, but this is the type of mail that has priority and needs immediate approval.” The brunette grinned as he brought the envelope closer. Mikage gazed at the emblem on the outside of the envelope carefully.

“Hand it over already.” The chief swiped the paper from his hands and ripped it open.

“Oh well, I’ll leave you to it Aya-tan. I have a few other errands to run. Later~” Hyuuga waved and excused himself.

“Well? Is it urgent?” Mikage was still curious about the letter.

“An invitation from the Head of the Oak household.” The blond’s face lit up as the elder read on. “Wakaba Oak, one of the Field Marshals— you seem excited.”

“Of course! That’s where my family lives.”

“Isn’t that right. The Celestine family has been serving the Oak family for generations now. And if I’m correct, you haven’t returned home in a few years now, haven’t you?”

The younger shook his head without doubt. “Complicated circumstances?” He tried to explain.

“…” Ayanami studied his response. “I’m presuming I am at the core of those complicated circumstances?” The blond’s chuckle gave it away.

“A lot has happened since I joined the army. While those initial days were probably insignificant, fate sure did spiral in another direction after Teito’s escape.” All the possible events, good and bad ones, that took place in the course of the past three years sprinted in the teen’s mind like a video on 10x speed _. From the time he met Teito, the army blackmailing him, to accepting him under tight circumstances, to Ayanami’s conceited confession, the burden of his own feelings, the battles they fought, his new team, the joy of seeing Teito once more but the stress that never left him, his lover’s abuse, the pain of being loved, Ayanami’s brother, to their make-up…_

“That is true.” The elder slowly locked the teen’s fingers in his hand. “You’ve come a very long way. I’m proud of you, Mikage.” He voiced, seconds before planting a chaste loving kiss on the blond’s knuckles. The weight those words carried, only Mikage would understand as he was so deeply moved by the simple confession. Also noticing that his lover dropped the ‘-kun,’ he swallowed hard. They finally felt like equals. And to have the Chief Ayanami praise you was something on a different level, it felt exhilarating like he was almost invincible now.

“Ayanami-san…” However, for the blond, it didn’t feel all-so-natural to just magically drop the ‘-san’ but he didn’t care either way. “Thank you.” Mikage threw himself at the other, tightly wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. The silverette’s arms moved on instinct, locking them on the smaller back and nuzzling his nose behind the other’s ear.

“…love you.” The chief muttered into his hair. The teen smiled.

“Me too.”

* * *

They arrived at the Oak manor on the given date. The Oak’s most trusted head butler, Kokuyou, stood at the gates and greeted all the guests individually. A few of the other officials from the army also exited their respective limousines. Ayanami and Mikage were the last to pull out of their limo and walked the long way to the black and golden gates. Mikage and Kokuyou shared one look at each other and became locked in time. A wave of so many different emotions began flailing between them all at once.

Kokuyou, being the older one, was first to break the awkwardness with a heart-warming smile. “This is certainly a surprise. Haven't you been a sight for sore eyes?”

The blond could barely hold back his tears and lunged himself at the other. “Aniki!” he tightly wrapped his arms around the elder’s chest and buried himself in his shoulder. Mikage was inches taller now (then from when he was fifteen) but he was still half a head shorter than Kokuyou. His elder brother unconditionally hugged him back, kissing the top of his blond head.

Meanwhile, Ayanami just stared. The two brothers looked quite alike, similar hair, same slender build and a serene smile. The only difference if any would probably be the fact that Kokuyou’s blond hair was slightly darker, a natural sandy blond while Mikage’s was a bright cooler blond.

“Welcome home.” Kokuyou whispered.

“I'm back.” The teen sniffed. 

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat in the background. “Okay. We get it. You’re blocking the way now. We all need to meet and greet too.” The two separated to find Shuri standing beside them.

“Oh sorry.” The blond backed away only for Shuri to charge forward with a pout. 

“Welcome home Shuri-sama—” Kokuyou began but was taken aback when Shuri hugged him as well. “It’s nice to see you again, though… we’ve only met this morning.” He scoffed.

“Oh yeah Kokuyou-nii, this is Ayanami-san. Ayanami-san this is my older brother.” Mikage finally introduced.

“It’s a huge honor to meet you. I've heard so much about the Ayanami-sama.” The blond bowed.

“The pleasure is mine.” The silverette flatly stated. Mikage smiled and led them in. Once inside, Wakaba Oak also greeted them and directed them to the gathering space inside the manor. However, before they could reach the designated location, they were greeted by two preteens: A fourteen year old boy with spiky blond hair and a defensive look with a thirteen year old girl with long braided hair—both dressed formally in black. They bowed in respect, until they saw Mikage and their jaws dropped.

“Surprise?” The blond sheepishly chuckled.

“Mikage-nii?!” The pair forgot all etiquettes and collided into him, both at once. The blond laughed as he stumbled back a step but embraced both of them at the same time.

“Easy you two.” Kokuyou scolded.

“It’s so nice to see you guys again! Kohaku, Rinka you guys are looking great. You’ve grown so much!”

“That's what happens when you don’t come home in like forever.” Kohaku blurted. It was his nature to be so straight forward.

“Ahaha sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, he's here now.” Rinka defended. Meanwhile, Kohaku noticed Ayanami continuously gaze at them and stared at him back. He was getting a powerful vibe from the silverette. Nothing harmful, but interfering and obsessive.

“Ah, this is Ayanami-san, our Chief Executive.” Both stepped back and said hello again.

* * *

Kokuyou instructed the maids to start setting the food on the long dining table so all the officers could head to the dining room for dinner after lounging. Mikage automatically offered to help Kokuyou and the maids, most likely a habit of his since he was also from this household.

Kokuyou patted his shoulder “As if. You’re a guest today, go have a seat.” The teen pouted at that but did as he was told.

On the dining table, everyone from the army was seated, while the maids, including Kokuyou stood in the corners of the room incase assistance was required.

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone’s cooperation and attendance in this small gathering. I’d also like to start with a toast…” Oak began to list the achievements of the army. “…and lastly to two gentlemen of our own joining us today who have made successful monumental progress. My son, Shuri Oak who is now part of the First Division and our own, Mikage Celestine who has advanced to quite a rank in the army now, the Black Hawks, and the proud begleiter of Ayanami himself.” Kokuyou took the news with a great amount of astonishment and amazement. He had no idea. The sandy blond normally always had his eyes closed into narrow slits and a smile across his face but for once, his eyes were open and jaw slacked. On the other hand, Ayanami lidded his eyes for a moment and smirked at the achievement. “Both Shuri and Mikage-kun have shown great promise and capability. Here’s to the next generation.” 

The blond teen felt somewhat on the spot and raised his glass as well. "Thank you…I'm highly honored." The silverette smiled at his partial blush and raised his glass as well. ‘ _Cute._ ’

Shuri also stated his appreciation and drank to it

They barely finished eating but Kohaku and Rinka dragged Mikage away to spend time with them. 

Ayanami sighed as he saw that and began chatting with the other officials. It would appear as if he wasn’t going to get a chance with the blond anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we’re meeting Mika’s family. Just some notes:   
> -For those that haven’t read the manga and stuff—recall that I mentioned back in a few chaps that the Celestine family lives and serves the Oak family. Well, Shuri and Hakuren are both Oaks. In a way Shuri could be considered Mikage’s master haha. But since they are also classmates and know each other since childhood—they probably consider themselves classmates more than master-servant. On the other hand, Kokuyou, Mika’s elder brother/eldest of the Celestine family has more of a master-servant relationship with Shuri. Then again, he and his father are butlers
> 
> Also, this is expected, but we’re almost reaching the final stretch guys—with the fanfic I mean. This is pretty much the last arc (soobbbb TT□TT)  
> I have a few thoughts and things to say but I’ll save that for the little author’s note at the end. It’s been a great ride, though it could’ve been better, but this is couple is by far my most precious one. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys did too.


	35. Chapter 35

“So, what do you think?” Kohaku hooked his fists on his hips.

“Whoa, you really made this? On your own?” Mikage observed the hand-made wooden bench in the mansion’s garden.

“You bet. I was bored so thought—why not? In fact, I just finished yesterday so your timing’s perfect.” The younger blond explained as they stood outside in the Oak manor’s garden with Rinka. “Come on Mika-nii, sit down. You’ll be the first.” He proudly smiled.

“Is…is that really okay…?” Mikage looked at the bench doubtingly.

“Hey, what’s with that? I’m telling you it’s legit.”

“Kohaku is very skilled with his hands, nii-san, so you don’t need to worry about falling.” Their sister supported.

“Rinka! Why would you think he’s worried about falling??” Kohaku inquired aggressively.

“Alright, I’ll sit—please calm down Kohaku.”

“Hmph. About time.” He watched the older teen sit down and feel the polished wooden surface.

“Wow…I’m amazed…”

“See??” The younger blond’s expression lit up almost immediately. His elder brother smiled.

“Maybe you oughta make me something for my room too?” Mikage suggested.

“Heh, sure~ It won’t be for free though.”

“What’s with that?” The begleiter laughed.

“That’s not very nice.” Rinka pointed out to Kohaku. 

“It’s not like I asked for money! You didn’t even let me finish—”

“Mikage?” A new voice interjected from behind them.

“Oh, Ayanami-san?” His blond lover stood from the bench and approached him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be stealing him now, if that’s alright.” The silverette placed a hand on the younger’s back, signaling him to step along and follow him.

“Is everything alright?” Mikage questioned as he walked beside the other, back in the direction of the manor.

“What’s the matter Kohaku?” Rinka directed towards Kohaku who was burning holes in the Chief Executive’s back.

“I don’t like him.”

The girl was puzzled to hear that at first. “Why would you say that? He’s Mika-nii’s partner and boss and it looks like he really cares about him.”

“I don’t know…just a gut feeling. Whatever.” He rotated back to his bench and dropped onto it. “Anyway, we’ll get Mikage-nii back later—there’s no way he’s only gonna spend five minutes with us after coming back three years later.” His sister nodded.

“Ayanami-san?” The younger continued to follow the elder.

“…You…haven’t shown me to your room. Isn’t this also your house?” Ayanami rendered an excuse for them to stay together longer.

“Ah.” The blond subtly blushed. _‘Right, this was the first time Ayanami was at his house and meeting his family…as his lover...’_ “Um, sure—sorry about that, it totally escaped my mind.” He sheepishly laughed. “This way then. Though there’s really not much to see in it…”

‘ _Success_.’ The silverrete thought with a guilty conscious.

“We’re here.” Mikage opened the door to the room he hadn’t seen in ages. It brought back a nostalgic feeling. The room was painted a baby blue and looked very clean and untouched. There was no bedsheet on the bed and most of the things looked packed away aside from some figurines, books and models behind a transparent showcase. “I told you, nothing special.”

Nonetheless, the silverette stepped in, studying the—what he would call—small space. “It’s cute.”

“Eh…?” The blond didn’t understand the other’s logic sometimes.

“Wouldn’t you agree? It’s quite small and simple.”

“Er, yeah…”

“So, this is where you’ve spent the life before knowing me?” It was a straightforward question, but Mikage felt the words had a deeper weight to them. The times he spent here—before the army—he never even dreamed about getting a lover so soon and definitely not one that would be so obsessed with him. What if they had never met and he stilled lived here? The thoughts were pointless now though. “These are quite the toys you have here. Why didn’t you tell me you were into collecting this kind of stuff? I’ve never seen you keep any in our room.” While the teen was busy musing, he didn’t notice Ayanami standing before his glass showcase.

“Oh, haha…those are really old.”

“Is that so?” The elder trotted towards him, impelling the other backwards and finally onto the bed. He hovered over him on the bed, with his arms pillaring on each side. They stared into each other’s eyes for a heated moment before Ayanami smirked. “I was almost convinced that I wouldn’t have you alone tonight.”

The blond hid a blush as he looked away “Well, it can’t be helped…they haven’t seen me in ages…”

Ayanami heaved an exhausting sigh. “Family…how troublesome.” He uttered right before locking the other’s lips into a kiss. Mikage unconditionally responded back to the adoring kiss. The blond moved his hands onto the silverette’s neck and enjoyed the sweet moment before he backed away.

“Wait…Ayanami-san…here…?”

“What’s wrong with here? It’s your room. We can part it with some intimate memories. Because it’s not as if you’ll be living here anymore.”

“Eh…you never know~”

“Absolutely not.” The chief’s violet orbs darkened instantly even if his expression didn’t change much. “You will always be living with me—in our room.”

“…but Ayanami-san—” The blond immediately froze and cut himself short. ‘ _Crap! He knew better than to say ‘but…’ Ayanami hated that word!_ ’ However, to the teen’s surprise, it seemed the elder didn’t catch that word or chose to ignore it because there was no reaction from him. “Um…are you saying I can live with you forever?”

“Precisely.” His expression softened and he pecked the blond on the cheek. The teen believed him. Normally, there was no such thing as relying on ‘forever’ –people change and relationships hardly last that long but… with Ayanami…and his thick love…forever was but a short time…

“I hope you’re thinking about me.” The elder interrupted his trail of thought with a bite to his neck, to which the blond flinched.

“Of course…” The teen muttered as the silverette undid his uniform’s first button.

Ayanami reached for his lips and devoured them again. Mikage instantly moaned into the kisses until he heard a few steps followed by a voice. 

“Mikage? Are you in here?” He heard Kokuyou’s voice a few feet away outside their room. The blond gently shoved the elder away when the ajar door automatically opened. Kokuyou walked in to find them sitting casually on the bed edge and Mikage buttoning up his blazer.

“Hey aniki, I was just showing Ayanami-san my room.” Kokuyou was partially amazed to hear that.

"That’s very nice… You two are quite close despite the age difference.” The teen sheepishly laughed when he heard his brother say that.

“Anyhow, there's desert served downstairs and a number of officials would like to speak with you Mikage.”

“Oh, right—okay!” The younger sprung up and followed behind him. Ayanami stood up too.

* * *

Mikage heaved a sigh. “Are you sure everything is alright?” Kokuyou posed to the blond who was standing against the wall, taking a break from the guests.

Mikage appeared a little flustered. “Ah, yeah…sure…” He lied but he wasn’t convincing anyone. He was on edge because the idea of keeping a secret from his older brother—who was like a parent and best friend—was killing him. ‘ _I want to tell him I really do but…is it okay? Well it was Kokuyou…he would understand, right?_ ’

In the end, Kokuyou’s continuous stare defeated him.

“An-aniki, actually…can I…talk to you…? In private?” Kokuyou raised a brow.

“Of course, Mikage.”

Ayanami was in a circle of military officials but always had an eye on Mikage across the large room. That was the only thing keeping him going in this boring party. He didn’t fail to notice the other speaking with his brother and playing nervously with his fingers. The elder frowned slightly at the sight, before he saw them exit the space together. 

“What is it?” Kokuyou softly asked when they picked one of the random guest rooms on the second floor to discuss.

“…I'm only telling you this…because I love you and I want you to accept it…okay?”

“Mikage?”

“But…first you have to promise me you won’t get angry, okay? Promise?” The younger finally turned around and faced him.

“I understand…but don’t you agree it’s difficult to make a promise to something you’re unaware of?”

“Sorry I know, but you really can’t freak out, just...try to understand me.”

“So, what happened? Are you hurt??” The older blond held the teen with both hands on his arms. Suddenly Kokuyou was concerned at the seriousness and nervousness that the teen wore.

“Mh, I’m fine, it’s nothing like that.” Mikage shook the hands off respectfully. "Actually…I um…" This was suddenly harder than he thought. Apparently, he couldn’t just blurt it out but the more he thought about it, the harder it became to find the appropriate words to say.

“…” Kokuyou was growing tired of the suspense. “Are you pregnant?”

Mikage’s face flushed red at that. He didn’t find that funny at all, especially given what he was planning to say. “No of course not! Why would you say that— _aniki_?!” He felt teased by his older brother, who hid a chuckle.

“Then are we going to talk?”

The blond took a breath. ‘ _Well that broke the ice nicely._ ’

“I…love…someone.” The younger was supposed to say the name ‘Ayanami,’ but his tongue defied him last minute.

The elder blond raised both his brows this time and slowly opened his eyes. "Mikage…wow…That's …nice." This was the first time Mikage ever talked to him about such matters. He was truly happy for him. “Who—”

“Ayanami-san.” The teen hardly even let him finish and blurted the name out.

“I’m sorry? …as in Ayanami-sama? Your boss.” Mikage shamefully nodded. “…Mikage are you serious? Does he know?”

“Yes.”

“What?” Kokuyou’s comprehension was beginning to lose him.

“Actually…we're already dating…”

“I beg your pardon…? Mikage—what are you thinking? This is Ayanami-sama we're talking about. You cannot just have an affair with your boss…Is that how you became a part of the Black Hawks?” Kokuyou sounded disappointed.

“What—no! How could you even think that?! That was a legit recommendation from the Head!” The blond defended himself. “Aniki I’m not like that!”

“Then how did this happen? How on earth can you be dating? You are telling me he feels the same for you?”

Mikage glowered at him, hurt. “Are you saying I’m that bad that he can’t fall in love with me??”

“NO. Mikage, God no. You have a great personality but how can you know he's serious about you? Don’t you recognize the huge age difference? How can you 'fall in love' like that? How do you even know this is love? I don’t understand.” Mikage didn’t have an answer straight away. 

Ayanami excused himself and decided to follow them, glancing at the room doors to notice any occupied. He stepped further down the corridor and heard voices from behind a door, two rooms down. He waltzed closer until he recognized his lover’s voice. 

“Aniki I thought you’d be a little more understanding than that.”

“Mikage, I already told you I had no problem with your sexuality but with a man who's twice your age?” The younger looked away.

“Aniki, you’ve never fallen in love, have you? If you did, you'd realize that it just happens and there’s no stopping how you feel –and before you know it position and rank doesn't even matter anymore.” The blond couldn’t believe he was explaining all this.

“Even so, I don’t agree with this Mikage…I cannot fathom this in my head…I’m sorry…" They stood in silence for a brief moment. Mikage didn’t know what more to say to convince the other. “Perhaps you should take a break from the army. You’ve been there for three years straight now, haven’t you? Maybe some time alone to think is what you need.”

“What’s there to think—” However, before he could finish, another voice interjected. 

“That won’t be happening.” Both brothers were shocked to find Ayanami himself casually walk in. The silverette found a spot beside his blond and locked eyes with Kokuyou. “Mikage-kun isn't going anywhere.”

“Ayanami-sama…pardon me for being rude...but what are planning?” The elder blond cut to the chase. “You're the chief of the army, you were once the heir to the Raggs…you can have anything or anyone you want…why Mikage?” He was afraid the elder was only playing with his younger brother. It was impossible to believe someone with Ayanami’s caliber would simply accept Mikage’s, a teenage boy’s confession. 

Ayanami smirked on the outside and wrapped his arms around Mikage possessively from behind, his face pressed against the other’s. “I suppose your brother is just one of a kind then.”

The butler didn't take that as a serious response especially with Ayanami’s playful tone. “Are you playing with him? Do you find this amusing sir—that he feels this way? So, you want to indulge him for a bit?” Ayanami's expression darkened and his smile disappeared. All this time he was trying to compose himself but now that was over.

“Kokuyou, was it? You're an adept person from what I’ve seen but I would watch what you say from here out though.”

“Forgive me—" The elder blond acknowledged that but pulled Mikage out of the other's grasp. “—but I’m having a difficult time accepting this.”

Instantly, a nerve in Ayanami’s head snapped when the blond was ripped out of his arms. He was beyond speechless and his blood boiled to the point where his mind went completely blank. He strode forward towards the butler.

The younger unconditionally jumped in front of the Chief. “Ayanami-san wait! You can't! He's my brother!” It was almost like the blond saw the blood lust in his eyes. The sileverette came to a halt, with Mikage’s hands still on his chest keeping him in place with an apprehensive expression.

“Fine.” Ayanami obliged and grabbed Mikage’s wrist. “Brother or not, I won’t tolerate anyone snatching you away. We're leaving.” Ayanami did the honor to lead them all the way out. On the way out, Mikage flashed a hurt and disappointed expression towards his brother.

Kokuyou stood there as if the ground around him was lava—confused, trapped and speechless. This was the first time his brain couldn’t process his environment and he was quite the fast learner. Lastly, that expression Mikage wore haunted him…

* * *

“Get in.” The silverette stopped a foot away from their limo.

“But…the party…”

“Forget it, we’re leaving. I can’t stand another minute in this place anyway.” The elder was already on the passenger side and swung the door open for himself.

For some reason, hearing those words leave the other’s mouth broke the blond’s heart. _‘His lover was just at his house, and didn’t like it…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, oh boy things are getting heated again. Kokuyou’s actually a really nice human being, very observant, smart and skilled but It’s hard for him to process this. Let’s hope he comes around. He’s actually one of my favorite characters—funny right? He’s not even in the anime. Anyhow, lemme know what you guys think.


	36. Chapter 36

Mikage felt terrible with the outcome with his brother and how it left Ayanami feeling. What a disaster, he thought. He wanted their family to get along with his lover. Sure, it wasn’t the easiest thing to acknowledge but they had no right to judge after all the hardships the two went to.

“Don’t wear such an expression.” A cold voice called out to him from the other passenger seat. The blond turned his attention towards Ayanami.

“B-but… that wasn't how I was expecting things to turn out…”

“What did you expect?” The silverette spat which made the other feel even worse.

“…Sorry.”

“I didn't mean it like that.” Ayanami softened his tone and patted the blond’s head.

“Ayanami-san, I know my brother said some insensitive things, but he really isn’t a bad person…please don’t hate him.” The elder was silent at that. He didn’t care about others or their opinions, so he didn't exactly feel hate or like towards anyone.

As soon as they entered the house, Ayanami swerved Mikage around and kissed him passionately to pick up from where they left off. The blond got the message and tumbled backwards towards the living room couch. The silverette wasted no time and instantly striped him. The teen didn’t mind, and lay soundly on the sofa, heartbeat rising but mind somewhere else. While Ayanami worked on his chest and stroked his length, it became apparent to the blond that his mind wasn’t even focused on the present.

“Ah! Mh…” His body was responding automatically on its own, but he wasn’t feeling the usual heat of the moment at all.

The chief rolled Mikage on his side and hardly poked a finger in his back when he heard a loud sniff.

“Mikage-kun?” Perplexed, the elder stopped everything and cupped his lover’s face with both his hands. “I didn’t do anything yet…”

“No, I’m sorry it’s not that…” The teen collected himself. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Mikage let out a breath in an attempt to stabilize himself and began rambling. “I don’t know… just, all the events from today were finally catching up to me. It was going so well and then…” Ayanami quietly listened, full attention and gaze on the younger. “Ayanami-san, I really didn’t like the way I left Kokuyou-nii—his face that time…I really want to set things straight with him. We never fought like that before—it hurts me a lot—"

The silverette couldn’t hold back clicking his tongue too noticeably. He couldn’t have this—Mikage thinking about someone else non-stop while he was with him. He needed to take care of this predicament immediately, but clearly getting rid of Kokuyou wasn't an option here. “What would you like to do then?” Ayanami posed instead. “Do you want me to invite your brother here?”

“…actually…” Mikage threw his eyes away for a brief moment. He was almost certain the elder wasn’t going to agree with this.

“What is it?”

“…I was wondering if I could go back home to resolve things…” Well, he did it. Now to look at Ayanami’s face…

“What?” The elder’s face was just as stunned as the other foresaw it to be.

“He needs time and I need time to make him understand. Please,”

The silverette couldn’t believe what his ears were registering. He exuded a sigh. “You want me to believe that?”

“Yes!” The teen convinced with continuous nods. “Just give me some time, I can make him come around—I swear, Kokuyou-nii isn’t stubborn. I'm only asking to stay for a few days.” Ayanami physically turned away, legs now hanging from the side of the couch, not exactly willing to compromise but not denying it either. “Ayanami-san, please…” The blond leaned his face on the other’s pale back. “It'll only continue to bother me…”

“Tsk.” He had a point. If this was the only solution to turn things back to the way they were…then he didn't have an option but to approve of the blond’s request. “… _Three days_. That's all I'm giving you. I'll personally come pick you up the third day—whether the matter has been resolved or not.”

Mikage was shocked and speechless. “Ayanami-san thank you so much! I promise I'll work it out by then!” The teen impulsively hugged the other from behind. The silverette wasn’t all that content –as spending even a day without his beloved was torture, but he wanted to trust him. He resorted to swinging the younger forward on his lap and kissed him once more.

“In that case, we don’t have time to waste.” The elder smirked, biting his neck. He only had the rest of today and tonight to love him as much as possible before Mikage departed the next morning. And that he did. The silverette didn’t stop the entire night, loving, savoring and worshipping every inch of the blond.

* * *

Kokuyou was finishing his duties for the night, but for the first time ever, his brain wasn’t in sync with his tasks. He walked around in a daze, reflecting on the day and his conversation with his younger brother. ‘ _Perhaps he acted a bit hard on Mikage? But he couldn't understand why or how Mikage could fall in love with Ayanami, or vice versa.’_ The elder didn’t realize where he was walking until a hand tugged the clothing on his back.

“Hey! You almost ran into that table. Where are you looking?” Shuri’s familiar voice ran in his ears.

“Ah, Shuri-sama. My apologies.”

“You okay? You’re not acting like yourself.” The younger blond expressed concerned.

“I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you.” The butler smiled.

The next morning, as per usual, Ayanami was up and awake early. Mikage was aching all over and could hardly shift his hips in a position to sit up. He nearly called the whole thing off—which Ayanami wouldn’t have minded—however he forced himself up for a shower.

“Need help?”

“Mh…” Mikage sulked, not sure to accept the offer or decline it. Nonetheless, Ayanami assisted him and lifted him up, carrying him to the bathtub. “Thanks.”

“Don’t take too long, my prince.” The silverette pecked the other right under his jawline and exited the bathroom. The blond relaxed into the hot tub which relieved all his sore muscles. Eventually they were all set, Ayanami in his uniform while Mikage dressed in casual clothing. They drove to the Oak manor first.

The silevrette squeezed the younger’s hand. He didn't want to let go. Why must he constantly part with his love? Mikage noticed that and offered a heart-warming smile. “I’ll be back.”

“You have to call me every hour, understood? I won't take any excuses.” The elder demanded.

“Haha got it...” Mikage almost didn’t believe him at first. “Thanks for the days off. Well see you then.” The blond planted a chaste kiss on the other’s lips before exiting the car with his bag.

“Take care of yourself.” Ayanami called from behind him.

“Mn. You too—please don't give anyone a hard time. Be sure to eat and sleep properly too—even if I'm not there. And I'll be sure to call you—you won't even feel like I'm not around.”

“Go on, I'll leave after I see you walk into the house.” The younger nodded and shut the limo door, ringing the gate bells and getting past security. He turned around and waved one last time before the car drove off.

The moment he walked into the manor, he ran into Kokuyou, who was beyond astonished.

Mikage awkwardly smiled. “...hey.”

“Mikage…? Hey, um, that is—is everything alright? Did you forget something?”

“Your blessings.” The teen smiled. “Actually, Ayanami-san gave me a few days off just to resolve our argument because it was bothering me so much.”

“I see. That’s nice… Have you had breakfast?” Nevertheless, the elder blond was grateful to see his younger brother again and given a second chance. The younger nodded. “That was early—but then again, you are in the army, I suppose.”

“Yeah and Ayanami-san just has a habit of waking extra early all the time.”

“You live together?” The question was a direct one.

“Ah—yeah…” ‘ _Crap, he wanted to take things slow_.’

“I see.”

Mikage didn’t expect that to be the other’s only response. ‘ _Maybe he was willing to accept him?’_

* * *

While Kokuyou was cleaning up and carrying out his morning tasks, Mikage tailed him like an apprentice. “Need help?”

“It’s alright, I was just assuring the tasks were done.”

“Got it.”

“...So how long have you two been dating?” His elder brother asked after a pause.

“Ayanami-san? Um... two years, I believe.” Kokuyou was marked speechless once again.

“That's an awful lot of time...”

“I hope that reassures you that he isn't just _'playing around_.' You haven't seen the way Ayanami-san acts sometimes. He's obsessive.”

That bit puzzled Kokuyou for a moment. “But I thought you were the one to confess to him?”

“Actually, he confessed first. To me.”

“Is that true?”

“Yup.”

This was beginning to get more confusing for the elder. Ayanami falling for his little brother? “How did you two meet? I mean of course you’re in the army but I'm sure Ayanami-sama has better things to do than personally checking up on the students.”

“Well…it all started from Teito—the friend I used to tell you about. He escaped the army and...I kinda helped him… From there I became a target of Ayanami-san. He wanted me to choose but I chose Teito. I ...almost attacked him and thinking back, he could've killed me then and there for betrayal, but his right-hand man was impressed with my audacity and convinced otherwise. From there out, Ayanami-san put me on strict house calls and had me join the Black Hawks to keep an eye on me. I don't know when it all started but gradually, I started seeing some dedicated praise-worthy sides of him... and you won’t believe it but sometimes he has such a hard time expressing his feelings haha. I guess Ayanami-san also got to know me better.” Mikage had a peaceful countenance as he continued talking. “I still don't understand what I did but he really wanted me and confessed to me. He doesn't hold back on stuff on like that.” Kokuyou silently listened and studied the other as they walked down the hall.

“I see...” He uttered. “Are you really happy though?”

The blond nodded. “I won't lie, Ayanami-san thinks on a completely different level, so we've had some really tough times understanding each other. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't keep up anymore, but I’m beginning to believe that he’s coming around. I still think it was a huge step for Ayanami-san to trust me and have me come stay here—wait what time is it?”

“Huh? It’s 2:02 PM.”

“Ah! I have to call him!” the teen panicked as he rummaged his pockets for his phone. 

“Hm? Wouldn't he be busy around this time?”

“He said every hour—no exception!” The younger hit dial and excused himself. Kokuyou scoffed in amusement. _‘Unbelievable. Mikage wasn’t joking, he_ was _obsessive_.’

Kokuyou wore a serious expression again. While he didn't fully agree with the age difference between them, he did want Mikage to find someone that would be loyal to him, love him and would make him smile everyday of his life. So far, it would seem Ayanami had proven to be more than that. The other appeared to be thoroughly fixated and serious about the teen, provided for him, cherished him and was overly protective of him…

* * *

His elder brother watched Mikage return to the living space after fifteen minutes. “How was it?” He asked after Mikage made his tenth call of the day.

“Good, he just asked what I was going to do, and that he wishes I was there.”

“Is that so? Tough for Ayanami-sama then.” Mikage chuckled in response to that. “Have you taken a bath yet?”

“No why?”

“I was headed over to the open bath in the manor. Care to join me?”

“Oh! I haven't been there in ages—sure! Lemme grab my stuff first.” With that Mikage dashed away into his room. Shuri had just arrived home and was walking down the hall when he happened to notice the two brothers holding small wooden buckets containing their towels, shampoos and the like. 

“Are you guys headed to the bath? Hold on there, I'm coming too.” The young master demanded.

“Yeah, invite yourself over, why not.” Mikage joked. 

Mikage and Kokuyou made small talk about the old times and just this and that as they soaked in the large steamy pool. Shuri washed his body and silently joined them as well, picking a spot right next to the elder blond. Without warning, the teen dumped his head on the other’s shoulder, as if it was completely normal.

Miakge was amazed that ‘the Shuri-sama’ was leaning on someone else like that or acting vulnerable. The blond was so intrigued that he communicated with Kokuyou with his eyes and pointed a finger towards Shuri.

Kokuyou merely smiled in return. “He’s like that somedays when he’s had a long day.”

“Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here.” An irritated but exhausted voice came out from the master.

“Kokuyou, do my back.”

“Yes Shuri-sama.” The elder stood up and sat on the edge of the pool right behind the teen who leaned his back in between the other’s legs. Kokuyou poured some gel on his hands and began massaging the other’s shoulders. Unbeknownst to him, Shuri’s expression changed almost immediately. He was fighting a blush and closed his eyes to enjoy the treatment.

“More...” Shuri inaudibly murmured. Mikage awkwardly averted his eyes, with a feeling that he was missing something crucial in that moment but couldn’t lay a finger on what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayanami is so funny lol, love him. Go Mikage! That was a sweet move, saying “it’ll only bother me…” He’s finally using Aya’s love to his advantage—about time. Oh well, let them have their fun (Aya’s probably suffering at home alone with only picture frames of his blond—we’ll see a bit of his side maybe next chapter). And lastly, we have another ship ready to sail…?


	37. Chapter 37

The three finished their bath and left the pool, in robes, to the adjacent changing room. Kokuyou had his butler outfit neatly folded in one of the cubicles and without warning removed his robes. Shuri caught sight of this and instantly gazed away with a guilty blush.

“I’m going to leave first. I must get the dinner service started. See you two.”

“See you!” Mikage cheered while Shuri remained silent. As soon as the elder left, MIkage shot the other a piercing gaze. “You like my brother, don’t you?”

The other blond flinched. “W-what _nonsense_ are you spouting?”

“But it's true right?? It’s so obvious you keep demanding his attention. Haha you totally have a crush on him!” Mikage grinned ear to ear.

Shuri’s face steamed a bright red as he smacked a palm on the other’s mouth. “Okay! Say it don’t spray it man! _Geez_. And what're you gonna do—I _swear_ if you tell him—”

“Relax I won't~ It’s not my place, but...if you don't tell him, do you think he’ll figure it out? I mean Kokuyou-nii is smart but sometimes his focus is one directional. He’s never cared about things like that.”

Shuri sulked. “Hmph, like I didn’t figure that out already. I’ve been watching him for years now. He hasn't changed at all.”

Mikage was surprised to hear that newfound knowledge. “Is that...how you were able to give me advice about my problems that time...” The other teen averted his eyes once again, feeling bashful. It looks like all this time this kid just wanted attention. It explained why he bullied Teito so much to get Mikage’s attention. If not that, he’d nag and constantly command Kokuyou. “Your methods suck, you know that?”

“Shut up.” 

* * *

Day 2. Mikage groaned as he woke up to his alarm early in the morning. He intentionally woke up around the same time he imagined Ayanami getting out of bed for his morning routine. Before the teen’s eyes were fully open, he hoisted his phone and dialed his lover.

On the other hand, Ayanami had slept on the sofa in Mikage’s work room. He frowned as he sat up with a sore back. When was the last time he slept so uncomfortably on a sofa? It took the silverette a moment to realize his phone was buzzing on the coffee table. His expression loosened when he saw the caller ID: Mikage. 

‘ _Right, Mikage wasn’t at home_.’ “Mikage-kun.” Ayanami answered with a low tone.

“Ah, Ayanami-san— _yawn_ —morning~” The blond forced himself up. “How are you?”

“As well as one could be after a night on the couch.”

The blond automatically didn’t like the sound of that and felt himself more awake. “Why did you sleep on the sofa?? Uh…sorry, it’s my fault isn’t it...”

“ _No_ , it's alright.” Ayanami stroked his hair back. “I just didn’t feel comfortable on the bed without you—it’s my problem. How did you sleep?”

“Uh, I slept okay, I’m in my room. Sure feels weird sleeping here after such a long time. It’s cool.”

“That’s good to hear. When did you sleep last night?”

“Hm…I think it was around…midnight? I mean Kohaku and Rinka came over to my room, so we lost track of time.”

“I see. How is your brother coming along?”

“I think he’s willing to accept us. I’m confident.”

“Well today is just the second day. Enjoy it while you can.”

“Haha, you make it sound like I forced you to agree to this.” The teen couldn’t resist a chuckle. They chatted for a bit longer before Ayanami had to rise up, take a shower and start preparing for work. Mikage understood and threw his head back on the pillow. It was still too early to get out of bed.

* * *

Hyuuga had his arms wrapped around Konatsu, tightly. “Hyuuga-san, let go~, what if someone walks in—this is Ayanami-sama’s office!”

“So? He’s not here now, is he?”

The next thing they knew the door swung open and in walked Ayanami himself. The two separated in a split second in fear of their boss, before he could even look them in the eye. Ayanami presented them with some papers that required filing.

“That’s all for this afternoon.” Ayanami stated, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. “So quit flirting and get to work.”

“Uh…” the blond inevitably blushed. How was he going to show himself in front of Ayanami-sama now? He thought as he walked towards the door.

“Aw, Aya-tan is just sour that he can't hold his blond like this.” The brunette teased and earned a murderous glare from the chief almost instantly. “What paperwork were we talking about again? Better get to it!" He put up a front and dashed out the room with his begleiter.

“How revolting.” Especially the fact that it was the truth. That he indeed couldn’t hold his lover right this moment. The silverette exuded a heavy sigh and glanced at the closest clock on the wall. ‘ _How much longer before Mikage called him?_ ’ 

When he realized it had only been fifteen minutes since his last call with Mikage ended… he pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘ _This was driving him into new limits of his patience_.’

* * *

“Kokuyou over here,” Shuri summoned. “Which one do you think would make a better sword? This or—”

“Shuri-sama, whichever you yield will be the better one.” The head butler responded without sparing a glance towards the swords Shuri was holding up. As soon as he answered, he passed Shuri a gentle smile and set the entrees on the table.

“But—”

“Uh hey, Shuri can you come with me for a sec?” Mikage happened to be watching from afar and decided to pull Shuri out of the dining room where the maids were busy. 

“What? Of course, I can't—can’t you see I'm busy?”

“Right, yeah.” The teen still gripped him by the elbow and dragged him away.

“Stop interfering!” Shuri yanked himself away as they stood in the living room.

“You’re just getting in _his_ way.”

“No, I wasn’t. He’s been busy all morning preparing for another meeting. I was just getting his mind off for a bit.”

“Wow you really are terrible at this.” Mikage huffed. “Instead of getting in his way and making his job even harder why don’t you try this…” The blond motioned for the other’s ear.

* * *

Kokuyou surveyed the trays of food. ‘ _Perfect, all the dishes were set_. _This was an important meeting after all._ ’ 

Shuri peeked his head in the kitchen once everything was all set in the dining room. Mikage’s brother finally noticed his blond head pop in and immediately expected another distraction. However, the elder was speechless when instead, the teen silently walked in with a glass of juice. “…For you. Um, you should take a break once in a while…”

Kokuyou was at a loss of words at the gesture as he slowly took the glass off the silver tray. Eventually, he did what he did best, and smiled. That was his asset as a butler, after all. Albeit, this one was much more sincere and gratifying and Shuri saw that—setting his heart off its rhythm. “Thank you Shuri-sama, I appreciate it.”

This time, Shuri was the one whose system was in shock as he awkwardly nodded and retreated. ‘ _Hah…That smile...it was so worth it..._ ’ He walked away on autopilot.

Mikage was right outside the kitchen and caught hold of his sleeve. “Well?? How was it?”

Shuri stared at him for a good minute before confessing. “...teach me, sensei.”

The other blond laughed without holding back. “Hahaha you’re not bad when you’re honest.”

“Shut up.”

“Mika-nii!” The two heard a younger voice called out and found Kohaku waving at them.

* * *

Day 3. Much to Ayanami’s demise, he finished his work earlier than anticipated. He was hoping he could stay in the office until midnight at least, and then he could go straight to Mikage. Today had marked the third day, and today he was personally going to fetch his blond. Ayanami arrived at his manor early enough to eat as well as get dressed into a simple buttoned up shirt. He read the time to be 11 PM. He had yet one full hour before the hand struck twelve.

Therefore, he decided to make a trip to the bakery instead and welcome the teen back with a box of his favorite luxurious desserts. The younger always adored the rich sweets. Placing them in the passenger seat, he drove towards the Oak Mansion.

* * *

Mikage was chilling on the bed in Shuri’s room with a comic book until he noticed a text on his phone.

_Ayanami-san: I'm on my way to pick you up. Get your stuff ready._

“ _Eh?! What??”_ He startled Shuri with his shocked cry. The teen frantically began typing back, mind not processing the text. However, his hands froze when he heard a familiar honk outside.

“No way...” Mikage ushered. ‘ _It couldn’t be…was Ayanami seriously outside_?’

“Who could it be at this time?” Shuri wondered out loud while the other blond hoped off the bed, wore his slippers and walked out the gates in a single T-shirt. He immediately noticed his lover standing outside the car, with a beige coat topped over his thin shirt.

“There he is.” Ayanami smiled right at him, like he hadn’t seen his favorite person for ages. 

“Ayanami-san...what are _you_ doing here?” Mikage approached the elder with a face of bewilderment. The silverette whipped off his blazer and swung it around, stealing a quick kiss from the other’s lips as it landed on the teen’s shoulders.

“The weather's getting colder, dress properly Mikage.”

“Hn.” Mikage shyly nodded, averting his eyes.

“Where's your stuff?”

“Huh? Ah, I didn’t pack yet…are you really here to pick me up?” Ayanami crossed his arms in response to that and the blond was beginning to fear a sarcastic response that would soon leave his lips. “I mean—it’s so late, I didn’t know you were picking me up today. It’ll take a while for me to pack…”

“I’m waiting.”

‘ _Urk_.’ Not the answer the teen was hoping for. ‘ _Was it too much to leave in the morning_?’ 

“Ayanami-sama? It’s a pleasure to have you again. What brings you here this late in the night?” A familiar voice from behind saved him.

“Hn? Mikage’s brother. Don’t mind me, I’m here to pick him up.” The silverette flatly stated.

“I see…but don’t you agree it’s quite late, I’m sure you’ve inconvenienced yourself plenty already. And Mikage also has yet pack his things. Why don’t you stay the night and depart in the morning?”

‘ _Thanks bro!_ ’ The blond teen internally cheered. 

The chief frowned. “I’m amazed to hear this coming from you.”

Kokuyou cleared his throat. “I apologize for my prior behavior, but I think you will agree that I was concerned for Mikage’s well-being. As I know Ayanami-sama feels the same, so we have a common ambition—in which case we have no reason to argue with each other. I do hope you will continue to look after Mikage whole heartedly.”

To Mikage’s surprise, Ayanami was compliant and hadn’t added a single word of interruption. _‘Wow, his bro was amazing. Kokuyou was actually getting to him._ ’

“I’m glad you finally understand. However, I still see no reason to stay over.” The silverette let out at last. The younger blond’s shoulders dropped.

‘ _Once his mind is made up…’_ The blond had to think fast if he wanted the elder to stay. The teen shuddered at the cue of a cold night breeze and that’s when an idea struck him. “A-choo!” Both elders glanced at Mikage. “Sorry…I guess it’s kinda cold out here…can we go inside for a bit?”

“Of course.” Kokuyou urgently replied. The younger blond glanced at Ayanami for confirmation, who also nodded his head.

“Let’s go inside.” The elder concurred as he gripped the other’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Shall I make some hot chocolate?” His elder brother offered as they entered the mansion. Mikage gave a swift nod. ‘ _Anything to buy time_.’ “And for you, Ayanami-sama?”

“Sure…” The silverette had no idea why he agreed. They sat in the living room space and Mikage began to pull off his lover’s blazer. “Keep it on.”

“Are you sure? Okay…” the two sat in silence, not sure of what to say or what to bring up. Talking on the phone every hour didn’t leave much room for anything else to say, so it seemed. But Ayanami didn’t need words. He gently placed his large hand over the blond’s. Mikage’s stomach curled in on itself at that gesture. Aside from that, he loved the other’s hands. They were so large, rigid and so securing. The teen shifted slightly closer to his lover as Ayanami locked his fingers in between the spaces of his knuckles. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as time also dragged on.

“Hot chocolates.” Kokuyou entered the area much like a waiter bringing their meal. He set the mugs on the table and Mikage attempted to pull his hand out on reflex. Except, Ayanami didn’t budge, causing the teen to look at him. “It’s alright Mikage.” Kokuyou saw his dilemma. “I suppose this is Ayanami-sama’s way of saying that I have to get used to this whether I like it or not. And I’m fine with that. As long as Ayanami-sama can assure me that you will protect and cherish Mikage, no matter what the circumstances.” He now turned his speech towards the sileverette.

“It’s already done. There’s no need for you to tell me.” Ayanami’s gaze pierced directly into the brother’s eyes. Kokuyou stared back and believed him, for now.

“He’s under your care then, I hope you continue to look after him. _And_ , allow him to come home every now and then.” Ayanami inevitably made a sour face to that last part.

“Thanks Kokuyou-nii.” Mikage smiled. “Hn, by the way, why are there three mugs here? Are you drinking as well?”

“No, this one is for Shuri-sama. I’m about to take this to his room.” With that the elder blond half bowed and exited the room.

“Should we take this to my room too?” The teen held his cup eagerly.

“Who said we’re staying?”

“Ayanami-san…” The blond pouted. “We can’t…?”

“No.”

“Please…” Mikage begged. “ _Please_ …?”

“I would appreciate a restful sleep for a change, Mikage-kun.” He could notice Mikage’s features surrendering. “Unless you plan to provide extra service here, that I should consider otherwise.”

The younger lit up again. “Okay! I’ll do anything! Does that mean you’re staying??” He gripped his cup tightly.

“ _We’re_ staying.” The elder corrected. “Finish this first and head up?” The blonded nodded in response and began sipping away happily. 

The endeavors Ayanami had to go through for his beloved…


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Mikage led Ayanami back to his room after they finished their hot chocolates.

“Just as small as I remember it.” The silverette remarked.

“Oh, come on, Ayanami-san,” He was beginning to make Mikage feel worthless. The elder stifled a smirk and held the younger’s hand sitting on the bed edge. The blond stood in front of him smiling.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I am. I’m just glad Kokuyou-nii accepted us a little more.”

“If you say so.” The elder drew him closer, locking his hands behind his waist and kissing him. It felt so pure and loving. Neither of them was in a rush; Mikage gradually placed his hands on the other’s face and kissed him back. Ayanami’s fingers went underneath Mikage’s shirt from behind, caressing each of skin until he completely pulled it off.

The blond panted in between breaths. “Ayanami-san...” The silverette simply hummed as he kissed his neck. “Ah—m,”

“Wait, Ayanami-san...”

“What is it now?” The elder inched back and looked at his face. The teen seemed embarrassed as he looked away.

“Um... as promised... the-uh, extra service...” Mikage played with his fingers before kneeling down on the floor in between the other’s legs. To say Ayanami was shocked was to say the least. He had partially joked when he made that statement earlier. “Can...I ...?” Mikage stroked a few of his hair behind his ear.

The silverette scoffed. He was feeling it—that thrill he enjoyed so much whenever Mikage surpassed his expectations. “Be my guest.” The elder planted a hand on the other’s head. His lover unzipped his jeans took out his length. He stroked it with his hand before kissing it and slowly licking it. ‘ _Just do it like Ayanami-san does it_...’

Ayanami’s eyes never left him for even a second, which made Mikage all the more self-conscious. “I’m adoring the love, but it’ll take forever if you keep doing that, love.”

Upon hearing that, the younger took it in his mouth, trying his best to suck on it. He could feel it growing bigger and stiffer inside him. “Mh...m.” ‘ _This was a lot harder than it seemed..._ ’ Mikage thought as he rolled his tongue around it. He wanted to look up at Ayanami’s face but couldn’t bring himself to. Before he could debate any longer, he felt his arm yanked up, releasing him from his position.

“I’ll let you practice some other time, but right now, I’m at my limit.” The silverette pulled the younger on to his lap, dragging his pants down and feeling the soft skin of Mikage’s butt before slipping his fingers into his hole. “Were you feeling it at the same time, I haven’t even touched you yet.” He teased as he kissed the teen’s collar bone while pulling out Mikage’s erection.

“Ah...hn, th-that...”

“Hm...Ayanami-san...is this position okay...?”

“What’s wrong with it?” The elder lubricated the blond’s backside with their fluids, all the while stroking his length. “You probably don’t have a condom here...”

“S...sorry...”

“Heh, it’s no problem.” That didn’t stop Ayanami from thrusting it in.

“Aargh!” The teen cried out but immediately stifled himself to avoid waking the others. Ayanami saw that and smacked his lips on to his lover’s. They kissed longer, melting into each other and feeling their tongues go crazy. 

“It’s all in.”

* * *

The morning light beam through the light-colored curtains of Mikage’s room the next morning. The blond stirred once, unwilling to wake up and taking into account that his lover didn’t stop ‘loving’ him until four in the morning. He reached out for his phone and saw the time. 7 AM.

‘ _Ughhh, why was it so early_?’ The blond then noticed that Ayanami was still in bed laying with him. Neither of them wore any clothing, to no surprise. Ayanami appeared to be half awake as well, since he normally woke around this time to begin his day.

“What time...?” The silverette groggily asked.

“Seven.”

“...I woke up later than usual today.” The elder sat himself up while Mikage continued to lay on his stomach. “I should shower and get ready for work. Will that be enough time for you to pack and assemble your belongings? I’d like to stop by the manor once.”

“Ahaha...Ayanami-san, you get ready in five minutes!” The blond lazily laughed. ‘ _Of course that’s not enough time.’_ The elder frowned. His face was already saying he was taking no more excuses from here out.

The silverette cupped the younger’s chin, raising it up and kissing him. “Mikage, I’m not leaving without you.” Piercing violet eyes stared straight into the blond’s honey brown ones.

“I understand.” The younger surrendered and urged himself to sit up. “Urg!” The teen shuddered painfully as he flexed his back.

“Is it very painful?”

“...” Mikage’s silence was answer enough. ‘ _I didn’t really get to sleep much either after..._ ’

“Let’s bathe together.”

“Uh, no that would be weird.”

“It’s fine, as long as no one sees us entering at the same time.” The silverette smirked. “Do you have any robes here?”

“We do, but they’re next door in the guest room. I was never a robe person, so my room doesn’t have any.”

Ayanami nodded, pulling on his pants and T-shirt from yesterday. “No such place like home, huh?”

The younger only smiled as he watched the other leave the room to fetch them robes. ‘ _Ah, I get the feeling this wasn’t the most comfortable stay for him. Sigh, well I can’t help that, he’s used to too many luxuries at his place.’_ The door reopened again.

“Let’s go, wear this.” Ayanami tossed one of the robes towards the younger.

“Thank you.” Mikage pulled off the covers and draped the robe on. He very slowly climbed off the bed and received support from the elder, who held his waist. “I-I’m fine...” The teen tapped the other’s large hand when they walked down the silent corridor.

“Don’t worry, no one’s here.” The silverette led them into the bathroom and locked the door. He undressed and stepped into the shower. “Come on,” The chief extended his hand for the blond who gracefully took it. Ayanami turned the water on, keeping it warmer than usual. “How is it?”

“It’s good.” This wasn’t the first time Mikage bathed with Ayanami but he still felt embarrassed that he would be ‘ _helping’_ him wash up.

“What are you waiting for? Hand me the body wash.” Mikage did as he was instructed. He leaned against the glass walls and watched the other pour the pink gel onto his hands.

“Ayanami-san, it’s okay—I can...”

“Relax Mikage. You are hurt, aren’t you? So, just stand still and enjoy the service. Let me pay you back.” Ayanami rubbed his hands to form a lather and sandwiched them on the teen’s chest. “Besides, I miss doing this.” The silverette found the scent of the body wash being too sweet and glanced at the bottle once more. “Cherry Blossom?”

“Uh, I think that might be my sister’s...”

Ayanami grinned as he brought his nose centimeters away from the other’s chest. “Smells delightful on you.” The blond’s face turned a shade of red. He continued to stand there as Ayanami’s hands worked their way up and down his body, his head, chest, neck, back, butt, legs—just about everywhere. “Hold on to me.” The silverette ordered as he lifted one of the teen’s lithe legs and soaped it. After that, he pulled off the shower head and instructed the blond to close his eyes while he sprayed water over him. Mikage noticed how gently the other’s hands were moving, stroking his hair and feeling the shampoo leave him.

“Alright, turn around. There’s one last spot.” The elder turned him around and without warning poked a finger into his hole. Mikage twitched, anticipating that.

“Ah, no...wait that’s...err.” The blond could feel something thick trickling down his thighs the more Ayanami explored it. ‘ _This was so embarrassing_...’

“We didn’t use a condom last night, so I expected as much...but to think you stored so much...”

“Ahn! Ay- _Ayanami-san_...” Mikage was red all the way to his ears. “Ha...” His lover inserted another finger, spreading it apart. ‘ _Crap...he was feeling it...it was a conditioned response at this point..._ ’ The blond squeezed his thighs, looking down at his growing erection.

“What’s this? Are you enjoying this?” To his surprise, Ayanami’s hand encircled his erection.

“N-n-, I mean...yes but... sorry...”

Ayanami softly laughed as the blond teared a bit, kissing the back of his neck. “I’m only teasing. Shall I take care of this too?” The younger only hid his face while the other did as he pleased. He moaned as the other stroked him up and down, fingers playing with his back at the same time.

“Ayanami-san...wait, slow down—I’m going to—ah!” Mikage panted as he noticed he had dirtied the glass wall and the elder’s hand. That’s when he felt something hard poking him from the back. The silverette hugged him from behind.

“I really want to put it inside you...” There was a tad bit of hesitation in the other’s tone and Mikage figured it was due to the fact that his bottom was already sore.

‘ _I’ll definitely need to take the day off today.’_ The younger resolved. “I won’t be able to walk after this, just so you know.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“Ayanami-san,”

“Yes?”

“Please be gentle.” Mikage gave his okay.

“Hah...” The silverette leaned his forehead on the other’s shoulder, literally at his limit. “You’re too adorable for your own good.” And with that, he spread the younger apart and slowly inserted himself from behind. It was relatively easy to go in, so the elder began moving and thrusting back and forth. ‘ _Even though I just cleaned him...oh well._ ’

* * *

Ayanami kissed the top of Mikage’s head as he dropped him off at the manor to leave for work. He gave the teen the day off to recover from their strenuous activities. The blond lay in their bed, staring at all the picture frames on the wall and finally looking at the wall directly across from the bed that was empty.

‘ _That’s right...Ayanami-san never got a chnace to choose a picture for that wall..._ ’ The blond mused for a moment.

“Welcome back.” The teen greeted the elder with a kiss, who wrapped an arm around his small waist and lifted him up immediately.

“That’s more like it.”

“Like what?”

“It had been too dead without you these past few days.”

Mikage smiled at the recognition. “I’ve been living here for a long while, now haven’t I?” The younger thought back to the first time Ayanami ‘ordered’ him to pack his things and move in. That was almost three years ago.

“You haven’t been living here, you _live_ here. This _is_ your home.” Ayanami corrected.

Mikage chuckled. “Actually, I thought you would have liked being alone for a bit, considering you always lived by yourself, right?”

“I didn’t think it would be such a difficult task either. But it seems you’ve captured me mercilessly.” The silverette walked to the couch and sat himself down, the blond seated sideways in his lap. “Who would’ve thought.”

“People really do change, huh? I never imagined being so in love with you either—I mean with my boss? Not to mention the Executive Chief of the army...” The teen recalled a moment, back when he lived with Teito in the academy, when Teito had first asked who Ayanami was. He didn’t know a lot about Ayanami either at the time but did hear rumors which he then conveyed to Teito about him being a _psycho_.

“You’re very capable, aren’t you?” The elder buried his nose in the other’s neck, breathing in his scent.

The teen felt flattered. “Oh by the way, Ayanami-san, I think I found the perfect picture to have framed on our wall.”

“Our wall?”

“The one across our bed? You were going to hang a large portrait on that wall, but I suggested we should hang one with both of us in it, instead of all singles of me.”

“I don’t mind another picture of you in zoom all across the wall.”

“No, please.”

“Then which is the picture that you’ve decided on?”

“Let me show you.” The teen took out his phone and rummaged through his photos until he reached one that was taken about a week ago. “This should be perfect for the wall, and it has a great vibe.”

“Vibe?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, somehow it really represented our current relationship. And I really like the way our relationship is now—we’ve come a long way. It would be nice if, even in hard times to come, this will always be a reminder for us to work through them.” He showed Ayanami the screen as he talked.

The silverette stared at the photo. “I remember this.”

_**Flashback** : _

_“Ayanami-san, would you like to take a selfie with me?”_

_“...a what?”_

_“It’s very popular these days—I wanted to try it with you since we don’t have that many photos together. I’m just going to take a picture.” Mikage leaned from behind and raised his arm in front of them while Ayanami was sitting at his home desk in casual clothes. The blond smiled as Ayanami stared at the camera speechlessly. The teen lowered his arm to survey the picture. “Ayanami-san please smile.”_

_“I understand now, you’re taking a picture—just say it like that.” Mikage tried again. This time Ayanami smirked and tilted his head closer to the teen’s, also placing two fingers below the other’s chin like he was holding it up possessively.*_

_“Not bad, it came out pretty okay, wow. Thanks.”_

_“My pleasure.” The silverette pecked the other. “Now, can I continue my work?”_

_“Sure, sorry.”_

**_End of flashback._ **

“If that’s what you want. Just email this to me and I can have it printed and frame by the end of this week.” The silverette told.

“I look forward to it.”

“Mikage.” The elder embraced the teen tightly. “I love you more than anything and anyone in this world.”

The blond smiled. “I love you too Ayanami-san.”

‘ _Yeah, if they could stay like this forever—that’d be perfect_.’

.[THE END].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Photo: I’ll draw this eventually (maybe in a few weeks or so).   
> Image will be posted on: https://www.deviantart.com/zerocooldemon 
> 
> Don’t cry, don’t cry—oh wait that’s me. No, these are tears of joy. Haha JK, I’m not crying guys. But to say the least, I will definitely miss them. No one tops Ayanami when it comes to being psychotic and possessive. Sigh... but it was coming. They really went through a lot together (their feelings, Teito, their families, the past and whatnot) and I’m amazed how much these characters have grown—it’s so gratifying and mind blowing, how that’s even happened
> 
> Stay tuned for a few bonus chapters~


	39. Happy Birthday Mika-kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikage's 17th birthday (this chapter was supposed to be in the middle of the story somewhere, but it kind of also has it's own timeline at the same time so it's more like a bonus/extra chapter.
> 
> Note: Takes place right after Teito's arc, they’re back at the Empire now.

6 A.M. Ayanami’s eyes automatically flung open as the clock hit six. He sat up and smoothly pulled the sheets back, glancing at the younger once to affirm his presence before climbing off. Heading to the bathroom bare chest, he removed his pajamas and entered the shower doors. It only took exactly eight minutes for him to finish up and draw the glass doors back open to fetch a towel. He brushed his dripping silver hair off his forehead and approached the huge mirror above the sink to give his teeth a brush. Another five minutes and he was all dressed and ready to go. The chief only needed to bestow the finishing touches such as his cloak, hat and sword which would come after breakfast. While buttoning his cuffs in the room, he noticed Mikage still soundly sleeping and the clock’s pointer a little less than a quarter after six. He also noted the date and day on his night stand calendar. ‘ _Friday March 3 rd 2017_.’

“Mikage-kun, it’s time to wake up.” He felt like a parent trying to wake up their teen. Every morning was the same routine, no exception. Ayanami was an early morning person, the type to arrive in office way ahead of time while Mikage on the other hand could probably sleep until the afternoon without worry, if not disturbed that is. However, because of the elder’s merciless punctuality—especially in the mornings, even the blond wasn’t exempt from that.

When the teen showed no signs of shifting, Ayanami sighed and stepped over to him. ‘ _Even a second late was no excuse._ ’ If an event moved even a minute out of line, everything had to be relocated and that in itself was disapproving to him. “Mikage-kun,” He tapped the younger’s cheek and drew himself closer. “If you don’t wake up this instant, I’ll have no choice but to do you here and now…” The silverette cooed in his ear, hand crawling inside the covers. The blond’s eyes snapped open.

“G-good morning…” Mikage closed them again in order to urge a smile. Ayanami smirked upon seeing that.

“Looks like you’re awake. You have a little more than twenty minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast.” He said and stood up again, walking out the room. Mikage lazily sat up but fell back after no more than a minute, blinking himself awake to his situation as always.

‘ _So much for calling out five more minutes_.’ The only days he had a bit of extra freedom was the weekends, unless they would be called in for extensive work—being the elite squad and all. ‘ _Well better get up, any more time wasted and Ayanami-san probably won’t even give me time for breakfast._ ’ With that the teen jumped up and ran to the bathroom. A shower first thing in the morning was too much work so he washed up instead and brushed his teeth. After coming out he took off his plain T-shirt and shorts and pulled his full uniform out from his side of the closet. ‘ _Okay done_.’ He smiled accomplished before passing the full view mirror and gawking at his bed-headed hair. Quickly fixing them, he curiously glimpsed at the clock. Only one minute left to make it to the dining table. Mornings always went by so fast, it was practically stressful.

“Have a seat. The chef made your choice of breakfast today. Extra fancy and loaded with sugar.” Ayanami exaggerated when he saw the blond standing at the door frame, already seated and pouring himself some tea. Huffing, the teen came and took a seat beside him on their twelve-chair dining set since sitting on the other end (directly across) felt too far away.

“Sounds delicious…” Mikage let out, not entirely enticed after the darting clean-up.

* * *

6:45 AM. The two entered the back seat of Ayanami’s limousine and the driver hit the pedal. Mikage rubbed his eyes once. ‘ _Sleepy…_ ’ He pouted until a hand on his head startled him. He rotated his neck to face the elder, gazing at him. “Ayanami-san?”

“Is there something you would like?” The silverette asked.

“Eh? No…not really?” Mikage scratched his cheek regarding the question.

“Is that so?” Ayanami expressionlessly responded, lifting the hand. In no time, the car stopped in front of the Empire. The blond opened the door first and exited from his side, waiting for the other right outside.

“Ayanami-san, aren’t you getting off?” The teen questioned when the elder made no move to depart.

“I have something urgent to take care of first. Go on without me.” Mikage only had a face of ‘that’s unusual today’ as he stared at the other.

“Ah, okay. If you say so.”

“Have fun. Call me if anything.” The silverette stated before the windows slowly curled up.

“Take care.” The teen waved as he watched the car stroll away. He made his way to the top floor of the Black Hawk’s headquarters and entered his and Ayanami’s office, unlocking the door with a card and turning the lights on. _‘I wonder what kind of important business Ayanami-san had today, first thing in the morning no less. Oh well, I should get some work started so I can impress him by finishing it before him, hehe_.’ The blond thought, gathering papers from different files inside their office. There was still ten minutes before work officially started. He noted, gazing at the digital watch on his phone directly above the date that read March 3rd.

‘ _Wait_.’ The blond blinked at that. ‘ _Ah! I almost forgot it’s my birthday today! It’s_ _hard to remember anything so early in the morning anyhow haha_.’ He accused their busy mornings for making him forget. That’s when his door creaked open. As he continuously stared at the ajar door, no one came into sight which was beginning to frustrate him. Then a head with four eyes popped inside and scanned the room.

“Hyuuga-san? What are you doing?” Mikage sighed, standing up from his desk.

“Ah, Mika-chan is here everyone! And the coast is clear too!” He then shouted out the door again, ultimately swinging it open and entering. In another minute the whole Black Hawks’ gang was collected at the door, excluding Katsuragi.

“Happy Birthday Mikage!” Hyuuga and Kuroyuri exclaimed in unison while Konatsu said it in a much softer voice with them. Kuroyuri walked over with a necklace of flowers. Haruse had to give him a small lift so that the young teen was able to throw it above the blond’s head.

“Wah, thanks a lot guys. But how did you all know?” Mikage asked.

“Everyone in the Black Hawks know! We have reminders for special members.” Hyuuga bragged.

“Wow, I had no idea.”

“By the way, where’s Ayanami-sama?” Konatsu posed the question on all their minds.

“Oh, he said he had something urgent to take care of.” The teen answered.

“Does he even know it’s your birthday?” Kuroyuri asked. Before the blond could respond to that, Hyuuga interjected confidently:

“Of course, he does! He knows the profiles of all the first rank employees here, and sometimes even of the most outstanding students.” (Mikage was one of those outstanding students, wasn’t he?)

 _‘Is there something you want?’_ The sentence replayed in Mikage’s head. _‘Was that really about his birthday? Then how come he didn’t mention it that morning?’_

“So, are we having a party??” The pink haired teen needled jovially.

“I’m not sure about that, actually.” Mikage honestly replied.

“We’d have to ask Ayanami-sama regarding that.” Konatsu deadpanned. “Also, I hate to ruin the fun but it’s seven already. We ought to be heading back to work.”

“How old are you know Mikage-kun?” Haruse asked while Konatsu attempted to drag Hyuuga out of the office.

“Oh, seventeen.” The blond answered with a polite smile, never anticipating when the other would speak to him. Haruse smiled back, though it was hard to read the emotions behind it.

“That’s nice, still relatively young.” He remarked before picking his begleiter up and bidding farewell.

‘ _Well, that was refreshing_.’ Mikage thought two seconds after his squad left. _‘They are all such nice people. Speaking of which, I wonder how old Haruse-san is, really_?’ (currently 23 in this fic)

**Lunch break**

12 P.M. Mikage grabbed a tray full of food from the cafeteria and since Ayanami wasn’t back yet, he decided to eat at one of the tables in the cafeteria instead. Food always tasted better with people than without. Moreover, he was glad he stayed.

“Hey Mikage!” He heard Hakuren’s voice call out and take a seat in front of him. “Happy Birthday.” Haku grinned. “Here, a blueberry muffin, just for you.” He lifted a muffin off his tray and brought it to the other teen’s mouth.

“Hakuren! Ha, thanks!” Mikage rejoiced as he took a bite, taking the rest in his hand.

“It’s rare for you to come eat down here. Are you elites really that busy?”

“Well, sorta, but Ayanami-san just wants to eat together most of the times—so we have a private lounge for Black Hawk members.” The birthday boy elaborated between bites.

“Gross.” A third voice interrupted their circle of conversation. “Look at you two acting all friendly.” Mikage and Hakuren both glanced sideways to find Shuri standing above their table.

“Is someone jealous?” Hakuren disregarded, instantly firing his brother up.

“What timing.” Mikage chuckled.

“Shut up long haired idiot! I’m not even here for you so back off.” Shuri pointed out to Haku, before turning back to Mikage. “Um, look—H-happy Birthday, okay…” He bashfully muttered, fighting all his pride. Mikage didn’t see that coming so when he regained his senses, he began laughing. “Jerk! What do you think you’re laughing about, huh?!”

“Sorry, sorry Shuri-chan. You just caught me off guard—thanks though, I appreciate the thought.” Mika grinned causing his ex-classmate to blush a faint shade of red.

“And also, are you…going to be coming back to the manor tonight?” Shuri then questioned, crossing his arms and averting his eyes.

“Huh? Why?”

“Obviously! Isn’t it your birthday? Plus, Kokuyou always says how much you never come back anymore—geez that idiot only talks about you.” Shuri told enviously.

“Ah…I’ll have to ask Ayanami-san about that, really.” Mikage apologized.

“Whatever.”

“I’m still here, you two.” Hakuren intervened, bored of simply listening.

* * *

‘ _I wonder if Ayanami-san is back yet.’_ He pondered, sipping on a juice box on his way back to the office. As he threw the emptied box into a nearby trashcan, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the caller ID: **Kokuyou-nii**. Awe washed all over him before he picked up the phone.

“Nii-chan?” Mikage confirmed on the line.

“Happy Birthday Mika-nii/onii-chan!” His younger siblings, Kohaku and Rinka cried out respectively. ‘ _My ears…_ ’ Mikage thought helplessly.

“H-hey, guys, wow, you two sure surprised me. Thanks a lot, Ko-chan, Rin-chan.” Mikage stopped walking and peacefully leaned against the wall, taking in their innocent childish voices. He realized with a pang how much he suddenly missed them. Perhaps it _was_ time to visit home already.

“We wanted you to think it was nii-san, hehe. I’m glad you were shocked—hear that, Rinka, mission accomplished.” Kohaku boasted. Mikage only chuckled at that.

“Are you two done yet? Move along, it’s time for your lessons Kohaku.” A more mature resonance was heard on the other side of the line, taking the phone from the younger. Kohaku’s ‘aww’ vibrated through the phone before disappearing in general.

“Mikage?” Kokuyou’s graceful voice echoed through his ear.

“Nii-chan, hey, how are you?” The blond’s eyes glinted once, heart warming up to the serenity spreading in his chest.

“The question is: how are you? I would think you completely forgot about us all?” The elder blurted in a nonpoisonous way.

“Uh, sorry about that. A lot of things happened one after the other—I’ll try to call more often though.”

“It’s understandable, I guess. Anyhow, Happy birthday otouto*. Congratulation on turning seventeen.” Kokuyou congratulated. “We all miss you and look forward to you stopping by sometime.”

“Yeah, thanks. I miss you too. By the way, how’s dad?”

“He’s a sturdy old man, he’s doing just fine.” His brother answered, while Mikage noticed a few officers crossing the other end of the hall way.

“Looks like lunch break’s over. Sorry Koku-nii, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure thing. Ganbare*.” With that, both of them hung up and Mikage resumed to walking back to the office, briefly forgetting all about Ayanami-san.

* * *

5 P.M. Another hour and the sun would be prepared to set. Ayanami never made it back to the office. Mikage had the urge to call but didn’t want to impose on the other so made his way down to the entrance of the building where their chauffeur awaited him. While the blond was momentarily struck by his thoughts, he noticed the driver take a wrong turn.

“Um, excuse me? Isn’t the mansion the other way?” He automatically asked.

“Actually Ayanami-sama has requested to take you somewhere else first.” The driver answered without shifting his eyes or skin.

“Eh?? But where is Ayanami-san himself?”

“You’ll soon find out.” ‘ _Great, this was beginning to get even more puzzling, what was Ayanami-san thinking? Why was he avoiding him? And why today of all days?_ ’ The thoughts made the teen slouch back in his leather seat. ‘ _Well, we’re about to find out, right?_ ’

The limo soon braked before a professional clothing store. Mikage only gazed at it baffled, until the driver requested him to go inside. As soon as he did and introduced his name, the ladies immediately knew what to do.

“Please come this way and choose anything you like. We’ll help stich it to perfectly suit you.” One of the female employees claimed.

“Is this also Ayanami-san’s orders?”

“Yes.” She smiled in return. _‘If he plans to give me a gift then why not be here himself, weird_.’ He still went along with it and tried his best to pick something that exalted him. ‘ _Blazers are too extensive_.’ The blond decided and changed into a two piece with a lavender vest, silky black dress pants atoned by a solid white shirt and all polished with a simple bow tie. ‘ _Wow, I already feel ahead of myself…I guess it’s not so bad to dress up once in a while_.’ He began admiring himself back and forth in the mirror.

“Would that be all?” The lady asked and the blond nodded. “In that case, here is a bag for you to fold your uniform into. Have a great day, oh and happy birthday.”

Mikage’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Oh, thank you.” He took the bag, shoved his uniform in and bowed before leaving. Returning to the car, the driver opened the door for him and drove him to his new destination: this time a multi floor five-star hotel, illuminated by warm colored lights lining its vicinity— further enhanced by the twilight sky. Mikage stepped out, the cool dusk breeze tingling his skin and waving his hair in one direction. He wondered what surprises were destined for him here. As he stepped inside the reception hall and towards the lounge, he abruptly sensed his nerves weighing on him, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and heart pounding by the minute. Fixed on regaining his composure while he staggered up the stairs, he didn’t even notice when a certain silverette appeared at the top of the flight.

“It appears as though the guest of honor has arrived.” The evenly silky voice snapped his attention, causing his head to jerk up at the elder. Ayanami elegantly stood at the final step to the top, the blond was surprised to see him out of his uniform. He wore a complete black three-piece suit and tie, curly wavy hair slightly off his forehead from a side and no hat or sword. The silver hair glimmered so well with the black outfit and well-lit room. Dark purple eyes looked down on him at an angle, while his pale face presented a faint yet affectionate smile.

“Ayanami-san?!”

The elder uncurled an open hand in the blond’s direction. “Mikage-kun.” He called. The teen swallowed whatever was in his throat and quickly paced up the steps without even knowing.

“Ayanami-san, what’s going on?” He inquired when he was merely two steps away from his lover, unconditionally laying his palm on to the other’s, who squeezed it pulling him closer.

Ayanami scoffed at his bewilderness. “Patience, my prince.” The chief teased, making the younger feel embarrassed again. Still holding on to the younger’s hand, he latched another right below the blond’s shoulder’s and guided him in the main room. Mikage gawked at the presentation before him. It happened to be a banquet room, blared with fancy golden lamps and a center glass chandelier. Since the room was empty, all the long tables were moved to the sides against the walls with the exception of one large square table in the center. The table was decorated with fresh flowers, plates, eating utensils, and flanked by champagne glasses and two wine bottles. However, what really caught the blond’s attention was the massive dessert in the gist of it: a two-layered cake! Now according to Mikage’s standards that was highly extensive. In fact, everything about this place was apparently extravagant. He later noticed there weren’t any balloons or people at all to pronounce this as a birthday party but realized that would all be a part of Ayanami’s intentions.

“Happy Birthday Mikage-kun.” Ayanami ushered. The teen pivoted his neck to face him, absolutely speechless. This was the first time anyone had gone to such lengths just to accentuate his _birthday_. Overwhelming ruptures of emotions took over him as he threw his arms tightly around the silverette’s neck, burying his face deep into his shoulder. What was he supposed to do? He was just so happy. Tears threaten to leak as he stood slightly above ground on his toes, given the other’s height. He could imagine Ayanami’s lips stretching into a smirk about now, as his arms embraced him back.

‘ _This sensation, is so rewarding…_ ’ The elder closed his eyes and concentrated on it. However, sooner or later he had this itch to pull the teen back and survey his facial expression, which he did. He inched back and propelled the blond’s face in view with both his gloved hands.

“Why are you crying?” Ayanami blurted, watching silent tears stream down the other’s flesh.

“Un, I’m not crying,” Mikage wiped them with a hand and forced a smile. “I’m just so happy.”

The chief let out a small chuckle before licking the rest of the blond’s tears away. ‘ _Yes, very rewarding.’_ “I’m pleased.”

“Thank you Ayanami-san. This is the best birthday so far.” Mikage grinned. Ayanami patted his head for a change and moved on.

“Now then, shall we have dinner first?” The silverette asked, pointing to a small round table for two on the other side of the cake table.

“Yeah!” The blond couldn’t agree more.

* * *

After casually eating their dishes, all the while with Mikage chatting away about the events of the day, they stepped over to the cake to cut it. The blond picked up the knife but paused briefly.

“Isn’t this still too much for only two people? Perhaps we should have called the others?” The teen posed. The silverette’s lips downturned a bit, eyes suddenly darker and transiently directed in another direction. Noticing his own displeasure, he quickly exhaled and turned back to his teen.

“We can distribute the rest tomorrow if that is what you really want, but I would rather not ruin this special moment right now with others.” The elder rediscovered his dubious smile. Unbeknownst to his actual feelings, Mikage innocently smiled back in response. _‘Monopolizing as always._ ’ He thought with a laugh, but even that made him feel so much more special/precious. 

“Okay.” He resumed to cutting the top layer of the cake into a neat triangle. As the chief watched the younger scrupulously slice the cake for precision, he contemplated how much under normal circumstances this kind of ordeal would bore him death. However, his love for Mikage rendered all those actions otherwise. “Should I take the first bite?” The blond’s questions snapped the other’s thoughts away as he refocused on him.

“As you wish.”

“Mh! It’s really good! Ayanami-san would you like some?” Mikage insisted, but before he could cut another slice or share the one he had just cut, Ayanami came over and licked his lips. Subsequently, roaming his tongue inside and picking up the leftover crumbs and frosting.

“Too sweet.” The elder concluded.

“Haha of course it is.” The younger held back a blush.

Since Mikage was too young to get drunk, they retired for the night and decided to head back home, where the rest of the surprise was waiting to entertain the younger.

9 P.M. The blond jumped out of the car and proceeded towards the mansion door. “That was amazing Ayanami-san, but I can’t believe I’m so tired already.” He claimed, voluntarily unlocking the main door with his share of keys. The living space inside was conspicuously dark, however two dotted beams of golden orange flames lucidly lit the room. There was an interval of panic when Mikage’s eyes caught the flames on the floor but that immediately vanquished when he registered them as candles. _Who on earth put candles on the entire floor?_ Except it wasn’t randomly on the entire floor. The two lines of candles made a clear path, starting from the door, following up the stairs all the way on to the second floor where they turned and faded away from sight.

“Ayanami-san what is this?!” The teen swerved around to face his lover in shock. The silverette didn’t even flinch as if he was all expecting this, a smirk playing on his face.

“Allow me to introduce you to the second part of your birthday gift.” The elder declared.

“Eh? Second? Wait, there’s more? Like what??” Mikage directly disclosed the swarm of inquiries suddenly overwhelming his mind.

“Walk down the path lit by the candles if you seek the answers that desperately.” He harassed. Mikage shook the abasement away and turned back to the path of candles, secretly enthusiastic to learn what was at the end. Ayanami silently tailed behind. The lights stopped in front of a guest room, two doors away from their bedroom. ‘ _What could possibly be in here_?’ The blond curiously, almost instantly conquered the knob of the door with his hands and rotated it. The silverette aided him by switching on the lights to the not-so-large room and revealed a mini version of an office. The walls were painted a rose blossom color** with solid white borders outlining the ceilings and floor. There was a polished wooden black desk top and comfortable swivel chair against the window. An open shelved closet occupied one side of the room while a hybrid drawer and TV stand was placed on the other corner. The setting of the equipment was all at a perfect location where the window was right behind the desk to pour in ample light and at the same time promise a nice view of the sea ahead of them. Aside from that, a bookshelf and a two-head floor lamp, the room was quite simple and open for decorations.

“…Ayanami-san what is all this?!” Mikage exclaimed, eyes scanning every inch of the professional room.

“I asked what you wanted and you gave no answer so I had to rely on my agility—since you are a part of the Black Hawks and will have immense work to look forward to including your own military training assignments, I figured a home work study place would provide the most benefit and ease.” Ayanami elucidated.

‘ _That’s too good to be true_!’ Mikage wanted so badly to jump in excitement. He had a work study place just like Ayanami’s, although the elder’s was a bit more professional and well managed. He looked back at the room. _‘It even had a TV in it. His own TV! He’d definitely play games on that while working, considering there was drawers below it for CD’s and stuff_.’ The blond was already beginning to mentally adjust all the imaginary items in his office.

“Well?” The silverette asked.

“This is surreal! I absolutely love it!” Mikage wrapped both his arms passionately around one of the elder’s. “But…Ayanami-san is this really okay? All this stuff looks pretty expensive… to hand this over to a teen—” His insecurity was cut off by a hand on his chin, yanking him to look up.

“Mikage-kun, if you worry about more than what’s necessary, I _will_ get angry.” The chief proclaimed with a pretense smile.

“Sorry.” ‘ _Of course, money wasn’t a problem for Ayanami-san, but receiving this many things along with all the other privileges that he had accepted just seemed too sinful to him_.’

“However, it’s your birthday, so I won’t.” The silverette pushed back his mood and kissed the teen. Mikage smiled gratefully and responded to the kiss, placing his hands over the other’s shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“Hmph. Shall we do it here? To commemorate the opening of this new place?” Ayanami suggested with a sneer, pulling the younger’s tie loose. The blond turned a shade of red at the perverted thought. That wasn’t exactly how he was planning to begin his journey in his new office but…well, he also didn’t have the nerve to ruin the mood. He watched as the elder automatically undid the buttons of the vest and slid it off, letting loose his own blazer as well. ‘ _He actually looked twice as more handsome in that outfit…_ ’ Mikage silently adored. “…I might have forgotten to include a bed or sofa here…” Ayanami thought out loud, surveying the space beside them.

“Ayanami-san…” Mikage had no come back to that, deciphering the subtext.

**~.ThE EnD.~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute these two...
> 
> Image can be found at: https://www.deviantart.com/zerocooldemon/art/Happy-Birthday-Mikage-666881591


	40. Time Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages in this chapter:  
> Mikage: 18, Ayanami: 36  
> Older Mikage: 23, Older Ayanami: 42

Ayanami was walking down the hall when he spotted a blond Black Hawk’s member standing face turned. The silverette noticed the Black Hawk’s uniform immediately, however something was very wrong with the picture. There were only two blonds in their team: Mikage and Konatsu; except the relatively short height of this blond didn’t apply to either of them. The elder approached the younger and placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder. He was astonished to see the face that turned around.

“Ayanami-san? Oh Hey!” Mikage cheerfully greeted. Ayanami blinked in surprise. There was no doubt this was Mikage, he even had the scar. ‘ _But...why was Mikage so young and shorter? Had he undergone a spell in the last few hours he hadn’t seen him??’_

“I was just waiting for my teacher but for some reason he's not showing up.” The blond continued while the other only stared at him deep in thought. “Ayanami-san? Is something the matter—is there something on my face?” It wasn’t until then, the blond also noticed something slightly off about the elder. ‘ _Did he look a bit older? He must be imagining things..._ ’

“Mikage?” The silverette finally mouthed. The blond instantly noticed how there was no honorific next to his name. 

“Yes?”

“No, that's impossible, how are you…” without warning, Ayanami gripped the others hand and led him to an empty office room. He stood the teen against the wall and cupped both his hands on the younger’s face. Caressing the scar and his jawline, the elder pinched the sides of his skin, as if he was ready to remove a mask.

“Aya-ow! A-ayanami-san—what are you doing? What kind of treatment is this?? I swear I didn’t do anything this time.”

The silverette’s face looked troubled. _‘How on earth was it possible for his Mikage to turn into his younger past self? Wasn’t that biologically impossible?_ ’ He then slid his fingers down the younger’s neck and unbuttoned the first few buttons.

“E-eh, Ayanami-san we can’t…please not here...” the teen pleaded. ‘ _But then when was Ayanami the type to listen to him?_ ’

“I won’t do anything.” To the other’s surprise, Ayanami immediately responded back. He was even more baffled when the elder buried his face in his collarbone, breathing the other’s scent for a moment. “Ah, that’s right...” _'It's the body and scent I know so well_.' “So, you really are Mikage. Though I'm not sure how that's probable.”

“Eh? Of course, it’s me. Ayanami-san, you’re acting really weird.” 

“Then explain to me how you're seventeen again?”

“Eighteen.” The teen corrected. “What do you mean? I've been eighteen for quite some time now…”

Once again, Ayanami only stared at him speechless before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. This Ayanami did seem a bit more mature in a different way, the blond noted. "Have you concurred amnesia while you were at it?” He insulted. “The Mikage I know is twenty-three years old.”

It was clear that the words took a moment to sink in for the younger before he gasped. “ _EHHH?”_

**FLIP SIDE: (present time)**

“Ayanami-san! There seems to be something wrong—someone replaced the docum—” A slightly taller Mikage swung the office doors open to find Hyuuga leaning over Ayanami's desk with a map between them. “Oh Hyuuga-san, I didn’t know you were here.”

Both them studied a lean blond with neck long wavy hair, giving him a prince-like look, with the military uniform of the Black Hawks he had draped on. “You are?” The silverette irritably mouthed. 

“He's a wearing a Black Hawks uniform…" Hyuuga commented.

“Eh! Ayanami-san isn’t that going a little far? I'm sorry I didn’t know you guys were having a meeting but to say who am I…” While Mikage played with a strand of hair just below his ear, Ayanami recognized the scar on his chin. 

“How can you be Mikage-kun?” The elder frowned.

“Haha that feels nostalgic, it's been a while since you called me that Ayanami- _san.”_ Something snapped in Ayanami when he said that and the elder surrendered to the fact that it was indeed Mikage. _‘But who the hell has a growth spurt in just five minutes?’_ First and foremost, Ayanami dismissed his brunette assistant so he could quietly try to comprehend what was going on.

“Sorry again about that. Oh yeah, my real purpose of coming here was these documents! Something seems really wrong.” Mikage continued to talk not noticing Ayanami standing from his desk and walking towards him slowly. “I handed a whole pile of applications yesterday and placed them on my shelf, but they weren't there anymore this morning. Instead they were replaced with this stack of foreign applicants…though a few them do feel oddly familiar…” he trailed off as he began rummaging through the files until the other was just above him. The silverette realized that the younger was only a head shorter.

“How old are you?” the elder imposed as one of his thumbs grazed the scar on his chin. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot again? I turned twenty-three this year." No doubt Ayanami was surprised to hear that.

“…how tall?” Mikage was puzzled by the question. ‘ _What had gotten into Ayanami now?’_

“Um why does that matter right now... anyway, aren't you concerned that these applications have been mixed up? What do we do?” Ayanami lifted his chin and kissed him abruptly. Mikage responded unconditionally but got pushed away after a second. “Ayanami-san?”

“You're definitely Mikage, but when I last saw him, he was eighteen.”

“What?? How's that possible? I haven't been eighteen for five years now. Are you teasing me?”

“Does it look like I am?” The chief stared sternly at him, with his arms now crossed. The older Mikage gazed back, a tad attracted towards the arrogant attitude. Now that he thought about it, Ayanami-san did look a bit younger and colder.

“Wait a second...” Mikage took the opportunity to glance around the room. “This is our old office... but why are you here...the new one has newer desktops and closets.”

“Is that so?” Ayanami subconsciously stepped closer to the blond, until he was up against the wall. “But this is the only office you and I use.”

“Yeah...” ‘ _Eh? A time swap? Was that even possible?_ ’ The silverette took the future blond in, admiring every inch of him from top to bottom. Since the teen was a tad taller, he was also much leaner, his thin long face being outlined by his mildly long wavy blond locks. He was straight out captivating and even sexy to Ayanami.

The silverette’s gaze was intense and studying, and Mikage stared back, a swarm of emotions flowing through them.

The blond cleared his throat. “Um, so that makes you thirty-six then?” Ayanami didn’t need to answer for that to be true. “Heh, you know I never thought I would see the day where I could shorten the age difference between us.” The words carried satisfaction as he locked his hands on the elder’s neck. “So... this isn't too bad."

“...you’re telling me?” Ayanami could sense the same sentiment he felt, in the other’s eyes as he automatically pressed his lips onto the youngers’. It didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up as sucking turned to licking and nibbling. To the elder’s surprise, Mikage’s tongue was the first to plead for entrance as it knocked on his lips. The silverette smirked between closed lips and unconditionally let the other in, passionately taking over his mouth as well. Even though, this wasn’t the Mikage of his time, he still claimed him to be his and his alone. Now, he was looking forward to seeing him grow up and from the looks of it, it appears he trained him well.

Normally, Mikage would be reluctant to do such things in the office, however this Mikage was opening wide for him. The blond moaned from the kiss and as other parts of his body twitched. “Aya...Ayanami-san...the door...?”

“Mh.” The silverette could also feel his neither regions tightening and demanding relief. He quickly lay off the blond against the wall and locked the door. Immediately after, taking the blond’s hand and leading him to his chair. As if on cue, before the silverette could make any commands, Mikage was already climbing on top his lap, straddling his hips while facing him. Ayanami scoffed and brought his face down to kiss him again. ‘ _Cute_.’

**Other side: (Future Side)**

‘ _Hm...this was indeed strange and unreal...there had been some sort of dimensional exchange..._ ’ The silverette mused.

“Um, Ayanami-san...?”

“Yes?”

“Is it really okay to just...sit like this...? I’m afraid someone is going to walk in anytime...” The blond fidgeted as he found himself sitting on the elder’s lap like a child.

“It’s fine. Mikage is so irresistible after all.”

‘ _At least somethings don’t ever change_.’ The blond observed. “By the way, I don’t recognize this office?”

“Ah, it’s new. We had this built a year ago.”

“It’s nice.”

“I’m glad it’s to your liking.” The silverette kissed the back of the teen’s neck, sucking on it right after.

“Ah!” The blond involuntarily let out. “Oh, sorry...”

“Your reactions are... quite innocent. It certainly takes me back.” The elder spoke fondly as his hands slowly crawled to the younger’s pants, unbuttoning them, and stroking his length.

“Cute.”

“Ah! Mh! Um, please don’t say that...”

“But it is.” Ayanami couldn’t help but have perverse thoughts as this younger version of his Mikage sat in his lap. 

“Ha..wai, ahm...ngh!” The blond twisted and squirmed in his hold, his lower region responding to Ayanami’s touches almost instantly. His heart beat quickened and face flushed as he continued to moan with every tease. “Ayanami-san, I’m—I’m coming...!”

“Go on then.” The teen ended up releasing himself in the other’s hand. This wasn’t anything new but for some reason, his vision was growing darker and he felt fatigue dawn over him. “You really are too adorable.” Were the last words he heard Ayanami’s smooth voice say before he passed out.

**Present Time**

“You’re rocking your hips quite a lot Mikage-kun.” Ayanami stated out loud as the fully naked blond sat on top of him, taking in his entire length.

“Hah...Ayanami-san, please...”

“Please what?"

“Please move...already...mhn...”

The silverette smirked and grabbed hold of the younger’s hips, thrusting further. The blond’s body jerk backward uncontrollably.

Though, the thought did cross Ayanami: where was the eighteen-year-old Mikage then?

Either way, as Mikage moaned and was close to finishing, the silverette also grinded more and came inside the younger. “Agh!” The younger shuddered one last time, panting against the other’s shoulder now. “That was...”

“Ecstatic.” Ayanami finished for him, not realizing when the younger had dozed off. The elder shook his head fondly and lifted the blond up, laying him carefully on the coach. He cleaned himself up and zipped his pants before laying a Black Hawks veil on top of the sleeping blond. First, he needed to go find a washcloth to wipe the teen down, he decided as he exited the room.

When the silverette returned he was stunned to find Mikage, _his_ Mikage with shorter hair, fully dressed, asleep on the coach. “Mikage-kun?” He tossed the cloth aside and gently patted the teen. The blond stirred and eventually woke up.

“Ayanami-san?!” The younger jolted up and whipped his head around, observing the office. ‘ _He was back to his normal time..._ ’

“Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah...I think I had a very odd dream. I was in the future haha.”

“That may not have been a dream...” The silverette mumbled, feeling a tad guilty now for the things he did with the other Mikage.

“Hn?”

“Never mind. What matters is that you’re here.”

“Yeah. Though, I don’t recall falling asleep ever. Sorry if I took time off.” Mikage stood up and began walking towards the desk.

“It’s alrig...” Ayanami responded, watching the other from behind until he caught sight of a bright pink spot right on the teen’s nape. “Wait. What is this?” The elder suddenly inquired, grabbing the blond’s arm and caressing the hickey. The silverette was notorious for leaving hickeys on the blond, but that location wasn’t a very common one for him. Furthermore, it looked very fresh if anything.

“Ah...” Mikage blushed, planting a hand over it. “That was... in the dream though...”

Now the elder was super curious and super jealous. “What exactly was done in this ‘dream’ of yours and with who?”

Mikage felt like a lamb in a lion’s den under Ayanami’s solid glare. “Aha...nothing, really ...just touching, that’s it. And of course...with Ayanami-san, though you were a little older though.” Just hearing this, the elder was beginning to feel resent towards his future self. However, if he felt as strongly towards simple touching...then he wouldn’t want to imagine what his future self would be sensing when he would see the naked older blond...

‘ _We’ll just leave that in the future.’_ The silverette resolved.

[FIN]

* * *

_Author’s note:_

Hey guys! We made it. The end is here. YOLO (Lol). Wow. It’s been a great ride, I won’t lie, but a very freakin long one too. (I blame school). And like I mentioned before AyaMika have been my most favorite couple—still is, as one of those unique rare ships. Thinking back, I love how abrupt the idea came to me and I’m grateful that I jumped into it because I enjoyed every second of it. I would love to keep going but, sigh, all good things come to an end sooner or later and we have to move on. I also think this just the right time to call it a happy ending. I mean by now I’ve included almost every character out there, and in itself has been an amazing experience: we’ve explored Ayanami’s past, his family, a glimpse of Mikage’s family, Teito, the military—it’s been quite comprehensive, that’s for sure.

Eventhough I did want to bring Teito & Frau back— I always love their interactions with this couple, and I had wanted to develop Shuri and Kokuyou a bit more (I love Kokuyou) but meh, they’re all in a good place. I honestly don’t think there will be a season 2, but I do have another Ayamika fanfic in mind in an alternate universe. Ayanami as a teacher and Mikage as a student. Somehow that idea really stuck with me. However, that won’t be happening anytime soon and since time goes by so damn fast, I couldn’t even give you an estimate of when.

Lastly, I wanted to draw out the frame photo of AyaMika, that was mentioned in the fic (last chapter) but haven’t gotten the chance for that yet. If you’d like to check it out or my other AyaMika images, they’re all on my deviantart page: “Zerocooldemon deviantart.” It’ll pop up on google.

Anyhow, LOADS OF THANK YOU to all you awesome readers and reviewers for reading this & keeping the encouragement and feedback at an all-time high. You guys are EPIC and I’ll miss writing this. (my fanfiction.net family)

Take care. Be strong.

 _~ZeroCool Demon._ *-* (yeah that's what the D stands for)


End file.
